Hysteria
by Shini-sama
Summary: Dans le Japon médiéval, Ichigo fils de paysan, est vendu à un riche seigneur de la capitale: Aizen, et devient sa propriété. Il rencontre bientôt le frère de ce dernier, un soldat célèbre et sanguinaire, qui lui parle d'une étrange prophétie... GrimmIchi
1. Synopsis

_**Titre**_ : **Hysteria**

_**Chapitre**_ : Synopsis

_**Couple**_ : Grimmjow X Ichigo

_**Rating**_ : M

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

_**Inspirations**_ : « Hysteria » de Muse (à écouter ^^) et ma fiction originale (il y a quelques similitudes entre cette fiction et mon œuvre originale).

_**Note**_ : Je vous soumets ce tout nouveau synopsis qui ne commencera peut-être pas tout de suite. Je vais terminer « Moi vouloir Toi » avant et bien avancer « Protection rapprochée ». Mais j'aimerais avoir votre avis ^^

* * *

**- Synopsis -**

Dans le Japon médiéval, un riche et puissant seigneur, proche de l'Empereur et séducteur émérite, jouissant des plaisirs de la chaire féminine comme masculine, achète un jeune homme à son paternel ruiné et déshonoré, à coup de coffrets de pièces d'or.

Ainsi arraché à son paysan de père par le seigneur Aizen, Ichigo est conduit dans la capitale nippone et installé dans les appartements de son maître où l'attend une vie d'obéissance et de soumission, dans le lit de son acquérant.

Tiraillé d'un côté par la colère et la honte causées par la trahison de son père et, d'autre part, sa fierté de favori d'Aizen-sama qui lui confère un luxe et des avantages non négligeables, sa rencontre avec le chef des armées impériales et frère du seigneur, un soldat respecté et avide de sang, va bouleverser son quotidien, son être tout entier et sa vie de soumis au palais.

Surtout lorsque l'homme, insistant et volage, ne cesse de lui faire la cour et qu'il lui révèle l'existence d'une étrange prophétie faite par les oracles de l'empereur, et qui scellerait le destin du monde. Ichigo, troublé par le frère de son seigneur et la prophétie, se jette alors dans une quête risquée et impossible qui l'emmènera au plus près des secrets d'Aizen-sama, de l'empire japonais et jusque dans les bras de ce soldat sanguinaire, transgressant son devoir de soumission à son seigneur.

Mais saura-t-il défier Aizen-sama pour gagner sa liberté et vaincre celui qui a déshonoré son père pour enfin vivre en paix? Saura-t-il faire le bon choix entre le seigneur qui le possède, et le soldat qui lui fait la cour?

Et alors que la guerre frappe aux portes de la ville, Ichigo apprend enfin qui il est, quel est son destin et qu'il est le seul à pouvoir empêcher la prophétie de se réaliser...


	2. Tu connaîtras la trahison

_**"Hysteria"**_

_**par Shini-sama.**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Tu connaîtras la trahison.**_

_**Couple**_ : Grimmjow X Ichigo

_**Rating**_ : M

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

_**Inspirations**_ : « Hysteria » de Muse (à écouter ^^) et ma fiction originale (il y a quelques similitudes entre cette fiction et mon œuvre originale).

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Tu connaîtras la trahison.**_

_...

..._

_...

_« Lorsque le cœur du soldat saignera, l'« Hysteria » s'emparera de lui,_

_ et alors le monde __se noiera dans les larmes de son chagrin puis __sombrera dans la noirceur de son âme »._

__..._

_...__

__...  
_

_Aizen-sama, nous avons trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser.

Ce matin-là, alors que le soleil fraichement levé bénissait de ses rayons la contrée sous le gouvernement du seigneur Aizen Sosuke, ses gardes parcouraient le marché local en quête de « viande » appétissante pour leur seigneur.

Ulquiorra Schiffer, de son teint blafard et de ses yeux émeraudes plissés, tentait désespérément d'échapper aux rayons éblouissants de l'astre du jour - sans succès néanmoins - tout en se tenant devant la monture de son seigneur, fièrement assis, parcourant de ses yeux avides la foule se pressant autour des tentures des marchands.

_Qu'as-tu donc trouvé d'intéressant? demanda le seigneur avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Aizen savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à son dévoué soldat, et se réjouissait déjà de la nouvelle qu'il allait lui transmettre. Schiffer était un exécutant émérite, sachant mieux que personne remplir les désirs de son supérieur.

Un long doigt blanc s'éleva et Ulquiorra désigna une allée de marchands :

_Un homme, un paysan, Aizen-sama, est prêt à tout pour résorber ses dettes et est prêt à vendre son fils au meilleur acheteur.

Aizen haussa un sourcil en même temps qu'il laissa échapper un petit rire. Ce genre de choses était lot commun dans le pays; on vendait fils et filles pour faire vivre le reste de la famille, Sosuke avait acheté de la sorte un tas de jeunes personnes qu'il avait ensuite fait soldats ou femmes de chambre. Mais récemment, sa recherche s'était plus précisément focalisée sur les jeunes hommes, agréables à regarder, au corps svelte et au physique androgyne, pour s'en faire un partenaire parfait pour ses longues soirées d'hiver. Bien entendu, il avait déjà femmes et hommes le satisfaisant à tour de rôle mais il s'ennuyait de ces mêmes visages jour après jour; ce qu'il désirait était trouver la perle rare, l'homme qui le ferait chavirer et serait pour lui le trésor d'une vie.

Non pas qu'il désirait tomber amoureux, ce n'était pas de cela dont il était question, mais plutôt voulait-il posséder un jeune homme dont tout le monde attesterait la beauté et que chacun voudrait toucher et coucher dans son propre lit. Il voulait voir la jalousie de ses subordonnées et collègues jusque dans leurs yeux, pour avoir su capturer et garder cet objet du désir de tout un chacun bien au chaud, si bien qu'il serait le véritable maître que tout le monde enviait.

Et après de longs mois de recherche il s'était avéré que le trésor qu'il voulait s'octroyer n'existait pas et qu'il n'y avait, en sa région, aucune beauté rare – féminine comme masculine – qui puisse accomplir cette tâche.

_Oh? As-tu vu le jeune homme en question?

L'intérêt d'Aizen sembla se réveiller à cet instant, serrant entre sa paume de main, les reines de cuir de son destrier. Car il n'avait pas encore perdu espoir quant à sa quête inespérée, et il en avait fait part à son fidèle Ulquiorra dont le devoir avait été désormais de parcourir la région, et celles voisines, pour trouver de quoi satisfaire ses rêves les plus fous.

Aizen était un homme respecté, à fier allure et satisfaisant toujours son empereur dont il était l'un des plus proches collaborateurs politique et militaire. Les jeunes femmes de bonne famille l'observaient d'un œil intéressé alors qu'il trônait presque royalement sur son grand cheval blanc, son kimono noir entrouvert sur son torse laissant apparaître les formes avantageuses de ses pectoraux et une peau hâlée envoûtante. Sa monture portait ses insignes de seigneur : un magnifique « 5 » noir en calligraphie ancienne, définissant sa place dans l'ordre des plus puissants seigneurs de l'empire japonais.

L'homme était veuf et cela depuis plusieurs années déjà, se refusant à épouser une princesse étrangère au grand malheur de l'empereur. Mais Aizen Sosuke aimait cette vie sans lendemain, ne pas savoir qui partagera son lit la nuit suivante, rencontrer de nouveaux visages faisant battre son cœur, séduire et charmer, voilà ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout.

Le désir d'accaparer un cœur insaisissable...

En plus de sa place de choix aux côtés de l'empereur, Aizen était également l'un de ses plus gros fournisseurs en soldats et il y trouvait là richesse et honneur. La rumeur disait qu'il était lui-même un vaillant maître d'arme en la matière et qu'il avait formé bon nombre de soldats hauts placés dans l'armée impériale.

Il était sans conteste l'un des seigneurs de l'empire le plus propice à écraser ses voisins et à gravir les échelons du succès le plus rapidement, aussi ses confrères avaient-ils peur de lui et prenaient grand soin à ne jamais le froisser ou entrer en conflit avec lui.

En conséquence, la région sous son gouvernement était prospère et tranquille, le commerce allant bon train avec les contrés voisines et recevant, plusieurs fois l'an, la visite de la famille impériale, apportant toujours plus de prestige à l'immense demeure du seigneur.

_Je n'ai pas vu le jeune homme, Aizen-sama, répondit Ulquiorra de son ton inexpressif, gardant ses beaux yeux brillants braqués sur lui. Cet homme semble garder sa progéniture à l'abri des regards. Sans doute le jeune homme n'est-il pas au courant des plans de son paternel.

_Mmm? réagit Aizen en haussant un sourcil. Je me fis à ton avis Ulquiorra. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas dépensé ma fortune que je suis prêt à sortir mon or pour n'importe quoi aujourd'hui!

_Je ferai de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire, Aizen-sama.

_Mph... Dis-moi plutôt comment est le paternel?

La question resta quelques instants sans réponse, sans doute désarçonnant le fidèle soldat du seigneur. Mais Schiffer tourna un instant ses yeux en direction de l'emplacement qu'il venait de désigner et se résigna à répondre :

_C'est un homme robuste et vaillant. Brun, à l'apparence plutôt sauvage et qui ne semble pas avoir sa langue dans sa poche.

_Je vois. Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à rencontrer ce paysan. Mène-moi à lui!

La monture d'Aizen se mit soudain en mouvement, suivant lentement les pas légers de Schiffer, guidant l'escorte jusqu'au paysan en question. Une certaine excitation venait d'envahir Aizen et il était bien rare de le voir aussi enthousiaste pour quelque chose - ou quelqu'un - qu'il n'avait vu, ni touché. Mais pourtant, le puissant homme avait comme le pressentiment que cette journée était la bonne et qu'enfin sa perle rare se présenterait à lui.

L'homme était assis au coin d'une ruelle crasseuse, le vêtement sombre cachant son corps reposant à même le sol, poussiéreux et froissé. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient ébouriffés lui conférant un air de fou, bien que son visage reflète l'apaisement et la sérénité. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un vieil homme sur la pente descendante, mal nourri et puant tel un animal aux yeux du grand Aizen Sosuke, qui sur le moment, se demanda si Ulquiorra n'avait pas perdu la tête...

Il stoppa sa monture à quelques mètres de l'homme, ordonnant à Ulquiorra d'un signe de tête de parler. Le brun s'exécuta, d'un pas paresseux et peu précipité. Le seigneur n'aimait guère se frotter aux paysans, ni parler avec eux – sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait d'affaires importantes. Mais il se surprit à détailler l'homme avec attention, et si son fils présentait la même musculature, la même taille et la même allure viril alors il se pourrait bien qu'il ait fait tout ce chemin pour rien...

Le paysan tourna son visage ridé vers l'envoyé du seigneur et ouvrit des yeux surpris :

_Le seigneur Aizen aimerait discuter avec toi à propos de ton fils ainé. S'il lui plait, il te paiera le prix que tu souhaiteras, déclara Ulquiorra, la main sur la garde de son sabre.

Le paysan resta quelques instants immobiles, comme s'il eut été sourd, puis son visage se releva lentement pour observer Aizen, droit et fier sur sa monture. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent brièvement, en silence, et enfin le paysan inclina sa tête pour saluer le noble et avancer vers lui. Les pour parler pouvaient commencer...

* * *

Une main fine et agile soupesa la bourse encore vide de toute pièce d'or, d'un geste bien rôdé. Un soupir se fit entendre et le jeune homme qui trônait misérablement derrière son étal de fruits et légumes abaissa ses épaules sous le coup de la fatigue. Trois heures qu'il était là, attendant le client pour vendre la mince récolte de son père, et il n'avait encore rien gagné... Les fruits et légumes qui n'avaient pas bougé sur l'étal semblaient se défraichir au fur et à mesure des minutes, et si personne ne les achetait dans l'heure qui s'écoulait ils n'auraient plus qu'à les jeter et tout serait perdu.

_Encore une journée de perdue, se lamenta le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire : même en exposant leurs produits sur le marché personne n'en achetait. Peut-être était-ce dû à la réputation de son père, peut-être tous les clients savaient-ils qu'il était ruiné et que ses récoltes tombaient en décrépitude...?

Et bien qu'il eut tout fait pour parvenir à changer les choses, rien ne s'était arrangé si bien que Ichigo s'en était trouvé découragé, alors qu'il avait tout fait pour garder le moral et pour soutenir son père. Lui qui n'avait même plus eu les moyens d'élever ses deux jeunes sœurs qu'il avait placées en pensionnat quelques mois plus tôt. Karin et Yuzu étaient certainement mieux là où elles étaient...

Ichigo s'était donc démené nuit et jour, se trouvant plusieurs petits travaux pour subvenir convenablement aux besoins de la famille, mais il fallait avouer que ses efforts n'étaient pas suffisants. Ils ne parvenaient pas à payer tous les impôts imposés par ces nobles, à cultiver leurs terres, à se nourrir correctement et se loger dignement.

Il était tout simplement désarmé face à cette situation catastrophique. Il avait faim, il se sentait sale... depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pris de douche ou mangé un repas copieux? Des semaines certainement...

Il se détestait lui-même pour se trouver dans un tel état et ne pouvait supporter la vue des nobles passant fièrement devant son étal, ignorant royalement ce qu'il présentait pour gagner ne serait-ce que quelques pièces pour acheter du pain. Comment cette vie pourrait-elle plus dure?

Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule et le jeune homme sursauta, faisant battre son cœur à la chamade, comme jamais. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu ni entendu son père s'approcher de lui. Les yeux sombres d'Isshin l'observèrent intensément en silence et le visage du jeune homme se contracta; son père avait bien l'air fatigué, comme si un immense poids venait de s'installer sur ses vieilles épaules engourdies.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lui dire qu'ils n'avaient encore rien vendu, Isshin l'invita à le suivre sans raison apparente cependant, et le jeune rouquin – bien qu'un peu interloqué par cette soudaine demande – fut bien obligé d'obtempérer, surtout en constatant que son père évitait très soigneusement son regard et que son visage était bien plus pâle qu'à son habitude.

_Que se passe-t-il? demanda-t-il, se laissant emmener à travers les étals du marché bondé.

Mais Isshin restait désespérément muet, évitant de répondes à chacune des questions de son fils. Quelque chose paraissait étrange au fils ainé, son père n'était d'habitude pas si fermé, il savait que quelque chose était arrivé, une chose grave très certainement mais il ne pouvait deviner de quoi il s'agissait. Lorsque enfin ils arrivèrent devant un groupe de soldats en uniforme, l'orangé sembla commencer à paniquer quelque peu et exigea des réponses de son père :

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, nom d'un chien? Des soldats du seigneur Aizen...?

Mais à sa plus grade surprise, Isshin resta en retrait et sans lui expliquer pourquoi, le laissa à la merci des soldats qui le poussèrent un peu plus loin, le trainant contre sa volonté jusqu'à un homme étrange et au visage fermé que Ichigo n'avait encore jamais vu.

_Papa! s'écria le jeune homme piégé par son propre sang, se débattant avec toute l'énergie qui lui restait. Papa!

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu chercher son paternel des yeux, les soldats le menèrent loin de son étal jusqu'à un homme étrange qui attendait paisiblement, les mains sur les hanches et les yeux braqués sur lui. Cet homme à l'apparence coincée et au visage laiteux faisait froid dans le dos, mais le rouquin ne sembla pas y faire attention à cet instant précis.

_Vous êtes qui vous? cracha-t-il à un Ulquiorra immobile, l'observant amèrement.

_Ulquiorra Schiffer, répondit le soldat, même si la façon dont tu m'as demandé mon nom n'est pas la plus polie qu'il soit.

Le jeune homme le fusilla du regard, ses bras pourtant fermement retenue par les gardes d'Aizen, il continuait à se débattre et cherchait désespérément du regard son père qui semblait s'être volatilisé dans la nature.

Que se passait-il donc? Pourquoi était-il ainsi retenu... et pourquoi son père l'avait-il mené à ces hommes et avait soudain disparu...?

Soudain, l'homme à la peau blanche et aux yeux d'émeraude saisit son menton pour l'immobiliser, certainement ennuyer de le voir gesticuler aussi vivementS. Ichigo laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise mais resta tranquille, pétrifié par les yeux angoissants qui ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il pouvait presque sentir le souffle chaud de l'homme contre sa bouche :

_Ton père est parti, si néanmoins c'est lui que tu cherches si avidement, lui souffla-t-il d'une voix froide et trainante. Il a eu ce qu'il voulait, maintenant c'est à toi de faire ce que tu dois faire. Le seigneur Aizen a payé quatre coffres de pièces d'or pour toi, sans t'avoir vu au préalable. Sois heureux que ton père soit un bon marchand, il a su te vendre et donner envie à Aizen-sama de te posséder. Ses descriptions étaient... on ne peut plus réalistes, si ce n'est mieux, tu plairas à Aizen-sama sans soucis. Alors tiens-toi bien.

Le seigneur Aizen? Se demanda le jeune orangé, choqué et atrocement nerveux de s'entendre dire que son père venait de le vendre... Aizen... sama? Le posséder? Comment? Pourquoi? Qu'était-il donc arrivé...?

Son père s'était débarrassé de lui! Son père avait... non, il n'aurait jamais fait cela, cet homme mentait, il ne pouvait devenir un esclave parmi les autres...!

Son cœur se serra et il eut l'impression que tout son monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Son propre père ne pouvait avoir fait une telle horreur!

_Promets que tu te tiendras bien devant le seigneur, ordonna Ulquiorra en maintenant fermement son menton entre ses doigts congelés. Si tu ne te tiens pas bien, je me verrai dans l'obligation de te punir. Ce ne sera, hélas, pas très agréable pour toi je le crains.

Mais le jeune homme, profondément blessé par le trahison de son paternel, n'écoutait pas les paroles de Schiffer.

_Papa..., marmonna-t-il en serrant les dents et sentant son cœur saigner sous la trahison dont il faisait l'objet. Pourquoi...?

_Cela ne sert à rien de te lamenter, ton pauvre père n'est plus là. A présent, ton seul soucis sera de satisfaire Aizen-sama, ton maître. As-tu compris?

Sentant ses nerfs lâcher et le sang bouillir dans ses veines, Ichigo répondit à sa manière et de la seule façon qu'il pouvait à l'homme qui le retenait contre son gré : il cracha au visage du soldat de toutes ses forces, dispersant sur le visage blême des traces de salive transparente, y déversant toute son amertume et sa désolation.

Ulquiorra s'essuya le visage d'un revers de main, nullement déconcerté par cette agression dégoûtante.

_Très bien, si c'est ainsi que tu comptes t'y prendre. Allons voir ton nouveau maître.

Sa main gracieuse et fine lâcha le menton de l'orangé, puis il fit signe à ses hommes de l'amener à sa suite. La troupe traversa le marché, créant dans son sillage des groupes de discussion de paysans alarmés, voire paniqués par ce qu'il se passait.

« Ce n'est pas le fils Kurosaki? » disait l'un, « qu'a-t-il fait de mal pour se faire arrêter par la garde du seigneur? » disait un autre.

Ichigo ne pouvait que garder la tête basse et se laisser entrainer par ces hommes sans pitié. Qui étaient-ils pour agir ainsi? Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour mériter une telle honte, un tel châtiment?

Et pourtant, le jeune homme était bien innocent. Son seul crime était sans doute d'être jeune et agréable à regarder, d'être en bonne santé et d'avoir un corps bien formé.

_Agréable à regarder en effet! s'extasia Aizen-sama en menant sa monture toute proche de son nouvel achat. Je ne regrette en rien mon argent dépensé!

Les yeux méprisants et noirs d'Ichigo se levèrent jusqu'à lui; s'il avait pu le tuer par son simple regard, le jeune homme l'aurait fait. L'homme à cheval discerna aisément l'animosité dans les beaux yeux du jeune homme, mais cela ne sembla pas le choquer, au contraire.

_Alors comme ça tu te nommes Ichigo? reprit-il, tirant de son fourreau, son sabre dans un geste élégant. Un prénom oh combien appétissant. J'espère néanmoins que tu seras tout aussi sucré et délicieux que ton nom le laisse croire.

Les gardes qui maintenaient la victime l'obligèrent à relever son visage en direction du seigneur, et ce dernier ne manquait pas une miette du spectacle, appréciant – à l'aide de son sabre – le corps à moitié dénudé du jeune homme, caressant de la pointe de son arme les muscles saillant de son acquisition, amenant le roux à se débattre toujours plus hargneusement.

_C'est ça, montre-moi à quel point tu es une bête sauvage, se réjouit le seigneur en se penchant sur sa monture pour observer de plus près le jeune orangé. Je prendrai bien plus de plaisir à te briser, à te dresser et à t'apprivoiser. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rencontré de specimen aussi hargneux.

_Va te faire voir, Aizen-sa... Ouch!

Avant que son insulte à l'encontre du seigneur n'eut traversé ses lèvres, un coup violent frappa Kurosaki à la mâchoire, envoyant sa tête valser et faisant s'écrouler ses jambes sous lui. La force du coup avait été si soudaine qu'il en avait vu des étoiles et se trouvait maintenant quelque peu étourdit. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent à la commissure de ses lèvres, réveillant dans ses yeux une flamme de colère encore jamais vue.

_Ulquiorra, je t'en prie, ne me l'abime pas avant que je puisse m'amuser avec lui, demanda le seigneur en souriant doucement.

_Je vous prie de m'excuser, Aizen-sama, s'inclina Schiffer en massant brièvement son poing endoloris par le coup qu'il venait de donner. Mais s'il n'apprend pas maintenant le respect... je ne peux considérer les insultes à votre encontre.

_Certes, je le sais bien. Cependant, ta façon de faire ne m'a jamais plu aussi, c'est moi qui m'occuperai personnellement de le punir. As-tu compris?

Les yeux émeraudes semblèrent s'agrandir légèrement à l'entente de l'ordre donné. Le brun n'était sans doute pas d'accord avec cette décision mais ne protesta pas :

_Compris, Aizen-sama.

_Bien, alors maintenant rentrons. J'ai très envie d'étudier ma nouvelle acquisition.

_Aizen-sama, le retint alors le brun, ne prévoyez-vous pas quelque chose pour votre frère? Un cadeau pour son retour de campagne...?

Aizen haussa un sourcil et adopta une expression surprise. Il était rare d'entendre Ulquiorra se soucier d'autrui de cette manière et c'est pour cette raison qu'il releva l'inquiétude de son soldat à l'encontre du retour de son frère :

_Gageons que Grimmjow nous reviendra avec un souvenir de sa campagne. Pas besoin de se donner la peine de lui trouver un amuse-gueule, il sait les trouver for bien tout seul, répondit le seigneur quelque peu amusé par cette pensée. De plus, tu sais très bien que nous n'avons pas les mêmes goûts en ce qui concerne les petits plaisirs, n'est-ce pas Ulquiorra?

L'homme au teint blafard sembla détourner son regard précipitamment, baissant sa tête de manière significative, comme si la dernière réplique d'Aizen lui était - quelque part - destinée.

_Bien sûr, finit par souffler Schiffer. Ce n'était qu'une simple question.

_Rentrons maintenant.

Et Sosuke fit demi-tour sur son destrier pour ouvrir la marche du retour vers sa riche demeure. Les soldats à sa suite se mirent en marche, le suivant de très près et ils s'éloignèrent lentement laissant derrière eux le triste cortège qui retenait Ichigo, au commandement d'Ulquiorra. Ce dernier attendit d'ailleurs que le groupe de tête se soit éloigné, puis se tourna vers le roux qui, reprenant ses esprits, observa Schiffer avec un sourire en coin, moqueur :

_On dirait que c'était la seule fois où tu auras pu te défouler, vieux, lui lança-t-il, sa voix pleine de dédain.

Mais Ulquiorra ne répondit pas à sa provocation et se contenta de le remettre en garde :

_Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à t'arracher le cœur si tu avais le malheur d'insulter à nouveau Aizen-sama. Sers-le bien, donne-lui ce qu'il désire et tout ira bien pour toi.

Le brun fit volte-face pour suivre l'escorte du seigneur, entendant à peine les rires d'Ichigo qui, se laissant trainer par les hommes qui le soutenaient, n'avait aucune raison de se laisser faire par ce soldat étrange :

_Si tu veux qu'il soit bien servi, fais-le toi-même, espèce de dégénéré!

C'est ainsi que Ichigo se retrouva conduit jusque dans les riches quartiers de la ville, jusque dans la demeure immense et luxueuse du seigneur Aizen, gardant en mémoire l'amer goût de la trahison de son père qui n'avait fait que l'abandonner au plus offrant.

Et même si son cœur était animé d'une rage folle à son encontre, l'envie de s'enfuir de ce palais pour retrouver son géniteur était bien la plus forte...


	3. Tu seras captif

_**"Hysteria"**_

_**par Shini-sama.**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Tu seras captif.**_

_**Couple**_ : Grimmjow X Ichigo

_**Rating**_ : M

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

_**Inspirations**_ : « Hysteria » de Muse (à écouter ^^) et ma fiction originale (il y a quelques similitudes entre cette fiction et mon œuvre originale)

**Note : **Merci tout le monde pour avoir donné votre avis sur cette nouvelle fiction. Elle me plait beaucoup et en ce moment j'ai vraiment très envie de recommencer à écrire voilà pourquoi je publie déjà ce second chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira encore ;)

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Tu seras captif.**_

_...

..._

_...

_« Lorsque le cœur du soldat saignera, l'« Hysteria » s'emparera de lui,_

_ et alors le monde __se noiera dans les larmes de son chagrin puis __sombrera dans la noirceur de son âme »._

__..._

_...__

__..._

Ses pieds lui faisaient mal, atrocement. Sa tête lui tournait, horriblement. Cette sensation d'abandon le brûlait, affreusement.

Ichigo avançait – ou plutôt se trainait – sous l'impulsion du pas rapide des soldats qui le soutenaient, trébuchant à chaque pas, quémandant par sa bouche ouverte un peu d'eau qu'on ne lui donnait pas et réclamant qu'on lui laisse du repos.

Mais personne n'entendait ses supplications; pas même ceux qui le tenaient, si proches de lui, ni même l'homme devant lui dont il ne voyait que le dos long et droit, fièrement dressé. Ulquiorra apparaissait comme une ligne de mire devant lui, traçant son chemin vers son enfer, traçant son chemin vers une nouvelle vie dans laquelle il ne serait rien de plus qu'un vulgaire objet de décoration dans la chambre d'Aizen Sosuke.

Le rouquin le savait déjà, il n'était pas ce genre de garçon naïf, il avait vu le regard du seigneur Aizen sur lui et il avait compris en quoi sa prochaine tâche à ses côtés consisterait. Voir le désir dans le regard d'un autre homme était une chose qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis un certain temps. En réalité, cela lui arrivait fréquemment de croiser le regard de nobles – ou même de paysans – lorgnant sur son corps avec délectation. Mais la façon dont ce seigneur là l'avait regardé était une toute nouvelle expérience et il s'en sentait férocement honteux.

Le soleil qui n'était pourtant pas encore à son zénith, brûlait la terre nippone de ses rayons dorés, accablant un peu plus au gré des minutes les pas de l'esclave nouvellement acheté. Voilà plus de trois jours qu'il n'avait rien mangé – à part des légumes pourris – et qu'il n'avait pas dormi plus de deux heures par nuit. Aussi ses jambes étaient-elles lourdes et son corps difficile à bouger.

Le tissu qu'il portait comme vêtement lui collait à la peau, logé entre ses cuisses frottant contre sa peau en l'irritant désagréablement, ralentissant toujours plus son rythme de marche. Sa cadence était presque réduite à néant maintenant, alors que les soldats qui le portaient effectuaient des roulements, agacés d'avoir à porter le jeune homme au bord de l'évanouissement.

_Je vais le prendre avec moi.

Le cortège du seigneur s'arrêta soudain, alors que Aizen descendait de sa superbe monture ivoire pour soutenir lui-même l'orangé. Ses gardes restèrent interdits, n'osant contredire le noble qui tout à coup éprouvait de la compassion pour un esclave, un pauvre fils de paysan sortit de nulle part? Sosuke entoura le corps mou de ses bras et hissa le jeune homme sur son cheval comme s'il eut été mort, sa tête ballottant sur un flanc, et ses pieds sur un autre. Il se remit ensuite en selle non sans se tourner vers ses soldats qui l'observaient, médusés.

_Faut-il que votre seigneur fasse votre travail à votre place, bande d'incapables? demanda-t-il à sa garde qui s'était mise au garde à vous, tremblante sous le regard haineux de l'homme puissant. Ulquiorra, cinquante coups de fouets pour ces hommes qui se disent de ma garde!

Schiffer inclina faiblement la tête, lui-même hautement surpris par le geste de son seigneur et l'importance que venait de prendre – tout à coup – Ichigo dans la vie de son maître.

_Ce sera fait, Aizen-sama.

Le seigneur regagna la tête du cortège au trot, soutenant d'une main le corps épuisé du jeune homme, rebondissant inconfortablement sur la croupe de son destrier.

Schiffer l'observa s'éloigner, interdit et la bouche entrouverte signalant sa surprise. Les soldats échangèrent quelques regards surpris et quelques messes basses.

_Ulquiorra-sama..., tenta alors un soldat à ses côtés, que... qui est donc ce garçon pour que Aizen-sama en soit si concerné?

Le brun soupira, fourrant tout à coup ses mains dans son kimono d'un blanc immaculé tout en tournant ses yeux en direction des hommes stupéfaits :

_Il semblerait bien qu'Aizen-sama ait découvert une chose que je n'espérais jamais le voir trouver. La cécité causée par l'amour est une chose dure à combattre mes amis. Vous recevrez vos coups de fouets et comprenez bien ceci : Aizen-sama et ce jeune garçon sont désormais liés. Ne croyez pas qu'il s'agit d'un simple esclave comme les autres. Mettez-vous cela en tête.

Ulquiorra reprit sa marche, délaissant ses sous-fifres bouches bées, plantés au milieu de la route. Pourtant, le brun éprouvait lui-même des difficultés à croire à ce qu'il venait de déclarer; Aizen-sama réagissant ainsi... Le grand seigneur, le redoutable maître d'arme, le cruel politicien agir en conséquence avec un paysan, quelle folie l'avait donc emporté? Jamais il ne l'avait vu se conduire ainsi pour un quelconque esclave! Cette histoire allait certainement se révéler très délicate...

Il devait mettre Grimmjow au courant de cela très rapidement.

_Lorsque vous serez rentré à la maison, Grimmjow-sama, nul doute que la vie reprendra son cours normal. Que cet « Ichigo » soit arrivé ne changera en rien notre vie.

Ses yeux se tournèrent lentement en direction de l'est et ses yeux se voilèrent d'une certaine nostalgie. Quand le frère du seigneur reviendrait-il parmi eux...?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Traversant rapidement le jardin traditionnel de sa demeure, coloré par mille et une fleurs, embaumé par les parfums des cerisiers, Aizen passa à côté du petit lac, rejoignant bientôt l'intérieur en transportant dans ses bras le corps d'un Ichigo inanimé et aussi pâle que la mort. Il déposa lentement le corps sur le tatami dans la pièce vide, et se hâta de fermer les shojis en les faisant coulisser silencieusement, de manière à couper la pièce du monde extérieur.

_Hinamori-chan, vite! s'écria-t-il alors, revenant tout près du jeune homme et appréciant de sa paume de main, la chaleur de son front. Il est brûlant...

Une jeune fille émergea de derrière un shoji, à l'autre bout de la pièce, ses cheveux bruns retenus en un chignon strict et ses petits yeux s'écarquillant à la vue du jeune homme inanimé par terre :

_Il... Est-il mort? demanda-t-elle en plaquant ses mains devant sa bouche, s'approchant rapidement de son seigneur.

_Dépêche-toi de préparer un futon, imbécile! la réprimanda Aizen qui observait, avec grande inquiétude, le visage fermé de l'orangé.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas attendre et s'activa à préparer un futon confortable sur lequel Sosuke déposa le rouquin, lentement, se plaçant à genoux à côté de lui.

Il remonta la couverture sur le frêle corps puis poussa un soupir inquiet. Cette fièvre semblait tenace et s'il n'agissait pas rapidement elle perdurerait encore plusieurs jours; il ne pouvait le laisser dans un tel état.

_Va me chercher des linges propres, de l'eau fraiche, de la nourriture, autant que tu pourras porter et de quoi soigner ses pieds endoloris.

_Bien.

Le jeune fille disparut en courant dans les couloirs de la demeure, répondant aussi vite que possible à la demande de son seigneur.

Ce dernier, restait maintenant auprès du jeune homme, caressant les cheveux oranges de ses longs doigts fins. Quelque part, il s'était rendu coupable de l'état d'Ichigo et n'avait pas pensé qu'il pouvait être fragilisé par son manque de nourriture.

_Je présume qu'il n'a rien mangé depuis des jours, pensa-t-il en constatant le visage creusé de la jeune personne. Espérons qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une insolation ou d'une déshydratation.

Ses yeux chocolats détaillèrent avec attention chaque trait de son visage, penchant sa tête de façon à mieux apprécier les courbes du nez, la forme de la bouche, l'arrondit du menton. Il y avait en cet Ichigo une chose qui le surprenait, qui le captivait tout entier; et bien qu'il ne parvint pas à savoir quoi exactement, il sut que cet individu l'intéressait bien plus que tous ceux qui pouvaient être à ses côtés depuis toutes ces années.

Après un petit temps d'hésitation, Sosuke repoussa la couverture pourtant tout juste posée sur le jeune homme, pour le libérer de ses vêtements sales. Le bout de tissu qui cachait son corps était moite et poisseux, collant sur sa peau brûlante, mais le seigneur le lui retira avec précaution, prenant garde à ne pas brusquer l'orangé inconscient, pensant qu'il serait sans doute plus à l'aise ainsi.

Puis, après avoir retiré la totalité de l'étoffe, il hésita un nouvel instant : le corps nu de celui qu'il venait de ramener chez lui était désirable, très désirable. Et malgré la maigreur relative de son tronc, les muscles secs de sa jeunesse ressortaient magnifiquement, traçant des courbes élégantes sur la peau dorée et velouté.

Aizen déposa sa main sur la hanche osseuse d'Ichigo, caressant voluptueusement son ventre, puis ses pectoraux. C'était comme si la peau réagissait sous son toucher, frémissant et se délectant de son doigté si soyeux; ou bien était-ce seulement une impression? Mais il stoppa bientôt son geste après avoir – par négligence – tenté d'éveiller un mamelon rose et d'avoir réussit à éveiller en son propre bas ventre une chaleur tenace, sans vraiment l'avoir voulu au préalable.

Ce garçon éveillait en son sein des sensations des plus surprenantes, mais aussi des plus agréables.

_Bon sang..., soupira-t-il se rendant compte de son acte insensé.

Il cessa ses caresses indécentes brusquement, remontant la couverture rapidement sur le corps nu, puis prit un instant son visage entre ses mains se trouvant parfaitement ridicule d'éprouver un tel désir pour un corps sans connaissance et un jeune homme qu'il venait de pousser à bout sans délicatesse aucune.

_J'ai appris que vous étiez rentré, Aizen-sama.

Une voix grave mais veloutée s'éleva de l'autre côté de la pièce, une silhouette aux courbes généreuses et voluptueuses se détachant à la lumière du soleil. Sosuke ferma les yeux d'un air irrité, se tournant lentement en direction de la nouvelle venue qui aimait à s'introduire dans ses moments les plus intimes.

La longue chevelure blonde de la jeune femme tomba en cascade dans le vide alors qu'elle esquissait une révérence profonde, relevant son magnifique kimono blanc sur ses jambes bronzées. Le seigneur l'observa avec intérêt puis reporta son attention sur le jeune homme allongé à côté de lui. Et même s'il haïssait être dérangé dans ces moments-là, il fit un effort pour répondre à la nouvelle venue :

_Je viens de le ramener du marché. Il sera à mes côtés dorénavant.

La jeune femme sembla tiquer et eut un geste nerveux : elle replaça maladroitement ses longs cheveux dans son dos, feignant de garder son calme face à la réplique de son seigneur qui sonnait le glas pour elle.

N'avait-il donc aucun cœur pour lui annoncer cela? N'avait-il pas de respect pour elle et les deux années qu'elle venait de passer avec lui, si proche de lui? Son visage se décomposa à vu d'œil et en observant son seigneur se comporter si... si amicalement avec ce jeune homme endormi, elle se sentit piquée à vif.

_Voulez-vous dire que vous désignez cet... cet enfant comme votre amant officiel, Aizen-sama?

Le puissant homme ne sembla pas remarquer la profonde surprise de la jeune femme et resta interdit de longues secondes avant de finalement délaisser la chevelure rousse pour se relever. Il fit quelques pas en direction de la jeune femme blonde et prit sa main dans la sienne pour y laisser un baiser :

_Je suis on ne peut plus navré, Hallibel. Mais à partir de maintenant, tu n'es plus ma maîtresse officielle.

_Aizen-sama, je...

_Je me suis lassé de tes jérémiades et de tes demandes impossibles, vois-tu. J'espère au moins que tu auras passé deux années agréables en ma compagnie. Mais il est temps de laisser la place.

La jeune femme ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits et se jeta tout à coup au cou de son seigneur, ses dents serrés et ses yeux d'un bleu pâle lançant des éclairs. Elle s'accrocha au kimono de l'homme, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau de son maître :

_Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle, médusée. Vous manquait-il un homme dans votre lit? Qu'a-t-il de plus...? Aimez-vous à ce point vous faire satisfaire par des enfants?

_Ce que je désire ne te regarde plus désormais. Je n'aime guère le ton que tu emploies également, déclara-t-il en se dégageant d'un geste brusque de la poigne de la jeune femme.

Mais la blonde ne semblait pas prête à se laisser faire et ses yeux remplis de haine se posèrent sur le corps immobile du jeune rouquin. Cependant Aizen, qui connaissait Hallibel très bien, savait exactement le fond de sa pensée en cet instant et attrapa sa maîtresse par le menton en guise d'avertissement :

_Ôte-toi cette pensée immonde de ton esprit, et tout de suite! ordonna-t-il. Ne crois pas que j'ignore que tu aimes torturer tes rivales et rivaux. Le requin, voilà comment ils t'ont surnommé. Si j'apprends que tu as touché à un seul de ses cheveux, je me chargerai personnellement de toi, Hallibel. Et il se pourrait bien que ta charmante tête ne soit plus guère connectée à ton cou si cela arrivait. Comprends-tu où je veux en venir?

La jeune femme sentit sa respiration s'accélérer soudain, ses yeux accaparés par le regard chocolat et haineux de son seigneur. Les menaces qu'il venait de lui transmettre étaient on ne peut plus claires, et elle comprit parfaitement qu'elle s'exposait à la mort en s'en prenant à celui qui venait de lui prendre sa place.

_Ta nouvelle résidence sera la demeure d'Ichimaru Gin, mon ami proche. Tu y partiras dès ce soir.

Sur ces mots, il relâcha le menton de la blonde et lui fit signe de sortir. La jeune femme serra les dents, la colère se lisant clairement sur son visage. Se faire évincer par un gamin à moitié mort... Elle n'était pas de poids contre un gamin de seize ans, puant comme un animal, aussi maigre qu'un clou et dont le visage semblait avoir été plongé dans la boue?

_Si tu ne sors pas d'ici, je me chargerai de le faire moi-même, à l'aide de mon épée, susurra Aizen, posant délicatement une main sur la garde de son sabre.

Hallibel s'inclina tout à coup aussi bas qu'elle le pouvait, reculant précipitamment jusqu'à sortir de la pièce et laisser Sosuke seul avec sa nouvelle acquisition.

_Pfff..., souffla l'homme en se passant une main sur le front.

Il avait craint un instant que la blonde ne se rebelle et fasse une chose insensée, voire complètement inutile et stupide. Mais Dieu soit loué, elle avait saisit qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de cette maison et que si elle avait en tête une action inespérée contre Ichigo elle s'exposait à des sanctions qui lui coûteraient la vie.

Aizen voulait se débarrasser d'elle et de son caractère de cochon; il voulait seulement garder Ichigo prêt de lui. Hallibel n'aurait été qu'un obstacle encombrant.

Il se tourna à nouveau en direction du jeune homme qui bougeait faiblement maintenant, sans doute éveillé par le remue ménage. Le seigneur retourna à ses côtés et prit sa main dans la sienne, la serrant légèrement. Et même si son corps bougeait, le roux semblait incapable d'ouvrir les yeux à nouveau, peut-être cauchemardait-il? Peut-être ces mouvements n'étaient dû qu'à une réaction de ses nerfs?

Sosuke attendit que son corps redevienne inerte, serrant toujours dans sa main celle brûlante du jeune homme, se demandant ce que Hinamori pouvait bien faire pour mettre autant de temps. Mais peu lui importait en fin de compte, tant qu'il pouvait rester seul avec lui...

_Kurosaki Ichigo, énonça-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. Il est temps d'accomplir ce pour quoi tu es né.

Et sur ces mots, il s'abaissa au-dessus du corps inerte, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres entrent en contact avec celles du jeune homme. Et bien qu'elles fussent desséchées, les lèvres d'Ichigo avaient un goût salé, presque amer au goût d'Aizen.

Ce baiser scellait leur rencontre et leur lien nouveau.

* * *

Ulquiorra attendait, une main devant les yeux pour se cacher du soleil et l'autre sur la garde verte de son sabre, à l'entrée de la demeure. Les gardes de la grande porte d'entrée avaient annoncé qu'une troupe de chevaux était en approche, se fiant à la longue trainée poussiéreuse significative d'un nombre important de coursiers lancés au galop.

Plus que quelques minutes et il serait de retour. Schiffer attendait ce moment depuis de très longs mois désormais, ne désirant que revoir le visage du frère de son seigneur, le visage de Grimmjow.

Bientôt, le bruit des sabots battant le sol de marbre de la cour du seigneur se fit entendre et une horde de chevaux sales et blessés, pour certains, entrèrent telle une vague se brisant sur les rochers, dans le jardin d'été de la demeure d'Aizen-sama.

Malgré son air fermé, Ulquiorra trépignait d'impatience, ses yeux verts balayant la troupe de soldats à la recherche de celui qu'il attendait. Et bientôt, un immense étalon noir se fraya un chemin entre les soldats descendant à terre, transportant sur une selle ivoire et turquoise le chef des armées impériales de l'empereur, le frère d'Aizen et celui que Ulquiorra attendait avec tant d'impatience.

_Bon retour parmi nous, Grimmjow-sama!

Grimmjow descendit de sa monture et confia les reines de cuir noires au plus proche soldat à ses côtés. Un large sourire carnivore venait de se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors qu'il admirait de ses yeux clairs la demeure de son enfance pour la première fois depuis deux années.

Son visage n'avait guère changé, même s'il était assombrit à cause de la poussière et du sable récoltés tout au long voyage effectué. Peut-être avait-il l'air plus mature encore, son regard semblait s'être posé, il conservait cette impression de détermination que Ulquiorra lui connaissait depuis l'adolescence.

_Ulqui..., salua-t-il le brun en lui tapotant l'épaule. Toujours aussi blanc bec?

_Votre voyage s'est-il bien passé?

_J'ai mal au cul... se plaignit-il, en guise de réponse. Mais nous sommes enfin rentrés!

Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, détendant son dos endoloris par la chevauchée qu'il venait de faire. Ses yeux turquoises parcoururent la foule de soldats arrivés dans le jardin, cherchant manifestement quelqu'un des yeux.

_Que ceux qui sont blessés aillent tout de suite voir des médecins! Les autres vous pouvez dores et déjà rentrer chez vous! Deux ans sans voir vos familles c'est long!

D'un geste évasif du bras il désigna la porte à ses soldats fatigués. Certains d'entre eux applaudirent à son discours et s'en allèrent sans un mot de plus, d'autres vinrent d'abord saluer leur commandant avant de prendre congé et d'autres restèrent avec lui par pur dévouement.

_Êtes-vous blessé? s'enquit Ulquiorra en saisissant le guerrier par son armure. Vous devriez retirer ça.

_Ça va, je vais bien, répondit l'autre avec un sourire malicieux.

Il retira ses jambières et confia son casque à un proche soldat, prenant une grande bouffée d'air après avoir transpiré dans son armure étonnamment lourde. Seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir noir et plaçant autour de son cou un linge propre de couleur blanche, le corps de Grimmjow semblait meurtri et parsemé de cicatrices diverses et variées.

Mais son allure sauvage ne l'avait pas quitté pour autant, ces blessures rajoutaient du charme et du cachet au personnage qu'il était : un grand soldat respecté par ses pairs et l'objet de l'adoration de bon nombre de courtisanes - et même d'hommes - en la demeure du seigneur Aizen.

La main blanche et délicate de Schiffer se posa sur l'omoplate du bleuté, pressant la peau autour d'une cicatrice qui suintait encore :

_Vous devriez vous faire soigner, celle-ci n'est pas jolie à voir.

Mais le commandant se contenta de lui sourire en retour et de prendre sa main dans la sienne :

_As-tu fini de t'inquiéter pour moi, Ulqui? T'aurais-je manqué au point ou tu chercherais à me chouchouter et à me dorloter, comme un enfant?

Le sourire amusé du turquoise sembla désarçonner un moment Ulquiorra qui ne répondit rien mais plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux de l'homme face à lui, traduisant par son regard ce qu'il ne pouvait dire à haute voix en ces lieux.

Grimmjow lui répondit par un sourire envieux, déposant une main sur l'épaule frêle du soldat :

_Nous verrons cela plus tard. J'ai d'autres choses à régler maintenant.

Schiffer se demanda alors s'il avait pensé à la même chose que lui en cet instant? Lui avait-il manqué au point qu'il ne pouvait attendre « plus tard »? Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas puisque le commandant des armées s'était détourné brusquement de lui et s'éloignait sans un mot à travers la foule de soldats.

_Il Forte!

Le bleuté déboucha sur un groupe de soldats réunis autour d'un cheval marron, transportant sur sa selle un corps inerte.

Il Forte salua brièvement son supérieur, retenant ses longs cheveux blonds dans son dos en s'abaissant rapidement. Ses yeux bleus traduisaient une certaine appréhension voire même une inquiétude notable et Grimmjow le remarqua immédiatement :

_Qu'y a-t-il?

Ulquiorra rejoint le bleuté au sein du groupe de soldats, observant la scène avec étonnement. Ses yeux semblèrent se fixer sur le corps enroulé dans un drap blanc qui reposait sur le cheval du dénommé Il Forte, le bras droit de Grimmjow.

_Il va mal, taichou..., répondit le blond en soulevant le drap pour montrer le visage fermé de l'homme.

Ulquiorra fronça très légèrement les sourcils. Un prisonnier? Grimmjow avait fait un prisonnier?

_Qui est-ce? demanda-t-il alors que le bleuté hissait le corps inerte sur son épaule pour l'amener à l'intérieur de la demeure.

_Si tu dis la moindre chose à Sosuke, sois certain que toi et moi ne partagerons plus le même futon, Ulquiorra, le menaça le commandant avec sévérité, plus sérieux que jamais.

Schiffer resta interdit, ne traduisant pas la moindre émotion sur son visage. L'homme aux cheveux turquoises prenait cela bien à cœur, et le brun en fut étonné. Que cachait-il?

_Très bien, je ne dirai rien.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Grimmjow déposa le corps qu'il transportait sur un tatami d'une petite pièce, à l'écart du cœur de la maison, faisant fermer les shoji autour de lui par un Ulquiorra obéissant mais on ne peut plus curieux.

Le bleuté débarrassa l'inconscient du drap qui l'entourait et déposa sur ses lèvres quelques gouttes d'eau issues de sa gourde. Le prisonnier allongé à terre était vêtu richement, d'un kimono noir fait dans la plus brillante des étoffes, ses longs cheveux rouges éparpillés autour de son visage cachant les tatouages de son visage.

Qui était-il donc? se demanda le brun, se plaçant à genoux à côté du corps, face à Grimmjow. Il avait tout l'air d'un noble... et si le bleuté s'était amusé à capturer un noble, Aizen aurait de graves ennuis!

_Pourquoi porte-t-il des menottes? Et... bon sang, qui est-ce? s'enquit le brun en implorant son voisin des yeux.

_Il a mal réagi à la drogue que nous lui avons donné pour qu'il s'endorme. Je crois que son rythme cardiaque a chuté. Il est en mauvaise voie. J'ai besoin d'un médecin.

Les yeux turquoises semblèrent implorer le soldat de faire quelque chose et pour cause : Ulquiorra n'était pas seulement le chef de la garde du seigneur Aizen, il était aussi un bon guérisseur à ses heures perdues.

_Je ne suis pas médecin, répondit-il, et j'ignore qui est cet homme. Je ne ferai rien en cachette comme cela, alors que Aizen-sama...

_Je croyais pourtant que tu m'étais loyal, Ulquiorra, le coupa soudain le bleuté en arborant un visage déçu. Moi qui avais une telle envie de te revoir, d'être seul avec toi, moi qui ai compté sur toi pendant tant de temps, maintenant tu me dis que tu ne peux pas prendre soin d'un prisonnier?

_Si c'est un prisonnier, sa place est en prison! répliqua le brun, néanmoins atteint par les paroles du bleu.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Grimmjow soupira. Schiffer ignorait pourquoi ce prisonnier de guerre lui semblait si important et pourquoi il s'en faisait tant pour lui, mais il ne désirait pas mentir à Aizen-sama en soignant un inconnu dans sa demeure. Surtout qu'il connaissait Grimmjow et sa roublardise...

_Si je te dis qui il est, et pourquoi je l'ai ramené, le soigneras-tu?

Les yeux émeraudes sondèrent le visage du commandant y cherchant une trace de supercherie, connaissant la capacité de Grimmjow a raconté des mensonges.

Mais ce dernier se pressa de lever ses deux mains hauts et de se mettre sur la défensive :

_Promis, je ne mentirai pas.

Le brun soupira mais accepta sa requête. De toute manière : que pouvait-il refuser à Grimmjow-sama?

_Cet homme est le Lieutenant de la garde de Kuchiki Byakuya.

_Kuchiki Byakuya? répéta Ulquiorra en haussant les sourcils faiblement. Le sixième seigneur le plus influant de l'empire?

_Lui-même.

_Que fait-il donc ici?

Grimmjow s'assit en tailleur en déposa ses mains sur ses hanches :

_La guerre dont nous venons de rentrer se passait très loin d'ici et l'empereur avait demandé à ses treize plus importants seigneurs de lui fournir des soldats de qualité. Kuchiki-sama envoya cet homme que tu vois inconscient : Abaraï Renji est son nom. Cependant, lui et moi sommes devenus amis au fil des batailles, menant des combats ensemble et... et je n'ai pas voulu le laisser repartir auprès de son seigneur.

Les yeux d'Ulquiorra s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et il s'éloigna de son interlocuteur dans un geste incontrôlé. Comme il l'avait craint, Grimmjow s'était encore mis dans une situation dangereuse et avait commis un acte répréhensible, qui pourrait bien lui coûter la vie.

_Je connais déjà ton avis, Schiffer, pas la peine de me le donner à haute voix, poursuivit-il. Mais il est le seul trophée à mon goût! Et je ne le laisserai pas à ce_ bourge _de Kuchiki!

La colère du bleuté était significative; il avait clairement une dent contre le clan Kuchiki et Ulquiorra se demanda si ce Renji n'en était pas tout simplement la cause. Bon sang était-il... était-il tombé amoureux? Grimmjow _amoureux_...? Non, impossible! C'était autre chose.

Ulquiorra se releva dans un mouvement gracieux, pointant son long doigt fin sur le corps d'Abaraï :

_Vous devez renvoyer cet homme à son seigneur, et tout de suite.

_Non! Non, bon sang, tu n'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dit? Je le veux! Je le veux!

_C'est faux Grimmjow-sama. Ce que vous voulez, ce que vous aimez c'est voler. Vous voulez cet homme car il appartient à un autre, n'est-ce pas? Ma main à couper qu'il est l'amant de Kuchiki Byakuya et que c'est pour cela qu'il trouve de l'intérêt à vos yeux.

Grimmjow serra les poings et se releva dans un saut prêt à faire face aux accusations que Ulquiorra. Ce dernier sut d'ailleurs qu'il avait visé juste à la vision de la réaction du commandant. Grimmjow était toujours le même, son caractère si impulsif lui faisait faire des choses insensées et il aimait voler et posséder ce qui était à autrui et à plus fort que lui :

_Il est ma capture de guerre et personne ne me le fera renvoyer là-bas! s'écria-t-il, son visage se tordant de rage.

_J'ai bien peur de ne pas partager votre avis. Et malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, permettez-moi de vous mettre en garde : votre acte insensé pourrait bien nous coûter une guerre civile. Kuchiki lancera son armée sur nous s'il apprenait qu'une telle chose s'est produite.

_Qu'il l'envoie, je le recevrai! s'exclama le bleuté en tirant son sabre de son fourreau. Et tu risques bien d'y goûter toi aussi si tu cours trouver mon frère...

Nullement inquiété par les menaces du turquoise ni par la vision de son sabre planté face à sa gorge, Schiffer déposa une main sur la garde de son propre sabre pour le libérer de son étui. Les deux lames se frottèrent, se titillèrent, garantissant un futur combat des plus violents.

Les deux hommes s'observaient hargneusement, ne désirant pas lâcher leur point de vue.

_Vous êtes bien le frère d'Aizen-sama, semblables en tout point, lâcha soudain Ulquiorra alors que les lames s'entrechoquaient dans un bruit sourd. Les mêmes envies incontrôlables, les même erreurs stupides...

_Qui es-tu pour juger de nos actes, sale vermine! Tu n'es rien ici, tu entends?

_Que votre frère achète un paysan au marché je peux encore le concevoir, mais que vous capturiez l'amant d'un puissant seigneur pour le faire votre. Grimmjow-sama, avez-vous perdu la tête?

Le bleuté abandonna soudain sa position de combat et relâcha son épée, interloqué. Son visage se détendit et il sembla tout à coup fortement intéressé par ce que Schiffer venait de lui dire, à la plus grande surprise de ce dernier qui ne pouvait expliquer ce changement brutal d'attitude :

_Sosuke a acheté un paysan? demanda-t-il, fronçant ses sourcils épais.

_Oui. Un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années, il y a de cela quelques heures.

_Comment est-il? demanda l'autre, sa question posée d'un ton agressif.

Surpris, Ulquiorra inspira profondément, se demandant si finalement il connaissait réellement cet homme face à lui au vu des réactions étranges qu'il avait depuis son retour.

_Comment est-il? répéta-t-il, pensif. Il est jeune et maigre, sale également...

Grimmjow attrapa soudain le soldat par le col de son kimono le rapprochant très près de sa bouche, sa respiration saccadée prouvant à Schiffer que quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond chez lui depuis qu'il était rentré. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent; celui du bleuté était avide et le brun le remarqua aisément. Quelque chose intéressant grandement le frère d'Aizen-sama et Schiffer savait bien à quel point Grimmjow ne s'intéressait pas à des broutilles.

_Dis-moi de quelle couleur sont ses cheveux? questionna le bleuté d'un filet de voix.

Les yeux d'Ulquiorra traduisirent sa surprise. Son cœur sembla accélérer ses mouvements, sa question lui semblait tant stupide, voire même complètement inutile qu'il se surprit à penser que Grimmjow savait une chose qu'il ignorait. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être?

Grimmjow connaissait-il ce paysan? Non, c'était inconcevable, son intérêt si soudain ne pouvait pas venir de là. Alors pourquoi si précipitamment...?

_Ils sont oranges, répondit enfin le brun de sa voix lointaine.

Les yeux turquoises restèrent fixés droit devant lui pendant un instant puis glissèrent jusqu'au corps toujours immobile de Renji à terre. Une émotion indéchiffrable passa sur son beau visage et ses lèvres formèrent quelques mots que Schiffer ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Mais vraisemblablement, le choc de cette nouvelle était conséquent : Grimmjow était on ne peut plus surpris et ne pouvait même plus bouger. Cependant, bientôt, il lâcha le brun qui replaça son kimono en le défroissant avec attention :

_Mais pourquoi ces questions, Grimm...? Grimmjow-sama!

Mais le bleuté venait de s'enfuir de la pièce, ouvrant à la va-vite le shoji et détalant dans le couloir tel un prédateur ayant vu sa proie passer devant ses yeux affamés. Ulquiorra resta interdit, écoutant les pas du frère de son seigneur s'évanouir complètement.

_Que se passe-t-il donc ici? demanda-t-il au silence.


	4. Tu te cacheras des yeux envieux

_**Hysteria**_

_**par Shini-sama.**_

_**Chapitre 3 : Tu te cacheras des yeux envieux.**_

_**Couple**_ : Grimmjow X Ichigo

_**Rating**_ : M

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Cependant, cette fiction m'appartient entièrement, que ceux qui s'amusent à la plagier soient châtier durement!

_**Inspirations**_ : « Hysteria » de Muse (à écouter ^^) et ma fiction originale (il y a quelques similitudes entre cette fiction et mon œuvre originale).

**_Note _**: Je recherche actuellement un dessinateur qui aurait envie de faire un manga (ou une BD ^^) avec moi. J'ai déjà un scénario en tête, les personnages sont créés. Donc on ne sait jamais, si vous dessinez et que ça vous intéresse ^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Tu te cacheras des yeux envieux.**_

_...

..._

_...

_« Lorsque le cœur du soldat saignera, l'« Hysteria » s'emparera de lui,_

_et alors le monde se noiera dans les larmes de son chagrin puis sombrera dans la noirceur de son âme »._

__..._

_...__

__..._

Le seigneur Aizen quitta la pièce plongée maintenant dans le silence où reposait Ichigo, toujours inconscient. Néanmoins, il l'avait laissé entre les mains d'Hinamori-chan et de quelques soigneurs compétents et ne craignait donc pas de le laisser sans sa surveillance.

Soulagé, il referma le shoji derrière lui, soupirant avec désolation sur le sort de son tout nouvel occupant.

Il espérait maintenant que Grimmjow n'apprendrait jamais l'arrivée du jeune homme, ni même la raison pour laquelle il l'avait fait venir ici. Le bleuté avait pour habitude de toujours se mêler de ses affaires et ça, Aizen en avait par dessus la tête. Son frère était un soldat très doué mais il avait plutôt tendance à toujours fouiner et fourrer son nez là où il ne devait pas.

Le couloir dans lequel se trouvait maintenant le seigneur était désert et moite, et même si ce dernier attendait impatiemment le réveil du jeune orangé, il ne pouvait se soustraire à ses contraintes de seigneur et à ses devoirs envers ses sujets. Il se résolut donc à quitter ses appartements pour reprendre son travail.

_Tu me parais bien soucieux, Sosuke.

Cependant, une voix railleuse l'empêcha de mener à bien ses bonnes intentions et quelque peu surpris, le seigneur se tourna sur ses talons pour découvrir, derrière lui, une silhouette familière. Aizen soupira puis ferma les yeux en signe de fatigue, visiblement mécontent de se retrouver face à cette personne :

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

_C'est ainsi qu'on parle à son précepteur chéri? reprit la voix narquoise. Je crois pourtant t'avoir dit d'arrêter d'inonder ton palais avec tes amants et amantes, non? Mais là, tu fais fort : un gamin!

La silhouette longue et fine sortit enfin de la pénombre et un homme en kimono blanc, portant de longs cheveux blonds et un sourire à vous glacer le sang se planta devant Aizen. Au plus grand malheur de ce dernier, le nouveau venu semblait bavard et d'une humeur à lui chercher des noises, ce qui n'était guère le cas du seigneur.

Hirako Shinji, précepteur de Sosuke pendant son adolescence, reconvertit depuis en conseiller pour le seigneur. Mais l'homme s'avérait être aussi un fouineur hors pair, un peu comme Grimmjow d'ailleurs.

_Shinji, comme tu l'as dit tu n'es qu'un précepteur, ex-précepteur qui plus est. Je suis celui qui dirige cette contrée, j'ai donc le droit de faire ce qu'il me plait, répondit-il, exaspéré.

_Mais bien sûr! Cependant, si la population a vent du fait que tu t'amuses avec des enfants, ta cote risque de chuter dangereusement! se moqua l'autre en adoptant un visage choqué.

_Me ferais-tu des menaces, par hasard? demanda le seigneur en fronçant les sourcils, colérique.

Shinji nota le changement dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis et secoua ses mains devant lui vivement comme un signe d'excuse :

_Oh non, non! répondit-il avec son large sourire caractéristique. Je tente simplement de te prévenir, n'est-ce pas mon rôle de conseiller?

Aizen étira un sourire léger, pourtant irrité par le ton sarcastique et les railleries de son interlocuteur :

_Ta langue de vipère ne m'a jamais été d'une grande utilité, pourquoi cela changerait-il maintenant?

Shinji cacha ses mains dans les larges manches de son kimono, lui donnant une allure fière et majestueuse. Il conserva malgré tout son calme face aux piques du brun et soupira imperceptiblement sachant pertinemment qu'il était le seul responsable de la dégradation de leurs relations. Mais à dire vrai, il n'en avait que faire; Sosuke était un homme imbu et pleinement confiant, le pouvoir lui avait tourné la tête et le blond s'efforçait de ne pas lui dire ses quatre vérités au visage.

De son côté, Aizen n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la présence de son précepteur à ses côtés. Shinji était un homme bien trop méfiant mais également bien trop volage, et il se contentait de lui faire des remarques désobligeantes sur sa manière de se comporter et de gouverner. Quelque soit les choix qu'il faisait, Hirako avait toujours quelque chose à y redire.

L'atmosphère entre les deux hommes n'était pas des plus accueillantes et aucun d'entre eux ne fit le moindre effort pour que celle-ci ne s'améliore. Sosuke perdit bientôt patience, et tapant du pied au sol pour montrer son agacement, il réitéra sa question :

_Pourrais-je enfin savoir ce que tu veux, oui ou non?

Le précepteur porta sa main à son menton d'un air réfléchit et torturé, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

_J'imagine que je ne me trompe pas en affirmant qu'il s'agit _du_ garçon?

Et apparemment, il avait trouvé les bons mots! Aizen tressaillit très légèrement à l'entente de sa question, et ses yeux traduisirent son inquiétude soudaine. Est-ce que Shinji était également au courant? se demanda-t-il, son cœur accélérant sensiblement son rythme tout à coup.

Cette histoire s'était annoncée risquée depuis le début mais là, il commençait à comprendre qu'il allait aux devants d'embêtements bien plus compliqués. Et le regard du blond, inquisiteur, ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses et mettait en danger le secret qu'il conservait :

_De qui parles-tu? feignit-il, innocemment.

_Tch... Du garçon que tu as ramené du marché tout à l'heure! Est-ce qu'il... s'agit d'une personne spéciale?

La façon dont Hirako prononça son dernier mot termina de mettre la puce à l'oreille de Sosuke : cet abrutit de précepteur avait bien découvert quelque chose!

_Il s'agit seulement d'un garçon, répondit-il, toujours aussi innocent.

_Bien sûr... Bien, tant pis, si tu n'as pas envie d'admettre que tu l'as ramené ici pour cette raison, je finirai bien par te le faire dire un jour ou l'autre. Ja ne*!

Le précepteur s'éloigna, sa silhouette se voûtant au fil de ses pas et disparaissant bientôt au bout du couloir. Sa fuite rapide et imprévisible était cependant légitime : Hirako Shinji savait parfaitement qu'on ne pourrait rien tirer de Sosuke, il était le pire borné que le monde ait porté. Il avait donc décidé de couper court à la conversation ne faisant confiance qu'à sa propre personne pour découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Aizen ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant, sachant qu'un seul faux pas de sa part et Shinji lui tomberait dessus en démasquant ses intentions. Mais il se demandait – et c'était bien cela le plus urgent – comment diable Hirako était-il au courant à propos d'Ichigo?

D'après ce qu'il savait, et surtout d'après ce que l'oracle lui avait dit, Aizen était le seul à être au courant à propos du jeune rouquin. Il devait être le seul et unique à _savoir_...

Est-ce que Shinji bluffait et avait simplement lu dans sa façon de se comporter que Ichigo était important à ses yeux?

Quelque chose inquiéta alors le seigneur et son précepteur n'y était pas étranger : il savait le blond très adroit pour découvrir ses secrets, et sa méfiance vis à vis de lui ne lui permettait pas de jouer de son charme auprès de lui, comme auprès des autres à berner. Ce qui était fort dommage d'ailleurs...

Aizen avait eu la chance d'être doté d'un physique avantageux; tout comme son frère d'ailleurs, qui en jouait pour séduire et mettre dans son lit tous ceux qu'il souhaitait, par pur plaisir. Sosuke lui, s'en servait comme d'une arme tout simplement : charmant et séduisant ceux qui s'opposaient à lui pour les rendre faible.

Mais cette fois-ci, ce serait différent; séduire Ichigo allait s'avérer être une tâche ardue et c'était pour cela qu'il ne devait mettre personne au courant de sa présence dans ses appartements.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Grimmjow courait toujours, sans relâche, à travers les multiples couloirs de la demeure, renversant, bousculant et agressant les serviteurs qui croisaient son chemin. Mais le bleuté n'en avait que faire; la détermination et l'excitation se lisaient sur son visage et tout à coup, ses pas dévièrent pour l'emmener un peu plus profond vers le centre de l'habitation, dans les appartements de son frère.

A cet instant, Jaggerjack avait totalement oublié sa querelle avec Ulquiorra, il avait pratiquement rayé le brun de sa vie, tout comme ce prisonnier qu'il avait ramené de guerre... Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que son cœur battait très vite, qu'il devait se rendre compte par lui-même si ce qu'on lui avait dit était vrai et si son frère avait réellement en sa possession un garçon aux cheveux couleur orange.

_Sosuke! Sosuke! hurlait-il, ses poings puissants tambourinant contre le shoji branlant du salon d'Aizen.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, aucune réponse ne vint, si bien que le bleu continuait de taper, sans se lasser contre la paroi fragile alors que celle-ci était prête à s'effondrer sous sa force. Mais bientôt, la façade glissa lentement sur ses rails, pour laisser apparaître à la vue du turquoise un visage pâle et des cheveux noirs tirés en un chignon stricte.

_Hinamori...

La jeune collaboratrice d'Aizen effectua un salut poli devant le frère de son seigneur et croisa ses mains en signe de timidité.

_Aizen-sama vient de sortir, expliqua-t-elle, l'air innocente. Y'a-t-il quelque chose que...?

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa question. En effet, sentant la supercherie à plein nez, Grimmjow l'écarta violemment du chemin et pénétra dans la large pièce vide et ensoleillée.

Tournoyant sur lui-même, ses yeux détaillant chaque millimètre de la zone dépouillée du moindre meuble, le bleuté planta soudain ses yeux sur la petite brune, elle-même profondément choquée par l'intrusion. Le regard qu'il lui lança n'exprimait aucune sympathie mais plutôt une colère grandissante, et il put lire facilement le jeu de la jeune femme. Elle qui était si fidèle à Aizen et ce depuis tellement longtemps, il allait pouvoir mettre en péril cette fidélité si étroite et cette fois-ci, il la briserait!

_Où est-il? demanda impatiemment le soldat.

_P... Pardon?

_Où est-il? Le garçon que mon frère a ramené du marché?

Si Hinamori Momo avait souhaité joué les innocentes et feindre l'ignorance, c'était totalement raté pour cette fois-ci, pensa Grimmjow. En effet, à sa question, la jeune fille avait écarquillé des yeux stupéfaits et tout son corps avait été secoué par un haut-le-cœur profond.

Il n'y avait pas de mensonge possible, Ulquiorra avait bien dit la vérité et Aizen tenait son acquisition cachée. Mais Grimmjow n'était pas homme à se laisser berner aussi facilement.

_Très bien, grogna-t-il, j'vais devoir le trouver moi-même dans ce cas!

Et d'un pas lourd et déterminé, il se dirigea à l'autre bout de la large pièce pour s'introduire - sans en demander la permission au préalable - dans les autres salles appartenant à son frère. Les unes après les autres il ouvrait les shoji plus ou moins délicatement, déclenchant des cris chez les domestiques qui s'affairaient à nettoyer, ranger ou encore à attendre leur seigneur patiemment.

Mais pas de trace d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux oranges, rien du tout.

Essoufflé par une rage et une incompréhension sans précédent, le bleuté referma d'un geste violent le dernier shoji qu'il venait d'ouvrir et se tourna, le regard menaçant, en direction de la pauvre petite Momo qui allait certainement subir les colères légendaires du frère de Sosuke.

Mal à l'aise et entremêlant ses doigts pâles dans des gestes nerveux, la petite brune poussa un cri aiguë lorsqu'enfin, Jaggerjack la saisit par le col de son kimono, la soulevant doucement du sol pour que son visage se trouve au niveau de celui du soldat :

_Écoute-moi bien, et j'vais pas le répéter, persifla-t-il en collant son nez contre celui de la jeune fille, où est le garçon que Sosuke a ramené?

_Je... je ne...

_Réponds!

Momo ferma les yeux alors que l'homme la secouait dans tous les sens, la violentant pour lui soutirer une information désuète.

Son chignon se défit et son corps trembla sous la peur de le voir utiliser une autre forme de violence envers elle. Elle n'avait plus guère le choix à présent, pensa Grimmjow; ou elle lui disait la vérité ou il n'hésiterait pas à lui faire connaître la légendaire colère de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, même si elle n'était qu'une femme sans défenses...

_Il... le seigneur Aizen a demandé qu'on le déménage mais je ne sais pas où! débita-t-elle tout à coup, serrant ses poings et plissant ses yeux de colère.

_Pourquoi?

_Je... je ne sais pas!

Le soldat relâcha soudainement la jeune femme, la laissant s'écraser au sol dans un soupir douloureux. Mécontent, le bleuté serra les dents, se doutant bien que son frère jouait à un jeu de cache-cache malsain avec lui. Les mensonges de Momo concernant ce jeune orangé ne faisaient que confirmer ses craintes : Sosuke voulait lui cacher quelque chose.

_Bien, maintenant que j'sais qu'il me cache ce gosse, ce sera plus simple pour le tromper. Merci de ton aide Momo, elle me sera d'une grande utilité...

Quittant la jeune fille quelque peu éberluée, le turquoise sortit de la pièce, replaçant ses cheveux d'une main experte et tâtant du bout des doigts la garde de son épée, toujours sagement en place à sa taille.

Une fois dans le couloir, il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement : Sosuke cachait ce jeune homme pour une bonne raison. Et s'il s'agissait de la même que lui? Si Sosuke savait lui aussi ce que Grimmjow gardait secret depuis de longs mois...?

Pourtant, c'était impossible! Le bleu était le seul au courant, on le lui avait confirmé! Mais comment expliquer ce sentiment d'appréhension? Il avait l'impression qu'on se jouait de lui et que malgré ses doutes, Aizen en savait bien plus que lui.

_Bon sang..., murmura-t-il en plaquant son poing contre ses lèvres, il faut que je vois ce gamin!

Il en avait la conviction : s'il le voyait, il saurait...

Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait et n'avait pas non plus de plan pour agir et découvrir la cachette en question. Il avait cependant une idée bien précise de qui pourrait l'aider, et il reprit le chemin de ses appartements, pour mettre Ulquiorra au courant de ses désirs.

Le brun ne pouvait rien lui refuser...

Ses pas le ramenèrent bientôt jusqu'à ses appartements, sa main négligemment posée sur la garde de son épée, le turquoise réfléchissait intensément, ne pouvant concevoir que son frère lui fasse de telles cachoteries. Pourtant, Sosuke aurait dû le savoir : plus on lui refusait ou lui dissimulait quelque chose, plus il était désireux de trouver cette chose et de la posséder.

_J'pensais que t'avais pourtant compris ça, Sosuke, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Mais Jaggerjack connaissait bien le fossé qui se tenait entre lui et son frère. Il ne le blâmait pas vraiment, eux-mêmes n'y pouvaient rien, ils étaient nés ainsi, le même sang maternel mais de père différent.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais considérés véritablement comme « frères » comme tout un chacun l'entendait, ni comme « demi-frères » non plus, ils n'en voyaient pas l'intérêt. Ils s'étaient simplement accommodés de la présence de l'autre, ne pouvant faire autrement, ne se donnant jamais d'accolades, ne se félicitant jamais, ne discutant jamais de leur lien.

Grimmjow profitait de la position confortable de son _frère _pour être logé dans ce riche palais, et Sosuke profitait de la situation importante du bleuté dans l'armée pour se tenir proche de l'Empereur et obtenir de lui des avantages non négligeables.

Mais l'amour fraternel restait une chose inconnue aux deux hommes, et ils n'étaient pas prêts à découvrir ce qu'il signifiait. Et surtout pas Grimmjow qui comprenait – même s'il s'en doutait depuis longtemps – que son frère lui cachait des choses importantes et que dans peu de temps, les deux hommes s'opposeraient sur un terrain oh combien glissant.

_S'il s'avère que tu connais le même secret que moi Sosuke, je jure que j'te couperai la tête si tu m'empêches de faire ce que j'dois faire, se promit le soldat.

Mais avant cela, il devait réfléchir vite et bien; il lui restait une chance : son prisonnier de guerre. Renji correspondait à la description que l'oracle lui avait faite de l'homme qu'il devait retrouver : un être pur aux cheveux brûlés par le soleil. Au premier abord, Grimmjow n'avait pas vraiment compris de quoi il en retournait. Après tout, quelque chose de brûlé était calciné, noir et donc sombre; mais en pensant au soleil il lui devint évident qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cela... Lorsque la peau restait au soleil elle devenait plus bronzée, plus halée, et parfois même rouge...

Cet oracle de malheur... N'aurait-il pas pu le laisser en paix, plutôt que de lui bourrer le crâne avec cette étrange prophétie farfelue dont il n'avait pas besoin?

Pourtant, Grimmjow aurait très bien pu oublier ce que l'oracle impériale lui avait dit, lui rire au nez et reprendre une vie normale. Mais il avait choisi d'y croire, de se mettre à la recherche de cet être pur aux cheveux brûlés par le soleil, et d'être celui qui saurait l'amener vers son destin.

Il se demandait encore pourquoi cette prophétie l'attirait tant car à première vue, il n'avait rien à en retirer, mis à part un certain prestige. Mais Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'était guère homme à se satisfaire d'un petit prestige, il préférait les combats, l'or et les esclaves.

Mais cette fois-ci, le soldat voulait découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire et sa curiosité était décuplée encore un peu plus maintenant qu'il pensait que Sosuke était lui aussi au courant de la même prophétie.

La compétition avec son frère était certainement la chose la plus excitante en ce bas monde... Et il voulait prouver à tous qu'il n'était pas que "le frère d'Aizen Sosuke" et qu'il pouvait également réaliser des choses seuls et réussir là où son frère échouait.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

L'homme aux cheveux bleus pénétra à nouveau ses appartements et fit glisser le shoji qui s'ouvrit sur la pièce principale, là où il avait laissé Ulquiorra et Renji quelques minutes plus tôt. La tête encore emplie de mille et unes interrogations, il ne sembla pas remarquer tout de suite la présence d'Ulquiorra devant lui, agenouillé près du futon où reposait l'endormi.

Intrigué par cette vision, Grimmjow remarqua que le brun n'était pas seulement agenouillé auprès de Renji, il avait également porté une main sur le front du rouge, ainsi que sur sa poitrine, lui procurant - semblerait-il - quelques soins dont lui seul avait le secret.

Étirant un petit sourire, le propriétaire des lieux avança jusqu'au futon, amusé par le fait d'avoir réussi à pousser Schiffer à faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Dans un sens, il venait encore de prouver qu'il pouvait faire du brun ce qu'il souhaitait - tout du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait en cet instant. Jaggerjack retira sa ceinture de cuir qui soutenait son épée pour la déposer prêt de son prisonnier, allégeant ainsi sa démarche et lui procurant un certain bien être.

Puis, il retira ses jambières de cuir en retirant les lacets de fer qui les nouaient autour de ses mollets. Soupirant de soulagement, le bleu se massa un instant les mollets et entreprit de défaire son armure de cuir qui brûlait sa peau atrocement. Ulquiorra l'observait du coin de l'œil, ses pupilles inexpressives glissant sur la peau maintenant nue de son seigneur.

Remarquant son regard insistant, Grimmjow étira un sourire goguenard, massant d'une main ses pectoraux endoloris :

_Alors, j'vois que tu t'es décidé..., lui dit-il en désignant l'homme allongé du menton.

Le brun reporta son attention sur Abaraï :

_Il est réveillé, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Le sourire de Grimmjow disparut aussitôt et il se précipita auprès du rouge, portant son regard lagon sur le visage secoué de tics de ce dernier. Ses yeux étaient plissés et ses longs cheveux rouges glissaient sur le futon à chacun de ses mouvements. Il semblait en proie à une douleur passagère qui engourdissait tout son corps ainsi que son esprit.

Jaggerjack se positionna au-dessus de son visage, observant avec attention les expressions d'Abaraï.

_Renji? demanda-t-il, d'un ton rassurant.

Les petits yeux marrons s'ouvrirent instantanément, surprenant tout à coup le bleu qui eut un mouvement de recul. Les pupilles dilatées de Renji restèrent braquées droit devant lui, comme s'il eut été aveugle et qu'il ne pouvait voir ce qui tenait devant ses yeux. Surpris et inquiet, Jaggerjack se demanda si la folie ne l'avait pas gagné, ou si la chaleur n'avait pas eu un quelconque effet sur lui :

_Tu me reconnais?

Il tenta de capter le regard marron de son prisonnier, soutenant d'un main son visage en sueur et caressant de l'autre les cheveux rouges chauffés par le soleil :

_... Grimmjow...? demanda l'homme allongé, d'une voix hésitante et faible.

_Oui.

Les yeux marrons sortirent du néant et se posèrent sur le visage du soldat, emprunts d'une incompréhension totale.

_T'es dans la contrée d'Aizen, mon frère, expliqua alors Grimmjow. C'est moi qui t'ai ramené, t'as pas eu le choix.

La bouche d'Abaraï s'ouvrit doucement et sa lèvre inférieure trembla d'un mouvement à peine perceptible. Les informations données par Grimmjow semblaient avoir été comprises par le rouge puisque dans un violent geste, il s'agrippa au bras du turquoise :

_Kuchiki-sama... va t'tuer!

Grimmjow plaqua sa main sur celle de Renji qui tenait fermement son bras. Les yeux marrons le fixaient intensément et il comprit que le blessé ne plaisantait pas. Il n'avait pas perdu l'esprit puisqu'il le reconnaissait et parlait même de son seigneur : Kuchiki Byakuya. Mais Grimmjow n'avait que faire du noble que Renji servait, il fronça ses sourcils d'un air concentré, tentant de capter toute l'attention d'Abaraï par son regard.

Ulquiorra observait la scène d'un air détaché, se demandant encore ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

_Renji, j'ai besoin de savoir! demanda alors précipitamment Grimmjow. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est "l'Hysteria"?

Le visage d'Abaraï se figea et ses yeux se perdirent à nouveau dans le vague, comme si la question de son interlocuteur avait eu sur lui un quelconque effet. Ulquiorra bougea sans un bruit, observant le profil inquiet de Grimmjow. Pour rien au monde n'aurait-il perdu une seule syllabe des mots du bleuté. Tout cela commençait à attiser sa curiosité d'une façon étrange...

_Renji? secoua le turquoise, étonné par sa réaction.

Mais le corps du rouge se raidit soudain et sa tête bascula en arrière violemment, le replongeant tout à coup dans un coma profond au plus grand désarroi de Grimmjow.

_Renji?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hirako Shinji vérifia une dernière fois que le couloir dans lequel il se trouvait était vide. Détaillant de ses grands yeux bleus l'obscurité relative des lieux, il se plaqua soudain contre le shoji qu'il poussa lentement, sans un bruit, entrant dans la pièce illuminée et parfumée, mais entièrement vide.

Refermant derrière lui la paroi coulissante, le blond se tapit tel un voleur contre les murs avançant d'un pas léger sur les tatamis vides.

La grande pièce principale des appartements d'Aizen Sosuke était étrangement inhabitée, et l'homme était plus que décidé à savoir ce que son ancien élève trafiquait en cachette. Il avait en effet décelé chez lui - sur son visage et dans sa voix pour être précis – quelques faits inhabituels. Et connaissant bien Sosuke, celui qui l'avait instruit ne pouvait se tromper : ce dernier lui cachait quelque chose.

Ayant atteint le fond de la pièce, il déposa ses longues mains osseuses bien à plat sur les parois fixées et tapota finement sur la surface polie à plusieurs endroits, jusqu'à entendre un bruit creux résonner à ses oreilles.

Un large sourire illumina soudain son visage concentré, dévoilant de larges dents blanches et une attitude vicieuse.

_Je t'ai trouvé, murmura-t-il sadiquement au silence, parcourant maintenant de ses mains la surface toute entière comme s'il cherchait une chose invisible.

En réalité, Hirako savait depuis longtemps que Sosuke dissimulait une pièce secrète dans ses appartements, mais il n'avait jamais cherché à la trouver ou à en savoir plus sur elle. Cependant, en le voyant si secret tout à l'heure, il s'était décidé à la trouver, certain que le brun y dissimulait une chose importante que personne d'autre ne devait voir.

Les mains du précepteur cherchaient maintenant un moyen pour ouvrir un passage jusqu'à cette pièce. Nul doute qu'Aizen avait mis au point un mécanisme secret permettant d'ouvrir ce passage, et d'ailleurs, il ne devait pas en être loin puisque de l'autre côté de ses mains, un grand espace vide pouvait se faire sentir, chaque millimètre du mur en question sonnait creux sous ses coups.

Mais soudain, il cessa ses mouvements. Restant immobile de longues secondes, les yeux bleus de l'homme se tournèrent enfin sur ses pieds et il marqua une pause tout en réfléchissant intensément.

Pourquoi devrait-il chercher un moyen d'ouvrir avec ses mains puisque c'est ainsi que l'on ouvre une pièce? Aizen était bien trop intelligent pour dissimuler un mécanisme aussi ridicule. Non, le moyen devait se trouver ailleurs, là où on ne chercherait pas, là où personne ne penserait passer pour accéder à une pièce voisine...

Le sol!

Se plaçant à genoux méticuleusement, Shinji souleva le tatamis qui épousait la paroi qu'il venait de vérifier et tomba sur le plancher de bois branlant; bien trop branlant à son goût.

D'une main hésitante, Hirako retira une première planche en bois dévoilant sous ses yeux ce qui semblait être un tunnel creusé dans la terre, sous la demeure.

Excité et à la fois intrigué, il s'attela à retirer un certain nombre de planches, créant ainsi un trou assez grand pour qu'il puisse s'y glisser. Puis, il se laissa guider par le tunnel qui n'était pas très long – à peine plus de trois mètres – et émergea bientôt dans une pièce confinée, sombre et minuscule.

Déposant ses mains sur le plancher brut de la pièce, le blond chercha à tâtons devant lui la moindre petite chose qui puisse lui servir d'indice, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts entrent en contact avec une surface molle qui émit un bruit sonore à son toucher.

_Rrrr...

Reculant d'un pas, Hirako crut tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un animal, mais peu à peu, ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et il put parfaitement discerner les formes d'un homme. Un homme était allongé devant lui, dormant à poings fermés et ronflant bruyamment. Un jeune homme vraisemblablement, à en juger par le grain de la peau de son visage qu'il tâta de la pulpe de ses doigts. Sa main passa ensuite dans les cheveux décoiffés et Shinji en fut convaincu : ces cheveux décoiffés... Ça ne pouvait qu'être le jeune homme orangé qu'il avait vu revenir avec Sosuke tout à l'heure!

_Alors comme ça tu ne me caches rien, Sosuke? demanda-t-il au silence, d'une voix railleuse. Il va falloir que nous ayons une p'tite discussion tous les deux...

Puis, lentement, très lentement, il abaissa son visage jusqu'à la chevelure du rouquin et d'un coup de dents particulièrement tranchant, coupa une mèche de cheveux oranges qu'il rangea bien précieusement dans son kimono.

Un précieux indice pour confondre son innocent élève...

* * *

*Ja ne : « salut » en japonais.


	5. Tu prendras la fuite

_**Hysteria**_

_**par Shini-sama.**_

_**Chapitre 4 : Tu prendras la fuite.  
**_

_**Couple**_ : Grimmjow X Ichigo

_**Rating**_ : M

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Cependant, cette fiction m'appartient entièrement, que ceux qui s'amusent à la plagier soient châtiés durement!

_**Inspirations**_ : « Hysteria » de Muse (à écouter ^^) et ma fiction originale (il y a quelques similitudes entre cette fiction et mon œuvre originale).

**_Note_ **: Merci à toutes pour vos reviews! ^^ Désolée de ne pas vous répondre personnellement U.U

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Tu prendras la fuite.  
**_

_...

..._

_...

_« Lorsque le cœur du soldat saignera, l'« Hysteria » s'emparera de lui,_

_et alors le monde se noiera dans les larmes de son chagrin puis sombrera dans la noirceur de son âme »._

__..._

_...__

__..._

_**~ Flashback ~ **_

La grande et belle toile de tente du général des armées avait été plantée fièrement dans le camp militaire monté pour la campagne en cours. La toile bleue claire et les drapeaux qui l'ornaient laissaient savoir à tout le monde qui en était le propriétaire. Nul ne pouvait ignorer que son propriétaire n'était pas sur le champ de bataille en ce moment même, mais s'adonnait à son passe-temps favori que tous les soldats sans exception connaissaient.

Les deux gardes qui se tenaient à l'entrée de la tente, armes à la main et tenant rigoureusement leurs positions, tentaient de rester imperturbables malgré ce qui les perturbait. En effet, par moment, les deux hommes se renfrognaient sur eux-mêmes, alors qu'un énième bruit parvenait à leurs oreilles. Un bruit rauque, comme une respiration d'animal provenant pourtant de l'intérieur de la demeure de fortune :

_Hmm...

Des bruissements de draps et de corps se mouvant pouvaient se faire clairement entendre, et les deux hommes devaient chasser sans cesse les soldats curieux, voire même amusés, par les énièmes frasques de leur général.

_Oh oui, tu es toujours aussi bon..., déclara d'un ton enchanté une voix masculine bourrée de testostérone.

_Han... Grimm... jow... sama!

_Chuuuut!

A l'intérieur de la tente, un corps dénudé se redressa pour s'aplatir sur un second corps, lui aussi entièrement nu, le nez de l'homme furetant doucement dans le cou bronzé offert à lui.

_Tu comptes gémir comme une bonne femme encore longtemps? interrogea Grimmjow, un sourire aux lèvres mais sa virilité toujours aux portes de son invité.

_Je croyais pourtant que cela vous excitait, répliqua l'homme aux cheveux noirs, se redressant sur ses coudes. Auriez-vous changé de pratiques?

_C'était le cas avant..., répondit-il en s'insérant à nouveau à l'intérieur du jeune soldat qui gémit sous son intrusion. Maintenant, je préfère te voir te retenir...

Mais l'autre ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de ramener sa main en arrière pour la glisser dans les cheveux turquoises, amenant le visage de Jaggerjack a conserver sa position tout contre son cou.

Les mouvements de bassin amples et lents du soldat ne pouvaient être mieux calculés; à chacun de ses allées et venues il savait parfaitement jusqu'où s'arrêter pour satisfaire son partenaire. Ce dernier avait fermé ses yeux noirs et son visage s'écrasa bientôt sur les coussins de soie moelleux alors que son corps en sueur reposait, essoufflé et brisé, sur les draps mouillés.

_Comme d'habitude, tu t'es démarqué des autres, lui souffla un Grimmjow ravie dans le creux de l'oreille. Tu es comme une friandise pour les Dieux...

L'homme brun leva doucement ses yeux vers lui, dans une expression blasée, et ses pupilles sombres suivirent le corps nu du soldat qui quitta la couche pour se placer devant la petite cuvette d'or remplie d'eau.

Joignant ses mains pour s'en faire une tasse de fortune, le bleuté récolta le fluide pour le boire puis aspergea ses cheveux, sa nuque et enfin ses cuisses.

Lorsqu'il était nu de la sorte, il accaparait toujours les regards de ses amants de passage, juste après l'acte, alors que son être tout entier puait la sueur et le sexe. Il n'en ressortait que plus sauvage encore, plus bestial et c'était ainsi que les soldats qui lui servaient d'amants l'aimaient tant.

L'homme brun laissa glisser ses yeux de velours sur la silhouette musclée, tentant de ne pas faire attention à la semence chaude qui s'écoulait entre son postérieur. Il ne bougeait pas, son corps était si lourd et il avait si chaud...

_Ne me dis pas que tu veux qu'on remette ça? demanda Jaggerjack d'un ton amusé en observant l'homme à moitié mort sur sa couche. Tu es de loin l'un des meilleurs mais...

Le jeune brun consentit enfin à se sortir de la couche et se leva, cherchant des yeux ses vêtements et son armure, posés dans un coin de la grande tente. Et comme s'il n'avait nullement entendu ce que le bleuté venait de dire, il s'attela à remettre son kimono, défroissant les plis sur la soie douce. Puis, il remit son obi en place lorsqu'une coupe remplie de fruits arriva sous son nez, présentée par Jaggerjack qui venait de croquer dans une belle pomme bien rouge :

_Mange, lui ordonna-t-il, je n'aimerais pas que tu tombes au combat parce que je t'ai épuisé.

_Merci bien, mais non, répondit l'autre d'une voix monotone. Je rentre au camp... et je doute que je revienne.

Le regard qu'il lança au général se voulait insistant et le bleuté comprit aisément que leur relation s'arrêtait ici. Il sourit, dévoilant de longues canines pointues tout en haussant les épaules :

_Je te manquerai trop.

_Grimmjow-sama, vous connaissez les relations tendues entre Tousen-sama et vous-même et...

_Shuuhei, la politique et le cul n'ont rien à voir! le coupa sèchement le bleu, essuyant d'un revers de main le jus qui coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres, issue de la pomme qu'il dégustait. Si tu ne souhaites plus être sous moi de cette façon, tu pourras venir au-dessus...

Le ton était amusé et délibérément coquin, Grimmjow ne s'en cachait pas, surtout qu'il dévorait des yeux le corps maintenant totalement dissimulé de Shuuhei. Et même s'il ignorait pourquoi – sans doute par simple fierté – le général voulait retenir l'amusement qu'était le brun par tous les moyens; ou plutôt il voulait l'empêcher de le quitter et de le laisser seul comme une vieille chaussette. Son égo démesuré ne l'aurait certainement pas supporté.

_Vous ne comprenez pas...

_Oh si j'comprends! Tu m'as trouvé un remplaçant, hein? s'enquit le turquoise en fronçant les sourcils.

Shuuhei resta interdit, terminant de placer son armure sur ses épaules dans des gestes précis et rodés. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de répondre à ses provocations et désirait s'en aller rapidement; mais il savait à quel point il était difficile de se défaire de Grimmjow Jaggerjack lorsque celui-ci vous avait dans son collimateur.

_Alors c'est comme cela que tu fais maintenant? Tu t'fais prendre sciemment et ensuite tu délaisses ton maître en jouant les inaccessibles? Sais-tu combien d'amant j'peux avoir en claquant des doigts, rien que dans ce camp?

Hisagi Shuuhei leva les yeux au ciel, son exaspération était telle qu'il aurait volontiers pu s'enfuir en courant de cette tente et ne plus jamais y revenir.

Comme si jouer sur le terrain de la jalousie allait fonctionner avec lui! D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas l'entêtement dont faisait preuve le bleuté à son égard.

_Je me moque de vos conquêtes, Grimmjow-sama, répondit-il avec une grimace peu sympathique. Et même si j'ai fait partie de ces conquêtes, je ne souhaite plus vous rencontrer à présent. Vous devez comprendre que je suis au service de Tousen-sama et qu'il m'est interdit de vous rencontrer.

_Dis plutôt que c'est lui qui te l'interdit!

_Cela revient exactement à la même chose! Vous devez comprendre que nous faisons partie de deux contrées différentes que nous...

Le bleuté fit claquer sa langue bruyamment en signe de protestation, ordonnant par là à Hisagi de se taire. Ce dernier obtempéra, constatant que cela ne servait à rien d'argumenter face à un homme borné. Détournant ses yeux du brun, Grimmjow attrapa une grappe de raisins dont il préleva un grain pour le déguster, et d'un geste peu respectueux fit signe à son invité de partir, comme on chassait un insecte.

Shuuhei hocha la tête un instant, surpris par ce changement soudain d'attitude mais ne demanda pas son reste. Il quitta la tente sans un mot de plus, disparaissant à jamais de la vie de Grimmjow, comme il le désirait.

Le sanguinaire soldat déposa sur sa langue un nouveau grain de raisin qu'il croqua d'un coup de dents rapide, écoutant avec une certaine délectation le bruit des noyaux craquant sous ses canines aiguisées. Il broyait encore et encore ces petits bouts de fruits en devenir, leur goût amer se déversant sur ses papilles sans retenue, lui amenant un frisson désagréable.

Étirant une moue mécontente, le turquoise déposa la grappe dans la coupe de fruit sans délicatesse aucune et inspira profondément, sentant ses nerfs lâcher. Cette dispute avec Shuuhei n'était pas pour lui plaire, surtout qu'il ne retrouverait pas de sitôt un amant tel que lui...

_Merde..., murmura-t-il, son poing appuyé contre ses lèvres pincées, se réfrénant pour ne pas hurler sa colère.

A vrai dire, il n'avait pas d'autre amant sous la main et c'était bien cela qui le contrariait fortement...

_Ta frustration sera bientôt apaisée, oh grand soldat de l'empereur.

Jaggerjack sursauta, se relevant en une fraction de seconde tout en saisissant un couteau de cuisine laissé près de lui. Il brandit l'arme devant lui, observant d'un œil noir la silhouette cachée sous une large cape avancer vers lui. Le général adopta une expression abasourdie.

L'étranger – ou plutôt l'étrangère si l'on se fiait à sa voix – pénétra sans y être invitée dans la tente du général, soulevant la toile de la demeure de fortune d'un geste ample et mesuré. Puis, l'encapuchonnée stoppa ses petits pas face à lui, sans la présence d'esprit de montrer son visage, ce qui était la moindre des politesses lorsqu'on s'adressait à un noble du rang de Grimmjow, d'accoutumé.

_Qui t'es toi? demanda rageusement le bleuté, prêt à embrocher l'inconnue dans la seconde.

_Je suis celle que tu attendais...

Un sourcil bleu se leva, incrédule, et une main passa dans les cheveux bleus - Grimmjow aimait faire ce geste lorsqu'une situation compliquée se présentait à lui, il aimait à dire que ce geste "oxygénait son cerveau"... Mais à cet instant précis, il avait plutôt envie de demander à cette folle ce qu'elle faisait là et comment diable avait-elle pu tromper sa garde?

_Il est aisé pour une femme comme moi de se faufiler dans un camp comme le tient. Les gardes qui le surveillent sont si grands et si hautains que leurs yeux ne se baissent jamais pour regarder plus bas que leurs épaules. Tout comme toi...

_Tch! Et j'imagine qu'avec ta p'tite taille, tu t'es aventurée jusqu'ici sans te faire prendre. Quelle bande d'imbéciles!

_Tu peux leur en être reconnaissant, reprit-elle. Car si je n'étais pas arrivée jusqu'à cette tente, tu n'aurais jamais su...

Jaggerjack éleva le couteau de cuisine dans les airs, le pointant sur le visage de l'intrépide. L'aura qui émanait d'elle était étrange et attirante à la fois. Il aurait certainement déjà tué quiconque aurait pénétré sa tente sans même y regarder au sexe, si la personne n'avait pas piqué sa curiosité comme cette femme était en train de le faire.

_J'aurais jamais su quoi? demanda-t-il, montrant son intérêt pour ses paroles.

_Le destin qui t'attend et que je vais te révéler, car il en va de mon devoir et de l'existence du monde entier...

La voix féminine mais pourtant grave de l'étrangère laissa Grimmjow un instant perplexe. Cependant, il étira un sourire moqueur à l'entente de sa dernière phrase. Lui faire croire à lui, l'homme le moins superstitieux du monde, que son destin avait quelque chose à voir avec cette bonne femme...?

_C'est quoi c'te mascarade? demanda-t-il, plissant ses yeux lentement.

_Je viens t'apporter un message. Un message qui m'est apparue en songe et que les Dieux m'ont confié; ils m'ont chargé de te retrouver pour te dire plusieurs choses...

Grimmjow ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. A dire vrai, il ignorait totalement comment réagir face à ce que cette femme lui débitait; il était étonné mais étrangement attentif à la moindre de ses paroles, suspendue à ses lèvres. Et il ignorait bien pourquoi...

_ _« Lorsque le cœur du soldat saignera, l'« Hysteria » s'emparera de lui, et alors le monde se noiera dans les larmes de son chagrin puis sombrera dans la noirceur de son âme. Tes mains s'empareront de l'homme aux cheveux de feu, fais-le tient et garde-le dissimulé aux yeux avides des hommes avant que ceux-ci ne le mènent à la destruction... »_

Le silence regagna soudain la tente vide, le bruit de la toile se tendant sous les rafales du vent brisant par moment ces instants tranquilles, étranges voire même lourds.

Grimmjow avait écouté ce que cette femme venait de lui dire; sa longue litanie était cependant complètement ahurissante, il n'y avait rien compris surtout qu'elle avait adopté – pour la compter – une voix profonde et mystérieuse, comme si tout à coup quelqu'un d'autre s'exprimait à travers elle.

_C'était quoi ça? demanda-t-il bientôt en haussant les épaules, surpris.

Mais la jeune femme sembla ignorer sa question et se contenta de tourner doucement les talons en levant une main en signe d'avertissement :

_Souviens-toi, tu dois le trouver... Avant qu'un autre ne le fasse...

_Qu... quoi? Mais hé!

Grimmjow rattrapa la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne sorte de sa tente, posant une main puissante sur l'épaule fine et fragile de l'étrangère. Il la stoppa et par la même occasion, fit tomber ce qui lui servait de capuche pour découvrir un visage gracieux, de courts cheveux noirs et de grands yeux marines. Il sembla un instant choqué par l'apparence de la jeune femme, qu'il considéra ne pas avoir plus d'une quinzaine d'années :

_C'est un sacrilège que de voir le visage d'un oracle, lui souffla-t-elle, cependant nullement perturbée et gardant un calme à toute épreuve.

_Oracle? répéta-t-il, toujours aussi surpris. Mais... pourquoi m'avoir dit ça? Qui... j'comprends rien!

_Je ne suis qu'un simple messager des Dieux, répondit-elle en replaçant sa capuche sur sa tête, toi seul dois savoir quoi faire.

Profitant alors de la surprise grandissante du soldat, la jeune femme s'éclipsa rapidement, sa silhouette disparaissant derrière une tente toute proche, ne laissant aucune chance à Grimmjow pour la rattraper.

Mais ce dernier n'en avait pas l'intention de toute manière. En effet, il venait subitement de penser à une chose, les paroles étranges de l'oracle revenant sans cesse dans son esprit et il avait beau les tourner et les retourner dans tous les sens, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à laquelle il pensait, même si selon lui cela n'avait aucun sens.

_L'homme aux cheveux de feu..._

Ses yeux clairs détaillèrent un instant les hommes dans le camp, comme s'il eut voulu chercher quelqu'un qui correspondrait à cette description. Mais en réalité, il n'avait pas besoin de chercher... Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une torche placée à l'entrée d'une tente voisine, cette torche était animée par une flamme vivace aux multiples couleurs; jaune, orange puis rouge...

_Grimmjow...? Tu m'as l'air bien pensif!

Une main se posa sur l'épaule du général, et ce dernier sortit de sa torpeur dans un mouvement violent, son corps sursautant sous la surprise. Une main qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pétrit son épaule, une main qu'il avait vu tenir une épée au combat un nombre incalculable de fois...

Son regard glissa sur la large silhouette plantée à ses côtés et des cheveux d'une couleur peu naturelle entrèrent dans son champ de vision...

L'homme aux cheveux de feu.

_Renji...

_Quoi? demanda le Lieutenant de Kuchiki en l'observant avec intérêt. Tu fais vraiment une drôle de tête!

_Je...

Mais il ne trouva pas le moyen de parler de ce qu'il venait de vivre à son ami, ni même le courage pour cela. Il décida alors de garder son secret pour lui; ne désirant pas passer pour un fou aux yeux d'un de ses plus proches amis et collaborateurs. Pour dire toute la vérité, Grimmjow y croyait, il croyait à cette... prophétie? Oui, ça ne pouvait être que cela!

Et en observant Renji, il comprit que l'oracle ne pouvait se tromper...

_**~ Fin du flashback ~**_

_**

* * *

**_Mais maintenant qu'il avait ramené Renji jusqu'ici, qu'il l'avait fait entrer le palais de son frère Aizen, il n'était plus certain d'avoir en sa possession la bonne personne. Et s'il s'était trompé depuis le début, si Renji n'était pas cet homme...?

Cet épisode s'était déroulé il y avait déjà plusieurs mois et malgré cela, il se souvenait de chaque instant, de chaque soupir, de chaque mouvement de l'oracle. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se rappelle aussi méticuleusement de cette rencontre? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas l'oublier tout simplement et reprendre une vie normale?

_Nom d'un chien! laissa-t-il échapper soudain, fermant ses yeux.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était toujours aussi silencieuse. Ulquiorra avait quitté les lieux, prétextant quelques affaires à régler et Grimmjow s'était retrouvé à veiller sur Renji. Mais plus il l'observait moins il y croyait...

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il croit cette stupide oracle de malheur? se demanda-t-il - encore une fois - en frappant le shoji branlant qui manqua s'effondrer sous son coup de poing.

Ses soupirs étaient maintenant saccadés, le turquoise ne pouvait plus reculer. Il comprenait maintenant que son existence avait été bouleversée par la venue de l'oracle et qu'il avait fait des choses qu'il ne pourrait réparer : comme faire venir Renji ici. Ou plutôt _kidnapper_ Renji...

_Grimmjow?

La voix du rouge le sortit tout à coup de ses songes et le fit pivoter violemment sur ses talons. Les yeux écarquillés et le cœur battant, Jaggerjack observa Abaraï bouger sur sa couche et se relever légèrement, prenant appui sur ses coudes.

Il était pâle, bien plus pâle que d'habitude et le bleuté s'en voulu quelque peu. Mais en observant étroitement l'homme tatoué, Jaggerjack remarqua qu'il semblait perdu, portant une main à son front tel un fiévreux étourdit par la chaleur qui l'étouffait. Cependant, son regard n'était pas aussi vague qu'il ne lui avait parut lors de son précédent réveil.

_Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, nota Grimmjow en lui apportant une coupe d'eau que sa victime but d'un seul trait. Et tu avais soif!

_Grimmjow, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? demanda le rouge en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de main.

_Je te l'ai dit : je t'ai ramené chez mon frère.

Les petits yeux marrons le fixèrent un moment, rempli d'incompréhension, puis le visage du rouge se renfrogna et il secoua la tête.

_Tu ne m'as rien dit! protesta-t-il. Pourquoi suis-je ici, bon sang? Je dois retourner auprès de Kuchiki-sama!

_Renji...

_Mais tu ne comprends pas qu'il te tuera! s'écria l'autre en saisissant son bourreau par les épaules, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

Grimmjow resta un instant silencieux et immobile, quelque peu perplexe. Il recula d'un pas devant les yeux ahuris du rouge, comme si en observant le visage de cet homme il venait de remarquer une chose. Quelque chose le laissait penser que...

_Renji, tu t'rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit toute à l'heure pas vrai? demanda-t-il, clairement et distinctement.

_Tout à l'heure? répéta l'autre en prenant un air colérique. Mais je viens à peine de me réveiller, comment veux-tu que je...?

_Alors tu ne te souviens vraiment pas, hein? le coupa Jaggerjack avec un air méfiant. Dis-moi Renji, peut-être que maintenant tu vas pouvoir répondre à ma question...

_Quelle question? vociféra Abaraï fusillant son interlocuteur du regard.

Grimmjow étira ses lèvres en un sourire sadique, presque cruel et il ignorait pourquoi mais il sentait que d'une manière ou d'une autre Renji avait quelque chose à voir avec toute cette histoire. Comment aurait-il pu oublier la question qu'il lui avait posée plus tôt alors que celle-ci semblait l'avoir tant choqué?

_Qu'est-ce que c'est « l'Hysteria »?

Le visage d'Abaraï se figea soudain, dès qu'il eut terminé de poser sa question. Et le bleuté comprit que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait ce mot, cependant il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'obstinait à lui dire qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé plus tôt, et qu'il ne se souvenait plus de cette question. Mentait-il? Ça ne semblait pas être le cas, pensa Grimmjow, excité par tous ces mystères qui s'ajoutaient à la suite les uns des autres.

Les yeux exorbités du rouge traduisirent sa grande stupéfaction et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour émettre un son qui ne sortit jamais... Ce n'était définitivement pas l'attitude d'un homme qui entendait un mot étrange pour la toute première fois; Renji savait quelque chose à son propos!

_Si tu peux pas me répondre, reprit le bleuté en l'observant fixement, essaye au moins de répéter ce mot : hys-té-ria...

Mais le rouge resta figé, son corps raide tel un bâton de bois et son regard vidé de toute expression. C'était comme si, à chaque fois que le bleu prononçait ce mot Renji devenait comme mort, muet et totalement hermétique à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Et Grimmjow, de son côté, était persuadé qu'il touchait quelque chose du doigt...

* * *

Le grand salon de la demeure était ensoleillé par un immense rayon de soleil, chauffant les shojis aux couleurs pâles et rendant l'atmosphère de la pièce irrespirable.

_Par pitié ouvrez! réclama Aizen en passant une main sous son kimono en soupirant de fatigue.

Les serviteurs obtempérèrent immédiatement, ouvrant rapidement les parois coulissantes sur le jardin exotique du seigneur, invitant par là la brise fraiche et les odeurs envoûtantes des fleurs à se mêler à la pièce.

Sosuke inspira profondément et son visage se détendit sous le bien-être de cette toute nouvelle sensation. Et même si l'après-midi touchait à sa fin désormais, il avait apprécié cette journée comme aucune autre. Et Ichigo n'y était pas étranger...

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait alors que devant lui, en songes, le beau visage du jeune homme s'affichait. Le seigneur n'attendait plus qu'une chose : faire le jeune rouquin sien.

_Eh bien, Sosuke on prend l'air? piailla une voix désagréable dans son dos.

Un menton osseux se posa sur son épaule avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste pour l'éviter. De doux et longs cheveux or glissèrent dans son cou jusque sur son torse, ne laissant aucun doute sur l'identité de son visiteur, et lui faisant ressentir un frisson désagréable le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

_Tu es en retard! réprimanda le brun, donnant un coup d'épaule violent pour se dégager de l'étreinte irritante de son précepteur.

Ce dernier, tout sourire et l'allure calme, haussa les épaules tout en explorant les lieux du regard :

_A ce que je vois, je ne suis pas le seul en retard!

_Grimmjow est d'une nature irritante, il aime être en retard car il sait parfaitement que cela m'irrite.

_Héhé, le malin...

Cependant, cela ne fit pas rire le seigneur qui tomba à genoux devant le chabudai* sur un coussin déposé à même le sol, traditionnellement. Une tasse de thé trônait devant lui, encore fumante, et il se décida à la prendre en main pour souffler sur le liquide, histoire de le faire refroidir plus vite.

Shinji l'observa avec un certain amusement; Sosuke ne semblait pas vraiment disposé à ce que l'on vienne lui chercher des noises aujourd'hui, surtout que cette réunion organisée entre le seigneur, Shinji et Grimmjow était vouée à discuter de l'état actuel militaire de l'armée, après la campagne menée par Jaggerjack.

Cependant, Hirako était d'une nature peu conciliante et il ne pouvait manquer une telle occasion...

_En parlant d'irritant..., reprit-il, fourrant une main à l'intérieur de son kimono, au niveau de son torse, il se trouve que... totalement par hasard bien entendu, je sois tombé sur... ah comment dire? Une chose étrange.

Aizen ne prit même pas la peine de hausser un sourcil à ses mots, bien trop habitué à la conversation ennuyeuse de Shinji. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, bien trop concentré à imaginer le corps nu d'Ichigo sous ses doigts, se tortillant en réclamant une attention toute particulière...

_J'ai rencontré quelqu'un... enfin « rencontré » disons plutôt que je suis tombé dessus. L'intéressé dormait à points fermés et il m'a intrigué. J'ai pensé que peut-être tu en saurais quelque chose?

Aizen but une nouvelle gorgée de sa tasse, ses yeux fermés tranquillement.

_Crois-tu que je suis au courant de tout ce qui a lieu dans ma demeure? demanda-t-il, d'un ton détaché.

_Oh que oui! jeta le blond avec un air perfide, s'approchant du seigneur lentement. D'ailleurs, une question me brûle les lèvres, Sosuke...

Le seigneur ouvrit les yeux alors que le blond s'agenouillait tout près de lui, comme s'il avait souhaité lui chuchoter une chose primordiale à l'oreille. Mais son sourire de dément fit reculer Aizen, qui n'aimait guère lorsque son précepteur était trop enjoué de la sorte.

_Qui est notre _poils de carotte_? finit par interroger Hirako, brandissant devant les yeux éberlués de Sosuke la touffe de cheveux oranges prélevée sur Ichigo.

* * *

Grimmjow soupira, terminant tout juste une conversation totalement stérile avec Renji. Il semblerait bien qu'il se soit trompé tout compte fait; le rouge ignorait ce qu'était l'« Hysteria » et notre bleuté n'était guère avancé, ou pire avait régressé, puisque maintenant Renji le considérait comme un fou.

C'était étrange cette faculté qu'il avait de tomber dans un mutisme terrifiant dès qu'il prononçait le mot "Hystéria"; puis lorsqu'il ne l'entendait pas à nouveau pendant quelques minutes, le rouge reprenait une attitude normale, qui était la sienne, et semblait avoir complètement oublié ce dont ils venaient de parler. Comme si le mot en question remettait sa mémoire à zéro...

_Si je m'étais réveillé et si j'avais dit quelque chose je m'en serai rappelé! avait répété le rouge, furieux et les yeux lançant des éclairs.

_Mais nom d'un chien je te dis que tu t'es bien réveillé que tu m'as regardé avec tes yeux d'abruti et que tout d'un coup tu as eu une sorte de folie! T'es tombé dans les pommes!

_N'importe quoi!

Il avait beau s'époumoner, Renji lui tenait tête que jamais il ne s'était réveillé et qu'il n'avait jamais eu ce qui aurait pu ressembler de près ou de loin à une « transe ». Et pourtant Grimmjow lui, était prêt à tout parier que le rouge ne s'en souvenait plus parce que justement, il était entré en transe. Mais il n'avait aucun moyen de le prouver, ni de l'expliquer.

Alors, il avait décidé d'avorter cette conversation et de laisser le rouge se recoucher, en prenant bien garde de le faire surveiller, de peur qu'il ne désire s'échapper.

Le général soupira longuement en se retrouvant dans le couloir sombre et silencieux, vide de toute vie, lui laissant quelques minutes de répit pour reprendre ses esprits. Grimmjow n'avait jamais été homme à s'inquiéter ou à se faire du soucis outre mesure pour quoique ce soit; il ne se faisait déjà pas du soucis lorsqu'il partait en guerre, mettait sa vie en jeu ou même lorsqu'il était certain de mourir au combat, alors pourquoi semblait-il tant concerné et soucieux quant à cet oracle et sa prophétie?

Il ne se comprenait pas lui-même.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et commença quelques pas dans le couloir, se dirigeant par habitude vers les appartements de son frère. Il avait mal à la tête et ne se sentait pas en état pour cette réunion stupide avec son frère et Hirako; le blond avait le don de l'agacer sciemment et les deux hommes se tapaient dessus l'un sur l'autre dès qu'ils se voyaient. Une façon de se montrer à quel point ils ne pouvaient se voir en peinture, au plus grand regret de Sosuke.

Mais Jaggerjack n'en avait que faire; son but dans la vie n'était pas de satisfaire ou de contenter son frère de seigneur!

Perdu dans ses pensées, ses pas l'ayant mené non loin de l'entrée des appartements de Sosuke, il s'arrêta un instant pour s'adosser contre les murs, attirant l'attention des gardes qui contrôlaient les entrées des appartements d'Aizen. Il fallait dire que le bleuté offrait une vue assez pitoyable : adossé négligemment contre les murs, sa tête penchée en avant, cachée entre ses mains, il reprenait difficilement sa respiration, ses épaules secouées par de petits soubresauts.

_Vous allez bien Grimmjow-sama? s'enquit au bout de quelques minutes l'un des gardes, abaissant sa lance et se dirigeant vers le général souffrant.

_Je vais bien..., souffla-t-il en rejetant l'homme qui venait le soutenir d'une main.

Cependant, lorsqu'il prit appui sur la main du garde pour se redresser, celui-ci chancela sous le poids du turquoise, ne s'attendant pas à ce que ce dernier dépose tout son poids sur lui. Le second soldat, laissant tomber sa lance par terre en un bruit sonore, accourut à son secours, aidant le bleuté à se soutenir, alors qu'il se frottait le visage de ses mains, encadré par les deux gardes.

_Bas les pattes! s'écria-t-il, mécontent de paraître aussi faible à deux pauvres gardes de son frère. Laissez-moi tranquille!

Ces deux-là se feraient certainement une joie de colporter partout dans le palais que le si célèbre général Grimmjow Jaggerjack avait eu un malaise - comme une femme - dans les couloirs. Et il était hors de question que cela arrive! Le bleu entendait déjà les ricanements et les répliques acerbes de son frère concernant son état de faiblesse...

_Si vous racontez ça à qui que ce soit..., prévint-il en levant les yeux sur les deux colosses, les menaçant de son index, je vous embroche!

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard apeuré, puis déglutirent péniblement. Cependant, ils s'abaissèrent dans un salut poli à leur général, prouvant par là qu'il pouvait compter sur eux et qu'ils resteraient muets.

Grimmjow s'apprêta à ajouter une énième menace lorsque tout à coup, un mouvement attira son regard.

Là où les deux gardes tenaient leur poste habituellement, une silhouette grande et fine venait de se dessiner, sortant des appartements d'Aizen. Grimmjow ne connaissait pas cette silhouette; elle n'appartenait ni à son frère, ni à Shinji, et il ignorait pourquoi mais il était certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un domestique, vu la façon dont cet étranger agissait.

Tout à coup, l'individu se tourna vers la scène, entrant alors complètement dans le champ de vision du bleuté qui eut un coup au cœur en découvrant la chevelure orangée du jeune homme. Totalement apeuré, le roux prit ses jambes à son cou, s'éloignant dans le sens opposé à celui du bleuté, au nez et à la barbe des gardes qui s'inquiétaient pour le frère de leur seigneur et qui tournaient le dos à la scène.

Grimmjow n'attendit pas que le jeune homme ait disparu au coin du couloir pour se redresser et se lancer à sa poursuite, sa fatigue passagère comme envolée, balayée par cette rencontre inattendue, laissant les soldats éberlués derrière lui, il se jeta à la poursuite de l'intrus.

Il courut jusqu'à l'angle du couloir et se laissa guider par les bruits de pas du jeune garçon. Il se dirigeait tout droit vers les écuries et il le suivit à bonne distance, le cœur battant d'excitation.

« Bon sang, je l'ai bien vu! » se dit-il en serrant les poings.

Il en était certain, absolument convaincu, son esprit ne pouvait faire marche arrière à présent : il s'était trompé. Ce gamin avec ces cheveux oranges était bien l'homme qu'il recherchait, personne d'autre! Et il n'avait pas intérêt à le laisser filer s'il voulait connaître le fin mot de toute cette histoire! Renji avait définitivement un tout autre rôle à jouer que d'être celui qu'il recherchait véritablement...

Le soldat se mit à courir dans une course légère, pas très rapide, mais assez pour lui faire atteindre les écuries en quelques minutes. Toutes les informations qu'il avait recueillies se bousculaient dans sa tête, se tamponnant, se contrariant les unes aux autres dans un balais douloureux pour son crâne. Il ne parvenait pas à les remettre en ordre, il avait besoin d'une aide pour cela, et il était persuadé que ce jeune rouquin était cette aide en question...

En pénétrant dans les écuries, il stoppa sa course, détaillant rapidement l'espace puant mais vide de l'orangé. Pas une trace, rien qui puisse laisser deviner où il aurait pu s'échapper ou là où il était caché...

Le bleuté soupira, tournant sa tête à droite et à gauche, cherchant activement de ses yeux perçants un indice, le moindre petit indice. Mais sa tête était bien trop remplie de choses et d'autres, d'inquiétudes et d'excitation pour réfléchir calmement. C'était comme lorsqu'il menait une bataille; on lui avait toujours reproché son manque de tact et la façon qu'il avait de ne jamais penser les choses à tête reposée. Forcément, Grimmjow Jaggerjack fonçait dans le tas et abattait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main! Sosuke s'était toujours demandé comment il avait pu atteindre le grade de général avec ce caractère sanguinaire et intrépide...

Mais Grimmjow avait toujours été le meilleur soldat, quelque soit la situation. Et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela allait chan...

_Vous alertez la garde et je vous tranche la gorge...

Une lame, froide comme la glace, se posa délicatement sous la gorge du général aux cheveux bleus, le menaçant explicitement. Une douce voix masculine résonna à son oreille droite alors qu'un corps se collait au sien, tenant fermement son bras gauche dans une main visiblement crispée.

Le corps de Jaggerjack se tendit quelques secondes à la sensation de l'épée contre sa gorge. La lame tranchante ne lui ferait certainement pas de cadeau mais cependant, le bleuté eut un sourire; il ne chercha même pas à riposter, alors qu'en tant que soldat surdoué il aurait aisément pu découper ce gamin en petits morceaux dans la seconde...

Il hocha la tête en signe d'obéissance, le jeune homme ne pouvant voir le petit sourire amusé qui ornait le visage de sa victime.

_Dites-moi comment on sort d'ici! lui ordonna le rouquin, appuyant un peu plus l'épée contre lui.

_Par la porte, répondit innocemment l'autre, se voulant amusant.

La lame appuya de plus belle contre sa pomme d'Adam, son tranchant s'enfonçant petit à petit dans la chair bronzée, amenant le sang de Jaggerjack à perler sur sa lame d'acier. Grimmjow retint son souffle; ce gamin n'était pas d'humeur à écouter des blagues visiblement. Et le sang qui coulait maintenant le long de son cou en était la preuve!

_Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi! le prévint-il, toujours aussi menaçant, prêt à enfoncer un peu plus l'arme dans les chairs déjà meurtries du bleuté.

_D'accord... D'ici il n'y a aucune sortie, lui répondit Jaggerjack d'un filet de voix. Il faut traverser tous les jardins pour y arriver. T'es le gamin que Aizen a ramené hein?

_Alors, vous allez venir avec moi et me conduire jusqu'à la sortie! reprit le jeune homme, ignorant sa dernière question.

_Chapeau pour avoir réussi à t'enfuir des appartements de Sosuke. J'suis admiratif...

Un silence se fit entre eux et Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Il tenait cet homme sous sa volonté, le menaçant d'une épée tranchante sous sa gorge et pourtant, il avait l'impression que celui-ci n'en avait que faire... Qu'il s'amusait même! Et cela malgré le fluide pourpre qui s'écoulait toujours de son cou...

_Tch! Il me tenait enfermé dans une espèce de pièce secrète pas plus grande que le box de ce poney! expliqua-t-il en désignant du menton le poney qui les observait bêtement, face à eux, dans un box ridiculement petit. Il m'a fallu une bonne heure pour trouver le mécanisme de sortie mais... peu importe!

Kuroskai n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il lui expliquait tout cela, l'heure n'était pas aux bavardages. Grimmjow laissa échapper un rire moqueur :

_Une pièce secrète, tiens donc? Comme ça n'm'étonne pas d'Sosuke! ricana-t-il, heureux de découvrir un secret de son frère de la bouche de cet étranger.

_Et vous, qui êtes-vous?

Un nouveau rire sortit des lèvres du bleuté, ce qui agaça d'autant plus Kurosaki qui resserra son étreinte autour de lui, se collant un peu plus contre on dos pour accentuer la menace. Grimmjow lui, jubilait et n'aurait stoppé cet instant pour rien au monde.

_Arrêtez de rire et de vous moquer de moi!

La voix du jeune homme se fit plus incisive, plus colérique mais le général n'avait pas l'intention de se calmer :

_Moquer? Moi? Non... Je m'amuse rien de plus! répondit-il, profitant du corps du jeune homme pressant contre le sien.

Il semblait à peine un peu plus grand que l'orangé, ses fesses se retrouvant appuyées contre le bas-ventre du jeune homme et non pas entre ses cuisses. Ce qu'il regrettait beaucoup d'ailleurs... Il n'osait avouer que le jeune homme lui plaisait puisqu'il n'avait pas encore vu son visage, mais sa voix et la façon qu'il avait de le tenir et de le menacer réveillaient les instincts primitifs d'un Jaggerjack en manque d'amusement... et en manque d'amant digne de ce nom. Et qui plus est, l'odeur du sang, de _son_ sang, agissait sur lui comme il aurait agit sur un vampire en déshydratation...

_Quel dommage..., murmura-t-il.

_Quoi?

_Non, je disais « quel dommage! » que tu doives nous quitter si vite... Sosuke ne va pas être très content si tu t'échappes!

_En quoi ça vous regarde?

Grimmjow ricana à nouveau et sentit que sa patience touchait à sa fin. En effet depuis quelques minutes déjà il sentait le souffle chaud de la jeune personne contre son cou, son corps s'appuyer indécemment contre lui, sa main tenir son bras étroitement et tout ce qu'il voulait était enfin voir son visage. Il voulait croiser son regard, l'observer, le voir et lui poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres...

Il soupira un instant puis tourna son profil en direction du jeune homme, lui murmurant un avertissement :

_Retire cette épée de ma gorge maintenant, sinon j'risque bien de te faire mal...

Ichigo resta silencieux, ne voulant pas prendre au sérieux l'avertissement pourtant grave de l'homme devant lui.

_Comme si j'allais le faire!

Sa réponse déclencha alors le premier geste du turquoise. Très rapidement, avant même que l'orangé n'ait pu s'en apercevoir, sa large main avait empoigné la lame de l'épée et la retirait de sa gorge.

La lame fut balancée très loin, retombant dans le foin frais et neuf qui reposait non loin d'eux, sans un bruit. Puis, Jaggerjack dégaina sa propre épée empoignant le jeune homme par l'épaule pour le plaquer contre le mur de l'écurie et placer, à son tour, sa lame sous sa gorge fine.

Ichigo, essoufflé et les yeux exorbités, sembla mettre un certain temps à comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Tout s'était passé si vite, il n'avait rien vu venir, n'avait rien compris tant cet homme était rapide et agissait si... avec une telle confiance en ses mouvements!

Le visage de Jaggerjack se plaça face au sien, de manière à ce que leurs yeux entrent en contact et qu'ils puissent sentir – l'un et l'autre – le souffle de leur vis à vis contre leur visage. Il était prisonnier maintenant, alors que quelques secondes plus tôt c'était lui qui tenait cette position de force. Mais en observant l'armure dorée de cet homme au sourire carnassier, en admirant la magnifique épée avec laquelle il le menaçait, il ne put que comprendre que cet homme occupait une place de choix ici; il devait être un officier reconnu dans l'armée, et il ne pouvait rivaliser avec un officier...

Le cœur d'Ichigo accéléra soudain lorsqu'il remarqua le sourire cruel de son agresseur, mais il ne se laissa pas intimider. En réalité, il n'avait pas encore baissé les bras :

_Laissez-moi partir! exigea-t-il.

_Du calme, princesse, répondit l'autre. J'vais te laisser partir et même t'amener jusqu'à la sortie pour m'assurer que tu t'échappes bien.

Les yeux ambrés s'écarquillèrent et le corps du jeune homme tressaillit de surprise. C'était à ni rien comprendre! Cet homme qui semblait si cruel, cet homme qu'il avait menacé de tuer, cet officier de l'armée... que venait-il de dire?

_V... Vraiment? balbutia-t-il, clignant des yeux pour être certain qu'il ne rêvait pas.

_Ouais. Mais avant ça, j'ai besoin que tu répondes à quelques unes de mes questions et ensuite, j'te laisserai t'en aller.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils violemment, son visage se contractant face aux yeux vicieux du plus âgé :

_C'est un coup fourré! protesta-t-il en levant le poing.

Mais le soldat dodelina de la tête, son épée délaissant soudain le cou offert face à lui pour rejoindre son fourreau, montrant par là sa bonne volonté.

_Pas du tout...

Kurosaki tenta de dissimuler un soupir de soulagement, alors que son corps était libéré de tout menace. Définitivement, il ne comprendrait jamais les nobles, ni les soldats; ils agissaient toujours avec une telle imprévisibilité!

_Pourquoi vous faites tout ça? questionna-t-il, le regard méfiant, prêt à riposter au cas ou l'homme changerait d'avis.

Grimmjow essuya à l'aide de sa main le sang qui coulait de sa coupure au cou, créée par le jeune homme. Puis, les yeux turquoises se plantèrent dans le regard ambré et juvénile de l'orangé. Il semblait sûr de lui, ses yeux ne mentaient pas et le rouquin sut qu'il le laisserait s'en aller pour de bon, si seulement il répondait à ce qu'il allait lui demander. Ichigo pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un marché honnête; tout ce qu'il avait à faire était répondre à quelques questions puis il retrouverait sa liberté!

_Parce que j'ai l'impression que toi et moi, on a des choses à se dire! Beaucoup de choses...

* * *

***Chabudai** : table basse qui sert à servir les repas et, bien évidemment, le fameux thé.


	6. Tu chercheras le sens caché

_**Hysteria**_

_**par Shini-sama.**_

_**Chapitre 5 : Tu chercheras le sens caché.  
**_

_**Couple**_ : Grimmjow X Ichigo

_**Rating**_ : M

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Cependant, cette fiction m'appartient entièrement, que ceux qui s'amusent à la plagier soient châtiés durement!

_**Inspirations**_ : « Hysteria » de Muse (à écouter ^^) et ma fiction originale (il y a quelques similitudes entre cette fiction et mon œuvre originale).

_**Note**_: Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, je vous aime! ^^ Je suis actuellement en vacances mais je continue à écrire, seulement je vis une situation un peu compliquée en ce moment alors possible que je prenne plus mon temps. ^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Tu chercheras le sens caché. **_

_...

..._

_...

_« Lorsque le cœur du soldat saignera, l'« Hysteria » s'emparera de lui,_

_et alors le monde se noiera dans les larmes de son chagrin puis sombrera dans la noirceur de son âme._

_Tes mains s'empareront de l'homme aux cheveux de feu, fais-le tient et garde-le dissimulé aux yeux avides des hommes avant que ceux-ci ne le mènent à la destruction...__»._

__..._

_...__

__..._

L'orangé détourna ses yeux du visage qui ne se gênait pas de le dévorer du regard. Il n'avait aucune confiance en cet homme et en ce qu'il venait de lui dire, bien entendu. Il avait plutôt l'impression que celui-ci se moquait effrontément de lui et que d'une minute à l'autre il le capturerait ou le tuerait, peu importe.

Ce soldat avait une allure rustre, celle de l'officier haut placé qui a les chevilles enflées de par sa position; il se croit supérieur, avide et veut tout ce qu'il voit. Oui, Kurosaki avait déjà connu quelques nobles dans ce genre, Aizen Sosuke n'étant pas le premier à le convoiter. Cependant, les yeux turquoises du général devant lui étaient bien plus envieux, bien plus menaçants encore que tous ceux qu'il avait affrontés.

_C'est quoi ton nom? interrogea soudain Grimmjow en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches, d'un air ennuyé.

_Kurosaki Ichigo, répondit docilement le roux reposant ses yeux sur le fier soldat. Et... et vous?

Le bleuté pointa un pouce victorieux sur sa personne et sortit un sourire charmeur qu'il ne réservait qu'aux soldats sans vergognes qu'il désirait attirer dans sa couche :

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack, général des armées de l'empereur et accessoirement frère de ce salop qui dirige l'bled!

Ichigo se tapit encore un peu plus contre le mur sur lequel son dos reposait. Il s'en était très fortement douté, cet homme n'était pas qu'un simple soldat de garde...

_Alors... vous allez me ramener là-bas hein? Tout ce que vous m'avez dit c'est du flan?

_Hé, c'est pas parce que Sosuke est mon putain d'frère que j'dois agir dans son sens! J'ai dit que j'te laisserai partir, alors j'le ferai. Mais d'abord, j'ai besoin de savoir une chose...

Le rouquin haussa les épaules :

_Dites toujours.

_Tu sais pourquoi Aizen t'a ramené ici?

_Vous voulez que je vous fasse un dessin? cracha le jeune homme en haussant ses sourcils, choqué. Il veut que je devienne sa dame de compagnie ou quelque chose du genre!

Grimmjow émit un ricanement sadique. Alors Sosuke n'avait pas mis au courant l'orangé, comme c'était étrange de sa part... Comme s'il voulait épargner ce jeune homme quant à la réelle raison de sa venue entre ces murs.

_Peut-être bien qu'il veut faire joujou avec toi, mais c'est pas pour ça qu'il t'a ramené.

Les sourcils oranges se froncèrent tout à coup et les yeux ambres se fixèrent sur le guerrier au sourire vainqueur.

_Ah? On dirait que t'as l'air plus attentif! fit remarquer le bleuté, en jubilant.

_Dites-moi ce que vous savez!

_J'sais pas mal de choses.

_Pourquoi moi? Est-ce qu'il y a une raison?

_J'ai dit que c'était moi qui posait les questions, non?

Devant le regard réprobateur de Grimmjow, Ichigo afficha un air boudeur mais consentit à se taire. Il observait l'homme avec intérêt et sentait qu'il était au courant d'une chose le concernant, et il en était très curieux.

_D'abord je dois savoir : est-ce que tu es un soldat?

_Quoi?

_Réponds!

_Évidemment que je ne suis pas un soldat, ça se voit non?

Grimmjow resta un instant immobile, sa langue pourléchant sa lèvre supérieure tout en réfléchissant.

_Donc... « _lorsque le cœur du soldat saignera _» ça marche pas, réfléchit-il à haute voix.

_Quoi?

Ichigo plissa les yeux, sentant que le bleuté s'enfonçait dans des paroles incompréhensibles et des questions de plus en plus étranges. Mais Jaggerjack ne fit pas attention à lui, bien trop concentré sur ses propres questions :

_Tu as déjà entendu parler de... l'« Hysteria »?

_De quoi? s'écria-t-il en étirant une grimace tout aussi surprise. C'est quoi encore ce truc?

_Jamais? Pas même... j'sais pas juste entendu un jour comme ça?

_Non, jamais. Ce mot est vraiment très étrange, si je l'avais entendu, je m'en serais rappelé.

Grimmjow marqua une nouvelle pause, restant tout à fait immobile, ses yeux parcourant le visage du jeune roux sans gêne.

Il se devait de vérifier...

_Qu... quoi? demanda ce dernier, quelque peu gêné de se voir observer de la sorte.

… s'il se comportait de la même façon que Renji en entendant ce mot!

_Hysteria, répéta le turquoise en observant tout aussi curieusement les réactions de Kurosaki à sa prononciation du mot.

_Vous êtes timbré ma parole! s'exclama l'autre.

Grimmjow soupira, déçu de voir qu'il s'était trompé. Ce gamin ne semblait absolument rien connaître à ce propos et ses réactions n'avaient rien à voir avec celles de Renji...

A présent, il se demandait bien s'il ne s'était pas encore trompé! Renji était le seul début de piste véritable qu'il ait. Ce jeune homme pourtant, il avait senti – dès qu'il l'avait vu – que quelque chose pourrait se passer avec lui, qu'il était _l'homme aux cheveux de feu_...

_Bon, vous avez fini avec les questions bizarres? Je peux m'en aller?

_Attends encore un peu, le retint Grimmjow, pensant alors à une chose tout à fait anodine. Connaîtrais-tu une jeune femme brune, avec de grands yeux marines...

_Non.

_Ou un oracle?

_Un oracle? répéta le rouquin en pouffant de rire. Vous êtes vraiment très bizarre! Je crois qu'après tout je préférais Aizen...

C'était définitivement une réponse négative, quelque soit les questions qu'il posait. Le frère d'Aizen en venait à penser qu'il s'était largement trompé et que son instinct n'était plus ce qu'il était. Ichigo n'était pas l'homme qu'il recherchait, pas la peine d'aller plus loin.

Déçu, le soldat tenta alors de jouer sa dernière carte :

_J'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose, dit-il en posant des yeux sérieux sur le jeune homme. Promets-moi que si j'te laisse t'en aller, tu reviendras me voir dès que t'auras entendu ce qui te semble être une prophétie, ou que t'aies rencontré ce qui ressemble d'près ou d'loin à un oracle avec une capuche. Compris?

Le rouquin se passa une main dans les cheveux, hésitant un instant à répondre à ce qu'il pensait n'être qu'une vulgaire blague. Mais après tout pourquoi discuter? Il lui suffisait de dire amen à tout ce que cet abruti de soldat lui dirait et il le libèrerait...

_Compris, affirma-t-il d'un signe de tête.

_Bien...

Grimmjow étira un sourire satisfait et se tourna un instant pour observer les chevaux présents dans les écuries. Ichigo sentit son cœur battre de joie; il allait enfin le libérer et cherchait une monture pour l'emporter vers la sortie... Finalement, être tombé sur ce général allait le sauver.

Jaggerjack s'approcha du box d'un cheval noir et entreprit de lui passer la bride autour du cou, dans des gestes précis et rodés, puis le mort dans la gueule de l'animal.

Soucieux, Ichigo jetait quelques regards à la porte des écuries, quelque peu inquiet de voir quelqu'un arriver juste à ce moment-là alors qu'il touchait du doigt son échappatoire. Certes était-il euphorique d'avoir pu négocier si aisément son départ d'ici mais il ne fallait pas non plus s'en griser. C'est ainsi qu'il resta sur ses gardes avec le bleuté et entreprit de lui jouer un mauvais tour.

_Amène-toi! lança bientôt le turquoise lui présentant la monture, sans selle.

_Aidez-moi à monter...

_Quel âge t'as? Cinq ans?

_J'ai seize ans! Je suis majeur dans cette contrée! répliqua le jeune homme, mécontent.

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel, acceptant de prêter main forte à l'orangé.

_Mettez vos mains là... comme si vous étiez mon étrier, lui ordonna-t-il en croisant ses doigts pour lui montrer comment faire.

Mais le soldat lui lança un regard enflammé, ne partageant pas du tout son avis :

_Tu veux mourir? questionna-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

_Bien, bien, alors... soulevez-moi juste! Que je puisse passer une jambe, il est trop grand ce cheval...

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : Grimmjow attrapa le garçon par les hanches et le souleva avec une facilité déconcertante de façon à ce qu'il puisse monter le cheval sans difficulté.

_Donne-moi ta main, ordonna-t-il, moi non plus je ne peux pas monter tout seul!

Jaggerjack tendit sa main à l'intéressé mais celui-ci se contenta d'étirer un sourire sadique et présenta son pied en guise – non pas d'aide – mais de répulsif.

_Plutôt mourir! s'écria-t-il, donnant un coup de pied au bleuté qui l'évita de justesse mais ne put empêcher le jeune homme de lancer la monture au galop.

Ichigo disparut par les portes des écuries, filant plus vite que le vent sur le cheval que Grimmjow avait mis à sa disposition. Mais alors que le bleuté se reprenait, quelque peu essoufflé, un large sourire se dessina sur son visage, et il épousseta son armure d'un geste magnanime. La malveillance qui s'étalait sur son visage en disait long et il salua d'un geste le départ du jeune rouquin, même si ce dernier ne pouvait le voir à présent :

_Comme si j'allais t'laisser partir, Ichigo...

* * *

Le rouquin venait tout juste de quitter les écuries que déjà les gardes aux alentours étaient sur le qui-vive. Grimmjow avait déjà ameuté tout le monde et le jeune homme devait se résoudre à ne pas partir défaitiste, malgré le flot de gardes armés qui couraient après lui et sa monture. Il évita quelques flèches, grâce à la rapidité de son cheval et se trouva bientôt dans les jardins fleuries de la demeure, immenses.

Il n'avait cependant guère de temps pour trouver la sortie et guida son cheval en direction d'une allée de jardin qui semblait plus grande que les autres. Il n'avait guère de temps pour tergiverser et se fie à son instinct.

Mais en voulant lancer l'animal au galop à nouveau, il remarqua que celui-ci ralentissait considérablement sa course, n'avançant pratiquement plus qu'au pas, en boitant très étrangement.

_Oh merde! laissa-t-il échapper en se penchant pour apercevoir alors que le cheval portait un épais bandage à la patte arrière droite, prouvant qu'il était blessé.

Le jeune home serra les dents et sa poigne autour des reines en cuir. Il sentit un flot de rage grimper en lui qui le submergea très bientôt. Ce Grimmjow, cet espèce d'infâme soldat l'avait fait exprès! Il l'avait fait exprès! Il s'était moqué de lui depuis le début!

_Oui, j'ai oublié d'te dire... Panthéra est revenue blessé de guerre alors, elle n'va pas très vite, lança une voix moqueuse derrière lui.

Le rouquin pivota sur la croupe du cheval, apercevant un Grimmjow entouré de gardes, leurs arcs pointés sur le jeune homme, dont la monture était maintenant immobile, claudiquant pour ne pas poser sa patte blessée au sol. Jaggerjack reposait tranquillement contre un cerisier en fleurs, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un étrange sourire mauvais étirant sa bouche moqueuse, jubilant :

_Tu croyais donc que j'étais naïf à c'point? Tu pensais que j'comprendrais pas ton stupide manège! Depuis le début tu projetais de t'enfuir à cheval et bien entendu, il était impossible que j'te laisse partir!

Ichigo serra les dents un peu plus fort pour contenir la colère qui affluait en lui, foudroyant de ses yeux l'homme si assuré. Il avait envie de l'étrangler, de le tuer là, tout de suite, maintenant, peu importait qu'il y laisse sa peau... ça ne pouvait pas être pire que finir esclave d'Aizen!

_Espèce de...

_Attrapez-le! ordonna le bleuté dans un claquement de doigts avant que l'autre ne puisse crier son insulte.

_Attendez!

Mais il était trop tard; les gardes s'emparèrent du cheval sur lequel il était monté et encerclèrent la monture. Ensuite, il leur fut aisé de faire descendre le jeune homme de force et de le conduire à nouveau à l'intérieur du palais.

_Laissez-moi partir! hurlait-il, trainé par les soldats sous les ordres de Jaggerjack. Vous avez promis!

_J'n'ai rien promis du tout, gamin! répliqua l'autre en passant devant lui avec un sourire.

Ichigo tentait de se débattre, encore et encore, mais c'était peine perdue. Le turquoise ordonna que ses soldats fassent une pause à l'intérieur du palais, dans un large couloir richement décoré. Grimmjow lança un sourire victorieux, le même que celui qu'il avait affiché en se présentant, et prit le menton du jeune homme entre ses doigts. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent immédiatement :

_Alors maintenant, si t'veux vraiment pas retourner auprès d'mon frère...

_Plutôt crever! s'écria le jeune rouquin en se débattant tout aussi férocement.

_J'disais donc, reprit le turquoise en se saisissant à nouveau de son menton gesticulant, que si tu n'veux pas y retourner, il va falloir que tu sois très convaincant. Peut-être bien que j'te délivrerai de ses mains...

Kurosaki étira un sourire cynique :

_Et encore me rouler dans la farine?

_Non. Pas cette fois... Mais sache que si j'te délivre d'Aizen, c'est à moi que tu devras payer le prix de cette liberté. Une existence entière à mon service devrait faire l'affaire.

Ichigo sentit ses narines palpiter et sa bouche s'étirer en une grimace disgracieuse. Cet homme lui donnait envie de vomir, il n'était rien de plus qu'une personne haut placée qui se faisait mousser, rien de plus. Aizen et lui se valaient très certainement en terme de sadisme...

_Alors, que me réponds-tu? reprit le bleuté en haussant ses sourcils.

Ichigo serra les dents, toujours fermement retenu par les gardes du palais. Son cœur tambourinait à sa poitrine alors qu'il échangeait avec Grimmjow un regard tenace et noir qui n'était pour eux rien de plus qu'un combat silencieux. Dans sa tête, des tas d'images défilaient, toutes plus folles les unes que les autres. Il détestait Aizen pour ce qu'il lui avait fait! Mais il détestait cet homme vaniteux et visiblement bien trop sadique pour le supporter...

Finalement Kurosaki ouvrit sa bouche en un sourire mauvais et répondit d'un ton moqueur :

_Allez vous faire foutre!

La langue impatiente de Jaggerjack passa sur les dents aiguisées et le soldat étira un petit sourire mauvais tout en se penchant en direction du rouquin. La lumière de ses yeux était teintée d'une étincelle de rage évidente et le jeune homme crut qu'il allait le mettre à mort sur le champ.

_Mauvaise réponse, se contenta de souffler le bleu en claquant dans ses doigts pour donner signe aux gardes qu'ils pouvaient l'emmener.

Ichigo se sentit tirer en arrière, trainé par les gardes qui le retenaient depuis de longues minutes déjà, enserrant ses bras douloureusement.

Il se débattait toujours, son visage rougit maintenant par ses efforts vains, ses yeux braqués sur cet homme sans cœur qui s'éloignait petit à petit de son champ de vision. Il voulait hurler sa déception, son malheur mais ne voulait pas donner cette joie à cet homme si rude. Il voulait lui crier des insultes mais qui savait ce que Jaggerjack pouvait faire lorsqu'il était en colère.

Cependant, de son côté, plus Grimmjow observait le jeune rouquin s'éloigner plus il regrettait maintenant qu'il ait refusé son marché pourtant honnête. Et décidant soudain qu'il n'en avait pas terminé avec cette histoire, il décréta qu'il était plus prudent d'accompagner ces soldats de second rang et ce rouquin, que de les laisser seuls jusque chez Aizen.

_Bon on change de plan, ordonna-t-il, j'vais t'ramener directement à lui... Ça va êt' drôle!

* * *

Un nuage épais passa devant le soleil chaud de l'après-midi et la clarté qui illuminait la grande pièce vaste disparut. L'atmosphère si étouffante sembla s'alléger quelque peu mais pas entre les deux hommes face à face, s'opposant dans un silence plus glacial que les premières neige de l'hiver.

Les yeux d'Hirako Shinji apparurent soudain moins brillants, mais tellement plus vicieux.

_Qui est not' _poils de carotte_? demanda-t-il, la touffe de cheveux oranges enserrée dans son poing.

_De quoi parles-tu donc? interrogea Aizen, détournant ses yeux de la couleur rousse si caractéristique.

Mais le blond étira un sourire amusé, bien trop heureux de voir le brun jadis son élève se retrancher derrière une défense si lamentable : feindre l'ignorance... Il l'avait connu bien meilleur menteur.

_Tout l'monde sait que t'as ramené un gamin pauvre du marché! reprit-il. Alors ne fais pas ton innocent, ça t'va trop mal de toute manière!

Sosuke étira un sourire amusé :

_Et même si c'était le cas, que me reprocherais-tu exactement?

Shinji montra encore une fois toutes ses dents et manipula entre ses doigts les cheveux doux, les laissant caresser sa peau fine lentement. Il les observait danser sur sa main tout en reflétant étrangement la lumière du soleil qui était maintenant réapparut; et il pouvait discerner des teintes plus claires par moment comme blondes, ou plus foncées, comme rouges...

_Couleur de feu..., soupira-t-il entre ses dents.

Aizen haussa les sourcils, ses yeux perçants détaillant avec une certaine hostilité le visage rayonnant d'Hirako. Il sembla un moment réfléchir intensément, un lourd silence entourant les deux hommes animés d'une rivalité.

_Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? souffla le seigneur en se penchant un peu en avant, l'œil curieux.

Shinji se contenta de sourire de plus bel, sa phrase ayant eu son petit effet.

Aizen lui, attendait une réponse; il ne pouvait croire à ce qu'il avait entendu de la bouche d'Hirako, ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, il n'avait pas dit ces mots au hasard il cherchait tout simplement à le déstabiliser!

Mais un mauvais pressentiment flottait également dans son esprit... Se pouvait-il que Shinji bluff? Non, ce n'était guère son genre même s'il savait le blond très intelligent, il se devait de répondre à ses questions tout de suite :

_Je...

Mais le début de phrase d'Aizen fut coupé par deux coups frappés contre le shoji de la pièce. Les deux hommes tournèrent leurs visages en direction du bruit et cessèrent leurs paroles. Hirako dissimula immédiatement la touffe de cheveux dans son kimono et le shoji s'ouvrit soudain – sans attendre qu'on en donne l'autorisation.

Aizen écarquilla ses yeux pétillants en voyant son frère pénétrer dans la pièce, son air fier de toujours sur le visage et dans sa foulée son jeune et nouveau protégé : Ichigo.

_Grimmjow, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? s'indigna soudain le brun en sautant sur ses pieds pour se précipiter vers le jeune rouquin.

Les yeux ambrés de Kurosaki eurent le temps d'observer cet homme étrange aux longs cheveux blonds qui souriait sadiquement avant de se voir ausculter par un Aizen plus que inquiet.

Délicatement, il prit le menton entre ses doigts pour croiser les yeux ambrés visiblement colériques. Mais il voulait seulement s'assurer que Kurosaki n'avait pas été frappé et qu'il n'était pas blessé. Ses yeux sombres se tournèrent alors sur son frère qui avait l'air très intéressé par la carafe de vin déposée non loin.

Il s'en servit un verre devant un Hirako Shinji médusé puis progressivement amusé, et descendit son verre d'un seul trait, retournant ensuite à la situation qui l'intéressait, cassant le silence lourd :

_J'l'ai trouvé, s'enfuyant dans les écuries et volant un ch'val! expliqua-t-il en pointant du menton un Ichigo au visage contracté par le dégoût. Et sois content que j'ai réussi à t'le rattraper...

Sosuke fronça légèrement les sourcils et ses yeux glissèrent à nouveau sur son tout nouveau favori :

_Est-ce vrai? demanda-t-il, visiblement touché par la nouvelle de sa tentative de fuite.

_Et vous croyiez quoi? cracha Ichigo en se tortillant entre les mains des gardes. Que j'allais rester gentiment entre vos mains, hein?

Aizen ne lui répondit pas, soudain tiraillé visiblement par une question beaucoup plus existentielle. Il se tourna violemment de l'autre côté et braqua ses yeux sur son précepteur qui adopta une allure innocente.

_Est-ce toi? accusa-t-il d'une voix tempétueuse, avançant en direction de Shinji qui plaqua une main sur sa poitrine, étonné. Oui, toi! C'est toi qui a fait cela, n'est-ce pas?

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu m'accuses, mon cher Sosuke...

_Il n'y a que toi pour...

Mais il stoppa ses paroles, tournant son visage en direction de son frère qui observait la scène avec une attention toute particulière.

Les yeux turquoises semblaient friands d'en savoir plus, surtout que Grimmjow avait bien remarqué que les deux hommes s'opposaient clairement au sujet d'Ichigo. Il était certain qu'une chose lui était cachée mais il ignorait bien quoi...

Pourquoi Shinji aurait-il voulu que Ichigo s'enfuit? se demanda-t-il. A moins qu'il ne sache ce que lui savait... à propos de l'Hysteria. Mais là encore, comment savoir?

Et Aizen là-dedans...? Pourquoi semblait-il tant vouloir que le jeune rouquin reste enfermé, sous sa volonté? Était-il possible que lui aussi connaisse la prophétie?

C'était une question que le bleuté s'était déjà posée et la réponse avait été évidente : Sosuke ne pouvait pas être au courant, puisque l'oracle lui avait certifié qu'il était le seul au courant...

_T'pourrais au moins me remercier d'avoir ramené ton p'tit sucre d'orge, lança alors Jaggerjack en mettant fin au silence gêné.

Il se plaça à côté du jeune roux et passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés mais Kurosaki secoua violemment sa tête, un geste voué à éviter la main tendue vers lui. Le général stoppa son geste, se contentant alors de produire un petit rire plein d'ironie.

_Dans ce cas, intervint soudain Aizen pour couper le moment entre les deux hommes, je te remercie Grimmjow. Il est bien entendu évident que Ichigo sera punie pour sa tentative.

Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'aux côtés de l'orangé qui fut alors relâché par les gardes qui l'entouraient. Il se massa les poignets et les avants-bras douloureusement, lançant un regard courroucé à Sosuke et à son frère.

_On a le regard rebelle..., remarqua alors le seigneur en enserrant son menton dans son poing pour immobiliser son visage. Je vais tuer ta rébellion dans l'œuf, mon trésor...

Les gardes se retirèrent et après avoir refermé le shoji derrière eux, Sosuke donna un baiser sur les lèvres de son captif, devant le regard médusé de Shinji et celui, curieux, de Jaggerjack.

Ichigo se retira rapidement de ce contact intime, essuyant ses lèvres d'un revers de main tout en gratifiant l'homme d'un regard menaçant :

_Pourquoi vous me gardez? Je m'en irai de toutes façons!

_Ah oui? J'aimerais bien savoir comment...

Aizen retourna s'asseoir derrière la table basse, croisant ses bras sur son kimono au niveau de son torse. Il était évident qu'il ne croyait pas le jeune homme et qu'il était parfaitement tranquille quant à l'avenir.

Ichigo tourna ses yeux en direction de Grimmjow qui l'observait attentivement, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Cela l'amusait-il de le savoir prisonnier d'un homme tel que son frère? Et le rouquin se demanda : s'il avait accepté la proposition du bleuté de passer entre ses mains plutôt qu'entre celles d'Aizen, que se serait-il passé?

Peut-être aurait-ce été pire?

Peut-être aurait-ce été mieux...?

_Laisse tomber Sosuke, j'te promets que j'vais bien veiller sur ton p'tit toutou. S'il s'égare on le ramènera à sa niche, tout comme aujourd'hui, hein? lança Jaggerjack d'un ton amusé, presque moqueur.

Il lui adressa un sourire moqueur qui ne voulait rien dire d'autre que « tu as refusé ma proposition, maintenant tu vas en payer le prix! ». Mais Ichigo n'était pas prêt à se laisser faire... Quitte à devoir être l'esclave de quelqu'un autant qu'il se batte jusqu'au bout pour tenter d'enlever ces chaines.

_Il y aura bien un jour ou vous n'arriverez pas à m'en empêcher! menaça-t-il en serrant ses poings. Ce jour-là je m'enfuirai et vous pourrez toujours essayer de me rattraper!

Grimmjow voulut répliquer, mais le petit rire supérieur de son frère l'en empêcha :

_Fufu... Si un tel jour devait arriver Ichigo, si par malheur tu t'en allais de ton plein gré, en trahissant ma volonté alors il se pourrait bien que je retourne là où je t'ai trouvé et que je fasse quelques misères à ton père. Non? Qu'en penses-tu?

L'orangé se figea, tout à coup refroidit par les menaces de cet homme sans cœur.

Bien sûr il n'avait pas oublié son père, même après ce qu'il lui avait fait... Mais il était son père, celui qui l'avait vu naître, celui qui l'avait élevé. Il ne pouvait rester insensible aux menaces d'Aizen.

_Je me fiche de mon père! cracha-t-il avec toute la haine qu'il avait en lui, même si évidemment, ces paroles étaient fausses. Faites ce que vous voulez vous n'avez pas le droit de me garder ici contre ma volonté!

Aizen étira un sourire au comble de l'amusement, puis jeta un œil discret en direction de Shinji, visiblement très inspiré par la situation, puis soupira profondément :

_Je pense que dans ce cas, il va falloir que nous remédions à cela. Ramenez-le dans mes quartiers et qu'il y reste!

Il pointa du doigt les gardes présents dans la pièce et ceux-ci s'emparèrent immédiatement du jeune rouquin qui obtempéra et ne chercha même pas à se débattre. Lorsqu'il fut sortit de la pièce, non sans avoir jeté un regard courroucé au seigneur des lieux, Grimmjow éclata d'un rire à glacer le sang :

_On dirait qu'cette fois t'as pas j'té ton dévolue sur un p'tit agneau tout blanc, Sosuke!

_Épargne-moi tes sarcasmes! Cracha le brun en retournant s'asseoir devant sa tasse de thé. Je saurais bien le dompter!

Il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, sirotant la boisson maintenant refroidie dans un silence équivoque. Jaggerjack haussa les épaules, quelque peu fatigué de ces histoires sans queue ni tête, et pris le chemin de la sortie :

_Salut Sos'ke, moi j'ai la dalle!

Et sans autre forme de procès, il referma le shoji derrière lui laissant son frère et son précepteur seuls, une fois de plus.

Grimmjow étendit un sourire carnassier dès qu'il fut seul dans les couloirs mais le perdit au fur et à mesure que ses pensées allaient et venaient.

Il était vrai que Sosuke semblait porter un intérêt étrange à l'orangé et qu'il voulait le garder enfermé, mais Grimmjow ignorait bien pourquoi. Et même s'il était sûr que Aizen savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il puisse lui aussi connaître la prophétie, c'était impossible.

_Oh vous êtes là, Grimmjow-sama?

La voix sans ton d'Ulquiorra le sortit de ses songes alors qu'il atteignait enfin ses appartements. Le brun l'attendait patiemment, les mains dans les poches et le regard vide comme à son habitude. Malgré cela, les grands yeux émeraudes semblaient l'observer différemment, comme s'ils voulaient _traduire_ quelque chose...

_Qu'est-ce que t'as à m'dire? cracha le bleuté, qui sentait que l'autre voulait lui dire une chose importante.

De sa main, le turquoise fit glisser le shoji violemment, dans un bruit sourd démontrant toute sa colère et son agacement. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur le futon au milieu de la pièce... qui était vide. Pas un Renji à l'horizon! La pièce était désespérément vide de sa capture de guerre. Le sang du bleuté ne fit qu'un tour :

_Où il est? demanda-t-il rageusement en se tournant rapidement en direction de Schiffer.

_C'est ce que je voulais vous dire avant que vous ne vous énerviez. Abaraï Renji s'est réveillé et a demandé à prendre un bain. Je l'ai envoyé sous bonne escorte aux bains privés du palais.

Jaggerjack passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Pourquoi avait-il été soudain si en colère de voir que le rouge avait disparu? Il était même prêt à tout casser vu la rage qui avait si soudainement pris son corps.

_Bordel.., murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux pour se reprendre, r'fais plus jamais ça!

Et sur ces mots, il délaissa le brun dans la pièce pour prendre ses jambes à son coup et traverser le couloir désert.

Les murs de marbre défilaient devant ses yeux, le bruit de ses pas précipités sur le sol étincelant répondant en écho aux battement de son cœur. Sa précipitation était telle qu'il la trouvait irréelle, tout à fait injustifiée, pourquoi trouvait-il un tel intérêt à toute cette histoire? Puis, au bout de quelques minutes de cette course folle, il parvint enfin dans des jardins luxueux où les bains réservés au seigneur et à sa famille se trouvaient.

Bon sang, il ne manquait plus que cela! Il ne fallait pas que Aizen découvre qu'il avait ramené le Lieutenant de Kuchiki en ces murs sinon... Est-ce que Ulquiorra était un si grand imbécile pour prendre le risque de se voir découvert!

Cependant, récemment, Aizen avait faut creuser ses propres bains dans ses jardins personnels et n'utilisait donc plus ceux-ci. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, Grimmjow était donc le seul à utiliser ces immenses bains même si à dire vrai, il n'était pas vraiment friand de bouillir ainsi dans cette eau bouillante.

Ça lui en donnait presque la chair de poule!

Il longea bientôt un large bassin ouvert en plein air, dans lequel un baigneur reposait calmement, les yeux fermés, sans l'ombre d'un nuage à l'horizon. Les longs cheveux rouges de Renji trainaient sur le bord du bassin, sa tête lascivement posée sur le carrelage et son corps entièrement immergé dans l'eau chaud et apaisante.

_Dégagez! ordonna Grimmjow aux quelques gardes qui prirent immédiatement peur devant son regard furieux.

Renji leva les yeux, étonné de voir le bleuté assister à son bain et observa les gardes déguerpir comme d'habitude lorsque le bleuté se révélait quelque peu direct. Il releva la tête et envoya un sourire léger à son visiteur :

_Je me suis fait enlever, j'ai au moins le droit de prendre un bain non?

Mais Jaggerjack n'était pas de cet avis. Il se baissa au niveau du rouge et l'agrippa par le bras pour le soulever hors du bassin. Le corps de Renji, complètement nu, émergea de l'eau éclaboussant le carrelage brûlant sous un cri de protestation virulent d'Abaraï :

_Hé!

Mais malgré ses débattement, il ne put que suivre le turquoise qui l'emporta jusqu'à l'intérieur du palais, où il lui donna un linge pour se sécher. Les vestiaires réservés à Aizen et à Grimmjow étaient larges et étouffés par une odeur d'encens tenace. Ils étaient certains de ne pas être dérangés ici.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda l'homme aux cheveux rouges, le front plissé par l'incompréhension.

Mais Grimmjow ne lui répondit pas directement. Il se se contenta de faire les cent pas autour de lui pendant que le plus jeune, entièrement nu, se séchait et attachait enfin le linge autour de ses hanches.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin couvert la partie la plus intime de son anatomie, le bleuté se tourna enfin vers lui, le fixant de ses yeux perçants :

_Tu connais un oracle?

La question était directe sans détournements. Renji écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête :

_C'est quoi cette question?

_Réponds par oui ou non! s'écria Jaggerjack au comble de l'impatience.

_Non! Non, je ne connais pas d'oracle.

_Alors... une jeune femme brune avec des yeux marines, plutôt de petite taille?

Abaraï hocha la tête sur le côté et plissa ses yeux de manière étrange. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis se rétracta :

_Quoi? jeta le bleu, impatient. T'as mal entendu ou quoi?

Le rouge secoua la tête :

_Tu parles... de Rukia?

Grimmjow s'immobilisa.

_Quoi?

_Une brune... les cheveux courts? Pas plus haute que ça..., montra-t-il à l'aide de sa main. De grands yeux marines? Assez vive et pète sec? Ouais, c'est Rukia!

_Rukia? demanda l'autre, éberlué.

_Ouais! Mon amie d'enfance, Rukia... Je vois pas trop ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans mais bon!

_Tu la connais... c'est un oracle!

Renji étira un sourire amusé :

_Rukia? Un oracle? T'as fumé quoi exactement Grimmjow?

Malgré la gravité du visage du turquoise, la situation semblait beaucoup l'amuser. Grimmjow lui, décréta officiellement qu'il ne comprenait absolument rien à tout ce qui était en train de se passer! Était-ce son esprit qui divaguait ou bien Renji était en train de lui dire qu'il avait un rapport direct avec l'oracle qui lui avait annoncé la prophétie?

_Bordel, j'comprends rien du tout...

Renji haussa les épaules; lui non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi Grimmjow avait l'air si curieux à propos de certaines choses.

_Tu connais Rukia? Comment ça se fait? demanda-t-il.

Le bleuté soupira, tentant de conserver son calme :

_J'te dis que cette Rukia est un oracle. Elle est venue m'trouver lorsqu'on était en campagne et elle m'a dit une prophétie.

_Une prophétie? Comment ça?

_Le truc dont tu veux pas t'rappeler imbécile! A chaque fois que je t'en parle tu tombes dans les pommes! beugla le turquoise, très prêt d'exploser de colère à force de répéter les mêmes choses.

Renji ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Grimmjow recommença à faire les cent pas, persuadé qu'il n'avancerait à rien avec Renji, tout du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait. Il était désormais obnubilé par le jeune Ichigo et savait qu'il lui donnerait des réponses tôt ou tard, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : l'orangé était inaccessible... pour le moment.

_Quant tu dis que Rukia est venue te voir en campagne... tu ne parles pas de la dernière campagne, hein? s'enquit Renji.

_Si... j'crois que t'étais là d'ailleurs le jour où elle v'nue. J'venais tout juste d'terminer une entrevue avec Hisagi...

_Ce jour-là je l'ai vue aussi, admit le rouge dans un air pensif.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, très intéressé par ce renseignement :

_Ah ouais?

_Oui. Je me rappelle l'avoir vue dans le camp, j'étais étonnée puis... je crois l'avoir suivi et...

_Tu _crois_?

_Oui, j'ai...

Renji porta une main à son front et étira un sourire gêné :

_J'ai du mal à me rappeler en fait. Je me souviens l'avoir vu clairement, tout du moins son visage et je me rappelle avoir été étonné parce qu'elle portait une grande cape bizarre...

_Oui, ouais c'est ça! s'écria Jaggerjack victorieux, ses yeux écarquillés. Tu t'rappelles de quoi d'autre?

Renji secoua la tête, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux dans le vague :

_Après... le trou noir. Pas moyen de me rappeler ce que j'ai fait ensuite... Je crois que... Je me suis réveillé dans ma tente comme d'habitude mais... Maintenant que j'y pense je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là.

Grimmjow sentit ses narines palpiter et son cœur reprendre un rythme d'excitation. Si tout ce que Renji lui racontait était vrai, il y avait certainement une raison... Mais toutes les pistes qui s'offraient à lui semblaient s'échapper dès qu'il les touchait du doigt, comme de la fumée. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il cherchait désespérément un sens caché à tout ce qui arrivait à Renji? Peut-être que la réponse n'était pas là, mais après les paroles qu'il venait de lui révéler, il n'en était pas certain.

Ses yeux dévisagèrent le visage d'Abaraï, toujours aussi surpris et Jaggerjack inspira profondément avant d'avouer :

_Même si ça m'enchante pas, j'ai bien l'impression qu'on va êt' obligés!

_De quoi?

_Il va falloir qu'on consulte Unohana...


	7. Tu te soumettras devant le seigneur

_**Hysteria**_

_**par Shini-sama.**_

_**Chapitre 6 : Tu te soumettras devant le seigneur.  
**_

_**Couple**_ : Grimmjow X Ichigo

_**Rating**_ : M

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Cependant, cette fiction m'appartient entièrement, que ceux qui s'amusent à la plagier soient châtiés durement!

_**Inspirations**_ : « Hysteria » de Muse (à écouter ^^) et ma fiction originale (il y a quelques similitudes entre cette fiction et mon œuvre originale).

_**Note : **_Ohlala, je ne compte même plus mes retards de publication... Désolée, désolée, désolée à l'infini...

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Tu te soumettras devant le seigneur. **_

_...

..._

_...

_« Lorsque le cœur du soldat saignera, l'« Hysteria » s'emparera de lui,_

_et alors le monde se noiera dans les larmes de son chagrin puis sombrera dans la noirceur de son âme._

_Tes mains s'empareront de l'homme aux cheveux de feu, fais-le tient et garde-le dissimulé aux yeux avides des hommes avant que ceux-ci ne le mènent à la destruction...__»._

__..._

_...__

__..._

Renji rouvrit les yeux alors qu'une main pâle et délicate se retirait de son front, la peau froide de la paume féminine lui laissant une impression quelque peu désagréable. La clarté de la pièce dans laquelle ils e trouvait l'éblouit quelques instants et il dut attendre quelques secondes pour retrouver toutes ses capacités visuelles.

Il haussa ses tatouages qui lui faisaient office de sourcils et étudia avec intérêt de ses petits yeux marrons vifs, le visage paisible et souriant de la jeune femme brune qui l'observait :

_Il semblerait que cela ne soit pas habituel..., commenta-t-elle en dissimulant ses mains dans ses larges manches blanches d'un geste solennel.

_Comment ça c'est pas commun? réagit aussitôt Abaraï en s'agrippant au siège sur lequel il était assis.

La vaste pièce circulaire éclairée par le soleil éblouissant de l'après-midi fit résonner en écho la question du rouge, alors qu'un courant d'air chaud s'engouffrait par les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, faisant virevolter les voilages et autres tissus précieux qui devaient faire office de rideaux.

Les couleurs flamboyantes tranchaient radicalement avec l'expression douce et solennelle de la propriétaire des lieux. Cette pièce ne lui ressemblait en rien; elle n'était ni discrète, ni calme, ni pour le moins modeste.

Planté devant une fenêtre, un voilage mauve dans la main pour éviter que celui-ci ne vienne perturber sa vision, Grimmjow laissa le silence persister à la question de Renji. En effet, il était bien trop absorbé par ce qu'il voyait par la baie; quelques jeunes étudiants prenaient le soleil couchés sur l'herbe sous un cerisier du jardin, discutant joyeusement et laissant pour certains leur peau blanche plus exposées que d'habitude pour que celle-ci prenne quelques couleurs. La vision était bien trop appétissante pour le bleuté qui avait un peu oublié la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait en ces lieux. Mais enfin, alors que Renji se désespérait d'attirer son attention, il se détacha de son point d'observation et reporta son attention sur la brune à la longue tresse qui lui jetait un œil dubitatif.

_Alors…? C'est quoi son problème? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil menaçant.

Unohana Retsu lui rendit son regard et soupira, malgré un petit sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. Celle qui dirigeait la quatrième contrée la plus puissante de l'empire était passée maître dans l'art de guérir et jouissait d'un puits de connaissance intarissable sur tous les phénomènes étranges et inexplicables. Grimmjow avait tout naturellement pensé à elle pour répondre à ses questions.

_Apparemment ses pertes de mémoire ont débuté à un moment précis. De plus, il ne cesse d'entrer dans un état étrange dès que le sujet est abordé, n'est-ce pas? demanda Unohana de sa voix doucereuse.

Le bleuté acquiesça d'un signe de tête et croisa ses bras sur son torse d'un air attentiste. Renji lui, inspira très profondément en attendant la suite des paroles de la jeune femme.

_Ça on sait! relança Jaggerjack en perdant patience face à ce silence persistant. Ça veut dire quoi au juste?

_Ça veut simplement dire qu'on souhaite qu'il ne se souvienne plus de cette chose en particulier. De ce mot plus précisément.

Grimmjow étira un sourire sadique démontrant son contentement, ce que Renji ne comprit pas. En effet, le rouge n'arrivait pas à comprendre le but de cette histoire : pourquoi voulait-on qu'il reste ignorant de certaines choses?

Et ce qui l'intriguait encore plus entre tout était l'identité de la - ou des personnes - qui avait décidé de cela. Quel intérêt? Il ne comprenait fichtrement rien et n'avait aucune raison de penser qu'il était en connaissance d'informations qu'on cherchait à dissimuler à d'autres personnes.

Tout du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait…

_Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus Jaggerjack-dono ? demanda poliment Unohana en fermant ses beaux yeux bleus pour se concentrer.

Renji stoppa sa réflexion, reportant son attention sur les deux autres personnes présentes avec lui dans la pièce. Il ignorait pourquoi il se fiait ainsi à ce que disait Grimmjow...? Pourquoi le croyait-il? Ce type l'avait enlevé! Ce type l'avait séquestré et l'avait ravie des mains de Kuchiki Byakuya le seul homme qui... Non!

L'homme aux tatouages plissa ses yeux pour se reprendre et chassa ces pensées de son esprit. Et même si pour lui Jaggerjack n'était qu'une brute, il ne pouvait faire autrement aujourd'hui que le suivre pour qu'il le guérisse de ce qu'il ne pouvait comprendre...

Les sourcils turquoise reprirent de l'altitude il était évident que Unohana Retsu était curieuse à propos de toute cette histoire et le bleuté comprit dans ses yeux qu'il s'agissait d'un intérêt tout nouveau. Et il y avait de quoi, Grimmjow lui avait expliqué le problème de Renji en omettant de citer certains points particulièrement importants mais qu'il ne valait mieux pas révéler selon lui.

Unohana n'était pas née de la dernière pluie et savait pertinemment qu'on ne lui disait pas tout.

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir? questionna le soldat d'une voix méfiante.

_Tout ce que vous voudrez bien me dire…

Un court silence suivit sa réplique. Jaggerjack n'était pas né de la dernière pluie non plus! Il savait également pas mal de choses, notamment sur le fait que les différents seigneurs des contrées se livraient une guerre psychologique sans merci, voire même parfois armée, et qu'il valait mieux garder ses problèmes pour soit. Cependant, Unohana était l'une des seules à être autant respecté et sollicité ce qui lui valait la réputation de pacifiste. Mais le bleuté n'était pas du genre à croire les ragots ni à faire confiance à quelqu'un de la sorte, d'autant plus s'il s'agissait d'une femme...

Grimmjow attendit donc encore quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole. Il observa un moment Renji qui ne cachait pas son inquiétude. Mais le fait était qu'il n'avait guère le choix : s'il n'expliquait pas le fond des choses et tous les détails, Unohana ne serait jamais apte à répondre à ses interrogations.

Il s'était piégé lui-même et il le comprit.

_Il s'avère qu'en c'moment que'que chose tourne pas rond, commença à expliquer le bleu. J'ai r'çu la visite d'un oracle qui m'a débité une chose bizarre et comme par hasard Renji connait cette guignol! Ça peut pas être une coïncidence…

Les sourcils bruns d'Unohana s'élevèrent de quelques millimètres, traduisant une certaine surprise.

_Que vous a-t-elle dit exactement?

Les yeux turquoises restèrent un instant braqués devant lui, dans le vague. Grimmjow eut un mouvement d'hésitation, bougeant son corps comme s'il eut été mal à l'aise et laissa glisser ses opales sur le visage emprunt d'une attention particulière d'Abaraï.

Le général hésita quelques instants non négligeables. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à révéler n'allait certainement pas être sans conséquence, il s'en doutait très fortement. Mais impossible de faire marche arrière maintenant.

_Elle m'a dit une prophétie ou un truc du genre, mais j'peux pas la dire sinon Renji va encore tomber dans les vapes…

_Placez vos mains sur vos oreilles je vous prie, Abaraï-kun, demanda poliment Unohana en s'inclinant faiblement devant lui en preuve de respect.

Le rouge étira une grimace d'incompréhension mais obtempéra tout de même, malgré le fait qu'il jugeait cette demande totalement inutile.

_Je vous écoute Jaggerjack-san, reprit Unohana s'assurant que Abaraï ne pouvait plus rien entendre.

Le bleu jeta un énième coup d'œil à celui qu'il avait ramené de campagne puis débita à la jeune femme ce qu'il savait sur la prophétie. Et même s'il le faisait à contre cœur il s'était persuadé que c'était la seule solution.

Unohana écouta religieusement sans le couper, ses beaux yeux bleus fixés sur Grimmjow sans trahir la moindre émotion. Puis, lorsqu'il eut terminé de lui compter la prophétie, elle baissa les yeux visiblement inquiète.

_Alors…? demanda le turquoise, remarquant son changement d'attitude.

_Combien de personnes l'ont entendue?

Jaggerjack haussa les épaules se laissant le temps de la réflexion :

_Je suis censé être le seul, d'après ce que l'oracle m'a dit…

Retsu hocha la tête en signe de compréhension puis tourna ses yeux en direction du rouge les mains toujours docilement sur ses oreilles. Pendant un instant Grimmjow crut qu'elle allait lui donner toutes les réponses à ses questions, et c'était ce qu'il attendait. Mais en réalité, Unohana se dirigea vers la troisième personne dans cette pièce et prit délicatement ses poignets :

_Je crois que vous vous êtes trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment Abaraï-kun, commenta-t-elle.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que Grimmjow avait bien pu lui raconter pendant qu'il ne pouvait écouter. Mais surpris par la phrase d'Unohana, il cessa de penser à Jaggerjack :

_Quoi? demanda-t-il, le visage emprunt d'une profonde incompréhension.

_Il me semble, tout simplement, que vous avez entendu la prophétie dont Jaggerjack-san parle, mais que vous l'avez entendu par erreur… L'oracle s'en est rendu compte et a donc fait en sorte que vous ne puissiez pas vous rappeler ce que vous avez entendu par inadvertance.

Grimmjow fronça ses sourcils, observant à nouveau le visage surpris d'Abaraï qui lui aussi se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

_Vous voulez dire... on a « gommé » sa mémoire parc'qu'il devait pas entendre c'truc? demanda le turquoise.

_Mmm, affirma la brune. Tout du moins c'est ma conclusion. Pensez-vous que cela soit plausible, Abaraï-kun?

_Hein? Euh… je ne sais pas… Comme je l'ai dit, je me souviens avoir vu Rukia mais après le trou noir complet!

Unohana soupira en hochant timidement de la tête. A sa réaction Grimmjow comprit que c'était ce qu'elle avait redouté, ou bien tout simplement qu'elle s'en doutait depuis le début de cette conversation.

_Autrement dit, reprit Jaggerjack, c'est Rukia, l'oracle, qui lui aurait fait ça pour qu'il le répète à personne?

Unohana hocha de la tête pour affirmer et Renji poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Ça lui paraissait complètement dingue d'en arriver jusque là pour simplement avoir entendu une maudite prophétie dont tout le monde se contrefichait, surtout lui!

_Et donc maintenant à chaque fois qu'il entend le début de cette prophétie, le charme qui a été posé sur lui agit et il entre en transe ou bien tombe évanouit, pour éviter qu'il n'ait à dire la moindre chose sur ce qu'il a entendu, poursuivit Unohana. Une sorte de protection si vous voulez.

Grimmjow prit son visage entre ses mains et soupira à son tour; il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ce problème en plus! Lui qui pensait que Renji aurait su quelque chose pour l'aider c'était définitivement cuit, il ne tirerait rien de lui.

_Et vous n'pouvez rien faire pour conjurer le sort? Pour qu'il s'rappelle?

_Moi? Et bien... peut-être que je le pourrais mais j'aurais besoin d'en savoir un peu plus sur cet oracle.

_Vous saurez tout ce que vous voulez mais il faut conjurer c'truc!

L'entêtement de Grimmjow ne surprit pas le moins du monde Unohana.

_Je ferai de mon mieux, Jaggerjack-san, promit-elle en s'inclinant.

Satisfait, Grimmjow étira un sourire de contentement et plaça ses mains dans ses poches avec désinvolture.

_Bien. Moi j'y vais, je vous l'laisse...

_Quoi?

Renji sauta sur ses pieds pour se saisir du bras du bleuté, alors qu'il avait déjà tenté un pas en direction de la porte. Comment ça il allait partir et le laisser tout seul ici avec cette femme?

_T'vas rester ici tant que Unohana-sama n'aura pas trouver la solution, compris?

Renji fronça les sourcils :

_Et si je dis non?

_T'as pas l'droit!

Et sur ces mots, le bleuté se retira de son étreinte et quitta la pièce d'un pas décidé sans rien ajouter de plus. Renji l'observa disparaître se demandant pourquoi le turquoise l'abandonnait tout à coup aussi durement...

* * *

Ichigo laissait son regard flâner par la large fenêtre de la riche chambre d'Aizen, si bien qu'il commençait à connaître chaque trait du paysage par cœur. Cela faisait bien plus d'une heure qu'il se trouvait ici et rien ni personne n'était venue troubler le silence effarant qui l'entourait. C'était comme si tout était mort autour de lui; les meubles, les pierres, les plantes, lui...

Ce qu'il avait compris plus tôt avait un goût atrocement amer dans sa bouche. Pire, c'était comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa pauvre tête. Aizen menaçait de s'en prendre à son père s'il n'était pas un bon petit chien? Certes, ces manières le mettaient hors de lui, il sentait la rage l'envahir à chaque fois qu'il pensait à cet homme, à chaque fois qu'il entendait ses mots dans sa tête mais il devait l'admettre : il ne pouvait plus rien y faire désormais. Il n'avait plus le choix sinon celui de devenir son esclave pour de bon. Tout du moins pour protéger son père...

De ses mains froides, il enserra ses épaules, comme désireux de se protéger de ce glacial silence, de cette pesante solitude qui le narguait depuis de longues minutes. Son cruel destin s'affichait devant lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Quand en sortirait-il? Mais surtout : comment pourrait-il en sortir? Aizen l'avait piégé en mettant en jeu la vie de son père... Ichigo n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur.

_Te sens-tu seul?

Le jeune roux sursauta alors que la voix suave et quelque peu moqueuse s'éleva de l'autre côté de la pièce. Cette voix il la connaissait bien à présent, puisqu'elle était celle qui revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. Aizen Sosuke referma la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir et pénétra dans sa chambre d'un pas lent et mélancolique, comme si toute la fatigue du monde s'était accumulée sur ses épaules.

Les yeux ambrés le suivirent, alors que le seigneur déposait sa cape sur le large lit recouvert de soie blanche étincelante. Il y avait dans son attitude, dans ses gestes quelque chose que le jeune homme n'avait pas encore remarqué chez le seigneur. C'était autre chose que cette impression de fierté, de puissance et cet air hautain, non, c'était même tout le contraire; comme une sensation de solitude pesante. Après avoir déposé sa cape, le brun se tourna dans sa direction et avança vers lui, ses yeux langoureux lascivement posés sur lui comme s'il le dévorait du regard.

Kurosaki lui adressa un regard antipathique, des plus méprisants, et savait pertinemment ce que le seigneur avait derrière la tête. Il le répugnait mais il ne se laisserait pas faire, même si cet homme devait l'amadouer en parlant de son père encore une fois, et émettre la menace de s'en prendre à lui.

_Qu'est-ce que ce regard? questionna Sosuke, haussant ses sourcils.

Il stoppa ses pas à quelques centimètres du jeune homme, détaillant de ses yeux noisettes la peau parfaite et douce du rouquin, ses yeux si fougueux, ses lèvres pincées par la colère, son menton froncé par la rancœur, ses mains s'agrippant à ses épaules jusqu'à y enfoncer ses ongles profondément dans sa peau.

_Arrêtez de me prendre pour un imbécile! cracha Ichigo en le fusillant du regard. Je sais bien ce que vous voulez de moi! Allez-y, allez-y et violez moi ici et maintenant! Mais je vous promets que jamais vous ne pourrez terminer votre affaire, je vous tuerai avant que ça ne soit fini!

Les poings serrés par la rage qui l'animait, le roux ne comprit pas qu'il venait de commettre l'irréparable en parlant ainsi au seigneur et maître des lieux. Mais il n'en avait que faire, tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était défier cet homme, le défier dans la mesure du possible jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de faire interférer son père dans cette histoire. Il n'était pas un homme qui s'agenouillait devant ce genre d'individu, jamais!

Sosuke releva la tête, jaugeant de son regard hautain le jeune homme plein de haine. Il voulait le dominer bien sûr, remballer ses répliques hargneuses et qu'il devienne docile mais comment faire...? Il émit un petit rire amusé en réponse à la mise en garde du jeune homme, qui termina d'enflammer la colère juvénile :

_Vous crèverez ça je vous l'jure! lui promit-il en le pointant de son index.

_Oh ça très certainement, quand mon heure sera venue. Nous devons tous périr un jour ou l'autre Ichigo. Mais sache que ce que tu crains je ne puis te le faire subir, alors ne me juge plus sur des supputations que ton père t'a mis en tête, veux-tu?

L'orangé resta pétrifié, totalement désarçonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. La réplique d'Aizen avait claqué telle un coup de fouet, méprisante et cinglante.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. La désinvolture de cet homme, son ton rieur...

_Comment savez-vous cela? Comment savez-vous que c'est mon père qui m'a mis en garde contre vous et votre goût des jeunes hommes?

La vérité était que Kurosaki était médusé par ce que Sosuke venait tout juste de lui dire. Se pouvait-il qu'il sache d'autres choses à son sujet? L'univers dans lequel il venait de tomber lui était inconnu, et même s'il faisait preuve de tout le courage du monde, même s'il parvenait à surmonter ces difficultés il se pourrait bien que cet homme, Aizen, soit bien plus dangereux qu'il ne l'eut cru encore.

Qui savait de quoi il était capable?

Que pouvait-il faire face à lui?

_Je le sais, voilà tout, répondit Sosuke avec un sourire charmeur. Mais revenons-en à notre petit différent : ta tentative d'évasion.

Ichigo inspira profondément, il ne s'était franchement pas attendu à ce que ce problème surgisse tout à coup dans la conversation. Ce retournement de situation ne lui disait rien qui vaille et il suivit du regard le seigneur qui fit quelques pas dans la pièce, s'adossant bientôt à une autre fenêtre fermée. Sa méfiance vis-à-vis de cet homme lui semblait tout à fait justifiée, après tout il était bien son prisonnier non?

Ses yeux balayèrent la cours au dehors sans qu'il n'émette la moindre émotion et le jeune roux se demanda ce qui le rendait si mélancolique. C'était la seule chose qu'il remarquait chez ce grand et fier homme : la mélancolie. Aizen Sosuke était pourtant riche et respecté, alors pourquoi avait-il l'air si maussade? L'argent ne faisait-il pas le bonheur?

_Je suis prisonnier alors je tente de m'échapper c'est naturel non? répondit le jeune homme, malgré son appréhension quant à l'attitude de son geôlier.

_Pas lorsqu'on m'appartient, répliqua le brun d'un ton stricte. Alors maintenant tu vas apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de me désobéir...

L'orangé fronça les sourcils alors qu'il observait le seigneur se diriger vers la grande armoire en bois massif à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il en sortit un coffret, pas plus grand qu'une boîte à bijoux et la présenta devant le jeune Kurosaki. Cette boîte taillée dans un bois sombre et dont les dorures étincelaient à la lumière ambiante respirait l'antiquité, la solennité et le jeune homme supposa qu'elle devait faire partie des trésors de la famille d'Aizen.

Cependant, il fut intrigué par la vision de cette boîte et ignorait ce que son maître voulait lui montrer par là. Il l'interrogea donc du regard, sans toutefois oublier sa méfiance :

_Es-tu certain de vouloir savoir ce qu'il se trouve dans cette boîte? demanda Sosuke d'une voix presque guindée.

Ichigo déglutit péniblement. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que le seigneur cherchait à lui faire peur, que ce qui se trouvait dans cette boîte aurait sur lui un impact quelconque. Cette mauvaise impression ne le quittait pas. Et l'atmosphère sinistre qui entourait cette curieuse boîte n'était en rien pour l'aider.

_Vous cherchez à me faire peur?

_Plutôt à te prévenir, murmura-t-il en ouvrant le contenant d'un geste élégant.

Le coffre grinça à son ouverture, laissant soudain échapper une odeur pestilentielle qui se répandit dans toute la pièce et envahit les bronches de Kurosaki à lui en donner la nausée.

Ichigo sentit ses yeux sortir de leurs orbites, son cœur faire un bond et sa main se plaqua devant sa bouche alors que sa respiration devenait courte et douloureuse. Il plissa ses yeux très fort, refusant de regarder une seule seconde de plus ce qui se trouvait au fond de cette boîte. Son teint avait quelque peu pâli et son estomac en avait été totalement retourné.

Aizen étira un sourire satisfait puis referma rapidement le coffret, se contentant des réactions plus qu'expressives du jeune homme :

_As-tu compris? Ce châtiment n'est qu'un petit aperçu de ce que mon frère à l'habitude de faire à ceux qui me désobéissent. Sache qu'il est encore plus monstrueux avec ceux qui le désobéissent directement...

Le rouquin reprit difficilement sa respiration, son esprit hanté par l'horreur qu'il venait de voir. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, il ne voulait pas le croire! Ces hommes étaient des monstres et on les laissait ainsi en toute liberté! Il ne pouvait croire que l'Empereur ignorait les immondices qui avaient lieu ici... Personne ne faisait rien contre ces cinglés, personne ne semblait comprendre. Pourquoi?

_Vous êtes des grands malades! jeta-t-il alors que le seigneur avait rangé sa boîte aux secrets. Des monstres!

_Tu diras cela à Grimmjow, ça lui fera très certainement plaisir..., répondit Aizen en s'asseyant sur son lit, l'air paisible. Pour information, sache que l'homme qui a subit cela était un amant de Grimmjow jadis et que cet homme s'est offert à moi pensant ainsi toucher du doigt mon pouvoir. Lorsque Grimmjow l'a sut – et c'est moi qui le lui ai dit – il a fait en sorte que cet amant ne puisse plus jamais s'offrir à quelqu'un de cette façon. En lui coupant les...

_Taisez-vous!

Ichigo avait crié son ordre si fort que sa voix résonna au fin fond du couloir du seigneur, et que sa gorge s'en trouva fortement irritée. Ce dernier mis en suspend sa phrase et ne la termina pas, satisfait de voir que le jeune homme avait bien compris quelle punition l'attendait si toutefois il s'adonnait à des choses déplaisantes.

_Mais tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, Ichigo. Je ne te violerai pas, tout du moins, pas pour l'instant.

Malgré sa surprise, Ichigo constata qu'une fois de plus, le visage de son hôte était emprunt d'une mélancolie profonde et même s'il était encore choqué par ce qu'il avait vu il était comme suspendu aux lèvres de son interlocuteur :

_Que voulez-vous dire? questionna-t-il, désireux d'en savoir plus.

_Eh bien... Cela ne m'enchante guère sache-le, mais... il s'avère que ma virilité m'a abandonné, et cela depuis plusieurs années. Je suis incapable de remplir un devoir conjugal si cela est plus clair pour toi.

La bouche du jeune homme s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ses yeux ambrés balayèrent lentement le corps massif de Sosuke, ne pouvant croire à ce qu'il venait de dire... Tout en lui respirait la vitalité, ses épaules carrées, son visage masculin, ses yeux de velours, ses grandes mains viriles, tout...

Le visage d'Aizen resta sans émotion aucune, paisible, voire même trop.

A ce moment, Kurosaki sentit une teinte de pitié envahir son être. Lui qui avait tant entendu parler du seigneur Aizen et de son appétit pour les jeunes hommes comme pour les jeunes femmes, et maintenant il apprenait que celui-ci était impuissant?

_Mais... vous... vous avez des maîtresses, des amants, des...

_Tous sont là pour dissimuler la vérité, le coupa Aizen en soupirant. De quoi aurais-je donc l'air si l'Empereur ou même les autres seigneurs apprenaient que je ne pouvais... enfin que j'étais aussi faible?

_Pourquoi l'apprendraient-ils? C'est votre vie privée, ça n'a rien à voir avec votre force militaire ou quoique ce soit!

Aizen étira un sourire amusé, encore une fois. Il secoua la tête en signe de déception :

_Tu es bien jeune et bien fougueux mais tu n'as aucune idée de la façon dont fonctionne ce monde. Si l'un de mes adversaires l'apprenait je serai tourné en ridicule et leur volonté de me faire tomber serait d'autant plus forte.

Le roux fronça les sourcils ayant du mal à comprendre la conception que l'homme face à lui tentait de lui expliquer. Profiter de la faiblesse d'un homme était traître, c'était injuste. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il éprouvait de la sympathie pour Aizen :

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous me racontez cela, si c'est pour m'attendrir ou quoi mais... je me fiche de votre faiblesse! Ça me rassure au moins que vous ne pourrez pas profiter de moi!

Sosuke haussa un sourcil et croisa ses mains sur ses cuisses, reprenant une expression solennelle et quelque peu autoritaire.

_En effet, je ne pourrais hélas pas profiter de ton corps. Mais si je t'ai dérobé à ton père c'est pour plus d'une raison.

_Lesquelles?

Tout à coup le jeune roux repensa à son entrevue avec Grimmjow Jaggerjack lors de sa fuite. Le bleuté lui avait dit de telles choses étranges qu'il se demandait ou toutes ces bizarreries s'arrêteraient... Est-ce que Aizen allait lui poser les mêmes questions? Il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas.

_La première est simple : tu me plais énormément. Et même si mon corps refuse de te le montrer, mes yeux peuvent t'admirer et te contempler tout leur soul. La seconde reste du même ordre : je désirais trouver une compagnie jeune et fraiche, je ne me suis pas trompé en te prenant.

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce, un silence plutôt gêné pendant lequel Ichigo baissa les yeux. Le problème de cet homme le touchait, même s'il tentait de ne pas le montrer outre mesure. Il ignorait pourquoi ce seigneur sans cœur était parvenu à le toucher et il s'en voulait lui-même de s'être laissé atteindre si facilement.

_Et même si plus tard notre relation venait à s'épanouir, poursuivit-il, il y aura un moment, un jour, un instant ou tu désireras recevoir du plaisir. Et je serai incapable de t'en donner. Es-tu bien sûr d'en être conscient?

_De quoi est-ce que vous parlez? Bien sûr que ça me va de ne pas me faire violer! répondit-il méchamment.

_Je ne parlais pas de viol, mais de relation consentante...

_Tsss... Comme si je vous laisserais me toucher! protesta-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Aizen étira un énième sourire satisfait et baissa les yeux :

_Très bien, je vois. Mais lorsque nous en serons à ce point, ne viens pas pleurer que tu souhaites que je te prenne, cela ne sera jamais possible.

Ichigo ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Cet homme le dégoûtait mais lui faisait pitié en même temps. Comment pouvait-il supposer qu'il aurait envie de coucher avec lui?

_Es-tu vierge?

La question désarçonna tout à coup l'orangé qui recula d'un pas, le visage plissé par l'étonnement :

_Qu... quoi? Non mais ça va pas?

_Tu ne l'es pas? demanda à nouveau le brun, intéressé.

Kurosaki adopta une moue boudeuse :

_Non. Non, je ne le suis pas, vous êtes satisfait?

_Cela m'arrange pour tout dire, répondit le brun en prenant son menton entre ses doigts. Tu ne pourras pas très longtemps tenir à l'appel de la chair en l'ayant déjà connu...

_Vous n'êtes qu'un pervers!

_Ichigo...

Le roux sentit soudain son souffle se figer dans sa gorge, la façon dont le seigneur venait de prononcer son prénom était si douce et si implorante qu'il se sentit pétrifié. Son cœur fit un bond alors que Sosuke se levait du lit sur lequel il était assis pour le rejoindre.

Le rouquin n'esquissa pas un geste de recul lorsque le brun prit sa main dans la sienne et le caressa de ses yeux de velours.

_Quoi? Que... qu'est-ce que vous voulez? lui demanda-t-il assez sèchement.

Leurs visages étaient si proches que Kurosaki pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du seigneur sur son front. Il avait envie de vomir, tout simplement, mais il ne pouvait réfréner ce sentiment de pitié qui coulait à flot dans ses veines. Cet homme, si majestueux, si fort, si puissant, ne pouvait être à ce point affaiblie par une virilité inexistante! Il ne pouvait y croire...

Pendant un instant, il remit même en doute la confession de Sosuke, croyant à un stratagème pour le coincer, ou pour l'attendrir histoire de le mettre dans son lit plus facilement. Oh oui, Ichigo connaissait ce genre de roublardise, là d'où il venait, les soldats en garnison avaient plus d'un tour dans leur sac pour mettre les jeunes filles dans leur lit...

_Puisque mon corps ne peut être satisfait, je ne te demanderai qu'une seule faveur, susurra le seigneur en fixant ses yeux ambrés. Satisfais mes yeux, satisfais-les et mets-toi nu.

Les yeux de Kurosaki restèrent fixés à ceux de Sosuke pendant de longues secondes, y cherchant une lueur de plaisanterie, une simple blague et pourtant... Le brun ne cillait pas, il était sérieux!

L'orangé laissa échapper un rire qu'il réprima aussitôt en croisant pour une énième fois la lueur mélancolique et implorante des yeux de velours du brun. Il ne pouvait se laisser avoir par un tel sentiment, lui qui avait toujours su être fort et envoyer balader les soldats de l'Empereur, lui qui s'était toujours promis de ne jamais se laisser dompter par quiconque...

Et pourtant, ce regard envieux de velours faisait inexorablement augmenter la cadence de ses battements de cœur...

_Reculez-vous, lui ordonna-t-il alors, ses fiers yeux défiant magistralement ceux du seigneur.

Sosuke hocha la tête et s'exécuta, malgré qu'il ignorait ce à quoi le jeune homme se préparait. Il recula de deux pas, de façon à mettre une distance sécurisante entre lui et son partenaire. Ce dernier déglutit difficilement et laissa quelques secondes s'écouler lorsque Aizen eut reculé.

La vérité était qu'il cherchait un moyen d'y échapper. Il n'avait aucune envie de se mettre nu devant cet homme, il n'en avait aucune obligation et de toute façon ces manières le répugnaient. Mais là tout de suite, faire face à ce regard implorant était la chose la plus embarrassante qu'il n'ait jamais connu.

Cet homme puissant attendait qu'il se mette nu, jamais oh non jamais, il n'avait vécu une telle situation similaire!

Son souffle chaud était comme coincé dans sa gorge, emprisonné par les battements si rapides de son propre cœur sous le regard enflammé du seigneur de ces lieux. Que pouvait-il faire devant une telle démonstration d'envie?

Et sur un coup de tête, sans vraiment réfléchir outre mesure et se laissant emporter par ce sentiment de pitié étouffant, ses mains agrippèrent le tissu sur ses épaules et le poussèrent pour qu'il glisse. Le tissu grossier et râpeux glissa sur ses épaules puis le long de ses biceps pour découvrir son torse.

Les yeux de velours suivaient le trajet du tissu, caressant son corps au grain de peau si fin, à la couleur si appétissante en la désirant ardemment. Aizen frissonna un instant lorsque le tissu resta accroché un tout petit instant sur l'un des mamelons durcie du rouquin, le contact intime lui arrachant un soupir surpris qui excita le seigneur.

Le tissu finit de dévêtir ses hanches et tomba tel un sac sur le sol, laissant le corps d'Ichigo entièrement nu face au regard enflammé de Sosuke. La manière dont l'habit avait dévêtu le corps si parfait avait fini par enflammer les sens du seigneur si ardemment qu'il ne put empêcher son geste spontané; sans attendre une seconde de plus, il fondit sur le jeune orangé, le saisit par les épaules et enterra son visage dans son cou, laissant voyager ses lèvres sur son cou.

Sa peau sentait le chaud, l'animal, elle avait une odeur si particulière, si enivrante, elle était divine! L'odeur de la jeunesse, de la joie de vivre, de la virilité... Le seigneur en inspirait de grandes bouffées d'air hautement surpris de ne pas voir la jeune personne protester.

Ichigo tenta de repousser la sensation de dégoût qui l'envahissait soudain, et déglutit plusieurs fois pour être sûr qu'il ne vomirait pas. Il avait chaud enserré ainsi aussi étroitement entre les bras forts de cet homme, mais il était incapable de dire si c'était la honte ou bien le contact avec le lourd tissu du kimono du seigneur qui lui donnait tant de chaleur. Et il était en même temps incapable d'expliquer pourquoi il ne le repoussait pas.

_C'est dans ces moments que je maudis la vie de m'avoir pris ma virilité, murmura Aizen au creux de l'oreille du roux. Tu es... l'être que j'aurais le plus désiré dans ma vie. Je te désire à en mourir!

Kurosaki plissa les yeux, effaçant les paroles de l'homme au fur et à mesure qu'il les entendait. Il s'en voulait déjà d'avoir cédé à la demande du seigneur. S'être mis nu tout à coup, alors qu'il venait à peine de le lui demander... il n'était guère farouche! Il s'en voulait horriblement.

_Arrêtez ça...

_Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas? demanda le seigneur en resserrant un peu plus son étreinte autour de lui. Lorsque l'on trouve celui qui est parfait pour soit, la vie nous joue un mauvais tour. Voilà deux ans que je suis impuissant, et rien ni personne n'a su y faire quoique ce soit. Et je pensais... je croyais que peut-être...

_Que je pourrais y faire quelque chose? Vous êtes fou!

Aizen desserra tout à coup son étreinte, puis déposa lentement ses mains sur les joues du jeune homme, agrippant son regard au sien :

_J'ai cru qu'en trouvant la personne que je désirerais plus que tout, pour qui j'aurais une envie de dément, mon problème s'envolerait. Mais j'avais tord... même à l'instant, je suis incapable de... d'éprouver la moindre sensation d'excitation pour toi.

Ichigo inspira profondément. Même s'il s'en était trouvé soulagé de savoir cela, il en était quelque peu piqué à vif tout à coup. Lui qui avait toujours su susciter l'intérêt des hommes comme des femmes, il était bien rare qu'un homme lui avoue ce genre de choses sans être munie de l'érection qui allait avec... C'était une première pour lui!

_Je...

_Ne dis rien! le coupa soudain le brun. Tu ne ferais qu'aggraver la situation. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Mais... un jour, je ferai l'amour à un jeune homme aussi magnifique que toi. J'en prends la décision ici et maintenant.

Un silence tomba, et malgré le fait qu'il exécrait cette situation, Ichigo ne put détourner ses yeux du visage déterminé du seigneur. Il venait de découvrir l'un des secrets les plus affligeants d'Aizen Sosuke, le puissant seigneur. Lui qui lui avait parut tant puissant, si inébranlable, voilà qu'à présent il n'était qu'un homme incapable de se débrouiller au lit, qu'il n'était que la moitié d'un homme. Il n'était plus si impressionnant et de plus, il connaissait sa faiblesse...

Mais son sentiment de pitié était encore bien trop vivace pour penser ainsi.

_C'est donc tout ce que je t'inspire : la pitié? questionna le brun, qui avait parfaitement décelé les sentiments éprouvés par son vis-à-vis.

Le rouquin resta muet, encore une fois. Il n'y avait rien à dire, et rien à faire non plus, tout du moins du coté d'Ichigo. Car Aizen lui, savait parfaitement quoi faire en cette situation...

Sans aucun préavis, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du rouquin, les embrassant avec passion, traduisant tout son désir, sans laisser le temps au jeune homme pour protester. Mais plus surprenant encore : Ichigo ne protesta pas le moins du monde.

Certes, il n'aimait pas cet homme et ce dernier était son ravisseur et le tenait maintenant enfermé entre ces murs, mais allait-il mourir d'un malheureux baiser? Surtout d'un homme qui semblait si désemparé face à sa situation.

Le baiser était chaud et insistant, si bien que le roux se surprit à y mettre du sien, répondant – bien que faiblement – aux pressions des lèvres du plus âgé. Il avait l'impression que Aizen était fou, que d'un instant à l'autre il se jetterait sur lui en s'écriant : et bien non je ne suis pas impuissant, maintenant tu vas subir ce pour quoi tu es venu!

Très sincèrement le jeune homme s'y attendait. Mais plus le baiser durait moins Sosuke semblait pressant. Ses mains restaient attachées aux épaules d'Ichigo et il ne tentait aucun geste pour le toucher, comme s'il craignait d'avoir des gestes impudiques. Kurosaki sentit bientôt les lèvres voisines s'entrouvrirent et une langue vorace s'introduire dans sa bouche. Il lui laissa le passage, quelque peu à contrecœur, puis suivit le rythme du seigneur dans un baiser haletant.

Au bout de longues minutes ils se séparèrent et le roux reprit son souffle difficilement. Ses joues s'étaient teintées d'une petite lueur rosée qui n'échappa pas aux yeux d'Aizen et il était rempli d'incompréhension : était-il si pervers qu'un simple baiser d'une ordure pareille puisse lui faire un tel effet?

Il n'était plus lui-même, c'était inconcevable, toutes ces réactions ne lui ressemblaient pas!

_Je suis certainement impuissant, mais ce n'est définitivement pas ton cas! lâcha le seigneur en désignant d'un œil mutin l'entre jambe du jeune homme qui venait de s'épanouir sous ses yeux comme une fleur.

Kurosaki ne pouvait se sentir plus mal encore. Il avait souhaité que l'homme ne le remarque pas mais c'était peine perdue. Il pensait également que le seigneur se moquerait de lui mais à son plus grand étonnement, il n'en fit rien. En effet, Aizen se contenta de lui sourire avec espièglerie et de s'agenouiller à terre devant la virilité fière et dressée du jeune homme :

_J'aime voir la fougue de la jeunesse, commenta-t-il avant de toucher de la pointe de sa langue l'extrémité humide du membre du roux.

_Oh!

Ichigo sentit son cœur s'emballer soudain. C'était encore plus inattendu! Aizen à genoux devant lui, léchant avec délectation son membre en érection... c'était complètement fou! Et de plus, cette ordure s'y prenait à merveille; la tête d'Ichigo bascula en arrière alors que Sosuke l'engloutissait tout entier dans sa bouche.

_Non! Non... arrêtez! laissa-t-il échapper, susurrant ses paroles alors même qu'il éprouvait un plaisir sans nom.

C'était d'autant plus inattendu que le jeune homme n'avait pas fait pareille chose depuis un certain temps. A dire vrai, il n'avait connu qu'un seul homme, celui qui avait pris sa virginité. Il avait toujours pensé cet homme doué mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il expérimentait la bouche et la langue experte du seigneur, il ne pouvait que revoir son jugement; Aizen était de loin bien plus expert et sa tête tournait horriblement.

Ichigo tentait de le retenir, agrippant de ses mains les mèches brunes de celui qui lui faisait subir ce supplice des plus délicieux, mais en bouche noble descendait rapidement, puis plus lentement le long de sa verge dressée, l'humidifiant pour plus de plaisir, la faisant grossir pour l'amener plus proche de la délivrance.

Ichigo pinçait ses lèvres avec délectation même s'il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne devait pas faire ça. Mais la langue brûlante de son seigneur, traçant un chemin de feu sur toute sa longueur termina de le convaincre de se laisser faire.

Il ne pouvait arrêter son corps et ses réactions, il ne pouvait demander à Sosuke de s'arrêter, jusqu'à...

_Et bin, à peine arrivé le p'tit nouveau s'fait faire des gâteries? J'suis jaloux!

_Grimmjow!

Aizen sauta sur ses pieds et le roux se détourna, saisissant rapidement un drap de soie déposé sur le lit pour s'enrouler dedans et ainsi dissimuler la vue de son corps nu. Adoptant un air choqué, Ichigo baissa le visage, refusant de montrer ses pommettes rougies au général aux cheveux bleus, pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement.

_Grimmjow, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas pénétrer ici sans frapper!

_Tch! Comme si personne se doutait que t'allais te le taper! répliqua le soldat en désignant Kurosaki du menton.

Le regard turquoise du soldat se planta sur le jeune homme et son sourire s'élargit. Et malgré sa délectation de les avoir surpris en une situation si intime, Jaggerjack ne réfrénait pas une pointe de jalousie visible aux yeux de tout le monde :

_T'en as d'la chance, Sos'ke! Si je l'avais chopper avant toi moi aussi j'l'aurais d'jà dévoré tout cru! ajouta-t-il en faisant claquer ses dents dans un geste bestial.

Ichigo le fusilla du regard. Il n'était pas un objet bon sang! Personne n'avait le droit de le considérer comme un objet!

« Bon sang, Kurosaki! T'être laissé séduire par ce Casanova aux cheveux grisonnants... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? » se demanda le jeune homme, encore étourdit par ce qu'il venait de vivre. C'était bien sa veine : les deux frères opposés et comme par hasard ses fesses se trouvaient au milieu...

_Si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire que des sarcasmes tu peux dégager! lança soudain le seigneur, exaspéré par l'attitude de son frère.

_Oh mais t'inquiète pas, j'suis là pour une bonne raison, dit l'autre avec un rire mesquin. J'veux dire, une autre bonne raison que d'voir ton p'tit sucre d'orge à poils en train d'se faire tailler une...

_Viens au fait! le coupa brutalement son frère.

Grimmjow sourit malicieusement, en sortant ses dents aiguisées, puis remit entre les mains du seigneur un parchemin scellé :

_J'crois que ta p'tite tactique a échoué, Sos'ke. Non seulement Hallibel s'est faite couper sa tête mais en plus d'ça, elle a rapporté des trucs pas jojo!

Aizen sentit son souffle se figer alors qu'il s'empressait de lire le parchemin qu'il venait de lui remettre, en toute hâte, ses mains cornant le papier de haute qualité. Les deux autres remarquèrent immédiatement son attitude préoccupée.

Ichigo restait immobile, enroulé dans son drap, tentant de faire abstraction du regard affamé que Grimmjow posait sur lui. Mais le bleuté eut guère de temps pour détailler sa proie, en effet aussitôt avait-il terminé sa lecture que Aizen s'empara de sa cape et se dirigea vers le shoji de sa chambre :

_Dépêche-toi de me convoquer tout le monde, Grimmjow! L'heure est grave! annonça-t-il avant de disparaître dans le couloir sans un regard pour l'orangé.

Le bleuté esquissa un sourire en coin, comme s'il eut été satisfait de lui-même, et prit l'audace d'avancer jusqu'au jeune homme au fond de la pièce. Ce dernier soutint son regard autant qu'il le put, même si la perspective de se retrouver seul, dans une chambre et nu sous un drap de soie avec cet homme n'était pas pour le rassurer.

_Le d'voir m'appelle, ma biche, lui souffla-t-il en prenant son menton entre son index et son pouce. Mais la grande panthère r'viendra très vite chasser sa p'tite proie, t'peux en êt' sûr!

Kurosaki se contenta de lui renvoyer une expression dégoûtée que Jaggerjack vint cueillir sur ses lèvres, dans un baiser froid et salé :

_Tu pues son odeur, ça m'fout la gerbe!

Et sur ces mots il fit demi-tour et s'échappa rapidement de la pièce, sans se retourner et sans même refermer la porte derrière lui, laissant un Ichigo complètement pantois. D'un revers de main, il essuya ses lèvres souillées par ces deux hommes avec dégoût.

Il était dans un espèce de pétrin!

_Merde!


	8. Tu suffoqueras devant mes avances

_**Hysteria**_

_**par Shini-sama.**_

_**Chapitre 7 : Tu suffoqueras devant mes avances.  
**_

_**Couple**_ : Grimmjow X Ichigo

_**Rating**_ : M

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Cependant, cette fiction m'appartient entièrement, que ceux qui s'amusent à la plagier soient châtiés durement!

_**Inspirations**_ : « Hysteria » de Muse (à écouter ^^) et ma fiction originale (il y a quelques similitudes entre cette fiction et mon œuvre originale).

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Tu suffoqueras devant mes avances.**_

_...

..._

_...

_« Lorsque le cœur du soldat saignera, l'« Hysteria » s'emparera de lui,_

_et alors le monde se noiera dans les larmes de son chagrin puis sombrera dans la noirceur de son âme._

_Tes mains s'empareront de l'homme aux cheveux de feu, fais-le tient et garde-le dissimulé aux yeux avides des hommes avant que ceux-ci ne le mènent à la destruction...__»._

__..._

_...__

__..._

Aizen avançait à grands pas à travers les couloirs du palais. Ses chaussures claquaient sur le carrelage étincelant résonant à travers le labyrinthe qu'étaient les couloirs de la demeure du seigneur. Les serviteurs se détournaient rapidement sur son passage, surtout en constatant le regard colérique qu'il portait, et s'inclinaient bien bas en espérant que leur maître n'eut pas la moindre chose à leur reprocher.

Grimmjow le suivait dans son sillage. Le soldat avait gardé une main sur la garde de son katana, le regard alerte et le visage préoccupé. Car même s'il s'était délecté de savoir l'œuvre de son frère perturbée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour la contrée.

En effet, le bleuté était peut-être quelque peu rival avec son frère en matière de politique ou autre, mais il vivait dans sa contrée selon son bon vouloir. Et les problèmes de Sosuke devenaient – la majeure partie du temps – les problèmes de Grimmjow...

Hallibel tuée alors qu'elle avait été envoyée chez Ichimaru? Jaggerjack n'avait jamais cru aux coïncidences et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer!

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes avaient rejoint l'aile sud du palais et pénétraient dans la très large pièce qui servait de bureau à Hirako Shinji. Sans même prendre la peine de frapper ou de s'annoncer, Aizen n'en avait ni le temps ni l'envie.

Le blond, occupé à calligraphier tranquillement, leva un œil de son œuvre pour observer les deux nouveaux venus :

_Bien que vous ayez l'air très pâlots tous les deux, ça vous arrive de frapper? lança-t-il d'une voix criarde avec une pointe de mécontentement.

_On n'a pas le temps! embraya Aizen en se plantant devant lui, l'air courroucé. Nous avons un problème.

Le blond haussa un sourcil alors qu'il déposait son pinceau doucement sur le papier si onéreux. Il n'était pas rare de voir le visage de Sosuke si préoccupé mais cela dit, il était très rare d'entendre sa voix avec une telle appréhension. Si grande qu'elle en tremblait, et Hirako se douta qu'une chose terrible s'était sûrement produite. Il observa de ses grands yeux bleus Jaggerjack resté en retrait, il remarqua néanmoins leur appréhension :

_Depuis l'arrivée de poils de carotte vous semblez être sur le point de défaillir tous les deux, fit-il remarquer sur un ton ironique.

_Il s'agit pas d'ça! intervint le turquoise en serrant les dents.

Aizen porta une main à son front et poussa les cheveux bruns qui tombaient sur son visage.

_J'ai envoyé Hallibel chez Ichimaru..., murmura-t-il comme si cette phrase seule expliquait son comportement.

Shinji se redressa immédiatement sur ses pieds, se plantant devant Sosuke tel un piquet, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Le sursaut qui l'avait secoué ne pouvait laisser aucun doute : le blond était plus qu'au courant de ce qu'il se passait maintenant.

_Quoi? Mais... pourquoi? demanda-t-il soudain, les poings serrés. Tu sais très bien de quoi il est capable!

_Oui, je le sais! Je voulais l'envoyer là-bas pour qu'elle l'espionne! Je voulais en avoir le cœur net, je voulais avoir la certitude qu'il trahissait l'Empereur!

Shinji sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps, ne cachant pas la stupéfaction extrême qui le frappait. Il glissa un instant ses yeux sur Grimmjow; ce dernier semblait aussi estomaqué que lui.

_Alors c'était ça...? murmura Jaggerjack en fronçant ses sourcils avec méfiance. C'était ça que tu projetais depuis tout ce temps? Prouver que Ichimaru trahissait l'Empereur pour ensuite avoir quoi? Une reconnaissance? Devenir le seigneur le plus puissant du pays?

_Ce n'est pas ça! se défendit le brun en haussant le ton. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'accuser de la sorte, Grimmjow!

Le brun pointa du doigt son frère, son visage contracté par la colère et l'appréhension que cette conversation faisait monter en lui. Il savait qu'un événement de cette nature détruirait tout ce qu'il avait mis en place depuis le début mais là...

_Ichimaru était notre allié, reprit Hirako en joignant ses mains, le suspecter de trahison, tu... as-tu la moindre idée de ce que cela représente, Sosuke?

_Je le sais, et j'ai pesé le pour et le contre, croyez-moi.

_Et maintenant? demanda le bleuté en frappant ses cuisses de ses mains. Et maintenant, hein? Ichimaru sait que nous l'espionnons! Il va...

_Oui, il va nous attaquer et sa vengeance n'en sera que plus terrible encore, termina Aizen ses beaux yeux bruns se fermant doucement à l'annonce d'une funeste bataille.

Shinji soupira, abaissant ses épaules sous le poids qui venait d'y tomber. Ils étaient tout simplement dans une catastrophe sans nom et l'équilibre de la région – voire de l'Empire tout entier – allait être bouleversé par cet acte pourtant négligeable :

_Tu l'auras cherché, Sosuke...

_Vous croyez vraiment que je cherchais à atteindre ce but? demanda Sosuke, tentant de convaincre ses deux plus proches alliés qui doutaient.

_Encore une fois t'as pensé qu'à toi, fit remarquer Grimmjow, et ça va encore être à moi de réparer tes erreurs, j'en ai marre!

Et sur ces mots, le turquoise quitta la pièce si vivement que sa colère pouvait se lire dans chacun de ses mouvements. Aizen soupira, il avait conscience que Ichimaru n'en resterait pas là et qu'il venait de se mettre à dos un sacré adversaire.

_Grimmjow a raison, commenta Hirako en fronçant ses sourcils avec gravité. C'est encore lui qui va devoir gérer cette bataille et peut-être perdre la vie...

_C'est son poste, non?

_Oui, ça l'est. Mais il ne pourra pas éternellement gommer tes fautes, Sosuke. Sais-tu au moins que Ichimaru dirige la troisième contrée la plus puissante? La troisième, Sosuke!

_Je sais ça! répondit le brun en serrant les poings. Je sais qu'il est plus puissant, plus... Bon sang!

Mais la situation était criante de vérité : Aizen ne pourrait pas éviter le conflit qui s'annonçait et ça il ne le devait qu'à lui-même...

* * *

A des lieux du palais d'Aizen Sosuke et de ses préoccupations, dans une autre contrée, un homme parcourait un sol sablonneux dans des pas précipités.

Ses yeux noirs furetaient à droite et à gauche et il semblait en hâte, se dissimulant à chaque coin de bâtiment, cherchant à cacher sa présence aux gardes aux alentours qui protégeaient le palais du neuvième seigneur du pays.

La garde était bien plus présente qu'à son habitude, remarqua-t-il en observant un groupe de cinq soldats relever la garde de l'entrée ouest. Ses yeux dévièrent alors sur leur droite où il aperçut les écuries et c'était là qu'il voulait se rendre, avec dans la seule intention de pouvoir s'échapper de cet endroit...

La relève de la garde provoquait toujours quelques instants d'inattention de la part des gardes, et l'homme sombre savait bien à quel moment exact cela se produirait. Aussi, attendit-il le moment fatidique pour bondir de sa cachette et se précipiter en direction des écuries, profitant des arbres présents et des buissons pour se dissimuler.

Jusqu'à ce que...

_Aïe!

En surgissant de derrière une haie, il était entré en collision avec un corps...

_Hisagi-san!

Hisagi fronça les sourcils en se relevant, alors qu'il reconnaissait la voix qui venait de s'adresser à lui. Il n'aurait pas pu tomber sur pire situation inattendue... On l'avait reconnue et la personne qui se trouvait maintenant face à lui n'était pas n'importe qui.

_Hisagi-san, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici en pleine nuit?

Hisagi Shuuhei reprit son souffle bien que sa hâte ne le lui permit pas. Ses yeux observèrent de nouveau autour de lui, s'assurant qu'il n'avait pas été remarqué.

Il n'était pas question qu'il abandonne ses projets juste parce qu'il était tombé sur la mauvaise personne, non il en était hors de question! Il avait une chose importante à faire, très importante et il se devait de quitter cet endroit et de trahir son seigneur, même si cela lui coûterait la vie.

Il soupira, saisissant soudain l'homme face à lui par les épaules :

_Écoute, Kira-kun...

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Lui, le Lieutenant d'Ichimaru était arrivé depuis quelques heures à présent dans la contrée dirigé par Tousen Kaname à la demande de son seigneur Gin, quelques heures seulement et tout ce remue-ménage n'en finissait plus. Et à présent le Lieutenant de Tousen voulait s'enfuir en douce.

Que se passait-il donc?

_Je dois m'en aller, reprit le brun toujours aux aguets, je dois m'en aller pour une chose très importante.

_Hisagi-san! s'indigna le blond en l'observant avec méfiance. Vous... vous en aller? Mais nous allons entrer en guerre très vite et Tousen-sama a besoin de vous!

_Je sais ça! répondit l'autre en resserrant son étreinte autour de ses épaules.

Il reprit son souffle quelques instants, plongeant son regard dans celui azur d'Izuru. Les deux hommes ne se connaissaient pas plus que cela, mais ils s'étaient déjà côtoyés. Kira avait une profonde admiration et beaucoup de respect pour Hisagi, qu'il considérait un peu comme son sempaï. Shuuhei lui, avait une pointe d'affection pour le jeune homme qu'était le blond, mais leurs liens n'étaient pas si forts.

_Je suis navré, Kira-kun mais il y a une chose que je dois faire, et personne en m'en empêchera!

Et sur ces mots, le brun relâcha le jeune homme et reprit son chemin, s'enfuyant tout droit vers les écuries. Il y attela son propre cheval et y grimpa. La seule chose dont Kira se rappela ensuite fut la fuite particulièrement rapide d'Hisagi, son dos filant vers l'horizon jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement dans le brouillard de sable que son cheval avait causé.

La nuit était complètement tombée alors que Shuuhei atteignait le désert, filant toujours à vive allure sur sa monture, ses cheveux décoiffés par le vent et le froid glacial nocturne tombant sur sa nuque tel un frisson désagréable. Son visage était contracté, concentré sur son objectif qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de rater.

Il filait droit vers la contrée d'Aizen, ne se souciant guère du chemin qu'il prenait, ou si on le voyait galoper à toute vitesse. Tout ce qui lui importait était d'arriver à temps pour revoir Grimmjow. Il devait absolument revoir Grimmjow le plus rapidement possible avant que...

* * *

Grimmjow rejoignait d'un pas plus que précipité ses marmonnait des mots incohérents plus ou moins incisifs entre ses dents, ses lèvres minces bougeant en rythme laissant échapper un mince filet de voix. Ses sourcils froncés l'étaient bien plus que d'habitude et sa mâchoire se contractait par moment, laissant transparaitre une pointe de nervosité; mais aussi d'excitation.

L'attitude de son frère l'avait encore une fois mis en rogne et il en avait plus qu'assez de devoir payer les pots cassés pour ce fichu gosse pourri gâté qu'il se trainait comme un boulet.

Aizen avait toujours été le plus grand, le plus doué, le plus intellectuel des deux, mais en attendant c'était bel et bien le turquoise qui sauvait ses fesses d'une mort prématurée et d'une retraite sans la moindre terre à gouverner.

Combien de batailles, combien de guerres Grimmjow avait-il mené et gagné pour le compte de son frère? Combien? Lui-même en avait oublié le nombre, alors il était fort probable que Sosuke ne s'en souvienne pas non plus.

Voilà le peu de reconnaissance qu'il avait : rien!

_Grimmjow-sama, vous revoilà...

Ulquiorra attendait patiemment le retour du bleuté dans la large pièce qui servait de réception. Mais il n'était pas seul...

Jaggerjack sembla retrouver du baume au cœur, et en oublia quelques instants son frère, et voyant qui accompagnait le brun :

_On t'a renvoyé ici, Renji?

Le rouge acquiesça d'un signe de tête, visiblement fatigué voire éreinté par sa journée. Malgré son apparence, le bleu était satisfait de le revoir; il devait avouer que passer une nuit seul il ne l'avait que rarement fait et n'appréciait guère. Alors que la compagnie de Renji dans sa couche serait tout à fait délectable...

_Unohana-san m'a dit qu'elle travaillerait sur... mon problème.

Grimmjow sembla s'intéresser aux mots d'Abaraï, s'asseyant sur le sol de la pièce dans un soupir douloureux. Toutes ces histoires l'ennuyaient au plus haut point... Si seulement il pouvait trouver quelque chose pour le distraire. Oui, mais quoi?

_Et alors? Elle t'a renvoyé ici comme ça? demanda-t-il, agacé. Et comment elle va faire pour trouver une solution à ton problème si t'es pas avec elle?

_Je ne sais pas.

Grimmjow soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant tout à coup sous le poids de ses soucis; et pourtant ce n'était pas son genre du tout d'avoir tant de préoccupations. Alors s'occuper d'un "prisonnier" qui s'évanouissait comme une vulgaire mégère en l'entendant prononcer un simple mot était le cadet de ses soucis!

_J'imagine qu'on va d'voir être patients, c'est tout... Vu qu'on en sait pas plus.

Renji haussa les épaules et dodelina de la tête, avouant par là qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus l'agissement de celle qui régissait la quatrième contrée. Cependant, le rouge remarqua immédiatement qu'une chose perturbait le turquoise :

_Quelque chose ne va pas, non?

_C'est ce putain de Sos'ke! cracha Jaggerjack en frappant de sa main son genoux. Un jour il nous f'ra tous couler!

Ulquiorra haussa un sourcil dubitatif, ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait, mais imaginant une querelle fraternelle de plus dans le registre des deux frères. Il ne demanda pas plus de détails, se doutant que de toute façon, Grimmjow ne les lui donnerait pas.

Un silence s'installa, un silence qui incita de lui-même Ulquiorra à quitter les lieux, laissant le rouge et le bleu seuls dans la pièce. La nuit était noire et les nuages couvraient la lune, cachant tout le paysage aux yeux des hommes du palais. Renji soupira :

_Je me demande encore et toujours pourquoi moi? Pourquoi a-t-on voulu que je ne me souvienne plus de cette maudite prophétie?

Grimmjow ne répondit pas et ne trahit aucune émotion d'ailleurs. Il se contenta de rester inactif, les yeux dans le vague et la bouche close. Abaraï l'observa un instant puis s'assit à ses côtés, détaillant son profil perturbé :

_Grimmjow... Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à savoir ce que cette histoire veut dire?

Les yeux turquoises se fermèrent et Jaggerjack laissa échapper un soupir qui se transforma en rire :

_Parce que ça m'occupe.

_Que comptes-tu y trouver dans cette recherche?

_Un passe-temps, pourquoi pas? Je m'ennuie comme un rat crevé!

Le rouge eut une moue étrange. Il ignorait ce qui rendait le bleuté si morose mais en tout cas, il ne s'y trompait pas : Grimmjow avait besoin de calme et surtout d'un passe-temps de qualité. Et le rouge savait pertinemment de quoi il avait besoin néanmoins, il n'était pas en mesure de le lui procurer.

_Si seul'ment j'avais pu m'attraper ce p'tit rouquin..., marmonna Jaggerjack tout bas, plissant les yeux en se remémorant le visage du jeune homme roux qui appartenait – à son plus grand désarroi – à Aizen.

Abaraï resta muet, n'ayant aucune idée de ce dont pouvait bien parler le soldat aux cheveux bleus.

_Renji, j'crois que j'vais aller me détendre un peu. Viens avec moi.

Sans chercher à comprendre les motivations de Jaggerjack, Renji le suivit hors de la pièce obéissant à son nouveau « maître » sans pour autant oublier celui qui hantait encore et toujours son cœur et qu'il désirait retrouver...

_Kuchiki-sama_...

* * *

Aizen avait profité d'une promenade de santé revigorante dans ses jardins, lui permettant d'évacuer toutes les pensées négatives qu'il avait accumulées, et reprenait maintenant le chemin de ses quartiers. Il était évidemment plus que nécessaire qu'il ait une discussion sérieuse avec son frère; Grimmjow serait en première ligne de ce conflit et le brun savait déjà qu'il avançait aux devants d'une énième dispute virulente.

Mais à l'heure actuelle, il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose...

_Qu'es-tu en train de lire?

Ichigo paraissait sur le lit du seigneur, un parchemin à la main, l'air bougon et la mine fatiguée. Le jeune homme semblait exténué d'avoir a rester enfermé ainsi dans la chambre de son seigneur et ne répondit pas à la question d'Aizen pour montrer son mécontentement.

Ce dernier soupira et étira un petit sourire malicieux, sachant parfaitement ce que le rouquin éprouvait :

_Si tu fais quelque chose pour moi, je t'autoriserai à sortir d'ici. Qu'en dis-tu?

Les yeux ambrés se levèrent sur l'homme face à Kurosaki. Son visage souriant ne sembla pas rassurer le jeune homme qui se contenta de rester imperturbable, même si la proposition que venait de lui faire Aizen le tentait très fortement.

_Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire? demanda-t-il en repliant le parchemin qu'il avait entre les mains.

Le seigneur avança de quelques pas dans sa direction, retirant le long pan de tissu luxueux qu'il portait tel une cape sur ses épaules. Puis, il retira son obi pour dénuder son torse avant de s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme, sur la couche.

Ichigo s'était un peu reculé, craignant que l'homme brun ne lui fasse des avances. Il savait Sosuke impuissant, d'après ses dires, mais il n'en était pas encore tout à fait certain aussi se méfiait-il toujours autant de lui.

_J'aimerais que tu dégourdisses mes épaules et mon dos endoloris avec tes mains. J'aimerais que tu me fasses du bien, que tu me détendes.

Ichigo haussa un sourcil, étonné. Quoi, il voulait juste un massage et ensuite il le laisserait aller où il voudrait?

_Pas exactement où tu voudras mais...

_Les bains! Je veux aller aux bains! Je me sens sale et... j'ai besoin de me relaxer.

Aizen tourna son profil amusé vers la jeune personne derrière lui, hochant de la tête en signe d'affirmation :

_Très bien. Je te donne l'autorisation de te rendre dans mes bains privés. Il est évidemment hors de question que tu investisses les bains du palais où tu pourrais tomber sur certaines personnes comme... Hirako par exemple.

Rien qu'à l'idée de Shinji et du rouquin seuls aux bains, entièrement nus, Aizen en eut un haut-le-cœur. Il était impensable qu'il laisse son petit protégé et propriété s'aventurer dans les bains que tout un chacun fréquentaient.

_Ça me va, décréta Kurosaki en posant ses paumes de main sur les épaules nues et musclées du seigneur.

Ses doigts débutèrent leur parcourt, détendant les muscles endurcis de Sosuke, les nerfs déplacés du corps fatigué. Le brun laissait échapper quelques soupirs de satisfaction par-ci par-là et laissa sa tête partir en arrière pour s'échapper complètement de ses tensions, pour laisser couler la détente dans ses veines, dans son corps et se laisser submerger par le toucher de son jeune orangé.

Ce dernier s'appliquait tant qu'il pouvait à satisfaire le plus âgé, même s'il ignorait pourquoi il y mettait tant de convictions. Peut-être avait-il pris conscience qu'il valait mieux faire ce que lui demandait cet homme pour avoir une chance de s'enfuir? Ichigo l'ignorait mais il avait bien l'impression que c'était le cas.

_Oh, merci Ichigo! remercia le brun en tombant allongé sur le lit, dans un soupir de bien-être. Tes mains et tes doigts experts m'ont fait beaucoup de bien...

D'un regard insistant il dévorait le jeune homme des yeux et ce dernier n'osait lui rendre la pareille, craignant que le seigneur des lieux ne lui quémande une autre chose plus... intime.

_La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui te ferai du bien avec mes mains et mes doigts, ajouta-t-il avant d'appeler Hinamori dans la pièce.

Kurosaki descendit du lit alors que la jeune fille brune pénétrait la pièce et s'inclinait devant son seigneur.

_J'aimerais que tu conduises Ichigo jusqu'à mes bains privés, s'il te plait. Qu'il profite avant de revenir dormir cette nuit avec moi.

Le roux fronça les sourcils; dormir avec lui? Il allait donc partager la couche et les nuits d'Aizen pour le restant de son existence? Lui qui n'avait jamais aimé dormir avec une tierce personne car son sommeil était déjà si fragile...

_Profite bien, Ichigo.

Et la jeune femme emporta avec elle, à travers les couloirs, le nouvel arrivant. Les couloirs sombres se ressemblaient tous les uns après les autres, tous plus glacials les uns que les autres, amenant même à croire au jeune rouquin qu'ils s'étaient perdus.

La jeune brune avançait à grands pas devant lui, le menant à travers un véritable labyrinthe fait de carrelage et de colonnes de marbre, avant de pénétrer dans un patio luxueux et verdoyant, illuminé par des centaines de lampes torches qui guidaient les visiteurs sur un petit chemin.

L'atmosphère était apaisante et très agréable, dut admettre Kurosaki qui vit s'arrêter Momo devant une large porte en bois massif :

_C'est ici, l'entrée des bains privés d'Aizen-sama. Je vous laisse ici et vous attends patiemment ici-même.

_Mais euh...

_Prenez votre temps, je sais être patiente.

Et sur ses mots, elle poussa d'une main la porte grinçante imposante et invita le jeune homme à pénétrer l'espace embué. Ichigo hésita un instant, souhaitant tout de même demander si cette fille n'était pas folle pour oser l'attendre des heures qu'il termine son bain, mais il se rétracta.

La première chose que remarqua Kurosaki fut la buée présente, l'aveuglant complètement, l'empêchant de voir où il mettait les pieds. Il avança à tâtons, retirant petit à petit ce qui lui servait de vêtements tellement il avait chaud.

La sueur dégoulinait déjà le long de son visage, son cou ainsi que ses cuisses et il ne tarda pas à y voir un peu plus clair devant lui.

Une très large et très profonde salle s'étendait, contenant un grand bassin circulaire alimenté par une fontaine magnifique représentant une oasis et des colonnes de marbre s'étendaient autour de ce bassin. Entre chaque colonne un petit bassin circulaire se trouvait, certains plus chauds que d'autres, certains parfumés, d'autres non.

_Bon sang cet endroit..., murmura-t-il émerveillé par l'allure de l'espace.

Ces bains privés étaient magnifiques! Il jeta un dernier regard autour de lui avant de se décider à entrer dans l'eau, doucement, son orteil goûtant la température du bassin. Les remous du liquide couvrirent un instant un certain bruit étrange, qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué depuis qu'il était entré.

Écarquillant les yeux pour tenter de discerner la moindre présence étrangère à travers les volutes de brouillard humide, le rouquin ne vit rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une énième fois, ce bruit étouffé... Comme une voix, lointaine. Mais en écoutant plus distinctement, il crut percevoir comme des cris étouffés :

_Mph... Mph...

Intrigué, et sentant son cœur s'emballer à l'entente de ces étranges agitations il tendit un peu plus l'oreille pour se rendre compte que ces bruits provenaient d'un peu plus loin. Là, face à lui, une grande colonne blanche s'élevait jusqu'au plafond, large et plongée dans le sombre, Ichigo se mit à penser qu'il était aisé de s'y cacher derrière.

Intrigué par ces souffles persistants, il prit appui sur ses mains et s'éleva pour sortir du bassin.

Curieusement penché tout en avançant en direction de la colonne de marbre, il ne tarda pas à discerner deux ombres l'une derrière l'autre. Deux hommes... L'un appuyé contre la colonne et l'autre juste derrière lui, produisant de grands mouvements rapides qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce qui était en train de se produire.

_Grimmjow...

L'homme appuyé contre la colonne eut un geste hésitant; d'une main il vint trouver la chevelure que Ichigo aperçue bleue pour s'y plonger.

Le jeune orangé eut un coup au cœur! Il venait de clairement voir qui était à l'œuvre dans cet endroit : Grimmjow, le frère du seigneur en train de forniquer avec cet homme aux longs cheveux rouges... Bon sang! Où qu'il aille, il lui semblait n'être entouré que par des pervers, des hommes sans vergogne qui ne se complaisait que dans le sexe et l'autosatisfaction. Cet homme, cet Grimmjow était l'archétype même de tout ce que le rouquin détestait.

Mais il se rendit compte bien trop tard de son erreur, qu'il ne devait pas se trouver là à espionner les ébats érotiques du frère du seigneur. Le paierait-il de sa vie? Il l'ignorait, mais ce dont il était certain était que le bleuté l'avait remarqué à son tour et s'avançait, nu comme un verre et le membre fièrement dressé dans sa direction, un large sourire sadique aux lèvres.

_Tiens, tiens...

Kurosaki fronça les sourcils et gratifia le soldat d'un regard antipathique. Lui aussi était nu et fit face à l'homme sans pudeur - tout du moins autant qu'il le put.

Derrière le turquoise, l'homme aux cheveux rouges était resté adossé au pilier de marbre blanc, les bras croisés, visiblement colérique de voir les ébats s'arrêter si précipitamment à cause d'un intrus. Mais Ichigo n'y fit pas attention. L'oeil goguenard de Jaggerjack suffisait à son intérêt pour l'instant, et comme pour se défendre, il lança :

_Aizen m'a dit que je pouvais...

_Aizen blablabla! le stoppa le bleuté d'un geste de la main brassant l'air. Je m'en tape! C'que j'aimerais savoir c'est : pourquoi tu as l'air si intéressé par le fait que je baise, hein? T'en veux aussi?

Il éclata d'un rire franc et amusé, ouvrant très grand sa bouche faisant redoubler Kurosaki de prudence. Il avait déjà eu à faire à ce type et savait à quel point il était perfide... Mais ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si on lui avait donné l'autorisation de pénétrer ces lieux et qu'il s'y était retrouvé en même temps que le fauve et sa proie.

_Non merci, répondit le jeune homme avec tout le sang froid dont il disposait en cet instant. J'en ai eu assez avec Aizen.

Grimmjow haussa les sourcils d'un air surpris puis étira un énième sourire délecté :

_Sos'ke est bien fortiche pour traumatisé ses petits protégés, mais en attendant il peut pas vraiment les chevaucher. Ah!

_Je sais ça...

_Alors tu es venu ici pour combler ton manque c'est ça. Sos'ke ne te comble pas? Comment pourrait-il en étant impuissant?

Le roux eut un mouvement de recul. Jaggerjack aimait supposer que ce qui lui plaisait et l'orangé se rendit compte qu'il était en bien mauvaise posture. Surtout qu'il se rappelait plus que bien de sa dernière rencontre avec le bleu, qui ne datait pas plus de quelques heures et qui lui avait valu un claquant baiser sur les lèvres, suivit de cette phrase ô combien annonciatrice du futur du jeune roux : "La grande panthère r'viendra très vite chasser sa p'tite proie, t'peux en êt' sûr!"

Les grandes mains de Jaggerjack se posèrent sur les épaules d'Ichigo avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste de recul; le filet du chasseur sur la proie, la patte du carnassier sur son repas du jour, la prison du prisonnier. C'était ce que Kurosaki ressentit à cet instant, comme un étau qu'on ne pouvait desserrer, Grimmjow avait apposé son sceau sur sa peau...

_Si tu veux te joindre à nous, t'as qu'à le demander!

_Grimmjow! s'indigna le rouge quelques pas derrière, s'avançant sous le coup de la proposition indécente de son amant.

Mais le soldat leva une main pour l'empêcher de dire le moindre mot de plus. Renji hésita un instant, la colère se lisant manifestement sur son visage mais il se tut.

_Je croyais pourtant t'avoir fait comprendre que j'étais intéressé. Même plus que c'que mon frère peut l'être à propos d'toi.

_Et je croyais vous avoir dit que tous les deux vous étiez vraiment des monstres! rétorqua Ichigo en le fusillant du regard.

En guise de réponse, Grimmjow enroula son autre bras autour de son cou, collant tout à coup très rapidement son corps moite contre celui du plus jeune. Le coeur de ce dernier eut un nouveau soubresaut, et se mit à battre la chamade. Comment cet homme pouvait-il se montrer si audacieux en un tel endroit?

Le souffle de l'orangé se coupa lorsque le sexe érigé de Jaggerjack entra subrepticement en contact avec son ventre, lui envoyant tout à coup une chaleur sans nom dans les entrailles ainsi qu'aux joues. Et le soldat ne s'y trompa pas :

_J'sais que j'fais toujours beaucoup d'effet aux hommes autour d'moi. Tu peux pas être l'exception qui confirme la règle...

Les yeux ambrés restèrent de marbre, déviant sur le rouge qui observait avec un intérêt mécontent la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Ichigo venait sans doute de se faire un nouvel ennemi en la personne de l'amant de Grimmjow. Il s'enfonçait toujours plus dans les ennuis, et il n'y pouvait même rien.

_Arrêtez..., tenta-t-il d'ordonner au turquoise, plaquant ses mains sur son torse pour l'écarter.

Mais l'autre ne semblait pas de cet avis. Au contraire, il intensifia le contact avec le jeune homme et le maintint fermement de façon à ce que celui-ci ne se détache pas de lui. Ichigo était encore ne mauvaise posture, malgré le fait que son cœur tambourinait à sa poitrine comme un dingue.

"Bon sang... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça?"

Avait-il peur? Non, ce n'était pas dans son caractère d'avoir peur ce de type. Alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être? De l'appréhension? Peut-être, après tout, Grimmjow était imprévisible il s'en était déjà rendu compte.

_J'aime pas être dérangé, mon p'tit. Et je m'en rabote le coquillard que tu sois sous l'aile de mon frère! Maintenant que tu m'as dérangé, il va falloir te faire pardonner...

Avant même que Kurosaki n'ait pu comprendre le sens de ces paroles, la bouche de Grimmjow s'était refermée sur la sienne. Il étouffa un cri de surprise et écarquilla les yeux de la stupéfaction la plus totale. Pourquoi cet homme faisait-il toujours les choses les plus insensées aux moments les moins propices? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui?

Le baiser n'en finissait plus, ne laissant pas une seconde de répit aux rouquin - même pour respirer convenablement. Sa tête lui en tournait, mais il ignorait si cet était était dû à son manque d'oxygène ou à l'ardeur que Grimmjow y mettait. Dans tous les cas, il devait s'en libérer vite, très vite. Avant que ses poumons ne soient vide de tout air ou avant que ses jambes s'effondrent sous son poids de tant d'émotions.

_GRIMMJOW-SAMA!

Et son voeu fut exaucé lorsque la grande porte des bains s'ouvrit en catastrophe dans un bruit du tonnerre, faisant sursauter Ichigo, Grimmjow et même Renji. L'homme qui venait de pousser ce cri n'était autre qu'Il Forte, le second de Jaggerjack. Et il avançait en direction de son général, le souffle court, les yeux écarquillés et les joues rosies.

_Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? cracha férocement Jaggerjack, en le gratifiant d'un regard colérique supposé glacer le sang du blond.

_C'est... Hisagi Shuuhei... Il est ici! Il veut vous voir!

Les yeux turquoises s'agrandirent de surprise et Grimmjow relâcha son emprise sur les épaules d'Ichigo. Puis, comme pour se laisser le temps de la réflexion suite à cette nouvelle, il se gratta la tête un instant, l'air préoccupé.

_Bien, j'te suis.

Et il attrapa en vitesse un pagne qu'il enfila avant de filer le train à son second pour s'enfuir des bains.

Visiblement, il était encore arrivé quelque chose, pensa Kurosaki en observant les grandes portes se refermer dans des grincements stridents. Mais ce n'était pas réellement là son problème immédiat. En effet, il se rendit bientôt compte qu'il était désormais seul face à cet homme aux cheveux rouges, planté devant lui, les bras croisés sur son torse, l'air menaçant.

_Je ne crois pas que Grimmjow ait besoin d'un sous-fifre comme toi, gamin, jeta-t-il méchamment.

Les yeux ambrés se levèrent bien haut en guise de fatigue.

_Eh bien gardez-le votre _Grimmjow_, je m'en fiche!

Et sur ces mots, il fit demi-tour pour enfin s'échapper de cette antre étouffante qui allait le faire suffoquer d'ici peu de temps. Mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion; Renji le rattrapa en saisissant son bras d'un geste puissant :

_Et tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça?


	9. Tu combattras l'ennemi

___**Hysteria**_

**__****par Shini-sama.**

**_Chapitre 8 _****_: Tu combattras l'ennemi._**

**_Couple_** : Grimmjow X Ichigo

**_Rating_** : M

**_Disclaimer_** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Cependant, cette fiction m'appartient entièrement.

_**Note**_** : **Reprise de cette fiction après une très longue pause ! J'en suis encore une fois désolée, mais j'espère cependant que vous prendrez plaisir à la re-découvrir, car elle est loin d'être terminée! Et je vous offre un long chapitre pour me faire pardonner ^^  
Petit résumé pour celles et ceux qui auraient oublié ci-dessous.

**_Résumé _****_:_**

I_chigo, le fils d'un paysan ruiné est vendu au riche et puissant seigneur de la cinquième contrée du Japon : Aizen.  
Sitôt arrivé en son palais, Sosuke le cache dans ses appartements privés alimentant les rumeurs auprès de ses collaborateurs les plus proches, notamment son précepteur, Hirako Shinji, tandis que pendant ce temps, Grimmjow le frère de Sosuke est de retour d'une campagne militaire de laquelle il ramène Abaraï Renji le Lieutenant de la sixième contrée.  
Tout bascule cependant lorsque Ulquiorra, fidèle suiveur d'Aizen mais aussi admirateur de Grimmjow, vend la mèche auprès de Jaggerjack que le seigneur a rapporté un jeune homme rouquin au palais. Aussi vite, Grimmjow s'en trouve très intéressé ; ayant eu vent d'une prophétie délivrée par un oracle, il s'est mis en tête de retrouver un être aux cheveux de feu et de le protéger. Ayant cru qu'il s'agissait de Renji, il kidnappa le Lieutenant, mai_s _comprit bien vite que son frère Sosuke lui cachait bien des choses et notamment le garçon qu'il recherche._

_Lorsque les deux hommes se rencontrent, alors que Kurosaki tente de s'enfuir du palais, Grimmjow se_ _heurte à une barrière. Ichigo ne semble rien savoir de la prophétie et le bleuté se retrouve au point de départ, sans information supplémentaire. Et alors que la contrée subit de loin les menaces d'une guerre civile, Grimmjow découvre qu'il est évident que plus d'une personne est au courant de la prophétie. Et Ichigo se retrouve au cœur des convoitises et des interrogations..._

_Mais il leur reste encore tant de choses à découvrir : Comment Aizen est-il au courant de la prophétie ? Pourquoi Shinji se doute-t-il de quelque chose ? Qui est vraiment l'homme aux cheveux de feu de la prophétie ? Et cette prophétie que doit-elle apporter ? Pourquoi Isshin a-t-il vendu si lâchement son fils ? Et surtout : quel futur attend Ichigo ? Saura-t-il se battre pour regagner sa liberté ou se laissera-t-il séduire par le pouvoir et l'argent que peuvent lui offrir Aizen et Grimmjow ?_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Tu combattras l'ennemi.**

_...

..._

_...

_« Lorsque le cœur du soldat saignera, l'« Hysteria » s'emparera de lui,_

_et alors le monde se noiera dans les larmes de son chagrin puis sombrera dans la noirceur de son âme._

_Tes mains s'empareront de l'homme aux cheveux de feu, fais-le tient et garde le dissimulé aux yeux avides des hommes avant que ceux-ci ne le mènent à la destruction._

_Puisse l'acquéreur soigner son cœur meurtri, _

_et faire s'abattre une pluie céleste sur le monde. Car il sera dès lors son plus cher trésor._

_Ses larmes seront de sang, son cœur sera de sang, mais sa mort sera d'or »_

_...

__..._

__..._

L'insupportable chaleur des bains privés d'Aizen Sosuke se refermait comme une étouffante pince autour du corps encore affaiblit de Kurosaki Ichigo. Tout autour de la pièce, de grandes vitres faisaient office de mur, et réverbéraient la lumière du soleil créant ainsi une étuve asphyxiante. Il avait chaud et son esprit s'embrouillait à mesure qu'il suffoquait, sans pouvoir inspirer un grand bol d'air frais et pur.

Au contraire, cet homme à la crinière rouge satisfaisant les désirs de Grimmjow, le frère du seigneur de ces murs, intoxiquait de plus en plus son espace vital. Qu'avait-il à lui reprocher donc ? De s'être trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ? D'avoir assisté – malgré lui – aux ébats du général avec son captif alors qu'il aurait préféré ne rien voir et se prélasser tranquillement dans un bain chaud et relaxant ? Était-ce de la jalousie ?

_Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison Grimmjow s'intéresse à toi, mais il semblerait que ça soit plus grâce à ton joli petit postérieur que ton niveau intellectuel. Alors évite de jouer les malins ici avec moi.

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux. Et maintenant il lui faisait même des menaces ? Que cherchait ce type ?

_Si ça peut vous consoler, répondit-il, sachez que mon seul désir est de m'en aller loin de cet endroit et de ne plus jamais revoir cette brute de Grimmjow et son imbécile de frère !

Le rouge fronça les sourcils à sa réponse et soudain il apparut beaucoup plus intéressé qu'auparavant.

_Comment ça ?

_On m'a enlevé, Aizen-sama m'a enlevé, expliqua-t-il. Pour je ne sais quelle raison ! Peut-être est-ce pour mon « joli petit postérieur » comme vous dites, mais je m'en fiche ! Je veux m'en aller et vite !

Renji prit soudain son bras entre ses doigts et le poussa plus loin, dans un coin plus sombre et à l'écart des bassins, ses yeux furetant à travers la buée épaisse à la recherche d'une oreille étrangère. Il chuchota alors, à la plus grande surprise du rouquin :

_Peut-être que nous pouvons trouver un terrain d'entente, toi et moi. Je suis captif également. Je suis Abaraï Renji, le lieutenant du sixième seigneur : Kuchiki Byakuya-sama. Je ne désire qu'une chose : retrouver mon poste. Grimmjow me prend pour son trophée de guerre ou je ne sais quoi…

_Pourtant, vous aviez l'air consentant il y a quelques minutes…

Renji baissa soudain les yeux, laissant échapper un soupir, comme s'il voulait laisser entendre que cette question était déplacée. Mais néanmoins il y répondit :

_Grimmjow et moi avons eu une aventure lors d'une campagne, mais c'était il y a longtemps. On s'est revu il y a peu et il a voulu remettre ça, j'ai dit non. Bref, je pense que tu commences à connaitre Grimmjow…

_Mph ! Il n'aime pas lorsqu'on lui dit non, c'est ça ?

_Exactement. Il a la désagréable habitude de vouloir toujours avoir le dernier mot. Et toi ?

_Moi ? Comment ça moi ?

_Pourquoi Grimmjow s'intéresse-t-il à toi ?

Ichigo haussa les épaules, il n'en était même pas sûr lui-même :

_Je n'en sais trop rien. Aizen m'a acheté à mon père, raconta-t-il en tournant son visage pour ne pas montrer une certaine tristesse. Dès mon arrivée Grimmjow a… comment dire, cherché à en savoir plus sur moi. J'ai essayé de m'échapper une fois, mais il m'a remis en cage. Et depuis c'est comme s'il savait quelque chose à propos de moi mais quelque chose qui m'échappe.

_Comme quoi ? Interrogea le rouge en le fixant.

_Il me pose des questions étranges, je pense qu'il me confond avec quelqu'un. Et il m'observe toujours de cette manière, comme lorsqu'il m'a découvert nu dans la chambre d'Aizen.

_Grimmjow est toujours ainsi : il désire tout. Chaque fois que ses yeux se posent sur une personne, il la désire et il ne peut rien contre ce fléau qui dévore son âme toute entière. Un beau jour cela le mènera à sa perte.

_Pourquoi est-il ainsi ?

Renji haussa les épaules, et Kurosaki comprit que sa question était ridicule. Personne ne pouvait savoir pourquoi cet homme était si avide. Était-ce la dureté de la guerre qui lui faisait tant aimer la chair ? Ou bien était-ce une sorte de vide qu'il cherchait à combler par n'importe quel moyen ?

_Grimmjow est un homme de guerre, un grand soldat. Seule la guerre et le sang le rassasient. Mais lorsqu'il est en campagne il aime aussi se divertir, et faire l'amour est une sorte de divertissement comme un autre. Des hommes, des femmes… il les prend tous et toutes. Pour un peu qu'ils ou elles lui plaisent, il s'en fiche.

_N'éprouve-t-il pas un quelconque sentiment d'attachement ? Pour vous, par exemple.

_Oh non ! répliqua le lieutenant en échappant un rire amusé. Certainement pas ! Mais dernièrement j'avoue qu'il m'inquiète un peu. Il ne cesse de répéter et de s'intéresser à cette « prophétie » ou je ne sais quoi. Il croit que je sais quelque chose à son propos et je le suspecte de m'avoir enlevé pour cela. Une chose est certaine : il n'arrêtera pas ses recherches tant qu'il n'aura pas trouvé une réponse.

_Une prophétie ?

_Oui, il ne fait qu'en parler.

Ichigo resta un instant pensif, oui il lui en avait parlé ce jour-là. Alors qu'il avait tenté de s'échapper du palais, Jaggerjack l'avait rattrapé et lui avait posé tout un tas de questions étranges en rapport avec une dite prophétie dont manifestement ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient savoir grand-chose.

_Je crois qu'il m'en a parlé. Il a même dit un mot étrange à un moment. C'était quelque chose comme… hystérie, mais dans une langue étrangère il me semble.

_Quoi ?

Renji sembla soudain paraître tendu et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite et plus fort dans sa poitrine sans comprendre pourquoi.

_Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Ichigo en l'observant, alarmé.

_Je… je ne sais pas, c'est… encore ce truc.

_Quel truc ?

_Continue ! Dis-moi ce que tu voulais dire…

_Mais… vous n'allez pas bien, reprit le jeune homme en posant une main sur le bras du rouge de plus en plus pâle.

_Continue ! Ce mot ! Ce mot… je dois l'entendre !

_Quel mot ?

_Ce mot qui semble étranger, dis-le !

_Je… je ne sais plus, c'est… hystérie ou… non : _Hysteria_.

Renji porta tout à coup une main à sa gorge, sentant son souffle se figer et manquer à son corps. Comme auparavant, comme avant de sombrer dans ce trou noir, sa tête se vida de toute pensée et un voile vint brouiller sa vue. Son monde tournait, son cœur souffrait et bientôt il allait s'effondrer sans comprendre pourquoi. Il s'y préparait.

_Renji ?

Mais la main d'Ichigo posée sur son bras était comme une bouée de sauvetage qui l'empêcha de sombrer. Lentement, il revint à la réalité, son cœur se calmant et ses sens revenant à la normale, étrangement. Kurosaki l'observait, alerté par son état.

_Wouah, articula-t-il, clignant des yeux comme s'il s'éveillait d'un profond sommeil. Que s'est-il passé là ?

_Je ne sais pas, répondit le rouquin. Vous êtes devenu... bizarre.

_Je me suis sentie comme... comme si j'allais m'évanouir et puis... et puis...

_Et puis quoi ? Questionna Kurosaki, ses yeux plissés tentant de comprendre ce que le rouge tentait de lui dire.

Abaraï ne lui répondit pas, certainement bien incapable d'expliquer cet état qui se déclenchait chez lui sans raison logique. Cependant, ses yeux se baissèrent sur la main du jeune homme en contact avec sa peau, posée sur son bras. Et il eut alors l'impression qu'elle était le seul lien qui le retienne encore attaché à la réalité.

_Je crois que tu as... tu as comme un effet neutralisant, tenta-t-il d'expliquer, fronçant lui-même ses sourcils en entendant ses mots. Comme si tu m'empêchais encore une fois de m'évanouir en entendant ce mot.

_Moi ? Mais... Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec ça ?

_Je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être simplement parce que le contact humain m'empêche de sombrer.

_Sombrer ? Répéta le roux en plissant les yeux.

Il savait qu'Abaraï tentait de lui faire passer une information, de lui faire comprendre quelque chose, mais il ignorait quoi. Et plus les secondes défilaient, plus il se croyait dans un monde de fous, entouré d'individus plus cinglés les uns que les autres...

* * *

Grimmjow rejoignit le plus rapidement possible ses appartements. Tenant fermement dans son poing la garde de son sabre, ses yeux martelaient sans cesse l'obscurité du couloir afin d'y découvrir des yeux curieux susceptibles de le suivre. Il savait qu'il n'avait guère de temps, si Hisagi avait fait tout ce chemin pour venir le voir en personne c'est qu'il avait de graves informations à lui communiquer.

Jaggerjack pénétra dans ses appartements en coup de vent, ne jetant pas même un regard à ses serviteurs qui s'inclinèrent à sa vue, et se précipita tout droit en direction de son patio. Hisagi Shuuhei s'y trouvait, tout près du massif d'hortensias, son corps et ses vêtements maculés de terre et de poussière. L'homme conservait un visage fermé, même à la vue du propriétaire des lieux et ses pupilles ne cessaient de bouger nerveusement trahissant la situation délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait.

_Shuuhei ! T'es dingue ! Le sermonna-t-il alors, avançant dans de grands pas jusqu'à lui.

Les deux hommes se rejoignirent rapidement, chacun avalant l'espace les séparant en quelques secondes à peine. Leurs regards s'étaient accrochés, mais celui d'Hisagi était plus teinté de désespoir qu'autre chose et il n'était pas pour rassurer le général :

_Il faut que tu donnes l'alerte, Grimmjow ! Le prévint-il alors en l'empoignant par le bras. Tosen-sama et Ichimaru seront bientôt là !

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'écria Jaggerjack, alarmé.

_Ils sont en route ! J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, débitait le brun sans reprendre son souffle. Ils se sont alliés, alliés contre Aizen qui n'a cessé de faire de la provocation envers eux. L'attaque est imminente Grimmjow, tu dois te préparer au combat.

Il sembla à Shuuhei que le turquoise mit un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Car son visage d'abord si peu expressif se mua en un tic nerveux à travers lequel Grimmjow laissa voir sa colère. Ses poings se serrèrent et il tendit l'oreille, attentif au moindre petit bruit inhabituel puissant corroborer les informations d'Hisagi.

Il ignorait combien de temps il avait, si toutefois l'attaque aurait bien lieu. Il ne doutait pas des paroles de Shuuhei mais se devait d'admettre qu'il avait toujours été un homme sceptique et qui ne croyait que ce qu'il voyait. Néanmoins, une telle attaque, sur les terres du seigneur de la cinquième contrée était plus qu'une information banale c'était une promesse de guerre civile et Jaggerjack ne comptait pas rester les bras croisés. Cependant, il devait s'en assurer avant toute autre chose :

_Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Jeta-t-il alors, contre toute attente en fusillant le jeune homme des yeux.

Le brun soupira, détournant son regard face aux pupilles azurs brûlantes. Qu'en savait-il lui-même ? Qu'en savait-il s'il trahissait son Général, son seigneur, l'homme qui lui avait tout appris ?

_Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus jamais me revoir ! Continua Jaggerjack en l'accablant de son regard suspicieux.

_Ce n'est pas ça, Grimmjow. Nous étions épiés ce soir-là, que croyais-tu ? Que j'allais t'avouer que je viendrais te sauver de mon seigneur s'il le fallait ? Non ! On m'aurait exécuté sur le champ ! Lui jeta Shuuhei en portant une main sur sa propre poitrine. Tosen-sama suivait tous mes mouvements, je devais trouver un moyen de m'en sortir...

_Alors tu as dit ça ?

_Oui. J'ai dit que nous n'avions plus à nous revoir par sécurité, voilà tout.

_Et pourquoi revenir maintenant ? Ton seigneur saura que tu m'as prévenu, il doit te chercher maintenant, il saura que tu as déserté au moment de l'attaque. Tu dois y retourner !

Hisagi secoua sa tête de gauche à droite en signe de désespoir, ses doigts se rétractant autour de la garde de son sabre qu'il ne quittait pas. Il savait qu'il n'avait que peu de temps, et qu'il fallait que Jaggerjack comprenne, mais il ignorait comment lui paraître sincère.

_Tosen-sama m'a trahi, il y a bien longtemps, murmura-t-il, sa voix voilée d'un soupçon de tristesse. Il a trahi tous ceux qui avaient foi en lui... Muguruma-sama, Komamura-sama, puis moi. Son alliance avec Ichimaru a été comme un coup de massue, tu comprends ? Comment lui faire confiance à présent avec un tel homme à ses côtés ? Je préfère mille fois le trahir aujourd'hui et savoir que j'ai sauvé ta vie.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veut-il me tuer ? C'est absurde ! C'est Aizen qui...

_Non, l'interrompit Shuuhei. Ils savent.

_Quoi? Comment ça ? Que savent-ils ? Demanda-t-il à court de souffle, attrapant le jeune lieutenant par les épaules.

_Ils savent. Pour le garçon. Et la prophétie.

Grimmjow ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Bien trop estomaqué pour avoir une réaction rationnelle, il resta figé. Il avait l'impression que le monde entier venait de s'abattre sur lui, d'un seul coup. Ichimaru et Tosen étaient au courant ? Ils venaient chercher Ichigo pour quoi ? Que savaient-ils de plus qu'il ignorait ?

_S'ils s'emparent du garçon, alors nous sommes tous condamnés.

Le général relâcha progressivement les épaules de Shuuhei, autour desquelles il avait refermé un étau serré, assaillit soudain par une nervosité sans nom. Pourquoi les seigneurs de la troisième et de la neuvième contrée seraient-ils au courant pour Ichigo ? Comment sauraient-ils à propos de la prophétie qu'il était le seul à avoir entendu ?

Mais pourquoi faisait-il encore confiance à cet oracle de malheur qui l'avait plongé dans une quête qui semblait sans fin ? Oui, elle lui avait dit qu'il était le seul au courant, que lui seul pouvait retrouver cet être mystérieux et le faire sien. Lui seul. Alors comment Aizen, comment Tosen, Ichimaru et même Hisagi étaient-ils au courant ?

_Je n'en sais pas plus, lui répondit le brun. Tosen-sama m'a raconté ça, passant sous silence comment il avait obtenu ces informations.

Grimmjow tenta de se reprendre, jouer les estomaqués ne ferait pas avancer les choses il le savait. Et son seul moyen d'avoir réponse à ses questions était de stopper cette attaque et de demander des explications à son frère. Confronter de face Aizen et lui extirper tout ce qu'il savait, et comment il le savait. Ichimaru et Tosen avaient certainement obtenus les informations de la prophétie de la même manière. Mais pour l'heure, une attaque se préparait, et il avait mieux à faire.

_Tu dois prévenir ton seigneur, lui souffla Hisagi en jetant des coups d'œil derrière lui de plus en plus soutenus. Quelqu'un vient…

Le bleuté entreprit alors de balayer l'espace de ses yeux, mais ne remarqua rien d'étrange. Cependant, il pouvait le sentir les battements de son cœur s'étaient faits lourds et douloureux, ses narines pouvaient frémir en sentant l'odeur du métal des épées, le bois des arcs, l'odeur du sang séché sur les armures des soldats. Ils étaient si proches… Si proches qu'il ne put empêcher son geste : il déposa sa main sur son sabre et tendit l'oreille une fois de plus. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose que Grimmjow devait faire. Il devait avant tout retrouver Ichigo et le cacher convenablement avant que ces traitres ne…

_Mph !

Face à lui, Hisagi se raidit soudain, ses yeux sortant de leurs orbites. Son corps tout entier s'était figé, tendu tel un arc prêt à tirer, son visage blême se décomposant à vue d'œil. Grimmjow resta pétrifié, ayant essuyé un sursaut de surprise au moment du cri étouffé du jeune lieutenant. Il sut alors que l'assaut avait été lancé et qu'il venait de faire sa première victime, en observant le corps de Shuuhei basculer lentement en avant, comme s'il n'était plus d'un tas de guimauve sans forme.

_Shuuhei !

Le général rattrapa le jeune homme avant que celui-ci ne heurte le sol, soutenant son corps dans ses bras, alors que son hakama se maculait de sang, plus vite que la lumière. Une flèche plantée fièrement entre les deux omoplates du Lieutenant reposait, et Grimmjow leva un visage abasourdi en direction de la source du tir.

Assassiné par ses propres soldats ! Pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, un accès de rage l'amenant à serrer sa mâchoire à s'en faire craquer les os. Assassiner comme un vulgaire traitre, pensa-t-il à nouveau, alors que cet homme était sans doute le plus intelligent soldat et le plus dévoué au Japon qu'il n'ait connu, allant jusqu'à trahir son seigneur pour leur épargner une guerre civile.

Lentement, il laissa le corps sans vie tomber à terre, ses mains le relâchant de leur soutien. Pour l'heure, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour venger sa mort. Pas avant d'avoir affronté les responsables de cette mutinerie sans nom, et de cet assassinat immonde. Alors Tosen était prêt à sacrifier son meilleur élément pour le vaincre ? Pour vaincre Aizen et s'emparer du pouvoir sur les terres de la cinquième ? Qu'avait-il donc à l'esprit ? L'Empereur ne laisserait jamais une telle chose impunie et se chargerait d'envoyer illico ses troupes pour stopper la rébellion.

Grimmjow sentit ses doigts se crisper sur le manche de son sabre, et il releva ses yeux azurs encore voilés par la vision du corps de Shuuhei baignant dans son sang. Le long des murs qui entouraient et protégeaient le patio de ses appartements, des hommes apparurent, arcs en main, épées à la main, lances sur les épaules. Parés à l'attaque, ils commençaient à sauter à bas du mur, et à infester le patio de Jaggerjack, tous les yeux rivés sur lui prêts à le tuer.

Le turquoise se redressa, bombant le torse comme il en avait l'habitude avant chaque bataille, et fit face à ses adversaires, les sourcils froncés et la bouche étirée en un rictus haineux. La haine était à présent le seul sentiment qui le submergeait, la colère également et l'envie furieuse de voir le sang maculer à son tour le corps de ces meurtriers étrangers. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus le choix pour sauver sa propre vie et donner l'alerte avant que ces envahisseurs n'investissent le palais impunément, prenant tout le monde par surprise et massacrant ses habitants.

Ne quittant pas des yeux ceux qui le tenaient en joue, il esquissa un pas en arrière, puis un deuxième. Il en savait de cette manière un peu plus sur leurs intentions : ces hommes n'avaient pas eu l'ordre de le tuer, vraisemblablement. Sinon, lui aussi aurait déjà reçu une flèche mortelle dans le cœur. Pourquoi ne tiraient-ils pas ? Pourquoi ne tentaient-ils pas de le tuer comme ils l'avaient fait avec Shuuhei ? Peut-être avaient-ils l'ordre de le capturer vivant ?

La panthère échappa un rire étouffé à cette pensée. Lui ? Le capturer vivant ? Il préférait mourir. Et de loin !

Le dernier pas en arrière qu'il initia, le mena sous le balcon de ses appartements, qui se trouvait à l'étage supérieur. Et sans attendre son reste, Jaggerjack se retourna, et courut jusqu'au cerisier sur lequel il grimpa. Plus leste qu'un chat, plus rapide qu'un léopard, il se hissa sur les premières branches et courut jusqu'à sauter sur son balcon, pénétrant alors à toute vitesse dans ses appartements qu'il traversa sans même un regard.

La contrée de son frère était en danger !

* * *

_**Au même moment –**_

Renji passa une main dans ses longs cheveux défaits. Humidifiant lentement ses lèvres à l'aide de sa langue, il cherchait un moyen de gagner du temps et trouver les bons mots afin de convaincre le jeune homme. Il était de loin le seul et l'unique atout qu'il puisse avoir.

_Écoute, dit-il enfin en se tournant vers lui, les mains sur les hanches, il faut que je sorte d'ici. Il faut que tu m'aides à m'en aller.

Mais le rouquin n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de rentrer dans ses plans :

_Et pourquoi vous aiderai-je ? J'ai tout autant envie de m'enfuir.

_Justement ! S'écria-t-il en levant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Je suis lieutenant, j'ai une armée sous mes ordres ! Lui expliqua-t-il. Je reviendrai une fois libre, et je te ferai libérer par la force.

_Oui, bien sûr, lui répondit un Ichigo sceptique, croisant ses bras sur son torse. Voyez, il y a une chose que j'ai apprise très vite en arrivant ici, c'est qu'il ne faut faire confiance à personne. Et surtout pas à ceux qui sont proches de Grimmjow.

Abaraï sembla quelque peu insatisfait par sa réponse, et ses mouvements montrèrent une colère passagère. Plus les minutes filaient, plus ils risquaient que Grimmjow ne revienne et donc ne mette un terme à cette conversation. Mais comment convaincre le jeune homme de lui faire confiance ?

_Bien, alors dis-moi comment te prouver ma bonne foi.

_Je ne crois pas que ça soit nécessaire, ajouta-t-il en dodelinant de la tête. Tout simplement parce que c'est impossible comment pourrais-je vous aider à vous enfuir ? Vous auriez plus de chance en le demandant à Grimmjow !

_Tu ne comprends donc pas que Grimmjow est un faible face aux hommes comme nous ? Il ne peut pas résister à l'appel de la chair, et d'après ce que j'en ai vu, il aimerait probablement nous mettre tous deux dans son lit. Sûrement en même temps, mais passons cela. Servons-nous de lui et…

_Quoi ? Comme le séduire ? Répliqua-t-il, choqué par ses paroles. Désolé, je ne joue pas à ce jeu-là. Vous avez peut-être été son amant, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me fourvoyer avec un tel individu. Plutôt mourir que d'être proche de lui !

_Ne dis surtout pas ça devant lui. C'est un sadique, cela décuplerait ses envies de te posséder.

Kurosaki haussa les épaules de manière lassée. Qu'en avait-il à faire si Grimmjow comptait le poursuivre de ses avances ? C'était déjà le cas, pensa-t-il avec certitude, il ne pourrait certainement rien lui arriver de pire que cela.

_Détrompe-toi. Cet homme a un appétit sans fin. Il est avide de sang et de sexe, chaque seconde de chaque jour que Dieu fait, comme si cela lui permettait de continuer à vivre. Donne-lui une guerre et des hommes et des femmes, alors il vivra éternellement satisfait de tuer des soldats et de se repaître de pénétrer des êtres humains. C'est justement ça : il aime pénétrer, à l'aide de son épée ou d'autre chose, cela n'a pas d'importance pour lui.

Ichigo haussa les épaules, parce qu'il croyait que ça en avait pour lui ? Qu'il pensait lui faire peur en lui racontant toutes les mésaventures et les appétits de Jaggerjack ? Le jeune homme était loin de se mettre à genoux devant le général, et de lui avouer qu'il le craignait. Jamais il ne le ferait, cet homme n'était qu'un être humain après tout, tout comme lui. Il était peut-être plus âgé que lui, de bonne naissance et de bonne famille, possédait une armée, mais sans épée, sans armure et sans soldat il n'était pas différent de lui.

Ce qui les séparait n'était que leur condition de venue au monde.

_Entre Aizen et Grimmjow je te conseillerai de choisir Grimmjow, reprit Renji en faisant quelques pas autour de lui. Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi ?

_Parce qu'ils sont aussi horribles l'un que l'autre ?

_Oh non, lui répondit-il avec un sourire amusé. Aizen est perfide, vicieux, tu ne sais jamais ce qu'il a en tête. Et quand tu ignores ce qu'un homme a en tête, comment veux-tu avoir la possibilité de le contrer ? C'est impossible.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils à ses mots prononcés il comprenait ce qu'il tentait de lui dire, il était loin d'être bête. Et il se devait d'admettre que d'après ses premières heures entre ces murs, Abaraï avait raison. Aizen était certes moins vindicatif, moins violent, moins entreprenant mais il n'en reste pas moins un individu dont il se méfiait. Et il comprenait qu'il ne savait en fait rien des intentions d'Aizen vis-à-vis de lui. S'il était réellement impuissant, alors se contenterait-il de l'observer se dandiner nu devant lui ? De lui demander des massages ? Non… Il se fourvoyait depuis le début, Aizen ne l'aurait pas arraché à un paysan en payant une telle somme pour cela. A moins que les lubies des nobles soient si fantasques que celle-ci soit lot commun ?

_Alors que Grimmjow, poursuivit Renji imperturbable, il n'attendra qu'une seule chose de toi et tu le sauras depuis le début : le servir dans son lit ! Tu n'auras rien d'autre à faire, tu connaitras les enjeux dès le début de la partie, et tu pourras jouer selon ses règles. N'est-ce pas évident que dans ce cas-là, tu peux agir ? Tu peux contrer Jaggerjack parce que tu sais ce qu'il attend de toi. Aizen au contraire, il…

Les deux hommes tournèrent en même temps leur profil en direction des grandes vitres des bains, tendant leur oreille alors qu'ils avaient tous deux entendu un bruit étrange.

_Tu as entendu ? Lui demanda Renji.

Kurosaki acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et déglutit difficilement. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment, et visiblement Abaraï également puisqu'il prit son bras tout à coup et l'invita à rebrousser chemin en direction de la sortie des bains. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais soudain un bruit tonitruant les en empêcha.

Dans une seule et même explosion, les vitres des bains volèrent en éclat partout autour d'eux, laissant la lumière du soleil pénétrer crument les lieux. Ichigo resta figé tout près de Renji alors que les bouts de verre terminaient de tomber à terre en une cascade mélodieuse mais destructrice. Et ce fut à cet instant précis, alors que les débris terminaient leur chute sur le carrelage onéreux des bains, qu'il vit sa vie se terminer.

Trois hommes s'extirpèrent soudainement du brouillard épais créée par la buée humide, épées brandies eux, se précipitant dans leur direction, en courant. Et ils se déplaçaient si vite qu'il eut à peine le temps de pousser un soupir de surprise. Il croisa les pupilles noires d'un soldat et trembla furieusement, alors que la pointe de son sabre se rapprochait de son abdomen, sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, pétrifié par une sensation étrange que s'il mourrait maintenant sa vie n'aurait pas eu de but.

Quand soudain, la lame devant lui dévia violemment, entrant en contact avec un objet de métal qu'il ne parvint pas à discerner. Renji entra dans son champ de vision, une coupe de fruits en argent entre les mains. Il fit reculer le soldat, bloquant ses coups à l'aide de l'ustensile de fortune, ses gestes violents et pourtant contrôlés. Les deux autres hommes se ruèrent sur lui, il les laissa venir et s'engagea dans un combat rapproché avec l'un d'eux. Sous les yeux ébahis du rouquin, Abaraï parvint à arracher un sabre de leurs ennemis, annihilant ensuite les deux autres restants d'un tour d'épée bien calculé.

Le sans gicla sur le carrelage immaculé, alors que les deux trachées avaient été sectionnées en même temps. Un coup de sabre dans le cœur, donné de main de maître par Abaraï termina d'achever ces hommes. Le rouge se tourna vers lui, visiblement essoufflé et ses sourcils gravement froncés :

_Pars ! Lui ordonna-t-il. Pars prévenir Grimmjow ! Le palais est attaqué !

_Mais…

_Fais ce que je te dis ! S'écria-t-il en empoignant un second sabre afin de se faire une deuxième arme. Je vais rester ici, pour empêcher leurs soldats de s'introduire par cette brèche. Dépêche-toi !

_Renji !

Ichigo cria son nom lorsqu'un énième soldat apparut soudain devant ses yeux, sortant de la brume qui se dispersait trop lentement, courant dans sa direction à toute vitesse encore une fois. Tournant le dos à la scène Abaraï esquissa un mouvement pour faire face à son agresseur mais Ichigo fut bien plus rapide que lui. Il attrapa le lieutenant par le bras, et l'ennemi transperça le vide de son épée. Entrainé par sa vitesse, il fut incapable de modifier la direction de son arme, et bascula en avant, sans pouvoir se ralentir. Kurosaki en profita pour se saisir d'un épais vase disposé en décoration à côté d'eux, et l'abattit violemment sur le crâne du soldat qui s'effondra de tout son poids sur le sol. Assommé.

Renji lui adressa un regard étonné, mais à la fois gratifiant que le jeune homme n'était pas prêt d'oublier de sitôt. Son expression déterminée donnait l'impression qu'il était prêt à se battre, aucun trait sur son visage juvénile laissait entendre qu'il était apeuré, bien au contraire, remarqua Abaraï. S'il lui donnait une arme, il était prêt à se battre également. Mais ce n'était pas sa mission du jour.

_Pars, lui répéta-t-il, trouve Grimmjow. Et vite !

Ichigo hésita un instant, alors qu'il apercevait devant eux, les ennemis escalader le mur d'enceinte facilement et arriver dans leur direction.

_Je les empêcherai d'entrer. Maintenant pars.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, le rouquin acquiesça d'un rapide signe de tête avant de s'échapper rapidement en direction de la sortie. Sa course prit de l'ampleur alors qu'il atteignait les grandes portes et les ouvrit à la volée, trouvant sur le perron la jeune Hinamori qui l'attendait encore, debout. Il s'arrêta à sa vue et la jeune femme fronçant les sourcils.

_Je te conseille de courir vite, lui dit-il, en direction de ton maître. Nous sommes attaqués, il faut le prévenir !

_Com…

_Moi je préviens Grimmjow !

Et sur ces mots, il s'élança à nouveau ne s'inquiétant pas de savoir si la jeune femme exécuterait l'ordre qu'il lui avait donné. Il prit le grand couloir sombre qui s'ouvrait devant lui dans une course rapide, accélérant à chaque virage, reprenant son souffle tant bien que mal. Couloir après couloir, il tentait de se remémorer le chemin qu'il avait emprunté plus tôt avec Hinamori depuis les appartements d'Aizen. Selon lui, ceux de Grimmjow ne devraient pas se trouver si loin ! Et pourtant, il dut admettre en tournant au coin d'un énième virage que ce palais état pire qu'un labyrinthe.

Il stoppa ses pas, perdu et affolé, au carrefour de deux couloirs ; l'un sombre et visiblement peu accueillant et un second, aux murs de mosaïque baigné par la lumière du soleil. Comment un tel bâtiment pouvait-il regorger de tant de chemins dans de telles atmosphères différentes ? Le bruit relaxant d'une fontaine non loin attira son ouïe, et il posa ses yeux sur un patio d'hiver qui se trouvait derrière lui. Une fontaine ancienne y trônait en son sein, distribuant à deux bassins l'eau fraiche, dans lesquelles des truites roses nageaient. Le palais d'Aizen Sosuke était tout simplement extraordinaire pensa-t-il, en oubliant un instant sa présence en ces lieux.

Mais en tournant à nouveau ses yeux autour de lui, et admettant qu'il ne reconnaissait aucun couloir, il réalisa que s'il se perdait en plein assaut il ne donnait pas cher de sa pauvre peau ! Si seulement il avait emmené Hinamori avec lui ! Se baffa-t-il mentalement en repensant à la jeune femme à la sortie des bains. Mais il était trop tard, et il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de rebrousser chemin dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un qui saura l'aider. Oui, c'était le mieux à faire : revenir sur ses pas et croiser un allié. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Il recula d'un pas, prêt à faire demi-tour, ses yeux toujours accaparés par le jardin d'hiver accueillant devant lui, puis fit un second pas. Il allait pivoter sur ses talons, lorsque son corps tout entier se figea, comme s'il eut été prit dans la glace. Son dos entra douloureusement en contact avec le bout pointu d'un sabre aiguisé, et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Une voix, amusée et trainante s'éleva dans le silence lugubre des couloirs :

_Trouvé !

Une voix au ton cinglant, presque moqueur retentit à son oreille et lui glaça le sang. Il tourna son profil dans sa direction et son regard se posa sur un visage blême et émacié, des yeux fermés et un sourire étrangement large, bien trop large et pincé. Le visage de son agresseur donnait froid dans le dos, mais Kurosaki n'en perdit pas son courage pour autant :

_Qui êtes-vous ?

_Oh pardon, j'me suis pas présenté, lança l'homme dans son dos sur un ton amusé. Ichimaru Gin. Ichimaru-sama pour toi, troisième seigneur du Japon.

Ichimaru ? Le troisième seigneur ? Le troisième plus puissant seigneur ? Se demanda-t-il, sentant son courage s'envoler à mesure qu'il appréciait le rang et la force de cet homme qui le tenait en joue. Il pouvait le transpercer quand bon lui semblait, et quoiqu'il puisse faire, cet homme aurait toujours le dessus. Un seigneur ? Un seigneur pénétrait ce palais rien que pour le trouver ?

_Allez-vous me tuer ? Demanda-t-il, tentant de ne pas laisser sa voix trembler.

_Te tuer ? Pourquoi donc ? Jeta l'autre sur ce même ton, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu. Nan. J'ai b'soin de toi.

_Besoin de moi ? Répéta le jeune captif. Pourquoi faire ?

_Oh voyons ! Ton p'tit jeu fonctionnait certainement avec Sos'ke mais pas avec moi, je ne serai pas aussi gentil que lui. Tsss…

L'homme se rapprocha de lui, plaçant sa bouche à quelques millimètres de son oreille, amenant le jeune Kurosaki à essuyer un soupir de dégout.

_La prophétie…, lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille, la prophétie de l'homme aux cheveux de feu.

_Co… comment ? Demanda-t-il, estomaqué, son cœur manquant battement sur battement, faisant battre le sang à ses tympans violemment.

Gin échappa un petit rire amusé, encore une fois, et se recula, aimant à enfoncer un peu plus sa lame dans le dos de Kuroaki. Cette fois-ci, il transperça lentement sa peau, le sang s'écoulant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, pour terminer sa course sur la serviette de bain blanche qu'il portait en guise de vêtement. Depuis qu'il s'était échappé des bains, Kurosaki n'avait nullement cherché à s'habiller convenablement, tout ce qu'il voulait était prévenir Grimmjow, prévenir le général qu'ils étaient attaqués !

Et maintenant il était retenu en otage par ce seigneur redoutable, à demi-nu au milieu de nulle part.

_Il n'y a pas qu'un seul oracle dans tout l'Empire, t'sais, répondit Ichimaru. Grimmjow a peut-être rencontré l'un d'eux, mais moi aussi j'ai rencontré un oracle qui m'a parlé de la prophétie. Et je doute être le seul au courant…. Qui nous dit que tous les seigneurs du pays n'en n'ont pas eu vent, hein ?

Et qu'ils viendraient tour à tour investir le palais d'Aizen pour mettre la main sur lui ?

_Mais comment avez-vous su qui j'étais ? Et que j'étais…

_Que tu étais le bon ? Le coupa Ichimaru. C'est très simple : Aizen aime se pavaner, il aime savoir que les rumeurs qu'il a une nouvelle maitresse ou un nouvel amant fassent bien le tour des contrées. Il était évident qu'un jour il mettrait la main sur le jeune homme de la prophétie, je le savais. Aizen a toujours été le seigneur le plus avide, mais également le plus opportun.

Évidemment… Aizen aimait protéger sa réputation, et ne laisserait personne supposer qu'il était impuissant. Aussi a-t-il répandu la rumeur qu'il avait un nouvel amant. Comment Aizen avait-il pu être aussi idiot sur ce coup là ? Une telle erreur de débutant n'était pas digne d'un seigneur de son rang.

Mais le rouquin ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette chasse à l'homme était puérile. Pourquoi ces hommes croyaient-ils tant en une prophétie inutile, qui ne leur apporterait que guerre et dépenses futiles ? Il ne comprenait pas leur but. Ichimaru, Aizen, Grimmjow… Pourquoi croyaient-ils tant en lui depuis le départ ? Il était certainement le seul à ne pas croire en sa valeur, et cela depuis le début de son arrivée au palais. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, quoiqu'ils puissent faire, pour lui cette histoire n'était qu'une légende farfelue que des hommes ennuyés à mourir, se complaisant dans leur pouvoir et leur fortune, avaient inventé pour se trouver une occupation.

N'était-ce – au final – pas de cela dont il s'agissait ?

_Tu t'trompes, lui répondit Gin. Cette prophétie est vraie. Comment je le sais ? Parce qu'Aizen y croit, ça me suffit. S'il est vrai que celui qui te possède aura en récompense pouvoir absolu et richesse infini, alors c'est bien assez pour déclarer une guerre.

_Comment pouvez-vous croire en une telle chose ? Ce n'est qu'une vulgaire légende ! Cracha-t-il, tentant de faire comprendre à cet homme qu'il perdait son temps – en vain.

_Oh non, je ne crois pas. Tous les seigneurs du monde se lanceraient dans une guerre sans fin s'ils savaient qu'elle leur apporterait le pouvoir de gouverner les autres. Mais tu n'peux pas comprendre, tu n'es pas seigneur, le pouvoir ne t'intéresse pas. Alors que nous au contraire…

_Et l'Empereur dans tout ça ?

_L'Empereur ? Mais l'Empereur sera écrasé par celui qui accomplira la prophétie, ne comprends-tu donc pas ?

Non, il ne comprenait décidément pas.

Ichigo retint sa respiration à mesure que ses pensées s'assemblaient dans sa tête. Un coup d'état ? Renverser l'Empereur et conquérir le trône, c'était ce que ces hommes souhaitaient ? Était-ce vraiment ce que Grimmjow souhaitait ? Le pouvoir, l'argent et la reconnaissance étaient des moteurs certainement très puissants pour des hommes comme eux, qui étaient nés dans un berceau d'or massif, mais il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils étaient capables de risquer leur vie pour y parvenir ! Et la valeur de la vie dans tout ça ? N'avaient-ils pas à cœur de couler des jours heureux, de connaître le bonheur et la paix ? Tous n'étaient avides que de sang et de pouvoir, cherchant le moindre prétexte pour se faire plus puissant et pour faire la guerre.

Non, il était vraiment différent de ces hommes et ne les comprendrait jamais.

_Je vous conseille de déposer votre sabre au sol, Ichimaru-sama.

Le silence qui suivit ces paroles était glacial, si froid qu'il glaça les entrailles d'Ichigo pendant un long moment, le laissant attentiste. Le bout du sabre qui le menaçait quitta bientôt son dos et le bruit du métal rencontrant le carrelage du sol retentit à ses oreilles.

Il se détourna du seigneur rapidement et découvrit Ulquiorra, sa propre arme en main, tenant maintenant en joue le seigneur.

_Ulquiorra, soupira Gin en dodelinant de la tête, le fidèle chien n'est pas encore retourné auprès de son maître. L'aurais-tu laissé seul ?

Mais le brun n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui répondre. Il ne voyait même pas l'intérêt de parler avec un traitre et se contenta de faire un signe vers Kurosaki. De sa main, il l'invita à avancer jusqu'à lui pour s'écarter de Gin.

_Viens, Kurosaki Ichigo, lui ordonna-t-il de sa voix sans ton, ses grands yeux émeraudes plantés sur lui.

Ichigo croisa le regard glacial de Schiffer, inhumain et sans aucune émotion. Cela faisait bien deux fois qu'on le sauvait aujourd'hui, mais il n'avait rien demandé à personne. Ni à Renji, ni à l'homme de main d'Aizen. Non, il ne voulait pas mourir, pas encore certes, mais il ne voulait être redevable envers personne. Et surtout pas envers Aizen…

_Viens, réitéra Ulquiorra qui s'impatientait clairement.

Mais Kurosaki était loin d'être un imbécile. Combien de fois avait-il failli perdre la vie aujourd'hui ? Et de plus, cet homme qui lui tendait une main qui semblait plus dangereuse que toutes les autres, était celui qui l'avait arraché à son père. Il était celui qui avait été si cruel, qui l'avait enlevé, qui n'avait pas eu de pitié à son égard, alors pourquoi placerait-il sa main dans la sienne comme il le souhaitait ?

Non, Ichigo ne donnerait plus rien à ces personnes. Aizen n'aurait qu'à venir le chercher lui-même !Il plongea son regard ambré décidé dans les opales émeraudes de Schiffer et avança dans sa direction. Seulement, plutôt que de s'arrêter à son niveau et lui obéir, le jeune captif le dépassa rapidement, détournant le regard. Puis, il se remit à courir, disparaissant au premier virage dans un nouveau couloir sombre et humide.

_On dirait bien qu'il avait pas envie d'venir avec toi, lança Ichimaru en étirant un sourire mauvais.

Ulquiorra se contenta de le fusiller du regard, puis lui fit signe d'avancer, le menaçant toujours de son sabre. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter ; Ichigo ne sortirait jamais vivant de l'immense palais de son maître...

* * *

Peu de temps après avoir quitté Gin et Ulquiorra, Ichigo entendit un fort coup de corne, puis un second, plus long, plus fort et bien plus solennel. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt au milieu du couloir qu'il empruntait, ayant depuis longtemps mis une bonne distance entre lui et Schiffer. L'alarme venait d'être sonnée, pensa-t-il alors éprouvant un réconfort qui cependant n'était pas de mise, car il était loin d'être en sécurité. Hinamori avait dû trouver Aizen, et il était sans doute maintenant au courant. Que lui restait-il à faire à présent ?

Tenter de s'enfuir ? Oui, il y avait bien pensé, pendant un court instant ; mais la réalité s'abattait de plein fouet sur lui. Il était perdu au milieu de ce palais, désarmé et il n'avait aucun plan. Alors... tenter de retrouver Grimmjow ? Et pourquoi voulait-il le retrouver… à cause de ce que lui avait dit Renji ? Non, c'était parce qu'il avait envie de découvrir la vérité bien plus que tous ces seigneurs réunis, il voulait en avoir le cœur net : il voulait savoir pourquoi il était un élément de cette prophétie. Pourquoi lui, un simple fils de paysan, né de père et de mère cultivateurs, serait-il si important ? Sa vie avait-elle tant de valeur aux yeux de ces hommes de pouvoir ?

Il laissa son dos reposer contre le mur du couloir, habillé d'un long rideau pourpre, la sensation du textile sur sa peau le réchauffa quelque peu. Il avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits et de penser intelligemment. Il fallait qu'il s'en sorte autrement, il en avait assez de reposer sur les autres : Renji, puis Ulquiorra... Oui, ils lui avaient tous sauvés la vie, mais quelle vie ? Si c'était pour rester au service d'Aizen, cela n'avait pas d'intérêt. Mais qui aurait un autre intérêt que celui de le posséder pour cette folle prophétie ?

Soudain, des bruits de pas lointains se firent entendre et le jeune homme se tapi contre le mur. Il entendait des pas se rapprocher, suivis par des éclats de voix, et le tintement des épées. Des soldats approchaient, et il était coincé ! Il se trouvait au carrefour de deux couloirs étroits, et quel que serait le chemin emprunté par ces hommes, ils le découvriraient certainement !

Commençant à paniquer, alors que les voix se rapprochaient dangereusement, Kurosaki chercha une issue à gauche, à droite, en haut, en bas, il n'avait plus le choix ! Il se tapi un peu plus contre le mur du couloir alors que les pas n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres, retenant sa respiration, ralentissant même son rythme cardiaque du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais rien n'y ferait, ils allaient lui tomber dessus et si comme il le pensait il s'agissait d'ennemis, il aurait fait tout ce chemin pour rien !

_Mph !

Une main se saisit de lui tout à coup, s'enroulant autour de sa bouche pour couper l'éclat de voix qu'il allait pousser. Il fut entrainé en arrière, à travers le rideau pourpre puis à travers un mur et se retrouva le dos contre un autre mur glacial, dans une pénombre bien plus épaisse encore. Les pas des hommes passèrent tout près de lui, sans s'arrêter et il écarquilla les yeux alors que la main devant sa bouche le relâchait.

Malgré son cœur qui tambourinait à sa poitrine, sa vue brouillée par la nervosité qui allait le faire vomir et son corps tremblant d'une peur sans nom, il était encore assez lucide pour reconnaître cette odeur. L'odeur de cet homme, il aurait sans doute pu la distinguer n'importe où, même dans le noir.

_Chuuut…

Un doigt se posa sur sa bouche pour accompagner l'ordre de ne faire aucun bruit.

Où était-il ? Se demanda-t-il alors en laissant ses mains courir sur les murs glacials qui les entouraient. Il s'agissait sans doute d'une sorte de cachette creusée dans les murs du palais, une échappatoire secrète. Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce minuscule, assez grande pour deux personnes face à face, si bien que leurs visages se touchaient presque, et qu'il sentait le thorax de son partenaire se soulever contre le sien au rythme de sa respiration.

L'homme qui l'avait alors sauvé empoigna sa main fermement et l'invita à le suivre. Ichigo ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il tentait de lui faire comprendre, étant donné leur cachette, ils se trouvaient dans un endroit minuscule, clos, dont la seule sortie était le couloir dans lequel il se trouvait encore quelques instants plus tôt.

Mais alors que ses yeux commençaient à s'adapter à la grande obscurité environnante, Ichigo sentit la main de l'homme le relâcher et vit disparaitre devant lui un dos, suivit de jambes qui se hissaient par un passage. Il se plaça en dessous du trou béant qui donnait accès à une sorte de galerie au-dessus de lui, par lequel son accompagnateur venait de disparaître. Cette pièce était le départ de galeries faisant le tour du palais, labyrinthes expérimentaux ou bien passages secrets réservés aux puissants de la famille du seigneur, Ichigo l'ignorait. Mais ce qu'il savait en cet instant, était qu'il pourrait certainement survivre à cet assaut à l'abri de ces murs.

_Allez ! L'activa l'homme dans un murmure, lui tendant la main pour qu'il grimpe avec lui et le rejoigne.

Kurosaki agrippa sa main, se laissant hisser par son sauveur jusqu'à son niveau. Le tunnel dans lequel il atterri alors était glacial, mais il semblait avoir une connexion avec l'extérieur du palais, car une lumière faible qu'il reconnut comme étant naturelle permettait de dégager l'obscurité dans laquelle ils se trouvaient plus tôt.

Il s'agenouilla, étudiant la largeur du tunnel qu'il pensa ne pas mesurer plus de quatre-vingt centimètres de haut et un mètre de large. Ils devraient pratiquement ramper pour se déplacer là-dedans !

_Où est Renji ?

Il tourna ses yeux en direction de son interlocuteur et croisa de féroces pupilles azures qui chauffèrent son corps. Grimmjow se trouvait face à lui, fronçant gravement les sourcils tout en étudiant l'état du jeune garçon. Seulement vêtu d'une serviette de bain autour des hanches qui tenait en place par l'opération du saint esprit, il n'avait visiblement pas subi d'attaque ni de coups, ce qui soulagea le bleuté.

_Renji est resté dans les bains, il a dit qu'il garderait cette brèche pendant que je m'enfuirai.

_Et j'imagine qu'il en a profité pour se faire la malle lui aussi ! Bon sang ! Rugit Jaggerjack en écrasant son poing contre la paroi du mur de pierres.

Mais Ichigo savait qu'il y avait plus important à penser que la fuite de Renji :

_Grimmjow, Ichimaru Gin est ici !

_Oui, je sais, lui répondit-il avec une grimace, et Tosen Kaname aussi.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ils…

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Cracha l'autre. C'est toi qu'ils veulent ! Mais tant qu't'es avec moi dans ces tunnels, tu crains rien.

_Et tu étais au courant ?

_Au courant d'quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Comment j'aurais pu savoir que d'autres seraient au courant de la prophétie ? Cet oracle m'a menti, elle s'est jouée d'moi et regarde maint'nant c'qui s'passe. Une guerre civile est sur le point d'se déclarer et tu en s'ras l'enjeu. Que tu l'veuilles ou non.

Grimmjow se tourna en direction du tunnel et se plaça à quatre pattes, commençant à avancer dans l'espace ridiculement petit. Ichigo l'observa avancer lentement, jusqu'à disparaître à un tournant. Puis, il se décida à le suivre, le rattrapant rapidement.

Les pierres grattaient contre ses genoux nus qui s'écorchaient à chaque fois qu'il avançait. Il saignait et il avait froid entre ces murs lugubres mais ce n'était pas le moment pour se plaindre.

_Ichimaru m'a retrouvé, expliqua alors Ichigo, mais Ulquiorra aussi. Il m'a libéré et je me suis enfui, mais… Ulquiorra ou Ichimaru, j'ignore lequel est le plus horrible.

_Crois-moi aucun des deux, lança la voix voilée de Grimmjow devant lui. C'est c'palais l'plus horrible. Ce bâtiment est une arme à lui tout seul. Longtemps les autres seigneurs l'ont convoité, mais jamais Aizen n'a révélé son secret. C'est pas l'pouvoir de son armée qui fait d'Sos'ke un puissant seigneur, c'est surtout parce qu'il possède le palais le plus envié du monde.

Kurosaki marqua un temps d'arrêt à cette remarque. Ce palais était donc une arme à part entière ? Il voulait bien le croire, après avoir traversé d'innombrables couloirs aux allures de labyrinthes infinis. C'était comme si chacune des pierres de ce palais était un secret, et renfermait une histoire à elle seule. Qui avait donc était assez tordu pour construire un endroit pareil ? Mais ce n'était pas le sujet brûlant du jour. Le fait était que Ichigo se retrouvait maintenant seul avec le frère de son seigneur et qu'une question se posait inéluctablement à lui : comment pouvait-il être certain que Grimmjow ne le conduisait pas tout droit dans un piège ? Qu'il n'allait pas le livrer à Ichimaru ou Tosen à la sortie de ce labyrinthe ? Rien du tout.

_Ces hommes veulent tous m'avoir pour posséder le pouvoir et la richesse. Aizen… Ichimaru et Tosen. Et sûrement tous ceux qui ont entendu la prophétie…

_Non, pas tous, lui répondit Jaggerjack en esquissant un soupir de douleur alors que son coude tapait contre la pierre.

Il stoppa son avancée et se tourna pour rencontrer les opales ambrées du jeune esclave de son frère. Il pinça ses lèvres et poursuivit :

_La richesse m'intéresse pas, le pouvoir… pas tant qu'ça. Le pouvoir implique d'avoir des responsabilités, j'aime pas avoir tout un tas de choses contraignantes.

_Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à la prophétie ?

_Tu dois comprendre une chose : c'est Aizen qui te possède, pas moi. Si y'a quelqu'un qui doit accomplir la prophétie, c'est Sos'ke, pas moi. Moi… je suis juste curieux d'voir jusqu'où peut aller cette histoire de prophétie. J'veux savoir si c'est vrai. Mais je doute pouvoir la réaliser. Tout ce que j'veux c'est des batailles et des proies à mettre dans mon lit. Rien d'autre.

Ichigo se doutait bien qu'il lui disait la vérité, et il le sut car Abaraï lui avait exactement dit la même chose, quelques temps plus tôt, lorsqu'ils étaient dans les bains. Il le lui avait dit que Grimmjow n'était pas comme Aizen il était aisé de cerner ses désirs et donc de pouvoir les satisfaire comme le défier sur son terrain.

Grimmjow ne cherchait pas à le posséder pour acquérir force et argent, il cherchait seulement à le posséder afin d'avoir le fin mot de cette prophétie, et certainement aussi mettre des bâtons dans les roues de ces seigneurs vindicatifs. Kurosaki ne pouvait que s'en trouver quelque part soulagé. Jaggerjack était différent d'eux, il ne le regardait pas la même manière, il l'avait toujours senti. Cependant, comment distinguer un regard désireux sincère d'un regard empli d'un désir malsain ?

_Il faut retrouver Sos'ke maintenant, ajouta-t-il avant de reprendre sa position pour avancer dans le tunnel. Si Ichimaru était avec toi, alors Tosen doit être avec lui. Viens !

Le rouquin échappa un soupir inaudible, et reprit son avancée derrière le général des armées. Une voix au fond de lui ne cessait de lui dire qu'il ne devait pas lui faire confiance aussi facilement, et ce fut ce qu'il fit. Il n'avait pas encore été convaincu par cet homme, bien qu'il l'eut sorti tout droit d'un faux pas en l'entrainant dans ces galeries secrètes, il n'hésiterait certainement pas à le remettre entre les mains de son frère ne se souciant guère des conséquences. Car c'était ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à maintenant, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aidé.

Il fallait qu'il se méfie de Grimmjow.

* * *

Hirako Shinji n'était pas un homme de bataille, ni un soldat. La violence ne le dérangeait pas, et lorsqu'il était directement menacé, il maniait aussi bien l'épée que l'arc, très aisément, même plus qu'un des soldats de l'armée d'Aizen.

Mais il avait renoncé à utiliser ses dons de combattant depuis longtemps, se préférant à l'abri des batailles, usant de ses dons hors pair pour faire et défaire les complots, mais aussi avant tout pour tout savoir.

Shinji avait des oreilles partout, aussi bien dans les appartements de Sosuke, que ceux de Jaggerjack, aimant à filer les deux frères l'un après l'autre. Il n'avait jamais négligé les pouvoirs occultes des oracles, des druides et même des diseuses de bonne aventure. Il leur faisait volontiers confiance, à condition qu'ils ou elles puissent lui fournir des informations qui lui plaisaient et en valaient la peine.

Il savait mieux que personne agir dans la discrétion, se méfiant de tout un chacun, rôdant dans les couloirs du palais tel un vieillard au dos voûté, les mains cachées dans ses larges manches de hakama.

Il aimait à croire que Aizen se méfiait de lui pour une toute autre raison, peut-être parce qu'il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur lui, et non pour le fait qu'il soit un espion à part. Car oui, Hirako se définissait comme tel : un espion à son propre service. Il ne louait ses services à personne, le trésor de découvrir des secrets et des informations importantes sur les seigneurs suffisaient à son bonheur. Car dans ces moments-là, il se sentait tout puissant, et pouvait allègrement concocter des plans à sa sauce.

L'assaut lancé plus tôt contre le palais ne l'avait nullement surpris. Il n'était pas sans connaître la longue liste des ennemis de Sosuke, et qui plus était, l'arrivée inattendu d'Ichigo en ces murs était une raison plus que valable pour les autres seigneurs d'envahir la cinquième contrée. Il se demandait parfois si Aizen avait conscience de la portée de ses actes. Mais il se gardait bien d'en parler au seigneur, car ses fautes ne faisaient que lui donner plus d'avantages encore, voire même quelques longueurs d'avances sur tous ses adversaires.

_Je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer, Hirako-sama. L'alarme a sonné.

_Et alors ?

Shinji haussa ses sourcils, face au garde impressionnant qui lui barrait soudain la route. Derrière lui se trouvait une large porte en bois par laquelle le précepteur de Sosuke comptait bien passer.

_Et alors je dois défendre le harem d'Aizen-sama de ma vie.

_Je vois.

Le harem d'Aizen Sosuke était un bien étrange endroit, avait toujours pensé Shinji. Dissimulé au fin fond du palais du seigneur, il était certainement le seul – Aizen mis à part – à en connaitre l'existence. A chacune de ses visites, le blond devait faire preuve de ruses et autres stratagèmes afin de pouvoir pénétrer l'endroit interdit, ce qui signifiait berner les gardes, les endormir ou bien les tuer tout simplement. Même si cette dernière solution ne l'enchantait guère un mort laissait trop de preuves.

Cependant, ce jour-ci, tout était différent… Ils subissaient un assaut, les soldats étaient au combat et les seigneurs retranchés dans leurs appartements bien à l'abri des ennemis qui venaient leur prendre la vie et leur pouvoir. Personne ne viendrait le chercher ici, personne ne se soucierait de sa disparition, et surtout personne ne se soucierait qu'un garde soit retrouvé mort dans les couloirs du palais. Aussi, Hirako avait-il su que c'était le moment opportun pour refaire une visite de courtoisie aux habitants du harem. Ou plutôt à l'une de ses pensionnaires, plus particulièrement.

_Dans ce cas je suis navré, finit-il par dire au garde, ses mains sortant de sous ses manches, chacune armée de poignards qu'il s'empressa d'enfoncer dans la poitrine du garde.

Celui-ci s'effondra au sol dans un gémissement douloureux, le sang s'écoulait de profondes blessures mortelles, laissant la voix libre à l'homme redoutable. Le meurtrier enjamba le corps avec une grimace dégoûtée puis replaça ses poignards dans ses manches après les avoir consciencieusement essuyés dans les vêtements du garde.

Hirako poussa la lourde porte de bois et entra dans un espace vide et lumineux, parsemé de colonnes de marbre blanc, de bouquets de lilas et d'œillets savamment disposés. L'odeur de l'encens envahit ses narines, en même temps qu'une douce mélodie aux allures de rires féminins tintait à ses oreilles. Tout ici respirait la tranquillité et la paix, ce qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement à chaque fois qu'il venait. On se sentait apaisé, bien et tout à fait disposé à connaître les doux plaisirs de la chair.

_Hirako-sama !

Alors qu'il traversait la grande cour aux dalles blanches, un groupe de jeunes femmes se précipita vers lui. Les visages juvéniles et souriant autour de lui lui firent tourner la tête. Les femmes attrapaient ses bras et l'attiraient dans un coin de la pièce, leurs corps se mouvant autour de lui, seulement dissimulés sous une étoffe transparente, laissant apparaître leurs courbes généreuses.

_Ah non, pas aujourd'hui, leur lança-t-il avec un sourire. Plus tard, plus tard…

_Hirako-sama…

Les mains des jeunes personnes le délaissèrent alors qu'il quittait la grande salle et se dirigeait vers un grand couloir aux murs faits de mosaïques. De part et d'autre de ce couloir, des pièces ouvertes laissaient entrevoir des couches, des tables, des bains et aussi des femmes et des hommes, qui se précipitaient vers lui, un grand sourire à l'appui.

_Hirako-sama…, souffla l'un d'eux en s'accrochant à son cou. Cela fait si longtemps…

_Plus tard, plus tard…, lui rétorqua gentiment le blond sans cesser son avancée.

_Mais… Hirako-sama !

Plus il avançait, plus les jeunes hommes à présent se faisaient nombreux, et ce n'était pas pour le rassurer. Chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans cette fosse au lion – car pour lui cela y ressemblait fortement – il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais en ressortir. Tous ces corps désirables à demi-nus qui se jetaient à lui, à ses pieds, lui demandant de l'attention, il n'avait jamais été homme capable de repousser pareil désir, et pourtant… il savait qu'il n'avait guère de temps. Il n'était pas là pour la luxure, mais pour une affaire bien plus importante que la satisfaction sexuelle.

Comment Aizen pouvait-il posséder pareil harem et les tenir enfermés cachés aux yeux de tous ? S'était-il vraiment amusé avec chacun d'entre eux ? Le connaissant, cela ne l'aurait pas étonné, même s'il savait que Sosuke n'était pas capable de satisfaire le moindre être vivant. Sexuellement parlant. Ce harem n'était là que pour donner l'illusion, il n'était là que pour donner l'illusion à Aizen lui-même qu'il pouvait être un mâle dominant. Cet endroit était un fantasme à lui tout seul, pour rassurer l'ego démesuré de Sosuke. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Shinji s'enfonça un peu plus loin dans le couloir, stoppant devant l'entrée d'une pièce enfumée, empestant le tabac bon marché. Il toussota un instant, chassant de la main l'épais brouillard qui voilait sa vision, mais décida tout de même à pénétrer dans la pièce.

Peu à peu, ses yeux parvinrent à discerner une forme humaine au fond, assise en tailleur sur des coussins. Il s'approcha jusqu'à l'atteindre et s'assit face à la jeune femme, prenant place dans des coussins de soie, dont la couleur était passée à cause du temps.

Celle qu'il était venu voir se contenta de tirer sur sa longue pipe en l'observant s'asseoir, ses yeux espiègles ne perdant pas une miette de ses mouvements. Sa longue chevelure brune tombait sur ses hanches délicatement et ses yeux d'un noir profond étaient rieurs, voire presque moqueurs. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose chez cette femme à la peau bronzée qui imposait un certain respect et un silence religieux. Sa présence elle-même était impressionnante : son port de tête, son regard poignant et son allure majestueuse dans son large hakama mauve.

Hirako posa une main sur la table qui se trouvait entre eux, et y laissa tomber deux pièces d'or qui roulèrent sur le bois du meuble avant de s'immobiliser. La jeune femme les observa avec avidité puis retira la pipe de sa bouche, faisant claquer sa langue bruyamment contre son palais.

Shinji tourna ses yeux vers elle et attendit qu'elle ne daigne dire un mot. Il avait amené la somme convenu, elle devait maintenant parler.

_L'homme vêtu de vert avance, chuchota-t-elle soudain sans prévenir. Sa cape volant au vent derrière lui tel les longs manteaux des seigneurs passés. Il les a réunis. Il les a retrouvés. Les seigneurs déchus.

Hirako resta figé, ses yeux balayant le visage on ne peut plus sérieux de la femme face à lui. Il ignorait ce que ses paroles signifiaient mais elles avaient plus de valeur que tous les trésors d'Aizen réunis, et cela Shinji le savait mieux que quiconque. Il était d'ailleurs le seul à savoir ce qu'elle lui disait.

_Les seigneurs déchus, reprit-elle, marcheront bientôt côte à côte.

_Les seigneurs déchus ?

_Oui. N'était-ce pas pour cela que tu es venu ?

_Je suis venu pour la prophétie, répondit-il. J'ai besoin de l'entendre à nouveau, et j'ai besoin de réponses.

_Les deux pièces d'or seront assez pour la prophétie.

Hirako baissa un instant ses yeux sur l'endroit où il avait déposé l'argent en question et remarqua avec surprise que les pièces avaient tout simplement disparu. Fronçant les sourcils, il se demanda quand la jeune femme avait-elle pris le paiement. Il ne l'avait pas vue bouger !

__« Lorsque le cœur du soldat saignera, l'« Hysteria » s'emparera de lui, et alors le monde se noiera dans les larmes de son chagrin puis sombrera dans la noirceur de son âme. Tes mains s'empareront de l'homme aux cheveux de feu, fais-le tient et garde le dissimulé aux yeux avides des hommes avant que ceux-ci ne le mènent à la destruction. Puisse l'acquéreur soigner son cœur meurtrit, et faire s'abattre une pluie céleste sur le monde. Car il sera dès lors son plus cher trésor. Ses larmes seront de sang, son cœur sera de sang, mais sa mort sera d'or »._

Il avait beau l'entendre encore et encore, la retourner dans sa tête autant de fois que possible, cette prophétie à la noix n'avait guère de sens. Ou plutôt si, elle en avait un. Un sens premier qui était celui que tous les autres avaient compris : posséder l'homme aux cheveux de feu fera un jour de vous un homme puissant et extrêmement riche. Mais cela devait sans doute supposer que l'homme en question ne meurt pour vous… Sans doute fallait-il que son cœur saigne par amour et non suite à une blessure, tout du moins c'était ainsi que Shinji le comprenait.

En d'autres termes, celui qui parviendrait à se faire aimer d'Ichigo – s'il avait bien deviné en pensant qu'il s'agissait de lui – et qui parviendrait à le faire pratiquement mourir d'amour pour lui, se verrait alors récompensé par les Dieux. « Une pluie céleste » cela ne pouvait être que les Dieux. Mais l' « Hysteria » était encore un élément flou de ce texte, et Hirako avait bien mené toutes les recherches possibles il n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse s'y rapporter.

_J'ai des questions sur cette prophétie. Peux-tu y répondre ?

La jeune femme tendit une main vers lui, paume vers le ciel, lui indiquant qu'il devait tout d'abord payer pour cela. Hirako leva les yeux au ciel, mais rechercha dans son hakama de quoi satisfaire son interlocutrice.

_Cela suffira pour deux questions, énonça-t-elle en soupesant les pièces d'or.

_Quel rapport avec les seigneurs déchus dont tu as parlé quelques instants plus tôt ?

La jeune femme étira un sourire amusé, puis baissa son visage un instant, déposant sa pipe sur la table. Elle croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine proéminente.

_J'ai toujours su que tu étais plus malin que tous les autres, Hirako, souffla-t-il. Mais là…

_Tu as commencé notre entrevue sur cela, alors je me doute qu'il doit y avoir un lien. Tu dois répondre à ma première question, j'ai payé.

Shinji lui lança un regard joueur, il savait qu'il venait de la piéger, et il en était plutôt fier. Car au-delà d'être une simple diseuse de bonne aventure, cette femme était également mystérieuse et savait se montrer plus intelligente que chacun de ses clients. Mais depuis plusieurs mois qu'il l'a rencontrait, Hirako avait appris à la connaître, et à jouer son jeu.

_Le prophétie doit être réalisée, cependant, il y aura des éléments qui l'empêcheront d'être réalisée. Je ne dis pas que les seigneurs déchus en feront partie, car le futur rester flou à ce niveau. Je sais juste qu'ils se préparent et que l'homme vêtu de vert fera son retour, et qu'il prendra part à la prophétie. De quelle manière, cela je ne puis te le dire. Je n'ai pas connaissance des détails, je livre simplement ce que les Dieux me laissent entendre.

Cet homme vêtu de vert, elle y avait déjà fait allusion, et plus d'une fois lors de leurs entrevues, mais elle était toujours restée floue à son propos. Hirako ignorait si elle lui disait tout, mais il avait comme un pressentiment qu'elle connaissait l'identité de cet homme mystérieux et qu'elle la gardait secrète pour une bonne raison.

Il se surprenait à considérer cette femme comme son égal sur le plan intellectuel. Bien plus maligne que Sosuke, plus intelligente et mystérieuse que ne l'était Grimmjow, plus érudit et plus clairvoyante qu'il ne le serait jamais, il avait toujours souhaité connaître son passé. Mais il s'était résolu à ne pas lui poser la question, après tout la jeune femme n'y aurait jamais répondu. Cependant, il avait effectué des recherches, et il n'était pas seulement venu ce jour avec quelques pièces d'or, non. Il était venu avec bien plus.

_Autre question, reprit-il.

_Pose donc.

_Je me demande ce que fait l'héritière du clan Shihoin, celle qui fut évincée de son trône de la seconde plus puissante contrée entre ces murs ? Questionna-t-il en posant un coude vainqueur sur la table. Tu es Shihoin Yoruichi, je le sais depuis longtemps. Et tes pouvoirs de clairvoyance tu les as hérités de ta famille, le futur tu peux l'entrevoir, et tu sais ce qui t'attend et ce qui m'attend. Mais ce que tu fais ici, ça je ne l'explique pas.

Yoruichi ne put empêcher son visage d'afficher une expression de surprise, mais elle se reprit et ne la laissa pas prendre le pas sur elle très longtemps. Ses paupières recouvrirent lentement ses yeux et elle poussa un soupir fatigué. Peut-être n'était-elle pas surprise en fin de compte, peut-être avait-elle simplement eu cette réaction car cela faisait longtemps qu'elle attendait d'entendre ces paroles ? Shinji ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler la moindre de ses réactions avec attention, plissant ses yeux fortement.

Sans répondre à sa question, elle se hissa sur ses pieds, poussant un soupir éreinté à cet effort. Pourtant, son corps était toujours aussi fin et bien sculpté. Elle marchait sur la pointe des pieds tel un félin qui s'étirait, ses mollets finement taillés dévoilés par son hakama bien trop court.

_Cette prophétie j'ai accepté de te la livrer pour une raison, Hirako, entreprit-elle d'expliquer tournant le dos au blond. Parce que tu es comme moi. Longtemps, bien trop longtemps j'ai été loin de ma contrée, de mes terres !

_Pourquoi ?

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire moqueur :

_Tu n'avais droit qu'à deux questions.

_Très bien, alors je vais deviner puisque je n'ai plus un rond ! Rétorqua-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds. Moi aussi je suis comme toi. Moi aussi je suis un seigneur déchu Yoruichi, et comme toi je souhaiterai que cette prophétie nous rapporte la paix et que nous retrouvions ce qui était notre, mais…

_Mais tu as peur, le coupa-t-elle en se retournant vers lui dans un rapide demi-tour. Tu as peur de mettre ton destin entre les mains d'un garçon que tu ne connais pas, et dans une prophétie qui n'est qu'un étalage de mots bien tourné ?

_Exactement. Et maintenant que je la connais, je sais très bien que j'ne suis pas être en mesure de la réaliser. Mais si comme tu l'as dit, les seigneurs déchus ont un rôle à jouer, alors nous devons faire quelque chose.

_Et quoi ?

_Devrais-je aussi te faire payer pour avoir droit à mes réponses. Ça fait déjà deux questions que tu me poses là, tout en sachant que tu n'as pas terminé de répondre à la mienne.

Yoruichi l'avait su, elle avait su que tôt ou tard elle devrait expliquer les raisons de sa présence ici. Que quelqu'un chercherait à lui sortir les vers du nez, à extirper d'elle la vérité qu'elle seule avait tenté de cacher. Mais elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce qu'elle avoue cette triste histoire à un homme comme Hirako, si proche d'Aizen.

_Je suis en effet un seigneur déchu, expliqua-t-elle, seulement différent des autres. A contrario de vous, j'ai choisi en mon âme et conscience de devenir un seigneur déchu. J'ai même choisi celle qui me remplacerait, qui garderait la place en attendant mon retour. Depuis tant d'années enfermées ici, à attendre celui qui saurait déchiffrer ces mots après moi. Tous mes songes me tournaient vers Aizen, le début de la prophétie devait avoir lieu ici et nul par ailleurs. Je devais m'y rendre et attendre patiemment.

_Attendre qu'elle ne se déclenche sans doute ?

_Oui. Cette prophétie m'a été soufflé pendant mon sommeil, il y a de cela plusieurs années, je dirai même plus de dix ans. Je ne me souviens plus. Depuis, j'ai gaspillé tant d'énergie à tenter d'en comprendre le sens. Et aujourd'hui, je le peux…

_Tu as donc sacrifié ta place de seigneur pour découvrir le sens de cette prophétie. Et si au final elle ne se réalisait jamais ?

_Elle le doit, répondit-elle en se retournant vers lui rapidement, lui jetant un regard assassin. Elle doit l'être, tellement de gens œuvrent pour la réaliser. Des gens de bien.

_Comme qui ?

_Comme toi. Comme Jaggerjack.

_Tch ! Cracha entre ses longues dents Hirako, se refusant à placer Grimmjow dans la même catégorie que la sienne. Pourquoi lui ? Le frère d'So'ske ? Vraiment ?

Elle acquiesça d'un rapide signe de tête, fronçant les sourcils en tentant de se rappeler un énième songe.

_Je ne connais pas tous les détails, les Dieux sont joueurs et aiment voir les hommes se démener pour les comprendre. Ils me laissent des indices. Ce que les seigneurs déchus devront faire, je ne le sais pas, mais ils sont irrémédiablement liés à la prophétie. Tout comme l'est Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

_Comment en être sûrs ?

_Mph...? Soupira-t-elle avec un sourire. Il ne le sait pas encore, mais il est le plus proche à l'heure actuelle de réaliser les mots des Dieux. Il n'en a pas conscience, personne ne le sait, mais il est le seul à avoir touché le cœur de l'homme aux cheveux de feu.

Hirako fronça les sourcils en l'entendant parler, prenant alors conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer dans ce palais. Jaggerjack était certainement le moins à même de réaliser la prophétie, qu'avait-il à faire du pouvoir ou encore de l'argent ? Même s'il pouvait néanmoins le savoir amateur de luxueuses étoffes et de beaux meubles, l'homme était avant tout un homme de guerre. Il donnerait volontiers toute sa fortune et sa position de noble si cela lui permettait de vivre éternellement comme un guerrier assoiffé de sang, ne recevant qu'en récompense des nuits entières à se frotter contre les corps de jeunes hommes.

_Alors… celui qui est le plus proche de la réaliser est celui qui veut certainement le moins la réaliser ?

Yoruichi acquiesça d'un signe de tête qui ne pouvait être interprété différemment. Mais il y avait encore un détail qui leur échappait tous deux : si Jaggerjack était le plus proche mais aussi le moins désireux de la réaliser, comment la prophétie pourrait-elle se concrétiser ?

Surtout qu'encore une fois, Ichigo appartenait à Sosuke et non pas à Grimmjow...

* * *

Ichigo avançait tant bien que mal, à quatre pattes sur le dur sol de pierres rugueuses. Ses paumes de main ainsi que ses genoux étaient en sang, usés par le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils avaient entamé leur marche silencieuse, mais il était certain que cela dépassait l'heure.

Chaque déplacement était un supplice, auquel il palliait comme il le pouvait en mordant furieusement sa langue pour ne pas échapper des gémissements plaintifs. Il n'avait pas envie que Grimmjow sache qu'il avait mal, qu'il était affaiblit, il ne voulait pas encore une fois dépendre de quiconque. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur ses mains tremblantes, les paupières plissées, ne regardant pas devant lui quand soudain son visage entra en collision de plein fouet avec une surface molle qui se contracta à son contact.

_Mph ! Échappa-t-il alors que sa joue reposait contre ce qui semblait être un doux oreiller confortable, tout du moins « semblait »...

_Regarde où tu vas, imbécile ! Chuchota Grimmjow en tournant son visage vers lui.

Ichigo s'empressa de reculer de quelques pas, prenant conscience qu'il venait tout simplement de s'écraser contre... le postérieur de Jaggerjack !

_Tu n'as qu'à prévenir quand tu t'arrêtes, idiot ! Lui rétorqua-t-il, détournant son visage pour ne pas paraître gêné.

_Ouais, c'est ça. En attendant, détourne-toi d'mes fesses. Mais j'prends note pour plus tard que t'es intéressé...

_Espèce de...

_Chuut !

D'un geste du doigt, le bleuté désigna le sol sur lequel ils rampaient depuis un moment, puis désigna d'un second geste son oreille qu'il plaqua lentement contre la pierre. Ichigo l'observa faire, curieux, puis en fit de même, distinguant alors à travers la roche la voix d'un homme. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Kurosaki détailla l'expression du visage du turquoise qui forma alors le mot "Aizen" sur ses lèvres, silencieusement. Cela signifiait-il qu'ils étaient au-dessus des appartements de Sosuke ? Se questionna Ichigo qui put alors discerner les mots de la voix qui s'élevait jusqu'à eux :

_Je sais ce que vous pensez, que vous attendiez mieux de moi. Mais vous ne pourrez régir ce pays sans menaces.

_Et que comptes-tu faire ? Me tuer ici et maintenant ? Crois-tu que cela réglera tout tes soucis ?

_Non, je n'ai pas la prétention d'affirmer une telle chose, répliqua l'homme dont le rouquin n'avait jamais entendu la voix. Cependant, nous pouvons y apporter un début de réponse. Posséder l'homme aux cheveux de feu, posséder la réponse à cette prophétie, l'arme dont il est question permettra à la paix de retrouver le chemin du Japon.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils alors qu'il comprenait qu'il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins de lui. Encore une fois. Cela en devenait lassant.

Il échangea un regard appuyé avec Grimmjow qui, bien trop accaparé par la conversation qui se déroulait sous leurs pieds, n'avait pas remarqué l'état troublé du jeune homme.

_Tu es bien trop confiant, Kaname-kun. J'ai toujours su que tu œuvrerais pour la paix, c'est toujours ce que tu as souhaité, cependant... Me déclarer la guerre sur mes terres, n'est pas ta vision de la paix, je le sais. Tout comme te débarrasser de Muguruma-sama...

_Vous allez trop loin, Aizen-sama, le coupa l'homme dont la voix s'était soudain troublée par une certaine colère. Si je suis venu ici, c'est avant tout pour la prophétie, et si sur mon chemin je dois vous ôter la vie, alors je le ferai.

_Alors fais-le, lui ordonna Aizen. La pointe de ton sabre commence à trembler contre ma gorge, je sens que tu te retiens, Kaname-kun. Pourquoi hésites-tu ?

Grimmjow releva soudain son visage, ses yeux écarquillés alors qu'il comprenait que son frère allait mourir de la main d'un traitre. Ichigo lui retourna son regard paniqué, et tous deux restèrent figés par la surprise la plus totale. Aizen était sur le point de se faire assassiner et tous deux allaient en être témoin ! Pensa Ichigo en serrant ses poings endoloris, ne sachant réellement ce qu'il désirait à ce moment précis. La mort de cet homme lui apporterait-elle la liberté qu'il voulait retrouver ? Qu'adviendrait-il de cette contrée s'il mourrait, qui d'autre en prendrait le commandement ?

Et Grimmjow... Allait-il sauver son frère et mettre hors d'état de nuire Tosen, ou bien allait-il le laisser mourir ?

Il fallait qu'il prenne une décision. Vite.


	10. Tu te noieras dans ses yeux

**_Hysteria_**

**par Shini-sama.**

**Chapitre 9 ****: Tu te noieras dans ses yeux.**

**Couple** : Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Cependant, cette fiction m'appartient entièrement.

**Note**** : Je tiens à remercier toutes celles et ceux qui lisent et surtout qui review cette fanfiction, et également ****mes autres fictions. Je suis désolée de ne pas vous répondre à tous personnellement. Aussi je vous le dis : merci beaucoup, et j'espère que mes écrits continueront à vous plaire. Sans lecteurs, un auteur n'est pas grand chose :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Tu te noieras dans ses yeux****.**

_...

..._

_...

_« Lorsque le cœur du soldat saignera, l'« Hysteria » s'emparera de lui,_

_et alors le monde se noiera dans les larmes de son chagrin puis sombrera dans la noirceur de son âme._

_Tes mains s'empareront de l'homme aux cheveux de feu, fais-le tient et garde-le dissimulé aux yeux avides des hommes avant que ceux-ci ne le mènent à la destruction._

_Puisse l'acquéreur soigner son cœur meurtri,_

_et faire s'abattre une pluie céleste sur le monde. Car il sera dès lors son plus cher trésor._

_Ses larmes seront de sang, son cœur sera de sang, mais sa mort sera d'or »_

_...

__..._

__..._

Ichigo et Grimmjow restaient tapis dans le tunnel étroit et sombre qui leur servait de cachette depuis un moment déjà. Témoins de la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs pieds dans les appartements d'Aizen, ils ne pouvaient rester insensibles au tournant qu'était en train de prendre cette intrusion ennemie dans le palais du cinquième plus puissant seigneur du Japon.  
Ichigo glissa ses yeux sur le visage du général à ses côtés, ses yeux partiellement dissimulés par l'obscurité qui les entourait. Mais il pouvait entendre sa respiration nerveuse, accélérée, et sentait son corps tendu tout proche du sien. Il aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose, l'inciter à réagir, mais la voix d'Aizen reprit, couvrant les respirations saccadées des deux hommes espions :

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Kaname-kun ? Ta main tremblerait-elle ?

_Vous devez comprendre, Aizen-sama. Déclencher une guerre civile n'est pas mon but premier. Or, en vous ôtant la vie ce jour, je déclenche un réel raz-de-marée. Le Japon sera alors assommé par la trahison et les seigneurs se retourneront les uns contre les autres, lançant un assaut tel qu'il détruira la nation toute entière. L'empereur en sera ébranlé lui-même du haut de son trône, mais j'aurais un avantage...

_Je ne t'ai jamais vu parler en si hauts termes de la guerre, répondit Sosuke, tu as changé. Serait-ce un bien ou un mal ?

_Si je m'empare de l'homme aux cheveux de feu, alors je ne craindrai rien, votre mort ne pourra rien contre moi, ni plus que la colère de l'Empereur ou des treize seigneurs.

_Si avide de pouvoir, ricana Aizen dont la voix devenait de plus en plus grave. Je ne te reconnais définitivement pas. Et t'allier à Gin n'est vraiment pas ce que j'attendais de toi.

_Vous n'aviez rien à attendre de moi, Aizen-sama. Vous n'êtes pas mon père, ni mon maître. Je suis un seigneur, comme vous, je dois certainement un peu de mon pouvoir à votre aide et à vos grâces mais c'est par ma volonté même que j'ai acquis cette place.

_Sans mon aide, tu n'aurais jamais pu écarter Muguruma-sama...

_C'est du passé, ce nom appartient à un passé révolu. Et c'est votre tour à présent, de plonger dans les limbes, et d'appartenir au passé. Adieu, Aizen-sama.

Ichigo plaqua une main devant sa bouche pour retenir un cri de surprise, au moment où dans un accès de fureur, Grimmjow défonça d'un coup de pied magistral le sol du tunnel qui les tenait cachés, sautant par le trou béant qui donnait directement sur la pièce des appartements d'Aizen. Il atterri sur ses pieds tout proche des deux hommes qui l'observèrent, yeux écarquillés et bouche entrouverte dans une expression ahurie.

Grimmjow en fit son avantage. Il profita du moment d'inattention et de béatitude de Tosen pour lui asséner un coup dans l'estomac. Le traitre en échappa son arme au passage, et il garda l'avantage en lui flanquant un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, envoyant le seigneur au tapis.

_Bon sang, Sos'ke ! Grogna-t-il en direction de son frère, sortant son sabre pour le placer sous la gorge d'un Tosen Kaname sonné, au sol. Te faire avoir par ce type...

Aizen resta figé, encore sous le choc de l'arrivée de son frère par le plafond, une entrée à son image complètement frivole et inattendue. Il replaça sa cape de seigneur sur ses épaules d'aplomb et redressa le menton, feignant de ne pas avoir craint pour sa vie pendant un court instant.

_Tu es en retard comme d'habitude, cher frère, lui lança-t-il de cette voix hautaine et grave. Un peu plus de ponctualité à l'avenir, nous éviterait certainement des pertes inutiles.

_J'étais occupé, lui répondit le soldat en le foudroyant de ses pupilles turquoise. Ton p'tit Trésor se faisait courser comme un poulet dans tes couloirs.

Aizen leva ses yeux foncés en direction du plafond. Celui-ci était maintenant agrémenté d'un trou béant et il tomba sur deux grands yeux ambrés qui l'observaient avec incrédulité. Il laissa échapper un soupir très bruyant, exprimant un soulagement sans précédent dont il ne se cacha pas, et avança en direction de l'ouverture pour mieux voir :

_Dieu soit loué, soupira-t-il en reconnaissant la touffe de cheveux orange. Ichigo...

Le seigneur tendit ses bras en direction du trou pour faire signe au jeune homme qu'il pouvait en descendre. Ce dernier glissa un regard interrogateur en direction de Jaggerjack qui lui fit signe qu'il pouvait sortir du tunnel. Sautant à bas du trou, s'étant aidé de ses bras, Ichigo toucha de ses pieds le sol de bois des appartements de son maître, prenant garde à ne pas se retrouver entre les bras tendus d'Aizen qui n'attendaient que lui.

Mais c'était peine perdue. Le brun fondit sur lui et enserra fortement son corps contre le sien, sa chaleur faisant pratiquement suffoquer le jeune esclave. Grimmjow échappa une grimace discrète, détournant ses yeux de la scène de retrouvailles qui n'était vraisemblablement pas de son goût.

_Je ne savais pas où tu étais, j'ignorais si tu étais en sécurité, souffla Sosuke contre la chevelure orangée. J'ai eu si peur...

_Je vais bien, dit Kurosaki d'une voix sans émotion, tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte du seigneur qui le rendait mal à l'aise. Grimmjow m'a secouru.

Aizen tourna ses yeux en direction de son frère, esquissant un léger sourire que ni Ichigo ni Jaggerjack ne purent voir. Un sourire qui se voulait satisfait, surtout lorsqu'il comprit que son frère avait secouru et protégé le jeune Ichigo sans qu'il n'en ait donné l'ordre direct. Visiblement soulagé, il s'écarta du jeune homme et appela sa garde à la rescousse. Celle-ci se précipita à l'intérieur des appartements, courant dans de petites foulées, armures et glaives cliquetant sous leurs pas.

_Je veux que tous les hommes disponibles sillonnent le palais. Si un quelconque ennemi est trouvé, je veux qu'il soit amené en prison pour interrogatoire. Et... envoyez une missive à l'Empereur. Diable où est donc passé Hirako ?

_Nous l'ignorons, Aizen-sama, lui répondit un soldat en s'inclinant bien bas. Nous ne l'avons pas aperçu.

_Bien. Trouvez-le ! Cette missive doit être envoyée au plus vite.

Les soldats s'inclinèrent devant leur seigneur, démontrant qu'ils avaient saisi ses ordres.

_Et emmenez ce traitre dans les geôles. Pour l'instant, il y restera. En attendant la décision de l'Empereur sur son sort.

Il désigna Tosen d'un geste de la tête. L'homme était toujours à terre, menacé par le sabre de Grimmjow qui se retira progressivement afin que les gardes puissent l'emporter avec eux. Les trois hommes observèrent le cortège sortir au petit pas, et Ichigo laissa son regard trainer quelques instants sur la carcasse élancée de Grimmjow. Il rangea son épée dans son fourreau et se passa une main sur le front, poussant un soupir très léger en observant les alentours.

_A partir de ce jour je ne te laisserai plus sans surveillance, reprit Aizen en déposant une de ses grandes mains masculine sur l'épaule d'Ichigo, le sortant de ses songes. S'il t'arrivait quoique ce soit, je m'en voudrais terriblement. J'assignerai l'un de mes gardes personnels à ta protection, j'y tiens tout particulièrement.

_Je ne suis pas un enfant, bougonna le rouquin en croisant ses bras sur son torse de manière contrariée.

_Effectivement non, sourit le seigneur. Mais... si Grimmjow n'avait pas été là ce jour, que te serait-il arrivé ?

Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement, il préférait ne pas y penser, en effet. Ses yeux reprirent le chemin du soldat et il croisa son regard bleu lagon. Il aurait voulu le remercier, ou bien lui dire une parole sincère, afin qu'il sache qu'il lui était reconnaissant mais ce n'était pas le moment. Aizen semblait s'accrocher à lui comme une moule à son rocher, et il s'en trouvait mal à l'aise. Surtout que Grimmjow les observait étroitement :

_C'est Ulquiorra qui m'a sauvé, reprit-il en détournant ses yeux de Grimmjow. Alors qu'Ichimaru Gin m'avait retrouvé dans les couloirs, je m'étais... perdu.

_Je vois.

Aizen le délaissa soudain, son corps se détournant du sien pour s'avancer dans la direction opposée. L'émotion de leurs retrouvailles et le soulagement qu'il avait exprimé quelques instants plus tôt s'étaient complètement envolés. Être capable de reprendre son aplomb si rapidement après avoir été tant inquiet... c'était une qualité d'un seigneur, pensa alors Ichigo en observant étroitement Aizen et son comportement. Ou bien... ce seigneur n'avait en réalité, pas été inquiet du tout. Il était donc hautement simple de garder son aplomb face aux autres.

Sosuke effectua quelques pas dans la grande pièce ensoleillée, ses mains jointes dans le bas de son dos il stoppa ses pas à l'orée du jardin. Son large dos empêchait quelques rayons de soleil de s'infiltrer dans la pièce et Ichigo jeta un œil à Grimmjow qui avait placé ses mains sur ses hanches, faisant tout pour paraître patient. Il attendait les ordres de son seigneur, mais ceux-ci tardèrent à venir. En observant son visage masculin plus attentivement, Ichigo remarqua qu'il ne semblait finalement pas si alarmé que cela. Ni Aizen d'ailleurs. Pourtant, il s'agissait bien d'une haute trahison ! Alors pourquoi faisaient-ils comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes ? Une guerre n'était-elle pas sur le point de se profiler ?

_Nous allons devoir être prudents, Grimmjow, reprit soudain le seigneur, cassant le silence s'étant installé dans la pièce. Je tiens à ce que tu renforces les tours de garde aux frontières, et que la sécurité du palais soit également renforcée. Plus de rondes, plus de soldats. Je me fiche du nombre mais je ne tiens pas à ce qu'Ichimaru revienne mettre les pieds ici.

_J'en doute, répondit Jaggerjack en passant une main dans ses cheveux l'air fatigué. Il s'est enfuit je le crains.

_Ça n'a pas d'importance. Tant que j'ai l'Empereur de mon côté, il sera durement puni.

_Et s'il a fui le pays ? Que se passera-t-il ?

_Au moins, il ne reviendra plus nous importuner, non ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant en direction de son frère, un léger sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Jaggerjack resta silencieux, et Ichigo observa l'étrange scène qui se profilait devant ses yeux. Aizen gardait les yeux rivés sur ses pieds à mesure qu'il parcourait le bois du plancher de la pièce, faisant craquer le sol par endroit, ses pas plus trainants que d'habitude. Il était vraisemblablement plongé dans une réflexion intensive et Grimmjow poussa bientôt un soupir ennuyé, désignant d'une main l'autre bout de la pièce :

_Sinon, j'peux y aller ?

_Attends une seconde, Grimmjow. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais rester sans rien faire alors que tu as sauvé ma vie, et que tu m'as ramené Ichigo sain et sauf. N'est-ce pas ?

Jaggerjack fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules :

_Si t'veux m'offrir une récompense, moi j'suis pour !

_Très bien. Dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir. N'importe quoi. Je te le dois bien, après ce que tu viens de faire. Demande : de nouveaux appartements, des garçons, des filles, que sais-je !

_Ah...

Grimmjow croisa ses bras et leva ses yeux, en signe de réflexion. Ichigo lui, trouvait cette conversation affligeante : n'avait-il pas assez de luxe et ne possédait-il pas assez d'objets inutiles pour en demander un autre en cadeau ? Il les trouvait répugnants tous les deux, à des niveaux différents, mais tout de même répugnants !

_Voilà c'que j'veux !

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux lorsque la main étonnamment puissante de Grimmjow se referma sur son bras et qu'il l'attira à ses côtés, entrechoquant leurs deux corps. D'un pouce effronté, il le désignait et ses yeux couleur turquoise le dévoraient, agrémentés d'un petit sourire en coin fortement malsain.

_Quoi ?! S'écria le rouquin en tentant de se dégager de sa poigne.

_Tu diras pas non, hein, Sos'ke ? Tu ne laisseras personne d'autre s'occuper de ton petit protégé, n'est-ce pas ?

Aizen resta surpris devant la proposition de son frère. Il observa le couple se débattre pendant un instant puis fronça ses sourcils bruns en levant la main pour réclamer le silence. Cette proposition n'était certainement pas ce qu'il avait souhaité, mais d'un côté, savoir Ichigo auprès de Grimmjow était un gage de sa sécurité. Protégé par Jaggerjack, il ne risquerait plus rien :

_Est-ce vraiment ce que tu désires, Grimmjow ?

_Oh oui...

_Si je te laisse Ichigo, tu sauras en prendre soin ? Je veux dire... Il est important à mes yeux, je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de fâcheux. Mais comme tu le dis, personne ne peut prendre soin de lui... à part toi certainement.

_Évidemment qu'j'en prendrai soin, Sos'ke ! Répliqua-t-il en relâchant progressivement sa poigne autour du bras de l'orangé. Et tu le sais très bien.

_Bien, mais garde à l'esprit qu'il m'appartient, et j'estime aussi avoir droit à un certain droit d'audience. Mm ? Déclara-t-il, haussant un sourcil entendu à l'attention du bleuté.

Celui-ci étira un énième sourire sadique et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête :

_Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

_Très bien. Il est donc à toi, décréta-t-il avec un geste de la main, comme s'il chassait un insecte. Mais si notre arrangement n'est pas tenu... il reviendra auprès de moi exclusivement. Suis-je bien clair ?

Les deux frères se toisèrent du regard, et Grimmjow étira un sourire carnassier, sans pour autant donner son accord à la dernière recommandation d'Aizen. L'orangé, lui, les observait se renvoyer la balle l'un après l'autre, écarquillant les yeux à chacune de leur réplique. C'était comme s'ils parlaient de bétail, ou d'un quelconque objet qu'ils désiraient se prêter afin de jouer avec. Comme des enfants, ils discutaient d'un être humain dont ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient. C'était écœurant la façon dont ils le laissaient là, impuissant, attendant son sort avec une appréhension violente.

_Mais...

_Aurais-tu quelque chose à dire, Ichigo ? S'enquit soudain Aizen en tournant ses yeux de velours dans sa direction.

Mais Grimmjow ne lui laissa pas le temps d'exprimer ses griefs, ni de dire le moindre mot. Il reprit sur un ton catégorique, tournant les talons pour s'enfuir :

_Amène-le dans mes appartements quand ça t'chantera. J'vais faire un tour de garde pour voir où tout ça en est !

_Attends un instant, Grimmjow. Je vais me joindre à toi, le prévint Sosuke en le rejoignant dans de grands pas avant de se tourner vers Ichigo. Prépare-toi à changer de lieu de vie Ichigo. Mais nous nous reverrons, ne t'en fais pas.

Et sur ces mots, les deux frères quittèrent le pièce et Ichigo se retrouva seul, tel un abrutit laissé à l'abandon. _Nous nous reverrons, ne t'en fais pas_ ? Parce qu'il croyait vraiment, en son âme et conscience, qu'il désirait le revoir ? Pourquoi Aizen se voilait-il ainsi la face ? Se demanda le jeune esclave. En le possédant, il ne possédait nullement son cœur ni ses désirs, n'était-ce donc pas logique aux yeux d'un seigneur qui avait toujours eu des esclaves ? Incrédule, il se demandait déjà si se retrouver entre les mains de Grimmjow serait plus bénéfique...

* * *

Aizen laissa quelques ordres à ses gardes présents sur place : il demanda à ce qu'Ichigo soit ramené dans ses appartements privés, sous bonne escorte, où il y serait accueilli par Hinamori. Accompagné de Grimmjow et d'Ulquiorra, le seigneur prit ensuite le chemin du cœur de son palais. Ensemble, ils firent l'inventaire de cette intrusion ennemie, comptant les soldats morts, énumérant les esclaves égorgés sur leur passage. Kaname Tosen avait été emporté dans les geôles, sous bonne escorte lui aussi et Aizen avait décidé de l'y laisser pourrir quelques temps avant de l'interroger lui-même. Il comptait également avertir l'Empereur au plus vite et certainement lui rendre une petite visite. La trahison d'Ichimaru étant d'autant plus accablante qu'il avait depuis pris la fuite.

Mais les pertes parmi ses soldats ou ses esclaves n'étaient que des dommages collatéraux pour lui. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était qu'Ichigo soit sain et sauf et qu'il ait été en sécurité pendant cette intrusion. A cette pensée, il glissa un regard sur son frère, qui main sur son sabre, marchait à ses côtés, ses yeux turquoises furetant partout dans les couloirs de la riche demeure.

_Dis-moi une chose, Grimmjow, débuta-t-il sans stopper leurs pas.

_Quoi ?

Le bleuté tourna son visage dans sa direction, curieux un instant d'y constater une étrange expression d'inquiétude.

_Je me demandais... Toi qui as toujours été si friand de ce que les autres possédaient, pourquoi as-tu sauvé Ichigo et me l'as-tu ramené ? Tu aurais très bien pu le faire passer pour mort et te le garder, discrètement enfermé dans tes appartements.

Jaggerjack eut un petit sourire en coin et hocha vivement de la tête :

_C'est pas faux, j'aurais pu faire ça, lui répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte. Mais... j'avais pas trop le choix. Fallait que j'te retrouve, j'avais pas vraiment le temps d'le cacher, et tu l'sais.

_Tu me flatterais presque, reprit Sosuke avec un œil amusé.

Jaggerjack échappa un « tch! » entre ses dents, se refusant à suivre son demi-frère sur le terrain de la provocation. Il était certes le genre à avoir le dernier mot, mais Sosuke était définitivement bien plus doué que lui pour tourner les conversations, et les situations à son avantage. Il l'admettait bien volontiers.

Cependant, qu'il lui pose cette question maintenant, n'était pas un hasard. Que voulait-il l'entendre dire ? Que oui, il aurait aimé garder Ichigo pour lui tout seul et qu'il réprimait de féroces nausées en imaginant le jeune orange dans les bras de son frère ? Bien entendu, il était déjà bien soulagé de savoir que Sosuke n'avait jamais pénétré son intimité, ce qui était forcément le plus important pour le soldat sanguinaire. Il n'aurait accepté de recevoir l'esclave de son frère chez lui si celui-ci avait pu le combler de ses attentions. Il préférait qu'il soit vierge de tout contact intime avec les hommes de ce palais.

Mais il ne voulait pas laisser Aizen penser qu'il désirait Ichigo pour autre chose. Mais en se montrant bien peu intéressé par le rouquin, il mettait encore plus la puce à l'oreille de son frère qui avait l'habitude qu'il s'intéresse à ce que les autres possédaient. C'était pour cela qu'il lui avait posé cette question; commençait-il à deviner que Grimmjow était lui aussi au courant de la prophétie ? Il espérait bien que non.

Au détour d'un énième couloir, alors que le soldat restait éperdument pensif à contourner dans tous les sens les raisons de l'intérêt soudain d'Aizen pour lui, Grimmjow manqua un évènement peu anodin.

_Hirako !

Aizen accéléra le pas, alors qu'ils marchaient maintenant dans un des couloirs les mieux gardés du palais, un étrange endroit que Grimmjow n'avait que peu de fois visité. Il trouvait cet endroit peu accueillant, voire même lugubre et ne s'était jamais attardé entre ces murs. Il avait pourtant longtemps suspecté son frère d'y cacher un trésor quelconque, sans cependant chercher à en savoir davantage. Puis, il avait oublié l'endroit, passant à un autre mystère que Sosuke s'amusait à porter à sa connaissance pour l'occuper. Oui, il aimait jouer à ça.

Mais là, au milieu du couloir, dos à eux, et tentant de prendre la poudre d'escampette se trouvait un Hirako Shinji à moitié plié en deux. Tel un voleur attrapé la main dans le sac, ou un vaurien pris sur les lieux des méfaits, le blond aurait presque pu paraître comique si la situation n'avait pas été si tragique.

Il se figea en entendant Sosuke prononcer son nom de façon autoritaire, voire même vindicative, et se tourna lentement en direction du petit groupe qui arriva près de lui. Grimmjow remarqua immédiatement le garde inerte à leurs pieds et se précipita jusqu'à lui, prenant son menton entre ses doigts. Hirako lui, poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme bien mécontent d'avoir raté sa sortie.

_Il est mort, annonça bientôt Jaggerjack à Aizen qui ne cessait de fusiller Shinji du regard.

Ce dernier n'avait encore rien dit. Bien trop occupé à chercher une quelconque excuse quant à sa présence en ces lieux, Hirako tarda à ouvrir la bouche pour s'exprimer.

_Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, oiseau de malheur ? Le questionna durement le seigneur.

_Je… eh bien… je me suis réfugié ici au moment de l'attaque. Que crois-tu donc, Sos'ke ? Répliqua-t-il en haussant ses épaules osseuses.

_Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?! Rétorqua sur un ton colérique le brun, désignant d'un index sévère le garde assassiné déplacé maintenant par les gardes qui les accompagnaient.

_Tu crois que je l'ai tué ou quoi, Sos'ke ? S'offusqua Shinji en rangeant ses mains dans ses longues manches comme il savait si bien le faire.

_Attendez une seconde…

Ulquiorra s'agenouilla près du cadavre du garde, sous les yeux noirs de son seigneur. Ce dernier n'attendait bien qu'une seule chose : qu'il puisse désigner Shinji comme traitre ! Cela lui serait tout bénéfique, son imbécile de précepteur ne serait plus là pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Tout du moins, c'était ce que tout le monde pensa au moment de la découverte du cadavre. Grimmjow le premier d'ailleurs, commençait à penser que l'attitude d'Hirako n'était certainement pas innocente. Même s'il était certain que sa culpabilité n'était pas leur plus gros souci, il ne doutait pas des représailles de son frère Sosuke si le meurtre venait à être confirmé.

_Observez les plaies ici et ici, reprit Ulquiorra en désignant à un Grimmjow sceptique les deux blessures encore fraiches dans le torse du garde.

_Oui et alors ?

_Deux coups secs, donnés avec des lames aussi fines et en même temps ? Nous ne possédons pas de telles armes en ces lieux, reprit-il en posant son regard sur Hirako puis sur Aizen. La chair a été coupée de façon nette. Ce sont les méthodes des assassins d'Ichimaru. J'en ai déjà vu plusieurs de ce genre. Croyez-moi, Aizen-sama.

Sosuke croisa les grands yeux émeraude d'Ulquiorra. Les pupilles glaciales restèrent braquées sur lui, attendant sa sentence. Aizen se passa une main dans les cheveux tout en soupirant de frustration. Shinji n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et il semblait évident que son fidèle Uquiorra avait raison. Surtout que Grimmjow confirma :

_Ça m'parait exact, expliqua-t-il en contrôlant les plaies. Nos armes sont plus épaisses. Et depuis que t'as interdit les armes confectionnées dans les autres contrées, Sos'ke, j'suis en mesure d'te dire qu'aucun poignard de ce genre n'a pu entrer sur tes terres. C'est un coup d'un étranger, à n'en pas douter.

Aizen étira un sourire charmeur, presque amusé, lorsqu'il reposa ses yeux sur son précepteur qui haussa ses épaules en guise de seule réponse. Évidemment, Grimmjow et Ulquiorra avaient raison. Il se fiait toujours à leurs avis de toute façon et n'avait pas l'intention de réfuter leurs conclusions. De plus, il savait déjà que l'expert médical donnerait les mêmes explications. Cela ne servait à rien de faire du zèle outre mesure, sinon à embêter un peu plus Hirako, ce qu'il aimait tout particulièrement.

Il savait cependant, que son cher précepteur devenu un adepte dans l'art de le mettre sur les nerfs, avait effectué de nombreux voyages au court de sa vie. Et il aimait tout particulièrement ramener des souvenirs de ses voyages et surtout des armes typiques. Il savait qu'il possédait des poignards de ce type, et qu'il avait commis ce meurtre, mais à quoi bon le dévoiler à tout le monde ? Si comme il l'avait pensé plus tôt, il rêvait du jour où il écarterait cette vipère du pouvoir, il se devait de conserver son calme et de perdurer dans la ligne de conduite qu'il s'était fixé. Et même s'il en avait été fortement mécontent lui-même, il ne pouvait réprimer le fait que Hirako avait encore son rôle à jour dans cette histoire. Ce n'était, finalement, pas dans son intérêt que de le désigner coupable, réfléchit Aizen en inspirant profondément. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Shinji croit qu'il pensait qu'il était innocent et qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré Yoruichi.

_Bien, décréta-t-il en se tournant vers son frère qui se redressait, j'avoue m'être laissé aller à des conclusions bien hâtives. Je tiens à m'en excuser, Hirako. Mais…

Mais il se devait tout de même de jouer les seigneurs protecteurs, et de garder son attitude toujours vindicative envers le blond, afin que Hirako ne pense pas qu'il s'était ramolli. Le connaissant, s'il ne tentait pas d'en savoir plus sur sa petite visite dans son harem, Shinji aurait de suite la puce à l'oreille. Voire même bien plus vite que s'il cherchait à connaître ses réelles intentions. Même s'il les connaissait déjà…

_Mais que faisais-tu ici ? Et comment savais-tu qu'il y avait un refuge ici ?

_Un refuge ? Répéta le blond en lui offrant un sourire plein de dents. Dis plutôt : ton harem, mon cher Sos'ke ! C'est vraiment toujours un plaisir, que dis-je, un délice de s'inviter dans ton harem. Tu renfermes de vrais trésors là-dedans.

_Le crois-tu vraiment ? Lui demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil surpris.

Comme s'il allait croire qu'il avait pénétré son harem pour y voir de jolies filles et de jolis garçons. Ah… comme cet homme savait mal mentir.

_Quoi ? Un harem ? S'enquit alors Grimmjow, tout à coup très intéressé par le sujet. T'as un harem là-dedans Sos'ke ? Ce n'est pas qu'une légende alors...

_Alors même ton cher frère n'est pas au courant, je ne suis pas surpris, vraiment, reprit Shinji en baissant son visage.

Grimmjow planta un regard interrogateur sur le seigneur et ce dernier resta muet. Ce n'était définitivement pas le moment pour discuter d'un tel sujet, ni se disputer avec son frère. En de tels lieux, seul un peu de respect et de pénitence était de rigueur, surtout qu'il n'ignorait pas que Shinji était certainement celui qui avait assassiné son garde. Mais quelle preuve pourrait-il donc apporter ? Aucune. Confondre Hirako et l'écarter du pouvoir avaient toujours été des entreprises dans lesquelles il avait mis beaucoup d'énergie, sans résultat. Aujourd'hui, il en avait enfin la possibilité, mais cela ne faisait plus partie de ses projets premiers. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre avec cet imbécile. Il préférait le laisser se perdre dans des investigations futiles et faire choux blanc en tentant de percer à jour ses réelles intentions. Il avait bien trop besoin de son désir de fouiller encore et encore...

_Nous en parlerons plus tard Grimmjow, si tu le veux bien, trancha Aizen en repartant en direction du fond du couloir. Suivez-moi, nous devons poursuivre notre tournée. Quant à toi, Hirako, tu vas venir avec nous.

Shinji étira un sourire plein de dents, le genre de réaction qui échappait toujours à Sosuke. Était-ce un sourire amusé, ou bien une grimace dégoutée ? Par moment, il ne parvenait même pas à lire les mimiques de son précepteur, qu'il connaissait pourtant de longue date. Et c'était pour cela qu'il le redoutait très certainement bien plus que quiconque entre ces murs.

Mais l'heure où Grimmjow et Shinji feraient enfin équipe ensemble allait arriver. Et ils s'enfonceraient dans les limbes des mystères de cette prophétie…

Un moment, que Sosuke attendait tout particulièrement.

* * *

Ichigo s'agenouilla devant le chabudai*, prenant place sur le coussin de soie jaune déposé à même le sol. Lui-même se trouvait bien calme après ce qui lui était arrivé, enfin après ce qui était arrivé au palais tout entier. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il se serait produit si Grimmjow ne l'avait pas retrouvé...

Une tasse de thé fumante fut soudain posée devant lui et la jeune Hinamori lui envoya un regard sans émotions :

_Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux. Aizen-sama m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi.

_Très bien, soupira-t-il, en ayant assez d'être considéré comme un enfant. Je veux partir.

La brune s'immobilisa à sa demande, ne sachant vraiment quoi faire, puis elle se pinça les lèvres, gênée :

_Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

_Vraiment ? Aizen-sama a bien dit que je pouvais demander ce que je voulais, non ?

Après tout, peut-être cette jeune fille était-elle naïve au possible et qu'il pourrait compter sur son imbécillité pour s'enfuir ? Mais... ses espoirs furent réduits à néant :

_Me crois-tu naïve et bête à ce point ? Jeta-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. Je suis peut-être une simple servante mais je sais encore ce qu'il convient de faire. Maintenant bois ce satané thé et étouffe-toi avec !

Très, très sympathique, pensa-t-il en haussant ses sourcils. Et lui qui pensait que cette fille n'était qu'une vulgaire servante, suiveuse d'Aizen, une sorte de petit toutou. Elle avait apparemment ses propres rancœurs, et il en faisait partie. Comme c'était étonnant.

Il préféra rester silencieux, plutôt que d'apporter de l'eau au moulin qu'était cette dispute stérile. En réalité, il n'en avait rien à faire qu'elle soit de mauvaise humeur ou bien tout simplement jalouse qu'il intéresse son vénéré seigneur. Il avait bien d'autres préoccupations en tête, et Hinamori n'en faisait certainement pas partie.

Il allait bientôt quitter ces appartements, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, et intégrer ceux de Grimmjow pour une période indéterminée. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il allait maintenant appartenir au soldat ? Non, ça semblait peu évident étant donné que Sosuke avait lui-même statué qu'il lui appartenait toujours mais qu'il laissait à Grimmjow le plaisir de « prendre soin de lui ». Que voulait-il dire ? Et qu'avait-il sous-entendu en stipulant que le bleuté était le seul à pouvoir le faire ?

Cela l'inquiétait un peu. Mais il le découvrirait bien vite, il en était persuadé. Dès que le seigneur serait rentré et que ses devoirs seraient accomplis, il donnerait l'ordre qu'il soit amené dans les appartements du général. Et la vie changerait certainement du tout au tout pour lui.

Il n'aimait pas particulièrement Grimmjow, mais il ne le détestait pas non plus. Il était neutre à son sujet, bien plus neutre qu'au sujet d'Aizen qui lui inspirait de moins en moins confiance. Peut-être que les mots de Renji avaient fini par faire leur chemin dans son esprit, lorsqu'il lui avait conseillé de choisir Grimmjow – même s'il était parfaitement au courant qu'il n'était qu'un esclave et qu'il ne pourrait jamais choisir. Maintenant, il allait avoir tout le loisir de vérifier par lui-même les dires du Lieutenant du sixième seigneur.

Ce qui l'inquiétait plus particulièrement était l'intérêt – presque malsain – que portait Grimmjow à sa personne. Ou bien à la prophétie il l'ignorait encore. Mais il avait bien compris que plus proche il serait de Jaggerjack, plus proche il serait des secrets et des motivations d'Aizen. Car même s'il n'était que son frère, Grimmjow était certainement le seul qui connaisse Sosuke assez bien pour percer à jour ses réels objectifs. S'il pouvait enfin comprendre la raison de sa présence entre ces murs… Cela ne l'aiderait certainement pas à dormir, mais il pourrait peut-être agir. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

_Lève-toi, nous partons. Je t'accompagne dans les appartements de Grimmjow-sama.

La tête d'Hinamori apparut en coup de vent par l'entre brasure du shoji, faisant pratiquement sursauter Ichigo. Puis, le shoji se referma dans un violent coup de main, et il resta figé par la nouvelle. Alors quoi ? Elle s'attendait peut-être à ce qu'il réunisse ses affaires ? Comme s'il possédait quoique ce soit ici ! Tout ce qui lui appartenait encore étaient ses pensées et son cœur. Et encore… il avait parfois l'impression que le regard turquoise de Grimmjow pénétrait même son organe vital. Comme s'il le tenait entre ses mains, ayant le pouvoir de le faire battre plus vite ou bien de l'arrêter, tout simplement.

Et il n'aimait guère savoir un homme en possession d'un tel pouvoir sur lui.

* * *

La procession faite d'Hinamori et de quelques gardes, accompagna le jeune captif à travers les couloirs du palais. Ichigo n'avait pas revu Aizen, et il ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Il n'était pas sans savoir que le devoir d'un tel seigneur à l'aube d'une guerre civile, et suite à une attaque ennemi devait être très lourd. Mais il s'en trouvait réjouit, d'une certaine façon, que Sosuke ne lui dise pas au revoir, lui et ses manières pseudo-amoureuses, il les détestait !

Au fil de leur avancée, de-ci de-là des médecins s'affairaient, des femmes de ménage étaient occupées à polir et lustrer les sols que les ennemis avaient foulés. De part et d'autre des tâches de sang étaient lessivées, des armes retirées des corps sans vie. Les soldats transportaient les victimes à l'extérieur du palais et l'odeur âcre de la mort, tel un oiseau funeste empoisonneur, se répandit très rapidement dans les différentes ailes du palais.

L'ébullition qui y régnait fit prendre conscience à Ichigo de l'importance et de la portée de la trahison d'Ichimaru et de Tosen. Puis il pensa à Abaraï Renji, le fier Lieutenant de la sixième contrée qui s'était enfuit. Malgré lui, il s'était trouvé proche du jeune homme. De par leur condition tout d'abord, n'avaient-ils pas tous deux été fait prisonniers des deux frères quasi en même temps ? Et n'avaient-ils pas subi le même sort chacun dans les appartements d'un des frères au pouvoir ? Il se demandait si l'homme avait rejoint ses terres à l'heure qu'il était. Il ignorait alors ce qu'il dirait à son seigneur, et ce que ce dernier ferait.

Ichigo n'était pas vraiment calé en politique. Il ne connaissait que très mal les rouages des contrées et de l'Empire tout entier. Mais il connaissait la rancœur, le désir de vengeance et l'envie de faire du mal. Il était pratiquement prêt à parier que Renji et son seigneur ne laisseraient pas Aizen et Grimmjow impunis, ils reviendraient pour leur déclarer la guerre. Le combat était sans doute imminent - et surtout inévitable - et l'Empire sur le point de sombrer dans le trou noir et sans fond de la guerre civile.

_Shawlong-san, je vous confie Ichigo. Il vivra dans les appartements de votre maître.

Hinamori s'inclina face à un homme de très forte carrure et à la stature droite et imposante. Les portes des appartements de Grimmjow se trouvaient derrière lui, et il avait vraisemblablement été posté là en attendant l'arrivée du jeune captif.

Sans un mot, il rendit son salut à la jeune brune et tendit sa main en direction d'Ichigo. Celui-ci leva sur le visage concentré du dénommé Shawlong un regard incrédule mais s'avança dans sa direction, sans même un regard en arrière pour celle qui fut sa gardienne durant sa vie chez Aizen.

Shawlong ouvrit la porte imposante, faisant découvrir à Ichigo une très large pièce vide, grande ouverte sur ce qui semblait être un magnifique jardin fleuri. Le soleil envahissait la pièce de toute sa puissance, et sa lumière donnait à l'endroit une chaleur étouffante mais presque bienfaisante. En découvrant l'endroit et le jardin merveilleux, plein de couleurs, d'insectes joyeux, d'herbe verte et de bassins turquoise, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'en paraître émerveillé.

Étrangement, et contrairement à tout ce qu'il avait redouté, il se trouva immédiatement à l'aise entre ces murs. A l'opposé des appartements d'Aizen, gardés fermés, sombres et bien plus étouffants, celui-ci était grand ouvert sur la nature, sur l'extérieur et la beauté des jardins de Grimmjow était sans pareille ! Aizen vivait constamment à l'intérieur et n'observait son jardin que pour le ravissement des yeux. Ici, différemment de là-bas, tout était tourné vers l'extérieur. Comme si l'appartement lui-même était une partie du gigantesque jardin verdoyant et luxuriant. Comme s'il n'existait plus de limite entre la construction de l'homme et la nature.

_Grimmjow-sama m'a demandé de vous conduire dans la pièce principale. Veuillez me suivre.

Sans demander son reste, mais toujours émerveillé par la vision de ce jardin multicolore, Ichigo suivit l'austère domestique à travers les pièces vides. Tous les appartements étaient grand ouverts sur l'étonnant parc végétal. Et il avait même l'impression de traverser un immense jardin botanique, un verger luxuriant ou encore une plantation pharaonique. Toutes les fleurs, les plantes resplendissaient de vigueur, de beauté et de parfum enivrant. Les abeilles et les bourdons s'en donnaient à cœur joie en butinant une rose rouge, un camélia mauve ou encore des azalées ou fleurs de lotus. De grands cerisiers ponctuaient le chemin, ombrageant les bassins aux formes originales et amusantes, lieu de vie des truites qui coulaient une douce existence.

Un bonzai adulte, d'une taille remarquable, avait été placé à l'orée de ce qui semblait être un bassin pour la baignade. Creusé dans une forme ovale, plus grand encore que tout ce qu'Ichigo avait vu, l'eau turquoise qui y coulait à flot depuis une petite cascade au charme indescriptible, était parfumée. Ichigo resta cependant perturbé par les rires féminins qui retentirent sur son passage. Des visages curieux, sortirent du bassin alors qu'il le longeait, et des femmes nues l'observèrent traverser une énième pièce avant qu'elles ne disparaissent de sa vue. Certainement des esclaves, au service de Grimmjow, pour son bon plaisir pensa-t-il très justement en arrivant enfin à la fin de sa traversée.

Shawlong s'arrêta devant lui, et chercha des yeux son maître. Il ne sembla pas le trouver et commença à fureter à droite et à gauche à la recherche de Grimmjow. La pièce était immense et richement meublée, visiblement à l'aide des trophées de guerre passées du général des armées. Ichigo avait fini par oublier ce point mais, Grimmjow Jaggerjack était bien plus que le frère d'Aizen. Il était également le général des armées du seigneur et avait mené maintes campagnes, au Japon et en dehors de celui-ci. Quelques influences occidentales de-ci de-là dans sa décoration, termina de subjuguer Ichigo qui s'approcha d'une splendide épée occidentale et d'un fauteuil de bois qui ne semblait pas provenir de leur continent. Fasciné par ces découvertes d'un autre monde, il ne remarqua pas que Shawlong inspectait le jardin à la recherche de son maître.

_Ichigo-san !

Le rouquin sursauta lorsque l'austère homme revint vers lui et attira son attention. Les yeux ambrés se tournèrent vers lui, ne craignant une remontrance quelconque pour s'être intéressé de trop près aux trésors du soldat, mais Shwalong se contenta de lui faire signe de le suivre.

Le rouquin lui emboita le pas et tous deux firent quelques pas dans la jardin, entre les buissons verdoyants, les papillons et l'odeur enchanteresse d'un parterre d'azalées rouges, fleuries magnifiquement.

_J'ai bien cru attendre !

Il était là. Au bout de ce bassin qu'il avait vu plus tôt. De l'eau jusqu'au torse, un bras autour du cou d'une naïade, l'autre autour d'une taille d'une seconde femme nue. Ichigo détourna ses yeux par pure politesse, se refusant à croiser le regard d'une de ces femmes qui semblait se moquer effrontément de lui. Shawlong avait pris la poudre d'escampette et Grimmjow était visiblement bien plus amusé par son embarras et le silence environnant, qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Pendant de longues secondes, Ichigo n'entendit rien d'autre que les gloussements de ces esclaves et leurs commentaires déplacés :

_Qui c'est c'ui là ? Lança l'une d'elle, envoyant de l'eau en direction du rouquin pour le mouiller.

_Aucune forme, il a l'air tout sec ! Se délecta une autre.

_Tu crois qu'il est muet ?

_Dis Grimmjow, il fait quoi ici celui-là ? On dirait un gamin…

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel, et planta un instant son regard assassin dans les orbes turquoise de Grimmjow. Il se délectait de sa position. Il aimait voir les autres honteux et gênés face à lui, d'autant plus que les femmes ne cessaient leur jacasserie, agaçant de plus en plus le jeune captif :

_Ce n'est pas le gamin dont tout le monde parle ? Le petit protégé d'Aizen-sama ?

_Quoi ? Et il se prend pour qui à pas nous répondre lui ?

Grimmjow échappa un petit rire qu'il ne fut pas capable de contenir plus longtemps. Il était évident que cette rencontre faisait partie d'un bizutage quelconque. D'autant plus qu'il trouvait ces jeunes femmes irrespectueuses et insolentes. Elles semblaient néanmoins bien connaître Jaggerjack puisqu'elles l'appelaient par son prénom, sans suffixe de politesse quelconque. Et Grimmjow ne les réprima à aucun moment.

Les naïades persistaient dans leurs provocations, allant jusqu'à regagner la rive pour étudier de plus près le jeune homme. Certaines tâtèrent ses chevilles fines, s'offusquant de sa maigreur. D'autres pointèrent des index dédaigneux sur sa chevelure et en commentèrent la couleur.

_Aizen-sama n'en veut plus ça doit être pour ça, dit l'une des femmes en haussant les épaules.

_Tu crois ?

_Ce n'est pas pour ça, se surprit alors le jeune orangé à débiter.

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui et certaines éclatèrent de rire. L'humiliation. Grimmjow en était visiblement un grand adepte.

_Alors pourquoi ? Tu es mauvais au lit peut-être ? Demanda-t-elle en réponse en tâtant l'une de ses cuisses comme on tâtait un poulet.

_Quoi ? Non ! Répondit l'orangé en se soustrayant à sa main.

_Tu as une maladie ? S'empressa-t-elle de demander en reculer vivement, refusant de le toucher.

_Ah quelle horreur ! S'indigna une autre en gloussant, moqueuse.

_Non, je...

_Je parie que c'est l'une de ces nouvelles maladies dont tout le monde parle...

_Il est tout pâle !

_Non, je... ce...

_Ahah ! Et tout maigrichon, ça ne m'étonne pas !

_Il ferait mieux de le placer dans l'armée. En première ligne au combat.

_Il ne serait même pas capable de tenir une arme !

_Vous allez vous taire oui ?! Je vous demande si vous écartez bien les cuisses comme des filles joie, moi ?! Allez occupez-vous de vos grosses fesses, bande de truies !

Les jeunes femmes cessèrent immédiatement toute forme de bruit, et observèrent avec un étonnement grandissant et une offuscation sans précédent, le visage rougit par la colère du jeune orangé. Grimmjow lui, éclata d'un rire amusé, plissant ses yeux et portant une main à son ventre pour soulager son fou rire qui commençait à devenir férocement violent.

_Grimmjow ! S'offensa une femme en lui lançant un regard mécontent. Tu ne vas quand même pas le laisser nous…

_Allez, dégagez, leur lança-t-il avec un geste de la main comme on chassait un insecte, entre deux rires. Il a raison, vos fesses sont vraiment énormes. On dirait des hippopotames. Disparaissez d'ma vue et surtout mettez un truc sur vos fesses !

_Oh !

_Goujat !

_J'ai dit dégagez, allez sortez d'ici ! S'énerva-t-il plus durement en attrapant les réfractaires afin de les pousser vers la sortie du bassin.

Les jeunes filles lancèrent des regards venimeux en direction de Kurosaki. Certaines ne le regardèrent même pas, cachant leur visage dans leurs mains d'avoir été si durement humiliées. Elles sortirent du bassin en trottinant les unes après les autres, cachant leur corps, dissimulant leur visage comme elles le pouvaient. Shawlong réapparut bientôt à l'orée du bassin, silencieux, alors que les demoiselles remontaient le petit chemin du jardin merveilleux, pour rejoindre le palais.

_Débarrasse-moi de ces truies, ordonna Grimmjow. Vends-les, j'en sais rien. Elles m'amusent même plus.

_Comme Grimmjow-sama le voudra, répondit-il en s'inclinant devant son maître.

Shawlong s'éloigna, les laissant tous les deux à s'observer dans le blanc des yeux. Grimmjow gardait ce sourire amusé vissé sur les lèvres, et son regard pétillait d'un intérêt bien plus appuyé que d'habitude, remarqua avec agacement Ichigo. Il n'annonçait rien de bon, pour sûr. Mais le soldat se hissa sur ses mains et sortit du bassin à son tour, s'abstenant de faire le moindre commentaire. Puis, entièrement nu, il fit le tour du trou d'eau et rejoignit une couche recouverte d'un linge de lin blanc immaculé, sous une tenture blanche elle aussi. Il y attrapa un bout de tissu écru qu'il entoura autour de sa taille et se servit un rafraichissement. Il tourna ses yeux en direction du rouquin et tendit son verre dans sa direction :

_A boire ? Pour fêter ça ?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils mais n'avança pas dans sa direction, l'observant avaler d'une seule traite le contenu de son verre.

_Que comptes-tu fêter ? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

_Ta victoire.

_Quelle victoire ? S'empressa-t-il de répliquer en secouant la tête.

Grimmjow leva ses bras en direction du ciel, lui servant une mine déçue. Il ouvrit la bouche et énonça un discours peu commun :

_Quelle victoire ? Mais ta victoire, Ichigo ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait de pouvoir dire ce qu'on veut ? De pouvoir faire ce qu'on veut ? La liberté. Envoyer des salopes s'faire voir, les traiter de truie, les vendre à un quelconque goujat qui les prostituera... Tu l'as pratiquement fait quand tu les as insulté quelques minutes plus tôt, là. C'était comment ? Comment c'était d'avoir ce... pouvoir ?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas tellement de quoi il voulait lui parler. Il n'avait pas ressentit une quelconque once de "pouvoir" en envoyant paitre ces roturières familières envers sa personne. Il voulait simplement les faire taire, ne plus les entendre jacasser et reposer ses oreilles et calmer sa rage. Il n'avait aucunement fait preuve de "puissance"...

_Ça, c'est c'que tu crois, lui lança un Grimmjow amusé par sa réponse. Quoiqu'on fasse il y a toujours un être inférieur, et un être supérieur. Toujours. Celui à qui on doit obéir, celui qui doit nous obéir.

_Ça c'est l'adage de l'esclavage, lui répondit le rouquin en lui lançant un regard noir. Un pathétique système que les riches comme vous ont créée afin de contrôler la race humaine. Vous croyez que vous valez mieux que le domestique qui cuisine pour vous, que celui qui donne sa vie pour son pays. Nous ne sommes pas des animaux !

_Vraiment ? Rétorqua-t-il. L'homme n'est-il pas un animal ? A convoiter, à tuer, à renifler, à conquérir toujours. Il survit comme l'animal : en rôdant et en tuant. C'est la loi du plus fort, la loi d'la nature. T'peux pas changer l'ordre du monde, petit.

Grimmjow étira un petit sourire en coin et fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. Il revint vers lui, doucement, cueillant au passage une rose rouge sur laquelle il se coupa mais n'en dit pas un mot. Portant son doigt ensanglanté à sa bouche, il en suça le sang et ramena la rose coupée jusqu'au jeune homme. Se plaçant face à lui, il coinça la fleur épanouie entre le crâne et l'oreille du rouquin, ornant ainsi son visage de la fleur.

Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et l'observa ainsi.

_Non seulement cette couleur se marie avec tes yeux, mais en plus… son parfum cache la puanteur d'mon frère. Charmant.

_Trouves-tu que ton frère ait laissé sur moi une odeur nauséabonde ? S'enquit Kurosaki en haussant un sourcil mitigé.

_Oh oui. Tout ce qu'il touche, devient aussi exécrable qu'lui. Tout, t'entends ?

_Pourquoi m'avoir voulu ? Pourquoi as-tu demandé ça à ton frère ?

Grimmjow lui répondit avec un petit rire :

_N'est-ce pas évident ? Reprit-il en braquant ses beaux yeux dans ceux de Kurosaki. Pour la prophétie. Sans toi… j'découvrirai jamais ce qu'elle signifie.

_Mais tu l'as dit toi-même lorsque nous étions dans ces tunnels : c'est Aizen qui me possède, pas toi, répliqua-t-il en dodelinant de la tête, en signe d'incompréhension. Si tu veux accomplir la prophétie, il te faut me posséder !

Jaggerjack ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son n'en sortit. Au contraire, il sembla plutôt stopper ses mouvements et ses pupilles se figèrent alors qu'il réfléchissait intensément. Puis, il se tourna lentement, ses yeux furetant sur son jardin verdoyant.

_Peut-être que... peut-être qu'il me suffit d'te posséder autrement ?

_Qu-quoi ?

Grimmjow lui servit un regard mutin et un petit sourire coquin. Ichigo se recula, affichant une expression d'incompréhension. Dans son for intérieur il lui sembla comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion mais il ne put se résoudre à le croire. D'autant plus que quelques secondes plus tard, Grimmjow le poussa fortement dans le bassin, faisant tomber le jeune homme de plein fouet dans l'eau. Ichigo toussota lorsqu'il regagna la surface, ne sachant pas nager, l'eau n'était pas vraiment son élément.

Retirant l'eau qui coulait en cascade sur son visage, ouvrant la bouche pour rechercher l'air qui lui avait manqué sous l'eau, il fusilla le général des yeux. Mais ce dernier était déjà en train de rejoindre le bassin à nouveau, s'étant délesté de son tissu autour de sa taille.

Ichigo soupira en constatant alors que son yukata était trempé et qu'il collait désagréablement à sa peau. Il pesta silencieusement, alors que le bleuté tournait dans l'eau autour de lui, tel un crocodile cherchant à planter ses crocs dans une proie.

_J'ai compris qu'il faut que j'te fasse _mien_, Trésor, reprit Grimmjow en sortant sa bouche de l'eau pour énoncer ces quelques mots. Mais la possession peut prendre différentes formes : l'esclavage en est une. Mais j'doute que ça soit ça dont il est question ici. J'pencherai plutôt pour ton corps.

_Ahah, jeta ironiquement le rouquin qui tentait de se dépêtrer de son yukata devenue tel une prison de tissu dans l'eau. Et comment ferais-tu ça : posséder mon co... Oh hors de question!

_Qui t'a dit que t'avais le choix ? Lui demanda-t-il en tirant sur le tissu mouillé qui reposait sur ses épaules.

Dénudant les deux épaules de Kurosaki, Grimmjow l'aida à tirer sur le fin tissu afin de se défaire du vêtement devenu encombrant. Mais les mains du jeune homme tentaient de le repousser. Il n'avait pas besoin de son aide, surtout après ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer...

_Et tu comptes me violer peut-être ? Je n'aurais pas attendu mieux de toi de toute façon ! Jeta-t-il, colérique, en retirant une première manche du yukata.

_Il faut bien explorer les possibilités, nan ? Lui répondit-il en l'aidant maintenant à dénuder son torse. Comment on saura quelle possibilité est la bonne ? Il faut essayer.

_Oui, c'est ça... Ah ! Je suis coincé ! Vociféra-t-il en tournant dans tous les sens, le tissu mouillé s'étant refermé sur lui telle une prison entravant ses mouvements.

Grimmjow nagea jusqu'à la rive d'où il attrapa, posé non loin sur l'herbe, ses armes de soldat. Retirant un petit poignard de son étui de cuir, il s'empressa de revenir en direction du jeune homme et trancha dans le tissu sans état d'âme. Déchirant le vêtement dans un bruit peu ravissant pour les oreilles, il parvint à libérer la pauvre victime rouquine qui observa les restes de son yukata flotter à la surface, se retrouvant nu. Quelle belle occasion pour l'homme qui lui faisait tant d'avances depuis quelques secondes ! Mais quelle honte pour celui qui tentait de le contrer misérablement, et de lui échapper sans succès.

_Si la prophétie n'est jamais comprise, elle ne s'ra jamais réalisé, lui expliqua alors Jaggerjack en plantant ses yeux endurcis par des années de voyages et de guerres par le monde. Et j'ai horreur de n'pas comprendre quelque chose...

Ichigo évita son regard, il voulait à tout prix qu'il ignore à quel point lui aussi voulait connaître les raisons de sa présence ici, et donc le but de cette prophétie. S'il était certain qu'Aizen l'avait acheté à son père dans ce but, le seigneur n'en avait jamais rien dit explicitement. Alors que Grimmjow lui, ne se cachait de rien. Ni de son avide soif de savoir, ni de vouloir qu'il devienne sien.

Mais était-ce une raison pour se laisser tomber dans ce guet-apens ? N'était-ce pas un piège pour profiter de lui et jouer de son charme pour le plonger entre ses draps ? A l'image de ses deux opales lumineuses le scrutant, telles des étoiles brillantes dans la nuit d'un ciel sans nuages. Elles flamboyaient d'une lueur inégalée, noyant son esprit dans le lagon resplendissant infini de ses orbes turquoise. Elles scintillaient de leur profondeur sans égale, étincelaient telles des étoiles filantes interminables. Telle une manifestation divine.

Et sans un signe, sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher ni même s'en rendre compte, son cœur se noya dans le lagon turquoise au goût de paradis sur terre.  
Et il ne regagnerait pas la surface de si tôt.

* * *

***Chabudai **: table basse qui sert à servir les repas et, bien évidemment, le fameux thé.


	11. Tu découvriras le pouvoir

**_Hysteria_**

**par Shini-sama.**

**Chapitre 10**** : Tu découvriras le pouvoir.**

**Couple** : Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Cependant, cette fiction m'appartient entièrement.

_**Résumé **__**:**_

I_chigo, le fils d'un paysan ruiné est vendu au riche et puissant seigneur de la cinquième co__n__trée du Japon : Aizen.__  
__Sitôt arrivé en son palais, Sosuke le cache dans ses appartements privés alimentant les r__u__meurs auprès de ses collaborateurs les pl__us proches, notamment son précepteur, Hirako Shi__n__ji, tandis que pendant ce temps, Grimmjow le frère de Sosuke est de retour d'une campagne militaire de laquelle il ramène Abaraï Renji le Lieutenant de la sixième contrée.__  
__Tout bascule cependant lorsque Ulqu__iorra, fidèle suiveur d'Aizen mais aussi admirateur de Grimmjow, vend la mèche auprès de Jaggerjack que le seigneur a rapporté un jeune homme rouquin au palais. Aussi vite, Grimmjow s'en trouve très intéressé ; ayant eu vent d'une pr__o__phétie délivrée par un__ oracle, il s'est mis en tête de retrouver un être aux cheveux de feu et de le protéger. Ayant cru qu'il s'agissait de Renji, il kidnappa le Lieutenant, mai_s _comprit bien vite que son frère Sosuke lui cachait bien des choses et notamment le garçon qu'il re__cherche._

_Lorsque les deux hommes se rencontrent, alors que Kurosaki tente de s'enfuir du palais, Grimmjow se_ _heurte à une barrière. Ichigo ne semble rien savoir de la prophétie et le bleuté se retrouve au point de départ, sans information supplémentaire. __Et alors que la contrée subit de loin les menaces d'une guerre civile, Grimmjow découvre qu'il est évident que plus d'une personne est au courant de la prophétie. Et Ichigo se retrouve au cœur des convoitises et des interrogations..._

_Mais il leur reste enc__ore tant de choses à découvrir : Comment Aizen est-il au courant de la prophétie ? Pourquoi Shinji se doute-t-il de quelque chose ? Qui est vraiment l'homme aux cheveux de feu de la prophétie ? Et cette prophétie que doit-elle apporter ? Pourquoi Isshin a-__t-il vendu si lâchement son fils ? Et surtout : quel futur attend Ichigo ? Saura-t-il se battre pour regagner sa liberté ou se laissera-t-il séduire par le pouvoir et l'argent que peuvent lui offrir Aizen et Grimmjow ?_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Tu découvriras le pouvo****ir.**

_...

..._

_...

_« Lorsque le cœur du soldat saignera, l'« Hysteria » s'emparera de lui,_

_et alors le monde se noiera dans les larmes de son chagrin puis sombrera dans la noirceur de son âme._

_Tes mains s'empareront de l'homme aux cheveux de feu, fais-le tient et garde le dissimulé aux yeux avides des hommes avant que ceux-ci ne le mènent à la destruction._

_Puisse l'acquéreur soigner son cœur meurtri,_

_et faire s'abattre une pluie céleste sur le monde. Car il sera dès lors son plus cher trésor._

_Ses larmes seront de sang, son cœur sera de sang, mais sa mort sera d'or »_

_...

__..._

__..._

_**- Non loin de la sixième contrée, à l'entrée des terres de Kuchiki-sama -**_

Le cheval filait, lancé à pleine vitesse à travers les arbres de la forêt fournie, qui entourait le territoire du sixième seigneur du Japon. Le cavalier, tenant fermement dans sa main le message de la plus haute importance qu'il devait remettre à Kuchiki-sama, était déterminé à parvenir au bout de son périple. Fièrement assis sur son destrier, il serrait les dents et tenait fermement les rennes de sa monture dans sa main libre, conduisant l'animal à travers les arbres les plus hauts de l'Empire.

Il déboucha bientôt de la forêt pour se retrouver devant deux immenses portes de métal qui s'ouvrirent devant lui, sous l'impulsion de deux gardes qui en gardaient l'entrée. Le cavalier pénétra alors la sixième contrée et continua son chemin à travers les rues pavées, les maisons des paysans et les présentoirs du marché.

Au bout de quelques minutes de trot léger, le messager parvint aux devants du palais du seigneur. Un homme, armé et vêtu différemment des gardes qu'il avait pu croiser, vint à ses devants et attrapa les rennes de son cheval pour l'immobiliser. Sitôt arrêté, le messager descendit à terre et s'inclina lentement face à l'homme qu'il trouvait bien plus imposant maintenant qu'il se tenait debout devant lui.

_Je suis l'envoyé d'Ichimaru Gin-sama, et j'ai un message de la plus haute importance à porter à votre seigneur, Kuchiki-sama.

_Je suis Abaraï Renji, le Lieutenant du seigneur Kuchiki-sama. Tu peux me suivre.

Le messager s'inclina une nouvelle fois, plus brièvement cependant, et suivit l'homme à la chevelure rouge à l'intérieur du palais. Il avait sans doute compris la nature urgente de son message puisqu'il se précipita de gravir les grands escaliers de marbre de l'entrée du haut bâtiment se tenant devant eux. Puis, Abaraï le conduisit plus profondément à travers de grandes pièces lumineuses pour qu'enfin, ils stoppent devant deux larges shoji de couleur blanche.

Renji y frappa deux coups secs puis poussa le shoji qui glissa sur le sol pour créer une entrée dans une nouvelle pièce. Le messager resta derrière lui, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule du Lieutenant pour voir l'étendue de la pièce. Au fond de celle-ci, disposé en cercle, des hommes se tenaient debout entourant le seigneur de la contrée. Kucihiki Byakuya et ses conseillers observèrent entrer le Lieutenant Abaraï et le messager qui le suivait. Un silence se fit dans la pièce et le seigneur aux longs cheveux ébènes avança jusqu'à eux :

_Cet homme a un message de la plus haute importance, annonça Renji avant de s'incliner devant son seigneur.

Il s'écarta pour laisser la place au messager qui tomba sur ses genoux et présenta le parchemin enroulé, surmonté du sceau du clan Ichimaru au seigneur de la sixième contrée :

_Voici le message d'Ichimaru Gin-sama, seigneur de la troisième contrée, Kuchiki-sama. Il m'a ordonné de vous le remettre le plus vite possible.

Lançant un coup d'œil nerveux en direction de Renji, Byakuya se saisit rapidement du parchemin offert et s'empressa de l'ouvrir, jetant un œil à ses conseillers qui demeuraient surpris derrière lui. Ses beaux yeux anthracites se posèrent sur le papier rêche et il commença à lire les kanjis écrits à la va-vite. Renji fronça les sourcils, étudiant avec une concentration particulière les réactions de son seigneur. Et la façon dont son visage s'anima n'annonçait rien de bon.

Kuchiki enroula à nouveau le parchemin sur lui-même dans des gestes rapides, et le regard fuyant, demanda sévèrement à Abaraï de le suivre. Ils quittèrent la pièce au pas de course, laissant derrière eux les conseillers et le messager alarmés par sa réaction.

_Que se passe-t-il, Kuchiki-sama ? S'enquit Renji, qui courrait à petites foulées derrière pour suivre sa cadence effrénée.

Mais le brun ne lui répondit pas. Gardant ses yeux rivés devant lui, il portait un air grave et hautain dont pourtant Renji avait l'habitude. Mais étrangement, à cet instant, il le trouvait bien plus énigmatique qu'à l'accoutumée. Et ce n'était pas pour le rassurer. Les deux hommes s'enfoncèrent dans les couloirs du palais, et traversèrent le jardin. Ils se rendirent ensuite aux écuries et Kuchiki rassembla sa garde personnelle et ordonna que les montures soient scellées.

Alarmé, Renji courait à la suite de son seigneur, tentant de comprendre ses plans :

_Où allons-nous, Kuchiki-sama ?

_Suis-moi et tu le découvriras, annonça-t-il avant de monter sur son destrier.

Le Lieutenant n'osa plus poser de questions et fit ce qu'on lui ordonnait. Il grimpa à son tour sur son cheval et prit la suite de son seigneur. Ensemble, suivi de quelques gardes ils quittèrent la sixième contrée et traversèrent les bois qui les séparaient de la cinquième contrée. Quelque peu inquiet, Abaraï crut pendant un instant que Kuchiki comptait déclarer une guerre solennelle à Aizen, en s'invitant sur ses terres, mais il n'en fit rien.

Au lieu de se diriger vers le palais d'Aizen et sa cour, entourée d'une muraille épaisse, ils se dirigèrent vers un petit village implanté en aval de celui-ci. Il était assez éloigné de la contrée, et en même temps pouvait prétendre en faire partie puisque les habitants étaient soumis aux lois d'Aizen Sosuke.

Byakuya ralentit son cheval et ils entrèrent au pas dans le petit village. Les passants se ruèrent chez eux à leur vue, fermant portes, fenêtres et volets et bientôt les rues furent désertes. Renji fronça les sourcils alors qu'un silence de mort les entourait et que leur avancée ressemblait plus à une procession funéraire qu'autre chose. Son inquiétude était justifiée :si Aizen apprenait qu'ils étaient là… La guerre civile serait déclarée plus vite qu'il ne saurait dire "ouf". Et pourtant, la façon dont son seigneur se comportait lui laissait entendre qu'il n'était pas là pour prendre une risque inconsidéré. Kuchiki Byakuya n'était pas ce genre d'homme déraisonné.

Kuchiki arrêta son cheval à côté d'une monture blanche comme neige déjà attachée à un arbre dépourvu de feuilles. Non loin, quelques hommes armés se tenaient, et Renji ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil au blason qui recouvrait leurs boucliers. Des hommes de la troisième contrée ? Avaient-ils perdu la tête alors que leur seigneur était considéré comme traitre ? Ils se baladaient comme si de rien n'était dans la cinquième contrée ?! Mais bon sang pourquoi étaient-ils ici ? Se demanda-t-il, ses yeux alarmés et visiblement débordant de nervosité balayant les hommes étrangers autour d'eux.

Mais Kuchiki resta, à son contraire, parfaitement calme. Le message qu'Ichimaru lui avait fait parvenir devait effectivement renfermer une information de la plus haute importance pour que Byakuya se précipite ici, en plein territoire ennemi. Les deux hommes descendirent de cheval et laissèrent les reines à la garde qu'ils avaient emmené avec eux. Devant eux, une petite hutte modeste - voire même simplette - s'élevait. Une demeure de paysan à n'en pas douter et Renji se demanda ce qu'un homme comme Ichimaru avait bien pu y trouver.

Kuchiki lui fit signe de le suivre et ils s'invitèrent tous deux sous la hutte sans s'annoncer. A peine eurent-ils poser une pied dans celle-ci qu'une voix grave et masculine parvint à leurs oreilles :

_Vous croyez qu'il vous suffit de pénétrer ici pour avoir un quelconque droit sur moi ?!

Au milieu de la petite pièce presque vide, se tenait un homme debout. Robuste et la carrure très carrée, il gardait les mains sur les hanches, son regard noir pointé furieusement sur Ichimaru Gin qui se tenait devant lui. Il était en tous points impressionnant et Renji l'observa en fronçant ses sourcils quelque peu sonné par le charisme presque étouffant de l'homme.

A l'entrée de Kuchiki et de son Lieutenant, les deux hommes leur lancèrent un regard visiblement surpris puis reprirent leur conversation :

_Vous êtes le seul en qui l'Empereur ai foi. J'ai besoin de vous pour le convaincre que le vrai traitre ne se trouve pas dans la troisième contrée mais dans la cinquième.

_La cinquième ? S'enquit alors le propriétaire des lieux. Aizen Sosuke ?

_Oui. Une guerre est sur le point d'éclater, une guerre civile et que vous le vouliez ou non, vous devez y prendre part. C'est écrit, Grand Général.

Au titre utilisé, l'homme tiqua. Renji aperçu alors un signe d'impatience chez lui et cela ne le rassurait pas. L'homme était bien bâti, et ses yeux noirs comme la nuit lançaient des éclairs à tout va. Cependant, même s'il ne connaissait pas cet homme, même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, il ne pouvait ignorer qui il était. Le titre de « Grand Général » était un titre honorifique, donné une seule fois dans l'histoire de l'Empire par l'Empereur à l'homme qui lui sauva la vie jadis, lors de la grande guerre contre la Chine. Cet homme, alors nommé Protecteur de l'Empire et de son Empereur, obtint le titre de « Grand Général ».

Bien entendu, il n'officiait qu'en tant que bras droit de l'Empereur et dirigeant de sa garde personnelle. Grimmjow Jaggerjack était le Général en chef des armées de l'Empereur, et c'était lui qui était chargé du commandement de ces troupes sur le champ de bataille lorsque l'Empereur en donnait l'ordre. Le « Grand Général » lui, protégeait l'Empereur. Tout au moins, c'était ce que les cours d'histoire mentionnaient, se rappela Renji en haussant un sourcil dubitatif. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse encore être le cas à leur époque. Ou en tout cas, que la légende du « Grand Général » viendrait se vérifier devant ses yeux. Cet homme était donc... celui qui avait sauvé l'Empereur il y a tant d'années ? Cet homme-là, ce paysan en guenilles ?!

_L'armée impériale ne peut attaquer la cinquième contrée. Je doute que l'Empereur puisse donner un tel ordre ! Tonna le Général en serrant les poings.

_Sauf s'il est menacé par une prise de pouvoir, reprit Ichimaru en plissant de plus belle ses petits yeux. Sauf s'il a eu vent qu'une prophétie peut être réalisée et qu'elle peut lui retirer ses pouvoirs.

_Quelle prophétie ?!

_Allons, ne faites pas l'innocent, Grand Général, ricana Gin en initiant quelques pas devant le Général, médusé. Je veux vous faire une offre : reprenez du service, allez convaincre l'Empereur qu'Aizen doit être puni et je ferai en sorte que votre fils soit sauvé.

Les yeux de Grand Général s'écarquillèrent et il recula d'un pas, tout à coup saisit par l'étonnement le plus total. Byakuya et Renji observaient la scène avec grand étonnement, eux aussi. Abaraï avait bien du mal à suivre ce qui était en train de se passer. Certes le Grand Général avait un pouvoir énorme sur l'armée impériale qu'il pouvait soulever ou bien préparer à la bataille, mais il était clairement établi que seul le Général en chef des armées - soit Grimmjow - puisse mener ces hommes à la bataille ! Ichimaru tentait-il de le convaincre de prendre le poste de Jaggerjack ? Il était cinglé !

Ichimaru échappa un petit rire et se retourna alors vers Kuchiki et son Lieutenant :

_Je l'ai retrouvé. J'ai enfin retrouvé le Sauveur, le Grand Général !

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse des deux autres - qui n'en donnèrent d'ailleurs aucune, il reprit :

_Lorsque vous avez demandé à l'Empereur de vous retirer, vous avez également demandé une retraite pour ceux qui vous accompagnaient, vos fidèles suiveurs. Vous devez réunir les Seigneurs déchus et marcher sur la cinquième contrée.

_Vous…, commença le Général en pointant un index menaçant sur lui.

_Comme je l'ai dit, si vous le faites, alors votre fils… je m'occuperai personnellement de le protéger. Ichigo…

Tandis que les poings de l'homme se serraient de fureur, Renji écarquilla à son tour ses yeux et marqua une pause, ne pouvant empêcher les mots de quitter sa bouche :

_Ichigo ? Le captif d'Aizen… Vous êtes son père ?!

Tous les regards se tournèrent dans sa direction et le Grand Général acquiesça d'un signe de tête méfiant, ses yeux se rétrécissant en observant le visage surpris d'Abaraï. Bouche bée, le Lieutenant de Kuchiki pointa un doigt accusateur sur celui qui pourtant n'avait cessé de l'impressionner depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Comment était-ce possible ? Le Grand Général, le Protecteur de l'Empire, le Sauveur de l'Empereur, ce soldat idéalisé dont il avait tant entendu les exploits était le père d'Ichigo ?! Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible !

_Mais… vous… vous l'avez vendu ! Votre fils, il…

_Vendu ? Vendu ?! Rétorqua le Général en tempêtant violemment, les muscles de ses bras se tendirent sous la colère. On me l'a volé ! Qui êtes-vous pour dire de telles choses !

_J'étais là-bas ! J'étais avec lui dans le palais d'Aizen, je l'ai vu ! Je l'ai entendu ! Il m'a dit que vous l'aviez vendu, qu'il était devenu un esclave et…

Mais Renji se tut lorsqu'il vit le Général s'approcher de lui. Rapidement, il fut à son niveau et l'attrapa d'une main de fer par le col de son hakama. Le souffle coupé et le rythme cardiaque plus rapide que jamais, Abaraï ne bougea pas d'un cil en croisant le regard ténébreux. Leurs visages proches et leurs souffles se mêlant, Kurosaki Isshin ouvrit la bouche :

_Vous vous permettez de me juger alors que vous ignorez non seulement tout de moi, mais aussi des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai envoyé Ichigo là-bas. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui… de ce qui arrivera. Vous ignorez tout de l'avenir de cet Empire et qu'il tombe ou non vous vous en moquez. Mais je vais vous dire une chose : toutes nos actions reflètent qui nous sommes, alors traitez-moi de père indigne et vous en subirez les conséquences. Si j'ai laissé mon fils s'en aller c'est parce qu'un grand destin l'attend. Et si vous dites à nouveau que je l'ai abandonné je vous trancherai la gorge sans aucun remord.

Les larges mains du Grand Général relâchèrent le Lieutenant de Kuchiki qui tomba au sol, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Haletant et le visage plus pâle que la mort, Renji observait cet homme qui lui semblait tout à coup tel un monstre sacré. Byakuya lui, plissant ses grands yeux marines sembla s'attarder à réfléchir plus intensément. Il n'était pas sans savoir qui était Kurosaki Isshin mais son comportement, et les mots qu'il venait de débiter n'étaient pas sans attirer son attention. Ils déclenchaient même une furieuse curiosité, ce qui était plutôt rare chez le seigneur de la sixième contrée.

Se pouvait-il qu'il ait délibérément laissé son fils entre les mains d'Aizen ? C'était bien ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Mais pour quelle raison ? Dans quel but ? Son fils avait-il comme mission de s'infiltrer chez Aizen et de le détruire de l'intérieur, ou bien de jouer les espions pour lui ? Kuchiki ne comprenait pas, et son désappointement s'affichait en toutes lettres sur son visage. Ce qui n'échappa pas au paternel Kurosaki.

_Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne vous révèlerai rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon fils qui se trouve en cet instant entre les mains du diable en personne, j'aimerais pouvoir prendre sa place. Je donnerai ma vie pour qu'il me pardonne mes actions mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Il était évident que ces mots sonnaient la fin de leur conversation. Kuchiki ne chercha pas à attiser d'avantage la colère du Général et s'éclipsa en entrainant derrière lui son Lieutenant et Ichimaru. Tous les trois sortirent de la demeure sommaire de l'homme et s'en éloignèrent lentement. Mais le seigneur de la troisième contrée n'était visiblement pas satisfait de la réponse du Général :

_Il refuse de reprendre son poste, il fallait s'y attendre. Partir en guerre contre Aizen serait pourtant la meilleure chose à faire, mais l'armée impériale ne peut prendre seule cette responsabilité, commenta Ichimaru, pensif.

_Et si nous proposions à l'Empereur de mener nous-mêmes cette offensive ? Je suis persuadé que nous trouverions d'autres alliés, lui répondit Kuchiki en croisant les bras.

_La neuvième est déjà sur le pied de guerre depuis que leur seigneur est porté disparu après avoir infiltré le palais d'Aizen. Ils seront des nôtres. Qui d'autre ?

_La onzième très vraisemblablement. Kenpachi tuerait pour repartir à la guerre. La douzième également, Kurotsuchi ne manquerait certainement pas une occasion de mettre en avant son artillerie révolutionnaire.

_C'est déjà bien assez. Mais nous devons convaincre l'Empereur.

Un silence les entoura alors. Renji était resté en retrait, le regard baissé sur ses sandales, immobile et figé par une étrange sensation de déjà-vu. Tout du moins, il l'aurait décrite comme telle.

_Abaraï ? S'enquit son seigneur, inquiet de le voir renfermé.

_Kuchiki-sama…, articula-t-il difficilement sa lèvre inférieure hésitante et tremblante.

_Qu'y a-t-il ?

Byakuya et Gin échangèrent un regard préoccupé mais restèrent en retrait, observant Renji tourner sur ses talons et diriger son regard en direction du palais d'Aizen Sosuke qui s'élevait à l'horizon.

_Le Sauveur…, murmura-t-il alors du bout des lèvres. Cette histoire… vous en souvenez-vous ? Celle que votre grand-père, Ginrei-sama, ne cessait de vous raconter ? Lorsque nous étions enfants, vous avez souvent… Cette histoire contait l'histoire du Sauveur. A chaque fois qu'un Sauveur apparaît dans l'histoire du Japon ce qui ne se produit que tous les deux cent ans, il est dit que le fils du Sauveur… Je m'en rappelle maintenant… Est-ce l'histoire de Kurosaki Isshin et de son fils ?

Ichimaru ouvrit lentement ses paupières ses yeux rougeâtres apparaissant pour se poser sur la silhouette haute et carrée de Renji. Il sentit son homologue de la sixième bouger à ses côtés, sans doute nerveusement. Mais il ressentait comme une étrange sensation, comme si un vieux souvenir revenait dans son esprit, une vieille histoire que l'on ressassait.

_Tu parles de l'histoire du Sauveur de l'Empire ? Questionna-t-il. Le mythe lié au fils du Sauveur n'a jamais été vérifié. Tout du moins depuis que les livres d'histoire existent. Il ne s'agit que d'un conte qui a circulé dans les familles nobles pour encenser celui qui sauva l'Empereur.

_Kuchiki-sama… Il est dit que le fils du Sauveur…

_Renji !

Le seigneur lança un regard perçant à son Lieutenant, lui ordonnant de se taire immédiatement, ce qu'il fit. Ichimaru les observa avec curiosité, les quelques mots d'Abaraï se répétant dans sa tête un nombre incalculable de fois. Il connaissait lui aussi ce mythe, cette légende qui circulait dans l'Empire depuis bien des siècles, mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment cru. Pourtant, il lui semblait qu'à cet instant, Kuchiki lui cachait quelque chose. Et son regard refusait obstinément de croiser le sien à nouveau.

_Rentrons, statua enfin Byakuya en désignant les chevaux qui les attendaient. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

_Quelqu'un doit pourtant commander les armées de l'Empire ! Le rappela Gin, qui n'avait pas suivi le Seigneur de la sixième contrée jusqu'à leurs montures. Où comptez-vous trouver un remplaçant ?

Kuchiki lui répondit par un simple silence, mais Ichimaru avait définitivement une idée en tête :

_A part le Grand Général, il n'y a qu'un seul homme qui ait le pouvoir - et le titre de Général - afin de commander les armées impériales. Et je doute qu'il soit d'accord pour soulever une armée contre la contrée de son propre frère.

_Je préfèrerais prendre les armes moi-même, Ichimaru-sama, débita d'une voix presque inaudible Kuchiki en se tournant vers lui, plutôt que de supplier Jaggerjack de nous venir en aide.

_Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Kuchiki-sama, intervint alors Renji en secouant la tête, Grimmjow serait prêt à vendre père et mère - et par-là donc frère également - si ce que vous avez à lui offrir en retour lui convient. Il n'est pas un homme de principes, mais un homme de victoires et de richesses. Et il aime recevoir des cadeaux...

Byakuya inspira inspira profondément et ses yeux se fermèrent quelques instants. Gin porta une main à son menton et frotta sa peau dans une attitude réflexive :

_Que pourrions-nous donc offrir à Jaggerjack pour qu'il nous suive ?

* * *

**- Palais d'Aizen Sosuke, jardins de Grimmjow Jaggerjack -**

Ichigo trouva le courage de détourner ses yeux des deux lagons infinis qui le dévisageaient. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à cela ? Que pouvait-il répondre à cette invitation à la luxure ? Non, la question était plutôt : pourrait-il lui répondre ? Sa gorge était déjà asséchée par un trouble évident, et son cœur ne cessait de marteler contre sa poitrine tel un fou. Il se sentait léger mais en même temps étrangement échauffé, comme si tout à coup les rayons du soleil s'étaient focalisés sur lui.

Grimmjow avança dans sa direction, glissant dans l'eau tel un crocodile apercevant une proie appétissante. Ichigo eut un mouvement de recul et percuta de son dos le rebord du bassin, l'empêchant d'échapper au soldat.

_Tu dois comprendre, Trésor, lui souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, t'es là pour ça. Cette prophétie fait partie d'toi, que tu l'veuilles ou non. Et Aizen t'a ramené pour ça.

_S'il m'a ramené pour ça, alors pourquoi m'aurait-il donné à toi ? Ça n'a aucun sens.

Les yeux turquoise se rétrécirent :

_Mmm…, murmura-t-il dodelinant de la tête. C'est aussi une question qui m'taraude. En admettant que Sosuke en sache autant que nous sur la prophétie, pourquoi t'abandonner ? Et surtout pour t'donner à moi. Crois-moi, j'connais mon frère. C'est pas l'genre à donner quelque chose de valeur surtout à moi.

_Alors pourquoi ?

Face à l'insistance d'Ichigo, Jaggerjack dû se résoudre à réfléchir un peu plus. A vrai dire, il avait pensé à tout cela et à l'attitude quelque peu trop généreuse de son frère. Pourquoi lui aurait-il donné ce jeune homme qui pouvait accomplir cette prophétie ? Pourquoi ? Quand Aizen possédait quelque chose de valeur, il la cachait, il n'avait pas envie de la donner. Et son attitude à son retour de campagne, lorsqu'il avait dissimulé Ichigo ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il pensait : Sosuke agissait bien trop étrangement pour ne rien dissimuler. Il jouait certainement un jeu dangereux, mais lequel ?

_Tu m'as dit cette fois-là, que… que tu ne désirais ni richesse ni pouvoir, reprit Ichigo. Que la prophétie t'intéressait seulement par curiosité…

_Et j'ai pas menti.

_Alors, ton frère n'a rien à craindre. Il n'a pas à craindre que tu découvres plus que tu ne devrais savoir à son propos puisque tu es seulement motivé par la curiosité. Si tu avais eu les mêmes intentions que lui il ne m'aurait certainement pas laissé entre tes mains.

Le visage de Jaggerjack se fit plus grave tout à coup et il fronça violemment les sourcils :

_A moins que…

_A moins que quoi ?

Grimmjow étira un sourire sournois, ses yeux pétillants de malice. Ichigo l'observa avec méfiance, se doutant fort bien que si une pensée était capable de réjouir à ce point le frère d'Aizen alors c'était que cette pensée n'était guère engageante pour lui.

Le jeune homme tenta à nouveau de reculer, mais le rebord du bassin était définitivement infranchissable. Surtout que Grimmjow l'avait coincé en tenaille et ses yeux affamés le saisissaient de part leur hargne. Cet homme lui faisait, quelque part, peur.

_A moins qu'il n'ait prévu tout ça ! S'extasia bientôt le bleuté dans un large sourire. A moins qu'il ne t'ait donné à moi dans le seul but de brouiller les pistes. Sos'ke est bien le meilleur là-d'dans. J'imagine qu'il doit avoir une sacrée idée derrière la tête pour créer plan pareil !

_N'est-ce pas toi qui te fais des idées plutôt ? Tout ça est un peu trop farfelu, non ?

L'homme haussa les épaules et ses sourcils se froncèrent :

_Contentons-nous de jouer son jeu. Nous croyant alors dans l'ignorance, mon frère se pensera tout puissant. Mais le réel pouvoir, c'est nous qui le détenons en démasquant les désirs de mon frère. Lorsque nous les aurons découverts, crois-moi nous serons alors bien plus puissants qu'il ne l'a jamais redouté.

Mais Kurosaki était perplexe. Son intention n'était guère de jouer à ces jeux de pouvoirs entre nobles avides de régner les uns sur les autres, lui voulait simplement trouver une solution à sa situation. Il n'était pas là pour s'embourber dans des complots dignes de la pire des cours, et il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser entrainer dans les plans brumeux de Grimmjow.

_Oh je te traiterai bien, n'ai pas peur, ajouta alors Jaggerjack devant les réticences du roux. Je pense sincèrement que t'as ton rôle à jouer dans cette histoire, mon frère t'a pas ramené ici par hasard.

_Mais il m'a ramené pour la prophétie…

_C'est ce qu'il veut nous faire croire, n'est-ce pas ?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et afficha une mine surprise :

_Comment ça ? Que veux-tu dire ? Qu'il a une autre idée en tête, que cette prophétie n'est pas son but premier ?

_Je l'ignore. Mais selon moi, et crois-moi je connais Sos'ke mieux que moi-même, lorsqu'il a un but il est capable du pire pour y parvenir. Si t'es la clef de la prophétie, ce que j'crois également, alors il t'aurait jamais donné à moi. Il y a quelque chose qu'il me cache, et j'aime pas ça…

Le visage de Jaggerjack se fit plus pensif que jamais alors qu'il terminait sa phrase. Et Ichigo ignorait pourquoi mais il le croyait. Il lui faisait confiance, d'une certaine manière, mais pas aveuglément. Par exemple, il ne lui faisait guère confiance en ce moment alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux nus dans ce bassin. Il savait que tôt ou tard, lorsque le soldat aurait terminé de penser aux faits et gestes de son frère, qu'il ne tarderait pas à lui sauter dessus. Il était loin d'être répugnant, mais Grimmjow était de l'un de ceux qui le retenaient captif et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas cautionner cela. Et il s'était résolu depuis longtemps à se méfier de lui.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repousser le frère du seigneur et à s'échapper de ce guet-apens qu'il trouvait de moins en moins confortable, Ichigo comprit qu'il aurait bien du mal à se débarrasser du Général aux cheveux bleus. L'homme referma son étreinte autour de lui et le confina un peu plus contre le rebord du bassin et son propre corps.

Un sourire mutin sur les lèvres et les yeux pétillants d'une malice mal placée, son visage se rapprocha de celui de l'orangé et il lui vola un baiser insistant. Ichigo plaqua ses mains sur le torse vaillant du soldat pour le repousser, mais toute force l'avait vraisemblablement quitté puisqu'il ne fut pas capable de l'écarter ne serait-ce que d'un poil.

Le baiser s'éternisa de longues secondes qui semblèrent interminables au jeune homme. Et pourtant, il était loin d'avoir la nausée. Il avait seulement la volonté de conserver sa fierté. Ne pas tomber dans les bras de cet homme sans pitié était devenu son combat, depuis peu certes mais il savait déjà qu'il devrait se battre contre son cœur chavirant. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait connu, ses lèvres étaient chaleureuses et aimantes, son corps chaud et ses mains douces, en total contradiction avec sa personne. Comment un tel soldat sanguinaire pouvait-il lui faire ressentir de telles choses ? Était-il voué à connaître ces plaisirs charnels tant qu'il serait captif, tel un passe-temps dont il devait s'accommoder ?

_Je ne voudrais pas interrompre ce _si_ intime moment mais il me semble que vous avez fort à faire, Monsieur le Général !

Les deux hommes se séparèrent dans un sursaut identique, interpellés par la voix moqueuse et railleuse qui s'élevait de l'autre côté du bassin. Sur la rive, son sourire aussi large et malfaisant que d'habitude, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant aux grès de la brise de l'après-midi, Hirako Shinji se tenait. Un moment dépourvu de la moindre réplique, Grimmjow fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard assassin.

Ichigo avait plongé sous l'eau pour dissimuler aux yeux qui semblaient si avides son corps nu. Il ignorait pourquoi mais cet homme lui donnait froid dans le dos. Contrairement à Grimmjow, il ressentait le précepteur d'Aizen comme une menace, un homme sans pitié qui ne l'épargnerait guère s'il se retrouvait entre ses mains.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Jeta enfin le turquoise en avançant dans l'eau pour sortir du bassin.

_Oh je me suis mis en tête de te trouver par tous les moyens, répondit Hirako en suivant le bleuté des yeux alors qu'il s'enroulait dans un linge propre pour se sécher. Il s'avère qu'on m'a remis une missive pour toi. J'avoue que me faire confiance pour un tel message n'est guère intelligent, mais le messager de Kuchiki avait l'air... plutôt alarmé.

Jaggerjack fronça ses sourcils en l'écoutant parler et noua le linge autour de ses épaules. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux mouillés de ses mains, avec une énergie sans pareil, et se planta devant le précepteur de son frère, les mains sur les hanches. Le blond lui tendit alors le pli enroulé, portant le sceau de la sixième contrée. Grimmjow s'en saisit et s'éloigna de quelques pas pour pouvoir lire la missive tranquillement, tournant le dos au bassin.

Toujours sous l'eau, Ichigo restait à bonne distance de Shinji, se refusant à sortir lui aussi du bassin bien qu'il aurait souhaité s'enfuir le plus loin possible de cet homme. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, l'homme se montra courtois et serviable; il attrapa un grand drap sec et propre non loin de lui et le déplia en proposant au jeune homme de sortir de l'eau.

_Tu risques d'attraper un vilain coup de froid. Et je sais que Grimmjow-sama ne voudrait pas ça...

Tout de même méfiant, Ichigo se rapprocha du bord du bassin en lui jetant un regard mauvais. Mais il sortit de l'eau, les yeux bleus du blond rivés sur lui tandis qu'il s'enroulait rapidement dans le drap pour se sécher. Bien qu'il l'ait vu nu, il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Hirako se faire de fausses idées :

_Si vous me touchez, je demande à Grimmjow de vous couper les bijoux de famille.

_Oh mais personne ne voudrait toucher ou abimer la poule aux œufs d'or, mon cher, lui répliqua le blond avec un large sourire mauvais.

Ichigo n'aimait pas du tout cet homme. Il avait l'impression qu'il se jouait de lui, qu'il connaissait tout de lui et même plus encore. Comme s'il avait connaissance d'un horrible secret qui entrainerait sa chute en enfer, et qu'il se réjouissait de le voir souffrir. Oui, c'était l'impression que donnait Hirako Shinji à tout le monde, même à Aizen Sosuke. Mais cela, Ichigo l'ignorait.

Désireux de s'en éloigner, il rejoignit Grimmjow qui demeurait immobile quelques mètres plus loin plongé dans la lecture de sa lettre. Il se positionna à ses côtés observant le bleuté et ses yeux concentrés dévorant la très longue lettre qu'il tenait en mains.

_Il me fait peur. Un peu...

Levant les yeux des kanjis tracés sur le papier, Jaggerjack jeta un œil derrière lui. Shinji était toujours assis au bord du bassin, une main dans l'eau son sourire toujours plus large. Grimmjow poussa un soupir et replia la lettre rapidement avant de se pencher en direction de la couche devant lui :

_Prends ça, lui ordonna-t-il en lui tendant le petit poignard d'argent qu'il portait toujours à la ceinture. S'il te touche, un coup sec dans le bas-ventre devrait lui passer l'envie de vouloir baiser tout de qui bouge.

Sans attendre l'autorisation du rouquin, il souleva le drap qu'il avait attaché à ses épaules pour attacher le poignard autour de sa cuisse droite. Ichigo le laissa faire, quelque peu surpris de le voir agir de cette manière - protectrice - avec lui. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi, Ichigo remarqua alors la mine plus que préoccupée de Grimmjow. Il ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais il était sans doute aisé de savoir quand quelque chose ne plaisait pas à Grimmjow, ou lorsqu'il était préoccupé.

_Je voudrais rentrer, tenta-t-il, et je...

_Non. Reste ici. J'ai besoin d'être seul. J'te ferai rappeler. En attendant... prends le soleil ! Lui ordonna-t-il en saisissant à pleine mains ses fesses.

Ichigo poussa un cri sous le geste mais Grimmjow relâcha bien vite son arrière-train :

_Elles sont trop blanches à mon goût.

Puis, il s'éloigna rapidement en direction de ses appartements. Laissant le jeune homme seul dans les jardins en compagnie d'Hirako Shinji il était évident que Grimmjow avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Se sentant pris au piège, Ichigo n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'ignorer Hirako. Il prit place sur la couche moelleuse et remercia silencieusement les Dieux que quelques serviteurs soient là pour l'empêcher d'être complètement seul avec l'individu. Jaggerjack disparu bientôt des jardins pour l'intérieur du palais et l'orangé se demanda s'il allait vraiment devoir se servir de ce poignard.

Pour l'instant en tout cas, les esclaves qui l'entouraient, affairés à nettoyer les bords du bassin, à couper des fruits ou à épousseter les draps le protégeaient d'une certaine manière. Cependant, son soulagement fut de courte durée puisque Shinji le rejoignit bientôt et chassa d'un coup de main tous les esclaves de Grimmjow.

Le blond prit place dans la couche à côté de la sienne et tout comme lui, commença à choisir quelques fruits dans la corbeille placée non loin. Ichigo restait silencieux et tentait par tous les moyens d'éviter de croiser son regard.

_Quelle ascension remarquable ! Jeta bientôt Shinji, déclenchant un véritable frisson d'horreur chez l'orangé. De paysan, à simple esclave à... _invité_ de Grimmjow-sama. Tu sembles tous les envoûter... Un talent plutôt rare dans ce palais.

_Je ne les envoûte pas ! Répliqua-t-il en sentant son sang bouillir. Ce sont eux qui m'ont fait captif !

_Peut-être mais... Je pense qu'ils feront de toi un homme meilleur. Ou un homme plus riche que ce que tu étais avant. Un paysan, ah ! Avais-tu les mains dans le purin et les pieds dans la boue ? Brassais-tu la merde des animaux et pourtant... un si joli minois et un si joli derrière...

Ichigo se redressa sur sa couche, pointant un index menaçant en direction du précepteur :

_Je vous interdis de regarder mon derrière !

_Mais... très cher, tu devrais savoir que c'est le sujet favori dans les couloirs du palais, rétorqua le blond en haussant les épaules avec un sourire amusé. Tout le monde pari à droite et à gauche. Qui a eu ton derrière, et qui aura ton derrière. Une vraie célébrité ! Savais-tu que quelques nobles ont déjà déposé des sacs de rubis et d'or aux pieds de Grimmjow pour passer une nuit avec toi ? Et dire que ce cher Grimmjow se plaignait de ne pas avoir assez de dotations pour son armée ! Ah ! Il va pouvoir refaire les armures et les épées à ce train-là. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il t'a laissé seul avec moi ? J'ai payé... et pour avoir...

_Vous me dégoûtez ! S'écria alors le rouquin en se levant de sa couche, fendant l'air pour se précipiter en direction du palais.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en écoutant les paroles du blond.

_Mais... eh ! Attends, je n'ai même pas fini de...

Mais Shinji le rattrapa rapidement en courant dans de grands foulées derrière lui. Il se saisit de son bras et fit pivoter le jeune homme sur ses talons. Puis, il l'attira contre son torse et se saisit à pleines mains de ses fesses à peine dissimulées sous le linge de lin blanc, devenu transparent en s'imbibant de l'eau qui restait sur le corps de Kurosaki.

_Lâchez-moi ! Rah !

Ichigo se dégagea de l'étreinte en parvenant à retirer le poignard offert par Grimmjow. Il le brandit entre lui et Shinji et le menaça, les joues rosies et le souffle accéléré. Un silence effarant tomba de nouveau sur les grands jardins, comme le calme avant la tempête. Que voulait ce type ? Qu'avait-il dit ? Que Grimmjow l'avait vendu ? On l'avait encore vendu, comme une vulgaire putain ? Non, il ne le croyait pas !

_Si vous approchez, je vous enfonce ça dans le ventre ! Menaça à nouveau Ichigo.

Shinji recula d'un pas en plus, levant les mains au niveau de sa tête pour montrer qu'il ne tenterait rien de plus. Il ricana quelques instants, impressionné par le courage et la force exemplaire du jeune homme. Il était vrai que le rouquin avait plus d'une qualité et il enviait Grimmjow d'avoir pu mettre la main sur lui aussi aisément. Mais il n'en avait pas terminé :

_Je vais te dire une chose, Ichigo. Ton chemin ici... il ne fait que commencer. Et il vaut mieux avoir des amis plutôt que des ennemis. N'importe qui peut vous planter un poignard dans le dos, ou une bite dans les fesses. Grimmjow s'en moquera tant qu'on lui donnera ce qu'il voudra en échange.

_Je ne vous crois pas ! Je ne vous crois pas ! Vociféra-t-il en brandissant de plus belle le poignard en argent devant lui.

Non, en fait il le croyait. Mais pourquoi Grimmjow lui aurait-il donné cette arme s'il avait laissé Shinji l'avoir ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

_Mais garde ceci en mémoire : tu pourrais avoir besoin de moi. Et bien plus tôt que tu ne le penses. Alors... réfléchis bien, Ichigo.

Et il reprit ses pas et le dépassa, s'éloignant pour disparaître dans le palais. Un instant sonné et désarçonné par son comportement, le rouquin resta immobile reprenant son souffle et calmant son cœur battant la chamade. Cet homme était définitivement une menace. Il l'avait clairement menacé, il l'avait mis en garde il venait clairement de lui laisser entendre qu'il aurait besoin de lui à l'avenir. Et ce qu'il venait de lui raconter... était-ce vrai ? Est-ce que Grimmjow l'utilisait vraiment de la sorte ?

Il dodelina de la tête; si c'était la vérité alors il devait faire quelque chose. Le convaincre de ne plus le faire, qu'il n'était pas une putain, qu'il voulait garder sa fierté, qu'il était l'homme de la prophétie ! Bon sang, il ne le laisserait pas entacher son honneur ! Il entama un pas décidé et se dirigea à son tour vers le palais. Les appartements de Grimmjow étaient baignés de soleil et il traversa le couloir dans un pas très rapide. Les poings serrés et le cœur battant, il avait bien l'intention de lui dire ce qu'il pensait de ses manières. Et peu lui importait si en contre-partie il le punissait ou lui rendait la vie impossible il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser faire !

Il entra avec grand fracas dans les appartements privés de Grimmjow, traversant une première pièce vide pour le trouver enfin, assis par terre devant un chabudai. Ichigo calma alors sa rage en observant le dos voûté de l'homme qu'il croyait si solide. Les coudes déposés sur le meuble, sa tête enfouit dans ses mains comme s'il venait d'apprendre une terrible nouvelle, les épaules affaissées et le silence de mort régnant autour de lui, il s'approcha du bleuté.

Il se planta à sa droite, debout, et bien qu'il compris que la lettre déposée devant lui venait de lui apprendre une terrible nouvelle, il trouva le cran de dire :

_Je ne suis pas une putain ! Je ne suis pas ta putain et encore moins je ne te laisserai me vendre à tous les hommes de ce palais, tu m'entends ?!

Grimmjow poussa un profond soupir et se leva, ne lui jetant même pas un regard :

_J'ai pas l'temps de m'occuper de tes crises de bonne femme...

_Mais...

_Je dois décider si oui ou non, j'entre en guerre, rétorqua-t-il lançant un silence de mort sur la pièce.

Il se tourna vers Ichigo, croisant enfin son regard et le jeune homme comprit que la situation était plus que délicate. Une guerre s'annonçait et Grimmjow devait en faire partie. Peu importait la décision qu'il avait à prendre, l'orangé venait de comprendre que quoique cet homme puisse faire il en serait impacté. Peu importe comment mais sa vie était liée à celle de Jaggerjack à présent. Qu'il le veuille ou non.

_Si je décide de partir, tu resteras ici. Entre les mains d'mon frère.

A cette idée, les narines d'Ichigo frémirent d'appréhension. Plutôt mourir ! Plutôt mourir que de retourner avec cet infâme goujat ! Il prit alors conscience de ce qu'il désirait : rester avec Grimmjow était devenu une priorité. Il ignorait comment et pourquoi il en était venu à le considérer comme le seul homme qui puisse ne lui vouloir que du bien mais...

_Entre les mains de ton frère ou les tiennes peu importe ! Répliqua-t-il. Tu serais prêt à vendre mes fesses pour un sac d'or !

Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à l'avouer à l'intéressé. Il ne voulait pas le laisser gagner si facilement.

_Tu préfèrerais être _ma_ putain que celle des autres ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil retrouvant un certain ton moqueur. Si tu l'deviens tu devras vivre confiné ici. J'ai horreur qu'on touche à c'qui m'appartient...

Ichigo déglutit difficilement. C'était une décision qu'il devait prendre rapidement, bien qu'il n'avait guère le choix en cet instant. Il le savait, que la seule façon de faire ce qu'il voulait c'était... donner à cet homme ce qu'il souhaitait. N'avait-il pas dit lui-même que le réel pouvoir était de se jouer des désirs des autres, de les démasquer puis de les assouvir afin de contrôler qui on souhaitait ? Il se contentait d'appliquer les règles du jeu. Elles n'étaient pas si compliquées, il fallait juste accepter le pouvoir qui en découlait.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune homme se rapprocha de son geôlier. Il déposa délicatement une main sur son épaule et croisa les pupilles bleues turquoise. Soulevant le linge qui cachait son corps nu il retira le poignard qu'il portait autour de la cuisse et le tendit à son propriétaire :

_Je ne veux plus qu'on me touche, souffla-t-il. Soit tu m'apprends à tuer, soit...

Grimmjow prit le poignard dans sa main et l'envoya valser sur le futon derrière lui. Puis, il releva le menton, tout à coup intéressé par les paroles de la jeune personne :

_Soit... ? Questionna-t-il.

_Soit c'est toi qui tueras ceux qui me toucheront, poursuivit-il quelque peu hésitant.

Le Général poussa un ricanement étouffé et baissa les yeux quelques instants :

_Pourquoi j'te protègerai ? J'veux dire : tant qu'tu restes en vie la prophétie et tout ça... Peu importe qui te touchera t'seras toujours l'homme de la prophétie.

_Et si j'offre quelque chose en retour.

_Quoi comme "_chose_" ? S'empressa de demander le bleuté, fronçant légèrement ses sourcils.

Ichigo ne savait pas vraiment s'il s'y prenait bien. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de tenir tête à quelqu'un d'aussi haut placé et il ignorait si le Général ne se rirait pas tout simplement de lui. Après tout, il l'avait bien vendu à Hirako !

_Pourquoi m'as-tu vendu ? Hirako dit qu'il a payé pour m'avoir...

_C'était pour te montrer. Te donner un avant-goût de c'qui arrivera si tu n'fais pas ce que j'te dis. Aizen aurait fait d'toi une putain, une vulgaire putain. Il t'aurait enfermé dans son harem et tu n'en serais plus jamais sorti. Mais je voulais que tu m'offres autre chose. Que tu me montres que tu le voulais vraiment... Que tu offres ce que j'veux vraiment.

_Alors... ce n'était que pour me faire peur ? Pour me faire comprendre que tu... que tu peux me protéger de tous ces animaux du palais ?

_Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui rôde entre ces murs. Des hommes pires qu'mon frère et Hirako réunis. Et si tu tombes entre d'mauvaises mains... Qui sait ce qui pourrait t'arriver ? Physiquement et mentalement, j'entends.

Ichigo comprit qu'ils étaient à un tournant de leur relation. Ici et maintenant allait se jouer son avenir. Était-il capable de jouer dans la cour des grands et de survivre au milieu des nobles et des fortunés, des manipulateurs et des opportunistes ou se laisserait-il manger tout cru réduit à n'être qu'une putain enchainé au pied d'un lit ? Il commença à trembler légèrement, en pure appréhension qu'il tentait de dissimuler tant bien que mal. Oui, il avait le choix. On lui laissait le choix; Grimmjow lui laissait le choix. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Cet homme serait le seul à jouer cartes sur table avec lui. Renji l'avait prévenu, et il avait eu raison.

Mieux valait avoir Grimmjow comme ami que comme ennemi. Il était certain de cela.

Lentement, le jeune homme dénoua les nœuds qui retenaient le linge sur ses épaules. Celui-ci tomba dans un souffle à terre, à ses pieds dévoilant son corps entièrement nu. Jaggerjack haussa les sourcils, mais ses yeux restèrent braqués droit dans les siens, attendant sans doute qu'il aille jusqu'au bout de sa décision. Les mains d'Ichigo se posèrent sur les épaules du bleuté et il inspira un grand bol d'air avant de dire ces mots :

_Je ne veux pas qu'on me touche. Fais que personne ne me touche.

Un court silence suivit ses paroles, et le jeune homme se trouva parfaitement ridicule. Qui savait si Grimmjow allait accepter ? Il ne faisait peut-être que s'amuser avec lui ?

_J'peux faire ça.

_Et que tous ceux qui oseront porter un doigt sur moi soient tués.

_Ça sera avec un immense plaisir, répondit-il en approchant sa bouche de la sienne.

Mais Ichigo posa un index sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant d'embrasser les siennes :

_Et même si ton frère essaye de le faire.

Grimmjow étira un sourire en coin, quelque peu amusé par le sérieux du roux.

_Et même si un seigneur étranger le fait. Et même... si l'Empereur le fait.

_Même si un Dieu le fait ! Répliqua-t-il en mordant avec appétit dans sa lèvre. Même... si un insecte s'aventure à venir t'piquer la nuit je l'écraserai avec mon poing. Et si j'pars en guerre alors tu viendras avec moi. Et si tu es fait captif par un autre qu'moi, j'en viendrai à invoquer le Dieu de l'enfer pour que personne d'autre qu'moi te possède.

C'était certainement le discours le plus convaincu et convaincant qu'Ichigo n'avait jamais entendu. Et ce qu'il avait craint se produisit : devant ses yeux enflammés et brûlants de conviction, face à ses mots qu'il n'avait jamais entendus, il se laissa emporter au loin par Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Pressant son corps contre le sien, il agrippa son cou pour le forcer à l'embrasser. Et leurs lèvres jointes semblèrent fondre tant leur désir était brûlant.

A présent il avait le pouvoir. Le pouvoir de donner la mort à quiconque oserait s'approcher de lui d'un peu trop près. La sécurité n'avait pas de prix et il était prêt à donner n'importe quoi pour avoir droit à ce luxe que le Général et frère d'Aizen Sosuke lui offrait si généreusement.

S'il ne devait appartenir qu'à un homme, alors ce serait à Grimmjow. Tous ceux qui tenteront de le posséder devront mourir. A commencer par Hirako...


End file.
